Sleight of Hand
by kayladie
Summary: What if the path of the Emperor's Hand had taken a very different twist? VERY AU LukeMara HanLeia COMPLETED
1. Chapter One

****

A/N: This is an AU story in which I envisioned the life of the Emperor's Hand taking a very different turn than it did in the canon SW Universe. All the major players are here, but the main characters are Luke and Mara, with quite a bit of Leia and Han thrown into the mix. This is my first story, so no flames, please! Thanks to Kazzy for beta-ing for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. George Lucas does. I am not making any money from these characters. George Lucas is.

Small feet silently padded across a cold stone floor, a tattered and obviously well-loved blankie trailing in their wake. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out of bed this late, but she had not been able to fall back asleep after waking a little while ago. Something was not right. Her child's mind had no idea what that _something _was, but it gave her an uneasy feeling. And whenever she felt bad, she knew she needed to be with Momma.

She poked her head around the corner of her momma's bedroom door and was reassured to see the blanket-covered form in the bed. She moved forward quickly and stood by the side of the bed her momma was facing. She smiled, feeling even better as she looked at Momma's sleeping face. She was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy in her small daughter's eyes.

"Momma?" She remembered to whisper so as not to startle her mother, like she had the last time she couldn't sleep.

"Hmmm. Sweetie? What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?"

Her momma smiled softly as a little head solemnly shook back and forth. She gave a small sigh and lifted the covers, inviting her darling to snuggle next to her. An impish grin lit the tiny face before she quickly scrambled up to lay curled tightly against Momma. She wriggled in contentment for a few moments before settling down and closing her eyes. 

She had just begun to drift into that peaceful state right before deeper sleep when the door to Momma's room slammed open and harsh light flooded her consciousness.

"My Lady! Troopers, at the front gate!"

Momma jerked up, instantly awake and her daughter could feel the dread and fear that emanated from her.

"What?! But how-"

"There is no time to wonder how, my Lady. We must move quickly."

"Yes, of course, you're right, Devin."

Once the shock had worn off, Momma moved quickly, taking charge of the situation.

"Devin, take her to the tunnels. I'll meet you there once I've sent the message."

"But, my Lady--"

"As you pointed out, we have little time. Don't waste it arguing with me."

Devin moved forward and took the little girl in his arms, making sure that she had blankie with her. He turned to leave and his eyes met those of his mistress. He took comfort in the strength he saw there. They would be all right…they _had _to be all right. They nodded to each other and then he turned and was flying down the hallway towards the tunnels and escape. He comforted his bundle as she began to cry for her mother.

"Hush, little one, your mother will be along soon." He briefly wondered if he was trying to convince her or himself.

She caught one last glimpse of her daughter's eyes over Devin's shoulder and silently sent the little girl all her love. She turned quickly towards her own task. The Jedi needed to know what had happened. Dimly, she could hear the crashing sound of glass breaking as she ran to the comm room. She knew that she was running out of time and for the first time the thought entered her mind that she might not make it through this. Her heart broke at the thought of never seeing her precious daughter again, but she gathered courage from the fact that her baby was safely away with Devin.

She had just activated the comm unit when she heard them behind her. No, she thought desperately, how had they found her so quickly? She whirled to face the demons. There were three of them standing there, pointing an impossibly huge and nasty-looking weapon at her. _Such a big thing for such a small woman, _she thought derisively to herself. _Trust that bastard to overkill the situation._

"It's over. Come quietly and you won't be harmed."

"Neither of us believe that, Lieutenant." Her voice was cold and it didn't waver, a fact that made her proud. _At least Devin had made it to safety_, she thought, as they moved forward to take her. When the blow came that ended her life, she was thinking of her daughter.

*************************************************

Devin ran as swiftly as he could safely manage through the dimly lit stone tunnel that led to the ship they kept readied for just this occasion. They had hoped to never have to use it, but it seemed fate, or the evil that was Palpatine, had caught up with them. He was breathing a little heavily as he rounded the last corner and the ship came into view. He risked one glance behind him and hoped she was coming soon.

He set his burden, still crying softly, down beside him as he began to enter the codes to open the hatch. Almost absent-mindedly, he tried to soothe the whimpering child.

"She's right behind us. She'll be here any moment."

"Pwomise?" 

He turned his head to smile at her. "I promise."

"I am afraid you will be unable to keep that promise, traitor."

Fear and anger surged through Devin as he turned to face the sneering voice. "Jonah. I think the term traitor could more appropriately be applied to you, couldn't it? How could you do this? She trusted you--"

"All the more evidence of how stupid she really was."

Devin's heart seemed to stop beating at that moment. "Was?" he whispered hoarsely.

Jonah smiled meanly at Devin's expression. "Oh, yes, she's already been taken care of."

Devin felt a rage like none he had ever known building up inside him. There was no need to wonder anymore how the troopers had found them. Palpatine's spy had been with them all along…or maybe they'd gotten to him later. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered now that she was gone. With a low growl of fury, he threw himself towards the one who had betrayed them all.

The sneer on Jonah's face never changed and he didn't even bother to try and move away from Devin's charge. The fool had been so intent on him that he hadn't noticed the two troopers, fully armed, standing off to the side. Devin never got within arm's reach before laser blasts nearly ripped his body apart. There was a moment of stunned silence from the little girl as she watched her protector taken down, before she let loose with a scream of pure terror. Both of the troopers immediately turned their weapons toward her.

"_No!_" They paused as Jonah yelled. "Set to stun. He wants her alive." 

**********************************************

When she awoke, she had no idea where she was. She whimpered as she looked around the cold room. It was stark black and felt cold in emotion as well as in temperature. She looked around for her blankie and whimpered again when she couldn't find it. "Momma!" she cried out desperately. "Devin!"

A low, cackling laugh came from behind her and she turned, her little face frozen with fear. The man had been standing in the shadows at the other end of the room, but now he moved slowly forward. He was completely covered in a long black cloak, his face hidden beneath the cowl as he moved towards her. She wanted to run, but something seemed to be holding her in place. When he was within a meter of her, he stopped and she knew without being able to see his face, that he was watching her, studying her.

"Stand up." She could tell it was a command. Something of her mother's spirit came to her then and she set her jaw stubbornly, shaking her head in refusal. He raised his head and she could _feel_ his anger as he glared at her. What small bit of courage that resistance had fostered, withered when she saw his eyes. They were a frightening yellowish color and they almost seemed alive with hatred. She scrambled to her feet.

"Ah, little one. You learn quickly." Another chuckle that seemed to echo down her spine and made her shiver in fear.

He reached a hand out and put a finger under her chin, raising her head so that she looked him in the eyes. She flinched at the feel of that cold, gnarled hand on her skin.

"And so pretty. It is unfortunate that you are a girl. My original plan will have to be altered a bit." She didn't think he wanted any reply, so she watched him warily, remaining quiet.

"Quite strong in the Force, as well. That will suit my plans nicely. You will be…." He paused, seeming to consider his options. "An assassin. You will be like my own Hand, delivering my judgments and carrying out my sentences."

He laughed outright this time and she couldn't help the shudder that passed through her small body. She knew what the Force was. Momma had explained it to her, even while telling her that she must never use it. She hadn't understood that at the time. But now she thought she did. This man had taken her, had killed Momma and Devin because of the Force. She didn't understand how she knew this, but she felt it to be the truth.

"What is your name, little one?"

That stubbornness raised its head again and she gave him her own little glare, refusing to answer as she dropped her gaze back to the floor. His hand took hold of her chin roughly and forced her to meet his stare once again.

"Don't want to tell me? No matter. There are other ways. First, a shield. We don't want your father interfering in our fun, now do we?"

She gasped as she felt what seemed to be a wet blanket smothering her senses, even though there was nothing actually touching her. Then she cried out in fear as she felt him _inside _her head. It was the worst thing she'd ever felt in her young life. It was as though she could feel his fingers clawing through her mind, searching out her every secret. Instinctively, she tried to block him, but he waved her attempts aside as though swatting away an annoying insect. 

After a moment that had seemed to last an eternity, he released her chin and she crumpled to the floor, strangely feeling like she needed to take a bath. That cackling laughter washed over her again and she felt tears rolling down her face.

"Ours will be a long and fruitful relationship, my little Leia." 

************************************


	2. Chapter Two

Obi-Wan Kenobi was lost in his own thoughts as he silently guided his small ship through hyperspace toward what he hoped would be a safe destination for the package he was carrying. He glanced over at that "package" and a small smile touched his lips at the sight of Luke, sound asleep in the co-pilot's seat. The tow-headed boy was only three standard years old and so he was able to fit curled up in the seat of the large chair. Obi-Wan reached a hand over and gently stroked the boy's hair, sighing as he did so.

It had been a difficult decision for Padmé to separate the twins--he knew that. He felt guilty that brother and sister would have to be apart while they grew to adulthood. But he knew, in his heart, that it had been the right thing to do, simply because it was too dangerous for them to be together any longer. The older the twins got, the stronger they became in the Force. And the Jedi could not risk the two of them being found.

He remembered the conversation with Padmé with a twinge of pain.

__

"It has to be done, Ami, surely you can understand this."

"I understand nothing of what has happened in my life these last few years, Obi-Wan. They are my only comfort in an otherwise painful existence. Do not ask this of me. I cannot!"

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to make her see. Unfortunately, he understood her pain, for he felt it as well. When he had finally realized that it was too late for Anakin, that there was no saving him, it had been like someone stabbed him in the heart with his own lightsaber. He had helped Padmé to escape, to get away from the monster her husband had become and the demon who controlled him, but now he knew that having escaped wasn't enough. They were searching for her and searching hard if the reports were true. Had they known she was pregnant when she left? Obi-Wan prayed that they had not and still did not know.

He suddenly felt a shimmer in the Force and turned around to look at the children in surprise. Two little heads were close together, giggling over the game they played as they lay in the floor at Obi-Wan and Padmé's feet. He watched in astonishment as Luke levitated a block towards Leia's head. It wobbled a little and Leia's hand rose and seemed to help him until the block nestled on the crown of her hair. They both collapsed into laughter as the block fell to the ground.

Padmé watched them as well, an unreadable expression on her face. She turned back to look at Obi-Wan at the same moment he turned his gaze towards her.

"Do you see? I felt****that! Leia is strong in the Force, Luke stronger still. Together, the two of them are like a beacon that cannot be ignored. And it's only going to get worse as they grow older. If Vader--"

"Do not say that name to me! I will not hear that name! I do not know Vader… he is Anakin. He has only forgotten."

She broke off with a cry and covered her face with her hands. She lowered them as she felt two small heads touch her knees. Luke and Leia sat looking up her, each of them hugging one of her legs.

"It'll be okay, Momma." Leia spoke first and Luke chimed in a heartbeat later. "Don't cry, Momma."

Padmé bit back a sob as she caressed each of their faces. She looked at them through her tears. So beautiful were her children, she thought to herself. And so vulnerable. She wished she could take the Force away from them, that they wouldn't have to bear this burden. She took a deep breath and smiled to reassure them.

"Luke, Leia, why don't you go play in your room for a bit, while Momma and Obi-Wan talk? I'll call you for dinner when it's time."

They both chirped "Yes ma'am" and after giving her kisses, raced each other to the room they shared. She listened to their peals of laughter for a moment with a pang of regret. She knew what Obi-Wan was saying was true, but she didn't want to face it. She had noticed in the last six months little things the twins did that were proof that their Force abilities were beginning to emerge and getting stronger quickly. Just two days before Obi-Wan had arrived, she had caught Luke levitating the cookie jar down from the top shelf while Leia looked on. And today, Leia had looked at her and said "Unca Obi's coming" right before the comm had beeped with a message from him.

"Where would you take him?" Her voice was dull with pain and Obi-Wan winced when he heard it.

"I can't let you know."

She looked up at him and anger flashed in her eyes. For a moment, he saw the young queen that Anakin had fallen in love with what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"What!? You would take my child from me and I cannot even know where he will be, what his life will be like? Who will raise him? How dare you, Obi-Wan?"

"Padmé, I wish that I could spare you this pain, believe me, I wish that I could spare us all****this pain, but there is no other way! If they were to find you, you could not keep Luke's location from them and he may be the only hope we have of stopping them someday."

"He is my son, not a contingency plan." Her tone was cold and cutting and Obi-Wan couldn't help flinching. "And what of Leia? How can you guarantee her safety?"

"Once the two of them are separated, their Force presence will be diminished considerably. The two of you should be safe here on Varonat. You're far enough away from the core that they should not be able to find you."

She didn't reply as she turned to look at the door her children had gone through. She could hear them playing, laughing and teasing one another. Her darlings. They were the only thing that had kept her sane after Anakin's betrayal… and now, to have to give one of them away, possibly never to see him again? She didn't think she could bear it. And how would they_ bear it? The two of them were so close, if they weren't different sexes, one would think they were identical twins instead of fraternal. They never fought and sometimes she swore they were communicating silently, although Obi-Wan had told her they were a bit young for that, even given their strength in the Force._

"Give me one more day." Her voice was barely a whisper and she hated that it sounded as though she were begging, but in a sense, she supposed she was.

Obi-Wan hesitated. They really needed to move as quickly as possible, but he couldn't deny her this. She had already lost so much and was now about to give up something so precious. He nodded and tried not to let his own eyes tear up as she cried.

The parting moment had not been easy on any of them and the children had reacted even worse than Padmé had feared. They had screamed and cried and begged her to let Luke stay. They simply could not understand why this awful thing had to be done. Finally, in desperation, Obi-Wan had told them that they would be able to visit with one another and they had calmed down, though they still sniffled pathetically. Padmé had speared him with a fierce glare for what she knew to be a blatant lie, but thankfully she hadn't called him on it.

He gave a small sigh as he tried to steer his thoughts away from the painful situation they had found themselves in. He knew that he could change nothing; so dwelling on it was only hurtful. He almost couldn't help himself, though. He could still see the shock, the anger on Anakin's face as he'd started to fall backwards towards what Obi-Wan had thought was his death, and he remembered screaming in panic and denial as Anakin had slipped from his grasp. He saw two tiny children crying out their misery at having to be parted because of events beyond their understanding and control. He could almost _feel _Padmé's agony as she kissed her son good-bye.

A sharp cry of terror suddenly reverberated through the small cabin and Obi-Wan jerked in surprise. Luke had awakened and was sitting up in the co-pilot's chair, his small hands gripping the armrests tightly and he was screaming as though he'd just seen a krayt dragon. Obi-Wan reached over to grab him, but Luke fought against him, still screaming for all he was worth. He finally succeeded in getting the boy to let go of the chair, but it was like trying to hold onto a struggling bantha cub.

"Luke! What is the matter? Did you dream--"

"Leia! Leia! Can't feel Leia!"

"What do you mean? Calm down, Luke and talk to me!"

Luke stopped struggling against Obi-Wan, and he began to speak in broken sobs. "Leia. Where she stays, in my head, she's gone and I can't find her!"

Obi-Wan was astonished. Apparently the bond between the two of them was even stronger than he had imagined. He felt a tremor of apprehension as he realized what Luke's words implied. He raised a hand to Luke's temple and touched it, saying, "Sleep." in a soft voice. Luke's body immediately went limp and his eyes fluttered closed. 

Obi-Wan gently probed the boy's mind, trying to see what had caused his sudden distress. He saw the bond with Leia and it was indeed stronger and deeper than he would have thought possible. He gasped in shock when he saw that it had been abruptly severed, obviously from Leia's end. His body sagged in despair as he knew that this could only mean that Leia was dead, no doubt Padmé along with her. He felt the wetness on his cheeks and he cursed Palpatine and Vader in a very un-Jedi-like manner. He cupped one hand along Luke's cheek and stroked his finger across the child's brow.

"Oh, Luke, I am so sorry. Your life was going to be so difficult anyway, and now never to see your mother or your twin again…" His voice was a harsh whisper and it trailed off as a thought occurred to him. It danced dangerously close to the Dark Side, what he was considering… But it was true that Luke's life would be hard and unyielding, fraught with danger and probably a lot of pain. If he could take away this one part, wouldn't that be justified?

Ignoring what he was sure was Yoda's admonishing voice in his head, Obi-Wan touched his hand to Luke's temple once more. This time, he searched out every memory of Luke's bond with his sister, every moment they had shared together and _pushed, _forcing them to the deepest reaches of Luke's mind, where he would not be able to access them by himself. He didn't want to erase them completely. Maybe someday, after all this was over, he would be able help the boy remember his twin and the bond they had shared.

Obi-Wan sighed again as he looked at Luke's now peacefully sleeping face. "Someday this will be behind you, Luke. You will be a strong Jedi, hopefully the salvation of us all." 

******************************************************


	3. Chapter Three

TWENTY YEARS LATER

The ice-cold winds of the barren planet Hoth blew cruelly through the opened shield doors, catching the red-gold hair of the young woman pacing back and forth and splaying it across her face. In frustration, she gathered it up in her hands and pulled a rubber band out of her pocket, securing it haphazardly in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She continued her pacing, staring anxiously out the doors towards the wasteland that this blasted planet was. Not that she could see anything beyond the whiteness, but she knew that the two of them were out there in it somewhere and she couldn't make herself leave this spot until she knew that they were safe.

And they had to be safe-- they simply had to be. She did not want to stop and think about what she would do if anything happened to either of them. But somehow, her thoughts kept straying to the ice-blue eyes of the younger man. Luke Skywalker. A soft smile formed on her lips at just the thought of him. Those eyes had begun to show up in her dreams lately and she didn't want to think about what that meant.

Or perhaps she did. Mara Jade sighed as she pondered her feelings for Luke. Ever since the day he and Han had rescued her from the Death Star, there had been a bond between the three of them. Well, and Chewbacca too, of course. She looked over at the huge Wookiee and realized he was as worried as she was and that made her even more frightened.

Three years now, they had all been together. Although they had been separated often during that course of time, they had always been lucky enough to be joyfully reunited. Missions had sometimes kept them apart for months, but deep inside, each had known that they would see one another again. She had been on a mission when she first met the two of them. Granted, it had gone terribly wrong. She had been intercepted en route to her rendezvous with the operative who was to pick up the Death Star plans and she ended up a prisoner on the very battle station they were trying so hard to destroy. She smiled as she remembered their rescue. To this day, she couldn't decide if they'd been incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. 

She caught herself nervously chewing on her thumbnail and, with a muttered curse, pulled her hand away from her mouth. Her mother would never forgive her if she saw Mara biting her nails. It was a bad habit that she had never been able to completely break her daughter of. The thought of her mother caused Mara's already morose mood to dip even further. She tried not to think of her mother too often, but when she did, she wanted to remember earlier, happier times. She did not want to imagine, as she too often did, what her mother's last moments must have been like, knowing that the Death Star was in the atmosphere of Alderaan. They had all heard the rumors for months and her mother must have known what was about to happen.

Mara felt a tear slide down her cheek. Had she panicked? Had she cried out in terror? Knowing her mother, Mara felt that she had more likely faced her death as bravely as she'd faced her life. Riann Jade had been an extraordinary woman and Mara had wished for nothing other than to be just like her when she grew up. Riann had been the daughter of one of Alderaan's wealthiest merchants and had stunned everyone when she had taken over her father's company at his unexpected death from a heart attack. She had only been twenty-two standard years old and her father's cronies had scoffed at the idea of a child running her father's extensive business ventures. But she had shown them all and had actually increased her family's holdings. The fact that she was a single mother of a two-year-old daughter had only made it all the more incredible.

She gave a small sniffle as she tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want the other pilots to see her crying. She smiled somewhat ruefully as she considered that her own situation wasn't unlike her mother's in some ways. She was one of only three female pilots in the Alliance and the only fighter pilot. She had had to prove herself to the men numerous times and she had finally earned their grudging respect. She certainly didn't want to ruin it now by letting them catch her blubbering like a little girl.

"Mara, I just heard. Have they gotten any news?"

She turned and smiled as she saw Wedge Antilles walking towards her. The smile quickly disappeared as she answered his question.

"No, nothing since Han tore out of here on a taun-taun to look for him."

They stood together for a few moments, not speaking, simply taking comfort in each other's presence. Wedge was the other member of their tight-knit little group. The four of them, Luke, Han, Mara and Wedge, had been the only pilots to return from the Death Star battle and that had made them all very close. She knew Wedge would have been out there with Han, looking for Luke, as indeed she herself would have been, if there were any more taun-tauns to go around. Unfortunately, there simply weren't any of the animals that weren't already exhausted from the perimeter patrols they had all been occupied with today. 

"Major, all patrols are now in, except for Solo and Skywalker."

Wedge and Mara turned to look at the young lieutenant who had delivered this message to Major Derlin. He averted his eyes from their gaze, somehow ashamed that he was having to be the bearer of such bad news. Major Derlin caught Mara's eye and spoke gently but firmly.

"Commander Jade, you know we must close the shield doors. The temperature is dropping rapidly and it's simply too dangerous to wait any longer."

She nodded silently and dropped her gaze to the ground. Wedge's arm stole around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. She leaned into him gratefully as the huge shield doors began to rumble and move. Chewbacca gave a mournful howl and rested his furry head against one of the ceiling support beams. Mara didn't even try to stop her quiet tears this time.

******************************************

Lord Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer _Executor _and watched silently as TIE squadrons ran drills in and around the giant Imperial ship. They looked a little sloppy to him--perhaps he needed to take a few runs with them himself. A cruel half-smile crossed his face at what he knew the reaction to that instance would be from the pilots. The smile fell away as his thoughts turned to young Skywalker, but then almost everything made him think of the boy these days.

If he was honest with himself, which wasn't always an easy thing, he knew that he was borderline obsessed with finding his son. He could still recall the intense emotion that had welled up inside him when he had first learned the name of the pilot who had destroyed the Emperor's pet project. He could recall it, but he had a more difficult time putting a name to it: shock, anger, a strange sense of loss which he had immediately quashed. It had taken them nearly two years to finally track down the boy's identity, so he had known that he had a son for just over a year. And he had spent that entire time trying to find the boy with an urgency that he didn't particularly want to examine too closely.

Vader had not dared to visualize the traitorous thoughts that had run through his mind, at least not completely. He sometimes could not contain the image of himself sitting on his Master's throne, his heir standing close beside him, the two of them awash in so much power and glory that it almost made him dizzy. Vader was very careful not to let his Master know of these ambitions as he well understood what the price for such a betrayal would be. He turned his head slightly as a conversation nearby caught his attention.

"I think we have something, sir."

That was Captain Piett speaking to Admiral Ozzel about one of the probe droids they had sent throughout the galaxy to search for the rebels. Vader listened to the exchange with interest.

"What is it, Captain?"

"The Hoth system, sir. The droid picked up definite signs of life forms there. It's been our best lead so far."

"I don't want leads, Captain, I want proof. There are dozens of systems that must be searched."

"But the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of any life, sir--"

"You found something?" Vader decided to interrupt the useless conversation. Ozzel was a self-important fool and, although he didn't know it, was almost to the Sith Lord's saturation point with his idiocy.

Captain Piett repeated his findings, somehow managing not to stammer too much in the awe-inspiring presence of the armored giant. Vader didn't reply for a long moment, almost seemed to be lost in thought, and the two officers stood there uncertainly.

"That's it."

Ozzel, and even Piett, who was thinking along the same lines, were taken aback at the surety of the statement. Ozzel found his voice first and naturally protested. Really, Vader was almost ready to choke him this very minute, but he knew the man would make another blunder before too long and there was plenty of time for that later.

"My Lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers or--"

"That is the system. The rebels are there and Skywalker is with them. Set course for the Hoth system, Admiral." His tone brooked no more discussion and he turned to another officer standing nearby. "General Veers, prepare your men." 

"My Lord Vader." Another, lower-ranking officer nervously sought the Dark Lord's attention and Vader turned towards him, the man having no idea how he saved his own life for interrupting the sith with his next words. "The Emperor commands you to make contact with him, My Lord."

Vader gave no reply as he turned and stalked silently back to his private quarters, leaving his men to do his bidding. Soon, he promised himself, soon he would have the boy in his grasp.

He paused for just a brief moment after the door to his private chambers had swished shut. He needed to calm the heightened senses that the decision about the Hoth system had raised in his mind. It would not do for his Master to realize exactly how anxious he was to find the boy.

He moved forward to the slightly elevated circle in the center of the room and dropped to one knee. He silently called to his Master. The swiftness with which the Emperor answered made Vader aware that his Master was slightly anxious as well. He was glad for the mask he wore that hid his satisfied smirk.

"My Apprentice, I sense that you have news in the search for young Skywalker."

"Yes, my Master. I believe he and the other rebels are located in the Hoth system. We are currently moving the fleet in that direction."

There was quite a long pause as the Emperor pondered the information his servant had given him. It was long enough that were Vader still able to actually sweat, he would have at that moment.

"I wonder if your feelings in this matter are entirely clear, Lord Vader. You understand that the boy must not be allowed to become a Jedi. He must be destroyed."

Well, _that _would not fit in with Vader's plans at all. He thought furiously for a way to keep the Emperor from ordering his son's death. "Master, if he could be turned…"

Vader didn't finish the thought. Instead, he let the despot draw his own conclusions and hoped that he would go the way that Vader needed him to.

"Yes. He could make a powerful ally. Can it be done?"

"He will join us or die, my Master." _Fool_, Vader nearly gloated to himself, _your time is almost at an end._

"I will be expecting to meet young Skywalker soon then, my Apprentice. Do not fail me."

***********************************

Palpatine watched as the image of Darth Vader flickered and then disappeared. _Idiot! _Did his servant really believe him to be that oblivious? He had not engineered the most audacious grab for power in the history of the known universe by being stupid and unaware of when someone was plotting behind his back.

He laughed to himself as he considered Lord Vader's pitiful plan…he knew the traitor intended to use his son against his Master. What poor Vader didn't realize was that Palpatine's own plans were years in the making. He thought of Vader's pathetic wife, Padmé. Oh, he had known she was with child before she had gone into hiding and, indeed, she had never really been in hiding. He had known of her whereabouts the entire three years she had spent with the twins.

He had simply waited until the children were old enough to be useful to him before taking them from her. He scowled as he once again cursed that interfering Obi-Wan Kenobi. That meddler had somehow managed to get the boy spirited away just before Palpatine's agents were to have taken the children. He had not counted on having to look for the whelp for nearly twenty years! Still, he was nothing if not adaptable. It may have delayed things a bit, but he still intended to have the son take the father's place. And it would happen. The boy's own sister would see to that.

Another satisfied smile crossed his face at the thought of his Hand. He silently congratulated himself--that had been a stroke of genius. Naturally, he had been disappointed when his men had brought him the girl without the boy, as she was nowhere near as strong in the Force as her sibling was, but he thought he had made the best of the situation. Once he had wiped Leia's pliable little mind of all memories of her brother and mother, he had begun her training almost immediately.

With no memory of a happy family to cling to, her training had progressed very well and very quickly. By the time she was fourteen, he was already sending her out on missions and she had yet to fail him. Vader had even overseen a few of her assignments and this amused Palpatine to no end…the fact that his Apprentice was now searching so diligently for his son and he had no idea his daughter had been right under his nose for years. In fact, the two really didn't care for each other very much, as they were constantly fighting for superiority in Palpatine's favor.

Oh, yes, he knew all of Vader's little plans and he knew exactly how to deal with them. That was why he had sent his Hand to infiltrate the rebels and bring the younger Skywalker straight to him. And she had not failed him yet.

******************************************************


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Ooops, when I first posted this part, I accidentally left out a big chunk of the chapter! So here it is and it probably makes a little more sense now. Thanks to Angel Tsuiraku, Kazzy, Clariceb1966, and The Good Twin for your kind reviews!

Mara threw an "Excuse me!" over her shoulder to the poor tech she had just knocked to the floor in her headlong race towards the hangar, but she didn't stop. Darth Vader himself would have been blown aside by her haste as she rushed to assure herself that the message she had just received was, in fact, true.

The snow-speeder had just landed and the hatch was just opening as she turned the last corner. An arm suddenly wrapped about her waist, abruptly halting her and preventing her from getting any closer. She turned to Wedge with a fierce glare and was about to rip his arm off both her body and his own when he spoke.

"Easy, Mara, you need to give them room to work. Luke is injured."

She paled and the glare gave way to panic as she asked, "What happened?"

"They don't know for sure, but he must've run into some kind of animal. It mauled him pretty badly."

"Is he--" She couldn't even finish the sentence as she felt her heart seem to seize.

"He's still alive. They'll know more once they get him to the medbay."

Wedge spoke softly as he could see how devastated Mara obviously was. That was interesting. For as long as he'd known the two of them, Mara and Luke had danced around each other, both obviously attracted, but neither willing to take that first step. More accurately, Mara wasn't willing to take that step. She was hesitant about getting involved with someone in the middle of a war, or at least that was what Wedge always figured. He and Han had a running bet on whether Mara would finally give in or whether Luke would finally force the issue. As Wedge's bet lay on Mara, he hoped it was the former.

His musings were interrupted by Mara's gasp and he looked up to see the medical techs lifting Luke's limp body out of the speeder. He cursed as he saw the blood crusted on his friend's face and noted how pale he was, his lips seeming to be almost blue with cold. The techs carefully laid their burden on an anti-grav stretcher and moved quickly towards the medbay. Mara and Wedge followed, catching up with Han in the corridor.

"Han, what happened to him?"

"He ran into somethin' pretty nasty and I think it tried to make him lunch." Han sighed and they could tell that he was exhausted.

"Maybe we should get the med droid to check you out, too." Mara said this with a smile because she knew what his answer would be.

"The day this Corellian needs to be checked out just 'cause of a little dip in the temp is the day this Corellian kisses Palpy's wrinkled, white ass." 

Mara and Wedge couldn't help laughing at the outrageous statement of their friend and it also made them less apprehensive about Luke. If Han could joke, then Luke's condition couldn't be too critical.

***********************************************

Han, Mara, and Wedge walked swiftly behind the stretcher carrying their companion towards the medbay. In their distress, they never noticed the pair of eyes that watched them intently. Arica Alie, as she was known to these people, let a cold smile play at the corners of her mouth. So sentimental, these rebels. If a member of her team was stupid enough to let himself get lost in a huge blizzard, she would have left him to rot, and said good riddance to an obviously incompetent comrade.

Even as this thought ran through her mind, something tingled at the back of her consciousness, a fleeting dread at the idea of Skywalker dying. But it was so quickly gone that she didn't have time to focus on it and it was swiftly forgotten. She made her way towards the medbay, at a much slower pace than the ones she was following. She wanted to be there when Skywalker woke up.

This assignment from her Master had so far proven to be quite more difficult than she had at first anticipated. Of course, this was the first time he'd wanted her to bring him a live prisoner instead of proof of an execution. Still, she wouldn't have imagined that the task would be so frustrating, especially for someone with her skills. The Emperor wanted Skywalker alive and relatively unharmed. Why, she didn't know, but then that was not Arica's business. Her business was to fulfill her Master's command. Normally, she would use her body and her looks to get to Skywalker. For some reason, though, she had felt an immediate distaste for that idea. And she had observed him with the redhead, so it might not have worked anyway. 

That was the real problem. The blasted redhead, that infuriating smuggler and the annoying pilot. Skywalker was _always_ with one or more of them! She had been trying for three weeks now to get the bastard alone and had been unsuccessful thus far. She wouldn't be surprised if one of them went to the 'fresher with him! She had done a little discreet questioning of the other rebels and had surmised that the three had been like that ever since Skywalker had fired the shot that destroyed the Death Star.

Apparently, they felt he needed protection from unscrupulous people that may want to take advantage of him. And from what she'd observed so far, the boy needed a keeper. He was reckless, impulsive, and occasionally downright careless with his own personal safety. Hence, Solo having to go and pull his butt out of a blizzard.

She had managed to speak with Skywalker several times and he was nice enough, a bit naïve, but friendly. Actually, she'd caught him looking at her a few times with an unusual expression on his face. Not a sexually interested look, more somehow…confused. It was as if he wanted to ask her something, but didn't know how, or even what the question was.

With a growl of frustration, she cleared her mind of such inane thoughts. Her Master hadn't exactly given her a timetable on this assignment, but she knew he would be getting impatient if she didn't deliver his prize soon. She focused her thoughts and moved a little quicker towards the medbay. 

She paused in mid-stride as she felt the tiny niggling in the back of her skull that let her know her Master was about to make contact with her. Abruptly, she turned and headed for the hangar where her ship, the _Windrider_, was so that she could give him her full concentration. Once she was seated in the hold of her ship, she relaxed her mind and waited for him to speak to her.

****

*My Hand. Have you located the boy?***** He rarely wasted time in getting to the point of his communication.

****

*Yes, Master.*****

****

*Shall I be expecting you soon, then?***** She could detect an edge of impatience in his voice.

****

*I…have experienced some unexpected delays, but I swear it will not be much longer. Master, I can give you information about the rebel's hidden base--*****

****

*I am not interested in that pitiful rebellion, Hand. They only exist because I have allowed them to thus far, but that won't last much longer. I only want you to concern yourself with the boy.*****

****

*Yes, Master.***** she replied, properly chastened.

****

*I expect results, my dear, and my patience is growing thin.*****

****

*I understand, Master, and I will bring him to you.*****

****

*See that you do.***** He cut the contact so suddenly that she gasped. It always left her with a bit of a headache when he did that. With a low sound of frustration, she stood and once more headed towards the medbay and her ultimate goal.

***************************************

"So what happened out there, Han?"

Han pulled his gaze away from Luke floating lifelessly in the bacta tank and looked at Mara before he answered her question. He heaved a deep sigh, feeling the weariness straight to his bones no matter how much he protested to her and Wedge that he was fine.

"I'm thinkin' it was one of those Wampa things. Pretty nasty creatures, obviously. By the time I found him, his face already looked like that and he was near frozen. The kid was delirious, too. Muttering somethin' about dagobar and yodel. And I think I heard that old hermit's name a coupla times."

Mara shuddered and they all turned to watch Luke again. He was moving about in the bacta fluid now. That eased Han's mind somewhat. Luke hadn't been moving very much at all since Han had found him. In fact, when he'd first seen Luke lying there, facedown in the snow, Han had feared that he was dead. The thought sent such a paralyzing pain into his heart that, for a moment, he couldn't even bring himself to go to Luke's side and check, because he'd just _known_ his best friend was gone.

Luke had managed to get himself into some tight spots before, but this was the first time Han actually had the thought that the kid might die and it had scared the smuggler senseless. Han felt a somewhat rueful smile cross his face as he pondered where he'd been only three or four years ago and how his life had changed almost before he realized what was happening.

He knew he owed that change to the kid who was immersed in the bacta tank now. Luke Skywalker was an extraordinary person and he had an extraordinary effect on nearly everyone around him. He supposed that was why he had taken it upon himself to watch over the kid. There certainly was no other explanation for it. 

Han, Mara, Wedge, and Luke. The other rebels called them the four musketeers. Han knew, and he was pretty sure Mara and Wedge did, too, that Luke was the one who held the four of them together. Luke himself was undoubtedly completely clueless to this fact. There was definitely a reason Han only called Luke "kid" when he, Mara, and Wedge were all around the same age. Luke had to be the most innocent person any of them had ever met.

Han glanced at Mara's pale, set face as she watched Luke and almost grinned despite the grimness of the situation. Mara would have everyone around her believe that she was tough as nails. While Han had no doubt that she could definitely handle herself, he had a feeling that Luke was getting through that hard exterior she liked to show. He caught Wedge's eye over Mara's head. 

Wedge smirked and pointed to Han, then to himself, and then he rubbed his thumb quickly across his first two fingers, as he silently mouthed the words "You are gonna owe me." Han shot him an obscene gesture behind Mara's back. A flash of movement from the doorway snagged his attention and he looked over to see the new recruit--what was her name…Arica, he remembered--hovering there.

"Arica." She jerked her gaze to him as Han said her name. "Did you need something?"

Three pair of suspicious eyes were suddenly aimed in her direction and she seemed to flinch a little, or so Han imagined.

"I, ahh, just wanted to see how Commander Skywalker was doing."

"He'll be fine." Mara said and Hoth itself couldn't have been any colder than the tone she used. Han knew that she didn't trust Arica, but this sounded a little more like jealousy to him. He gave Antilles another subtle rude gesture at the smug smile on the pilot's face.

Han was intrigued by Arica himself, but he was also a little wary of her, as well. There was no denying that she was a beautiful woman and Han had always had a weakness for petite brunettes. But there was an undeniable air of danger around her, too, and Han wondered if he was the only one who felt it. Luke certainly didn't and, in fact, he'd noticed the kid seemed almost fascinated by her sometimes.

"Yeah, he got a little chewed up by one of the Wampa creatures, we think, but Two-OneBee says he'll be fine once he gets out of the bacta." Han ignored the incensed glare that Mara sent him at giving out what she thought was way too much information to a relative stranger. 

"Okay. Do you think he might be up to receiving visitors after a while?"

__

Oh, she's really pushing it with a certain redhead, Han thought to himself while trying to contain a snicker. Before Mara could answer, Han said nonchalantly, "I don't see why not." If there was one thing he loved more than picking on Luke, it was picking on Mara. They both got so mad-- it was funny. 

"Excuse me, Captain Solo. I thought I should inform you that Commander Skywalker is ready to come out of the bacta tank. If all of you would please wait outside while the procedure is being performed." Two-OneBee's mechanical voice interrupted them and Arica and any trust issues were immediately forgotten by the three friends.

The droid waited until they had left the room and then shut the door and pulled the blinds on the observation window closed. Mara started to voice a protest, but Han cut her off.

"Jade, you know they've got to clean all the bacta fluid off him after he's out. Just how much of Luke do you really want to see?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye. He was rewarded by her blush and a foul word that she only used when she was really angry.

"Well, I'd better go let Chewie know how the kid is doing. He's probably gonna want to come by later." The giant wookiee had hugged Han so tightly on his return to the base that Han could still smell his scent. He had scolded Han and worried over Luke. When Chewbacca was worried, he comforted himself by fiddling with the _Falcon._ Han needed to make sure his precious ship was still in one piece. Before he left, he decided to stir the pot a bit more. "See ya around, Arica."

Mara, clearly having forgotten the other young woman's presence, immediately turned to glare at what she obviously considered an intruder. The dark-haired girl merely smiled serenely back at her. To add insult to injury, Solo's mocking laughter could be heard floating back towards them as he rounded the corner.

***********************************************


	5. Chapter Five

Luke Skywalker came back to full wakefulness slowly, feeling as though he were fighting through layers of mud to get there. And darn it if he still didn't feel so cold that he wondered for a moment if he was still out in the blizzard. No, he knew he was back at the base. He had a very fuzzy memory of Han being with him, talking to him, trying to keep Luke warm. _Gotta make sure I remember to thank that old pirate, _he mused in his dreamlike state, _if I can ever get my eyes open, that is. _

"Hey, Farmboy, are you going to sleep for the rest of the week?"

If there was a voice that could persuade him to wake, Mara Jade's was certainly it. For her, he'd wake up from a coma. He finally managed to pry one eye open and he smiled as he saw her grinning face practically nose-to-nose with him. She moved back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, at last he awakens! You know, I've seen people do some crazy things to avoid a work detail, but I think you top the list."

"Hi, Mara."

"And he speaks, too! Will wonders never cease?"

He smiled wider and then gave a little groan as the movement caused an uncomfortable stretching sensation on the side of his face. Tentatively, he reached his hand up and touched the nearly-healed scars.

Mara's face immediately went serious. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you laugh."

"No, it's all right. Doesn't hurt much, it's just a little sore."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long moment and then Mara spoke in a soft, but urgent, tone. "Luke, don't you ever do that to me again. I was so sure Han was going to find a body--" She broke off as her voice wavered.

Luke reached out and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Mara. You know I would never want to cause you pain."

"Yeah, well…" She trailed off as their eyes locked onto one another and, nearly unconsciously, they leaned in closer. "I was just…" He had no idea what she was about to say as his gaze dropped to her mouth and the thought _I'm going to kiss Mara! _ran through his mind repeatedly. Mara's eyes started to flutter closed and Luke was already anticipating what it would feel like to press his lips against hers when Han, Chewbacca, and Wedge walked into the room talking loudly and shattering the spell.

"Kid, you're awake!" Han shouted.

"And none the worse for wear, obviously." 

Wedge and Han couldn't help grinning at each other as the two people on the bed jerked apart guiltily. At Wedge's comment, both of them flushed a bright red. Mara jumped up off the bed, seemingly anxious to put some distance between her and Luke. 

Luke frowned at Han, Wedge and the Wookiee. Boy, did those three really have a rotten sense of timing. He noted the teasing glint in Han's expression and glared a bit harder. Luke decided he owed Han a good punch in the nose after he thanked him for saving his life.

"Well, Skywalker, looks like you're already overrun with visitors. Do you mind one more?"

Luke looked at the newcomer in the doorway and smiled in surprise. "Hi, Arica. No, come on in, the more the merrier." He glanced at Mara and wondered why she was frowning all of a sudden.

There was a tense silence in the room and Luke looked around, a little confused. Mara was still frowning, Wedge and Han seemed barely able to contain their laughter for some reason, and Arica just smiled at him with a knowing gleam in her eye. Even Chewbacca looked as though he was about to chuckle. Was he missing something?

"Well, kid, I reckon that's one more you owe me. You keep this up and I'm gonna start sending you a bill." Han's comment broke the uncomfortable tension and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Luke said and cursed inwardly because he just knew he was blushing. He really hated to do that in front of Mara.

"I've, uh, got to go, Luke. Squad leader meeting and, uh, all that." Luke's expression fell and she hastily added, "I'll talk to command for you until you're back on your feet. Just don't take too long, okay?"

She hurried out the door before Luke had a chance to tell her he didn't care about missing the Squad leader's meeting, he just didn't want her to leave at this moment. He looked up as Wedge came up to the side of the bed.

"Hey, pal, they've asked me to be acting leader of the Rogues for the next couple of days while you're getting better. I don't wanna baby-sit those infants, so hurry up." He leaned down and shook Luke's hand. "And, Luke? Be more careful, all right?" Luke nodded sheepishly, touched at Wedge's concern.

After Wedge left, Chewbacca moved over to Luke and affectionately tousled his hair. [I agree with Wedge, cub. You must be more careful.]

"I will, I will, I promise." Luke said, beginning to get a little annoyed at being treated like a child.

"Well, c'mon, Chewie, those motivators on the _Falcon _aren't gonna fix themselves. We'll see ya around, kid," Han said as he gave Luke a little wave. Luke smiled at him gratefully. It was comforting how Han always seemed to understand the way Luke was feeling. He knew the smuggler had sensed Luke's irritation at being babied so he had not added any warnings of his own.

Luke looked up to realize he was suddenly alone with Arica Alie. That was an interesting situation. Luke truly did not understand the…he searched for the right word to call his feelings…the _connection_ he felt for this strange young woman.

Luke Skywalker had fallen in love with Mara Jade the very moment he had laid eyes on her in that poor-quality hologram projected from R2 in his uncle's garage. Three long years later, he had yet to even kiss the jittery Commander Jade, much to his chagrin. She was as slippery as a bola beast when it came to the feelings they had for each other--and he knew she had feelings for him. Even as untrained in the Force as he was, he _sensed _that much when he was around her.

He had known all of this for a long time and that was why his fascination--for lack of a better word--for Arica confused him so much. He wasn't attracted to her sexually, or at least he didn't think he was, but there was something about her that seemed to…_pull_ at him.

"You're awfully quiet," she commented softly.

"What? Oh, I was just, ah, thinking." 

__

"Must have been pretty scary out there for a while, hmm?"

"Maybe a little." His male pride did not like admitting that at all, but he was too truthful not to.

"What were you thinking while you were out there? Before Solo found you?"

He looked at her with a frown. That was kind of a weird question. "Nothing much. Mostly stuff like 'Damn, I'm cold' when I was able to think coherently at all."

She laughed lightly at the statement and he decided he liked the way it sounded. Not a girlish giggle; it was more of a throaty chuckle and it resonated through his senses. _Force, what is your obsession with this girl!? You are in love with Mara, you moron!_

The two of them shared a long look and Luke had the feeling of something just beyond his reach, something he should know, but had somehow forgotten. When they realized they were staring at each other without saying anything, they both looked away, flushing in embarrassment. And Luke felt that she was just as aware of this thing between the two of them as he was, and she was just as baffled by it.

"Listen, Skywalker, I was wondering--"

Whatever she had been about to say was lost as an official voice suddenly blared from the PA. "Attention. Attention. Imperial forces have been detected in the Hoth system. All personnel are to begin evacuation procedures immediately. All fighter pilots report to your ships to await orders. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill."

"Sith!" Luke cursed, his dilemma about conflicting feelings for two women completely forgotten in the danger of this new development. He didn't waste a moment in throwing the covers back and swinging his legs around to get out of the bed. He remembered Arica then as he realized he was only wearing a medical-issued gown with nothing underneath it. "Ah, Arica, do you mind…?" Damn, he just knew he was blushing again.

She seemed to clench her jaw in frustration or annoyance--Luke couldn't tell which--before she said, "No, not at all. I guess we'll have to continue this conversation later."

"Um, yeah, later," Luke mumbled and for some reason, he felt uneasy about what that _conversation_ might entail. She gave him a long, hard stare before she turned and silently left the room.

***********************************************

A group of orange-clad fighter pilots stood in a tight cluster, listening intently to General Rieekan explain the tactics to be used in the evacuation process. 

"The large transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a split-second, so you'll have to stay very close to the transports."

Hobbie looked at him, the concern evident on his face. "Only two fighters against a Star Destroyer?"

"The ion cannon will fire several blasts, which should destroy any ships in your flight path. When you clear the energy field, proceed to the rendezvous point."

Mara Jade tried to damp down the nervousness she felt in the pit of her belly. Things had been grim in the past for the Alliance, but this was the first time the Imperials had found them so quickly. They'd barely finished establishing this base and now they were going to have to abandon it.

"Did I miss much?" a teasing voice whispered in her ear. She turned in shock to see Luke Skywalker grinning at her and he was dressed in his orange flight suit.

"What are you doing? You should still be in the medbay. You only just got out of the bacta tank two hours ago," she hissed at him in disbelief.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going to miss--"

"Commander Skywalker. It's good to see you back on your feet." General Rieekan's voice interrupted the hushed conversation and Luke straightened as he turned to face his commanding officer.

"It's good to be back, sir. I couldn't let the other Rogues have all the fun without me."

"Only you would think this is going to be fun, Boss." 

Luke scowled playfully at Wedge's comment and all the pilots shared a quick laugh. They knew the upcoming events would be difficult and that some of them might not make it to the rendezvous. But it was nice to break the tension for a moment by teasing Commander Skywalker.

General Rieekan smiled at the camaraderie the young men--and woman, he corrected himself, remembering Commander Jade--shared. He hated the thought that the Alliance would undoubtedly lose many of them before the day was out.

The General gave them their assignments and the group broke up. Some of the pilots headed for the snowspeeders to help defend the shield generators at Echo Station Five. The rest of them were given the responsibility of escorting the transports in their X- and Y-wing fighters. 

There was a lot of good-natured ribbing and boasting among the different squadrons as they moved towards their respective stations. Luke's squad was nicknamed Rogue for the simple reason that he, Wedge, Hobbie, and Wes had decided that 'Red Squadron' was way too boring. Mara's group, not to be outdone by their friendly rivals, had taken the name Ghost Squadron.

Naturally, there was much competition between all of the fighter squads, but it was most intense with the Rogues and the Ghosts. There was constant dispute over which squad had the better pilots, which had faced the more dangerous battles, which had the most kills; the arguments were endless.

Luke listened to the usual debates before he made a detour on the way to his own snowspeeder. He had not had time to do this after the chilling announcement earlier and he wanted to be certain that it did not go undone.

He could hear Han and Chewie arguing as he approached the _Millennium Falcon. _He couldn't hold back a grin as he listened.

"NO! _That_ one goes _there_ and _this_ one goes _there_! What are you thinking?! Don't you remember that we've got to clear out of here as quickly as possible?"

Luke laughed out loud as he heard Chewbacca give a ferocious roar that would have had anyone but the cocky smuggler trembling in fear.

"Don't you use that language with me!" He glanced down and glared at Luke when he heard the laughter. Han muttered something in Corellian that Luke was fairly sure was a slur against a certain farmboy's parentage before he greeted the younger man. "Hey, kid."

"Han." Luke paused for a moment, wanting to get his words just right. "Han, I never thanked you for--"

"Don't worry about it, kid. That's what friends do for each other," Han said, cutting Luke off before he embarrassed them both.

The two friends simply stared at one another for a long time, hoping that this would not be the last time they saw one another, before Luke nodded in acknowledgement. He called up to Chewie, only half-jokingly. "Hey, Chewie, you keep this guy out of trouble, all right?"

[You know that is impossible, cub, but I will try.]

"Hey!" Han protested this insult, as Luke laughed again. He looked at Han again before turning to leave.

"Luke!" Han called and Luke gazed back to see a sheepish grin on the pirate's face. "May the Force be with you."

The smile Luke gave back was broad and lit up his whole face. "You, too." 

Luke still had a tiny smile on his face as he made his way to his snowspeeder. He was taken by surprise when something slammed into his arm. He looked up to see Mara glaring at him, her fist still raised and pointed in his direction.

"The only reason I didn't hit you in the face is I know you're still sore."

"Why did you hit me at all?" Luke whined, rubbing his now-sore arm.

"Because you should not be up there flying right now, you brainless nerf! You just got out of the bacta tank and--"

"Mara!" Luke threw his hands up, interrupting the tirade before she could really get started. "Mara, I'm okay, I truly am. If I wasn't, Two-OneBee wouldn't have released me and he did."

Mara huffed in response and finally lowered her arm, unclenching the fist as she did so. They stared at one another for a long moment and Luke knew he had to tell her what had been on his mind since he'd awakened.

"Mara, I need to tell this to someone and you're the only one I can think of who might understand." She arched a brow at him and he gathered his courage to continue. "I'm not going to be at the rendezvous with the others."

Mara's face paled so quickly, he thought she was going to pass out.

"You what? Luke, what are you saying, what are you thinking? Do you think some sort of sacrifice is necessary here? I know that you feel guilty about all the so-called innocents on the Death Star, but suicide is not--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Suicide!? That's not what I meant at all!"

Mara's frown only increased, if that was possible. "Then what in the sith _are _you talking about?"

Luke took a deep breath and continued, "There is something that I have to do. Something that's not only important to me, but important to the Alliance, I think. You know that I told you I've heard Ben…well, _talk _to me since he died. When I was out there in the blizzard, I didn't just hear him, this time I actually _saw _him."

"Luke, you may have been imagining things. You were out there for quite a while and--" She broke off as he suddenly took hold of her shoulders and looked at her with the most intense expression on his face that she had ever seen.

"Please don't doubt me on this. I'm not sure I could stand that."

"Okay," she said, her voice small.

"Ben told me that I need to go to a place called Dagobah. There is a Jedi Master there named Yoda who will finish my training. I _have _to do this, Mara. But I just need to know that someone will know where I am and will be able to tell the Alliance that I will return."

"I thought all the Jedi were gone."

"So did I, but apparently this Yoda was able to escape Darth Vader." Just saying that name sent a chill through Luke's bones. Lord Darth Vader. The man who had betrayed and murdered not only Luke's father, but his mentor, Ben Kenobi, as well. The man who had hunted down and exterminated all the Jedi of the Old Republic. Yes, Luke _had _to do this. He needed to avenge his father's death, Ben's death, and all those Jedi that he'd never known, but should have.

"I don't know, Luke. I've never heard of Dagobah. Do you even know how to get there or how long it will take you? And how long do you expect to be gone? The Alliance can't afford to lose any pilots right now, especially not their best."

Luke grinned at her cockily. "Ah, so the commander of Ghost Squadron finally admits that the commander of the Rogues is the best. About time you faced the truth."

Mara's concerned look quickly turned into a glare at his words. "Do I need to hit you again?" she said, her voice menacingly low.

"No," he chuckled. "I'll be good, I promise." He realized he was still gripping her by the shoulders, but instead of releasing her, he slid his hands down her arms to take her hands in his. His expression grew serious once again.

"This is very important, Mara. It's what the Force is telling me to do. I know it sounds insane, but I _have _to do this. Please tell me you understand."

She held his gaze for a long moment before she answered him. "I do understand. I feel like… this is right. I don't know why, but I do," she whispered.

"Maybe the Force is speaking to you, too." Luke smiled softly at her.

"Just…make sure you _do _come back, okay? Because I'd--" She hesitated, not certain if she could really say what was in her heart or not. "I'd really miss you if anything happened," she said in a rush before she could lose her nerve.

"I'd really miss you, too," he said. He looked at her for just a moment longer and then threw caution to the wind and went with the impulse he'd had for nearly three years. He leaned forward and kissed her.

To anyone observing, it wasn't a spectacular kiss--just a little too long to be a peck between friends, though not quite long enough to get interesting--but to the two participants it was an eye-opening experience. It was what they both instantly knew they'd been heading towards from the moment they had met.

He pulled away from her and they both stepped back with a dazed look on their faces. Then Luke's face broke into a dazzling smile as he began to walk backwards towards his snowspeeder and his duty; he didn't want to take his eyes off her a second before he had to.

"We will see each other again, Mara Jade. I promise you that." He turned away finally and lightly jogged to the hangar and out of her sight.

She stood there for a bit longer and her fingers came up to gently touch her lips where Luke's mouth had been. "We had better, Skywalker," she murmured softly, before she broke out of her trance and hurried to her Y-wing.

*************************************


	6. Chapter Six

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story…I really appreciate it. Arien, dialogue is one of my weak points…don't know that it's going to get any better in this chapter! When your source material is an already published work, sometimes it's easier to use established dialogue to get your point across. Is that too lazy for words? I'll work on it! Thanks for reading.

Bluish-colored sparks arced across the instrument panel of the battered fighter as the pilot tried desperately to control the rate of the ship's descent. The bird was definitely going down, but maybe there was a chance of living through this.

Mara cursed again as the stick of the Y-wing jerked under her hands. _How did I get myself into this mess? Oh, yeah, it was all Luke's fault, dammit! _To be fair, she hadn't even spoken to Luke since that astonishing kiss, but this was still all his fault. It was his fault for making her worry about him and this mission that he felt he needed to fulfill. His fault, for making her feel things that she did not want to feel, not right now. His fault that her concentration had been shot and those TIE fighters had caught her completely off guard. 

She had waited to leave until she was sure that all of Ghost Squadron had made the jump to hyperspace. They affectionately called her 'mother' because she tended to be a little overprotective of the boys under her command. They knew better than to let anyone else on to that nickname, though. She was certain, now, that all her 'boys' had made it to hyperspace safely, so she was the only one who had been caught unawares.

The final transport was away and the pilots who had been in the snowspeeders were on their way back to Echo Base to board their X-wings and take up the rear of the procession. She wondered if Luke was going to see her die. _No! I can't think like that! There's got to be something--_

Her attention was caught by a beeping noise from the console letting her know that she had just broken back into Hoth's atmosphere. _Finally, some good news! _If she could make it a little further, she would be able to eject. Of course, Force only knew what she would do then, as she was heading away from the base towards the North Ridge, but at least she would be alive.

She struggled with the ship for what seemed like an eternity, while keeping one eye on the altitude indicator. Finally, she felt as though she was low enough and she didn't have much longer to think about it anyway. Quickly, she tightened the straps on the seat. Then, taking and holding a deep breath, she pushed the eject button.

The force of the expulsion was near deafening and her whole body was going to be sore from the jolt that it received. If she lived, that was. _Positive thoughts, Mara! _She must have blacked out for a moment because when she opened her eyes, all she could see was white and it was coming up to meet her too fast.

Fumbling, her gloved hands found the release for the seat and it fell away from her with a dull pop. She yanked on the cord for her chute as hard as she could. Once again, the sudden jerk of resistance caused her teeth to clench against the ache it caused her already undoubtedly bruised body.

But she breathed a sigh of relief as she gently floated to the ground, the snow softening her landing somewhat. _Thank the Force for small favors. _Her relief quickly vanished as she heard the familiar whine of TIE fighters.

She cursed as she tore out of the chute and realized in dismay that she was a perfect target with her bright orange flight suit against the pristine white snow. _This is NOT fair! _She searched the surrounding area with her eyes swiftly and noticed an overhang that she could hopefully conceal herself in. She still had no clue what she would do then. She was probably miles from the base. She had no way of getting there except on foot and the Alliance would be long gone by the time she made it.

She gasped in shock when a huge circular shadow crossed over her. She knew that shape! She looked up in amazement as the _Millennium Falcon _flew right over her.

The commlink in her helmet crackled and buzzed before a very familiar voice taunted her playfully.

"Hey, Jade! Do you need a ride or were you planning to walk to the rendezvous?"

"Han Solo! Why are you still here? You should have been long gone!"

"Now there's some gratitude for you. You're lucky Chewie had the wiring for the anuvial dampeners crisscrossed--" Han ignored the affronted howl that met these words "--or we would have been."

"You need to get out of here, Solo. You don't have time to land and get me or didn't you see those TIEs?"

"Well, Jade, if you're up to it, I wasn't planning on landing exactly," Han drawled. "Think you can make a running jump?"

"Are you insane?!"

"Hey, I just know what Luke would do to me if I left you here to die! I really don't think I could stand those accusing puppy-dog looks he gives so well."

At the mention of Luke, Mara's heart fluttered a bit. Han was right. There was no way she could leave Luke, not like this. He had promised they would see one another again and she didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking that promise. She gritted her teeth in determination.

"What do you need me to do?"

***********************************

Han and Chewbacca were still arguing over whose fault the crossed wires were even as they scrambled to get the _Falcon _into the air. Han caught a glimpse of stormtroopers running into the hangar just as they finally got the ship going. He also saw a flash of black and he didn't even want to think about who that was.

The argument continued as they flew out of the hangar opening as laser fire started flaring around them. Chewie had just said something along the lines of 'Life debt! What life debt?!' when a trail of black smoke across the blue sky grabbed Han's attention.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to identify the ship. He could tell immediately that it was one of theirs--a Y-wing if he was not mistaken, and he never was. 

"Chewie, quit whining and hand me the macrobinocs!"

It was a measure of the Wookiee's respect for Han that he did so without question even though Chewbacca was seriously peeved with his partner at the moment. Han put the binocs up to his eyes and again tried to ID the ship that was in trouble.

"Sithspawn! That's Mara!"

Their disagreement was quickly forgotten and they immediately angled the ship towards the area where she was going down. Han was not necessarily a religious man, but he found himself uttering a prayer to long-forgotten deities that she would be able to land safely.

He saw the pilot's seat suddenly explode out of the cockpit and breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could just drop down and pick her up. Or at least that was what he thought until the TIE fighters showed up. He moved to intercept them and try to hold them off as Mara's chute gently floated to the ground.

The TIEs had been momentarily chased away by the _Falcon'_s laser fire, but Han knew that wouldn't last long. He commed Mara to let her know he was there to rescue her. He grinned as that thought ran through his head. Seemed he was always having to save these youngsters. What would they do without him?

Mara, of course, ruined his little 'knight in shining armor to the rescue' routine by arguing with him. Really, what was with kids these days? She gave in a lot quicker than he thought she would though, especially after he mentioned Luke's name. _Hmmm, interesting._

He let her know what he wanted her to do and ignored her muttered comment that he really _was _insane. _True genius is never appreciated in its own lifetime,_ he thought smugly.

*************************************

Mara could not believe that she was actually going to attempt this crazy maneuver, but there truly wasn't any other option. The snow drifts here were not as deep as in other places on Hoth, but they still slowed her down considerably as she ran to the spot Han wanted her.

She could hear the distant whine of the TIEs growing louder as they returned to try and eliminate the enemies of the Empire. She could see the _Falcon _drop low to the ground ahead of her. Her breathing was becoming ragged and difficult as she struggled through the snow.

She was not going to make it. She couldn't…it was just too far and the TIEs were coming too fast. She watched as the _Falcon_'s hatch opened and she could see Chewbacca hanging onto one of the pistons that lowered the ramp. He howled at her, the wind from the ship's movement, albeit slight, blowing his fur wildly.

She again thought of Luke and reached deep down inside for reserves of energy that she had not even known she had. She was closer now, only a few meters away…she could even see the fear and encouragement in the Wookiee's eyes as he continued to roar at her.

A few sporadic bursts of laser fire hit the ground around her and she screamed, partly out of fear and partly out of anger. They could not stop her, not when she was this close! She reached even further into herself, delving to depths that she could never have imagined, as she gathered every last bit of strength and courage that she possessed. She leaped, stretching her arm desperately towards Chewbacca and…

…gasped in amazement as her hand latched onto his forearm and he grabbed securely to her elbow. She swiftly brought her other hand around to tighten her hold and tangled her fist into his fur. Chewbacca threw himself backwards, yanking her through the air and into the hold of the ship, slamming his fist down on the button to close the hatch as he did so.

[I have her! Go, Han! GO!!]

"Get strapped in the best you can, 'cos we don't have time to stop!" Han shouted at them.

Chewie tucked a still-shaken Mara under his arm and ran to the cockpit. He tossed her unceremoniously into the seat behind Han and strapped her in before sliding into the co-pilot's seat.

Han turned around briefly to smirk at Mara's pale face. "Didn't know you had it in you, Red. That was almost as amazing as my flying." 

*******************************

Darth Vader swept furiously into the hangar of the rebel's pathetic base just in time to see a ship hurtling towards the sky. His eyes narrowed as he realized what ship it was. The _Millennium Falcon. _That continuing thorn in his side. A low growl of frustration came from deep in his throat as he watched them escape him yet again.

He frowned as the _Falcon _suddenly took a sharp turn and then inexplicably shot nearly straight down towards Hoth's surface. Perhaps they were having mechanical problems. That could only work in the Dark Lord's favor. Yet even as he watched, the _Falcon _came shooting back up, heading for open space and escape.

He gestured to the stormtrooper that carried the communications equipment. The trooper hurried over to him and Vader said, "Open a line to the _Executor_."

Once this was done, he spoke with his new admiral. "Admiral Piett. There is a freighter coming your way. I want the ship intact and the passengers alive." 

After he received Piett's acknowledgement, Vader turned to stride back to his shuttle. There was nothing of interest to him on this planet's surface now. His son had managed to escape him momentarily. He had sensed his presence for a brief moment and then it had winked out as Luke obviously went to lightspeed.

The late Admiral Ozzel had dashed Vader's chance to catch his son quickly and easily by coming out of hyperspace too close to the Hoth system and alerting the rebels to their presence. Now, though it could still be done--_must _be done--it would be more difficult. The smuggler should be the perfect bait to draw the boy to him.

For some reason completely beyond his father's comprehension, Luke seemed to idolize that worthless cretin. Although, Vader reluctantly admitted to himself, he actually owed Solo a debt of gratitude. If not for the Corellian's last-minute 'heroics' over the Death Star, Vader would have unknowingly blown his child to atoms. He'd had a target-lock on the boy and was within a whisper of firing when the _Falcon _had come out of nowhere and sent Vader spinning helplessly into space.

And though he was pleased that Luke was still alive, the humiliation as a pilot was very nearly more than he could bear. Of course, that little brat, the Emperor's Hand--Vader sneered at the nickname; _he_ was his Master's right _arm_--had rubbed his nose in it. Subtly, for she wasn't stupid, but she had let him know that she knew about it and found it amusing. Insufferable chit. 

Yes, this was just a delay. An extremely aggravating and infuriating delay, but still just a minor setback, really. He _would _have his son by his side and it _would _be soon!

*******************************

Alarms were sounding furiously throughout the _Falcon'_s cockpit as Mara came out of her stupor to Han's cursing and Chewbacca's bellowing. She blinked, coming to her senses and realizing that she was safe on board the ship. She frowned, wondering if she had thought that too soon, as she noted the level of Han's agitation.

"Han."

"I see 'em, Chewie! There's just nothin' I can do about it right now!" Han yelled, ignoring Mara.

"Han!" Mara said, a little louder.

"Try heading number…" he turned and made some calculations on the navacomputer. "…8-3-0 bearing 15 degrees!"

__

"Han!" Mara finally shouted.

Han glanced back at her with an aggravated look on his face. "Not now, Mara."

"What is going on?" she asked insistently.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on'! We came out of Hoth to find no less than _three _Star Destroyers trying to eat us alive! And then there's _that _thing!" he said, pointing towards space.

Mara followed his finger with her eyes and couldn't hold back a gasp. It was the most massive ship she had ever seen, short of the Death Star. It was shaped roughly like the head of an arrow and dwarfed all the other ships around it.

"A Super Star Destroyer," she breathed in disbelief. The Alliance had some intel on these ships, but this was the first time she'd ever actually seen one.

"Yeah, _Darth Vader's _SSD, no less!"

"How do you know?" She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. She would never forget the 'interrogation' on board the Death Star as long as she lived.

"His boys have already hailed us several times, demanding that we surrender to him."

"And what was your answer to that?" she asked with a little smirk.

Han gave her a nasty smile and said, "What do you think?"

Mara chuckled and then her expression sobered. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, me an' Chewie got a plan."

"Now _that _makes me worried."

"Sit back, shut up, and prepare to shower me with gratitude," Han growled. "Almost there, Chewie. On my mark, take us to lightspeed."

The Wookiee whuffed a reply, his furry paws flying over the console. Mara sat stiffly behind them, her eyes glued to the SSD that seemed to be hanging over them like a sword of doom. 

"_Now! _ Punch it!" Han shouted.

Chewbacca reached and pulled on a lever in the middle of the control panel. They expected to see the stars begin to stretch and expand as the ship sailed into hyperspace.

Instead, they heard a groaning noise, then a whining as if something was straining. There was a loud _pop _and suddenly the acrid smell of smoke drifted into the cockpit.

"Uh-oh," was all Han said.

***************************************

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa." Vader spoke the words in a deceptively calm tone as two stormtroopers carried the lifeless body from his chambers.

He had returned to the _Executor _to both good news and bad. The bad news was that his men had lost track of the _Millennium Falcon. _According to Needa's stammering explanation, before he had suddenly lost the ability to breathe, the freighter had eluded the TIE fighters chasing it. It had then abruptly turned and charged full speed, with full frontal shields, at the command deck of the SSD. 

There had been momentary panic as the Imperials had prepared for the ship to collide with them when the _Falcon _had pulled up a bit at the last minute and simply…vanished. They could find no trace of it on any of their scopes. 

Vader cursed silently at the obvious resourcefulness of the slick smuggler. Perhaps he had underestimated the man somewhat. Still, it did not matter because the other news awaiting him was most definitely welcome. An old 'friend' had finally answered his summons and was waiting for him in a nearby briefing room.

When the door slid open, Vader walked in to greet the man who lounged, seemingly unconcerned, in one of the chairs at the table. He had his feet propped up on the table and didn't remove them or stand when the Dark Lord entered.

"Fett. It's about time. I sent for you two weeks ago." Boba Fett was something of a soft spot for Vader, if a Sith Lord could have a soft spot. He had kept watch over the younger man's career ever since the boy had taken up Jango's armor and followed in his father's footsteps. Fett didn't know why Vader took such an interest in him--indeed, Vader himself wondered that sometimes--but he knew Fett appreciated the fact that it never hurt to have a high-ranking Imperial officer on your side.

Vader had sent Fett various assignments through the years until many beings thought that the bounty hunter was actually employed by the Sith, although that wasn't strictly the truth. 

"Had other business to take care of first. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Lately, Fett was beginning to get a little too arrogant about the 'relationship' between himself and Vader. Perhaps he needed a little reminder of just what his sometime employer was capable of. He raised his hand and gestured.

Boba Fett's feet suddenly flew straight up in the air and he somersaulted backwards over and out of the chair. The bounty hunter scrambled to his feet and Vader could feel the anger that emanated from him. Fett's hand clenched and drifted towards his blaster.

Vader gestured again and the blaster flew from its holster and clattered against the wall before landing on the floor.

"What did--" Fett began, angrily.

"Remember, respect always, bounty hunter," Vader warned, his tone menacing.

Fett visibly calmed himself, before asking, in a slightly sullen voice, "What's the assignment?"

Vader explained the incident with the _Millennium Falcon _and Fett listened intently, already falling into 'hunt mode' as he considered the possibilities of where the _Falcon _might have disappeared to.

"I want all passengers on the ship alive and in relatively good condition," Vader concluded.

"Relatively? Is that open to my interpretation?" Fett said with a smirk in his voice.

"Just no permanent damage. We will be going to light speed soon. I would expect you will want to get to your ship and be on your way before that happens."

He didn't give the bounty hunter a chance to reply as he turned and left the room, his thoughts already leaping ahead to what he would do once he had Luke in his grasp.

*********************************

Boba Fett fumed silently as Darth Vader left him alone in the briefing room. As much as he wanted to fling an insult--or preferably a blaster bolt--at the Dark Lord's back, he knew better. 

He walked over and picked up the blaster that Vader had pulled from him and put it back where it belonged. He made his way to the hangar where the _Slave I _was docked, ignoring the sneering looks from the Imperials that he passed. He knew how they felt about bounty hunters, but they weren't the ones paying him.

  
Han Solo. Fett knew the name, although he had never met the man personally. They had both worked for Jabba the Hutt on occasion, but never at the same time, so their paths had never crossed. He'd had a grudging respect for the Corellian--the man was a hell of a pilot--but that had vanished when Solo had begun working with the rebels. 

Fett could not make sense of that, no matter how he tried. The Solo that he had heard numerous outlandish tales of was far too concerned with his own hide--as any level-headed smuggler should be--to fall in with a bunch of idealists like this rebel alliance.

But, that was not his concern. Vader had given him a job and he would complete that job by delivering Solo and his companions to the Dark Lord. Listening to Vader's explanation of the last few minutes the SSD's crew had been able to track the _Falcon, _Fett already had a clue where the elusive ship might be.

Solo had pulled this insane stunt once before, if he recalled correctly. He smiled to himself as he thought that he could have just informed Vader immediately of his suspicions concerning the whereabouts of the freighter. _Well, I owe him one for that little tumble earlier, don't I? _Fett thought smugly to himself. Now, Vader could just wait. Besides, he wanted to ensure that he would get paid. That might not happen if Fett made it too easy for him.

************************************

"This is never going to work. You are definitely insane," Mara whispered the words fiercely to the man sitting in front of her.

"They can't hear you, Jade. I don't think you need to whisper," Han mockingly copied the tone of her voice. He spoke normally as he continued, "Don't worry, me an' Chewie have done this dozens of times--"

Chewbacca interrupted him with a sarcastic growl. Han glared at the big Wookiee. Honestly, couldn't he let Han boost his ego at all?

"Okay, _once _before, but it worked beautifully, didn't it?"

Han was actually quite proud of himself really. At the last minute, he had remembered the last time they'd pulled this maneuver and had decided to go for it. He felt the tiniest twinge of guilt at the panicked scream that had come from Mara.

Chewie had obviously realized what he was about to do and, though he'd grumbled in protest, he hadn't been terrified the way Mara had been. Han thought that was the biggest reason behind Mara's pique right now--she didn't like to be caught being vulnerable.

The _Millennium Falcon _was clinging to the side of the bridge tower of the _Executor;_ Han's seemingly suicidal plunge had been a daring bluff. He turned to Mara with a smug grin on his face.

"Go ahead. Thank me. I'll accept all your undying devotion now."

Mara gave him an exasperated frown. "How are we going to get out of this position, oh great one?" she said sarcastically.

"That's the wonderful thing about the Imps, they're predictable. They always dump their garbage before they go to lightspeed. When that happens, we just--"

"Float away with the rest of the garbage?" Mara interrupted him pertly.

"Smart-ass," Han grumbled. "But, yeah, that's basically the plan."

"I have to admit, that's not bad, Solo. Not bad at all. Where do we go then?"

"Well, let me figure out where we are," Han answered as he turned again in his seat to consult the star charts. "Ah, Lando!" he said triumphantly.

"The Lando system?" Mara frowned.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. He and I go way back. He's running a mining colony in the Bespin system."

"Can you trust him?"

"Not really, but he's got no love for the Empire, I'm sure of that much. With no hyperdrive, it's gonna take us about six weeks to get there, though."

[Han, the fleet is getting ready to break up.]

Han quickly turned back around to face the viewscreen. "Get ready to hit the manual release on the landing claws, Chewie."

They all held their breath as the debris from the Imperial ships began to float around them. For some reason, none of them wanted to speak as they waited for just the right moment. Han nodded and pointed to Chewie when the moment came. With a muffled thunk, the _Falcon _let go of the tower and drifted along with the garbage. 

They watched as the Star Destroyers and the SSD, along with all the smaller ships, leapt into hyperspace, winking out of sight one by one. When the last one had vanished, Han shot Mara and Chewie another cocky grin, pointedly ignoring the rolled eyes he received in return, and fired up the _Falcon's _engines.

As they blasted off towards Bespin and, hopefully, assistance for the damaged ship, they didn't notice the ship that swiftly followed them. The _Slave I _and her owner did not intend to let his prey get away.

***************************************

Luke Skywalker felt terribly small as his lone X-wing streaked through the vastness of space towards an uncertain destination. Oh, sure, he knew the name of the planet he was looking for--even if he'd never heard of it before--but he truly had no idea what awaited him there and that prospect was more than a little frightening.

He didn't even have a definite route for getting to Dagobah--he was relying solely on the Force to guide him. He glanced down at the translator screen when R2 beeped at him.

"I know we're off-course, R2. We're not meeting up with the Alliance just yet."

Another querulous beep. "We're going to Dagobah. I'm going to find a Jedi Master named Yoda."

Luke had to smile at what R2 said to him next. "No, I'm fine, R2. I'd like to leave it on manual for a while."

His smile faded a bit as he realized that even his droid thought he was crazy for doing this. He remembered how Mara had reacted. Of course, just thinking of the beautiful redhead sent Luke's thoughts on an entirely different tangent.

He had kissed her! A part of him still couldn't believe he had found the nerve. And she had responded, he recalled with a sense of disbelief. Well, maybe not responded in the way he would have hoped for, but she hadn't slapped him, at least.

He wondered what Han would say when he found out. He knew that Han was aware of the feelings that Luke had for Mara and that the smuggler thought Luke was being far too reticent in letting Jade know about those feelings. He laughed aloud as he wondered what this would do to the bet that Han had with Wedge which Luke wasn't supposed to be aware of.

He gave a sigh as his thoughts turned back to the giant unknown that lay ahead of him. Could he really do this? Did he have it in him to be a Jedi? He so wanted to live up to the ideal that Ben had set in front of him. He very much wanted to know that his father would have been proud of his son.

He remembered the feelings that had rushed through him as the _Millennium Falcon _had blasted out of that spaceport in Mos Eisley. _Stars, that seems a lifetime ago. _He had been excited, anxious, scared…all these emotions whirling through him at the same time. The unknown. At the time, it had seemed like such a frightening thing. Now…he wasn't certain what he felt now. But he knew this was something that he _must _do.

The words slipped from his lips, barely above a whisper, but he felt their truth all the way to the center of his being. It wasn't completely unknown…he did know what was facing him.

"My destiny…"

***************************************


	7. Chapter Seven

****

A/N: I know it's been a little while…I am truly sorry. DRL hit me very hard for a while and I completely lost my muse. But I think I've got it back now, so hopefully there won't be quite as long a gap between this chapter and the next one. Scificritic, thanks for the review. I wasn't sure anyone was still reading this story! Glad to know at least one person is. Hope this part doesn't disappoint you, although it's kind of an interlude. Not too much action, but that's coming soon, I promise!

"Are you going to make a move anytime soon?"

"When I'm ready. Shut up."

"You know you're gonna lose. Why don't you just go ahead and make a move?"

"Solo…" Mara said in a warning tone as she continued to study the dejarik board. He did have her in a bind, she had to admit, but there had to be a way out of it somehow.

"Oh, my, will you look at that? While we've been waiting for Mara to _make a move, _we've already made it all the way to Bespin!"

"I am not taking that long!"

"You've been sitting there, staring at the board, for nearly a half hour! You're gonna lose anyway. Make a move!"

Frustrated, Mara reached down and pulled the power supply for the dejarik game out of the socket. Han watched in disbelief as his winning game sputtered and disappeared. "There! I made a move! You happy?"

Tempers had been flaring recently aboard the _Falcon. _They were only three weeks into their six-week journey and the tension and uncertainty of the situation was getting to all three of them. Even Mara and Chewbacca had been arguing and that was unusual. Most of the disagreements had stemmed from whose fault the _Falcon's _hyperdrive problems were and the fact that they had been unable to raise anyone from the Alliance on the comm. 

Han and Mara stood glaring at one another for a long moment before she ducked her head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Han. I didn't mean…"

Han immediately felt guilt flood his senses and that was not an emotion he was familiar, or comfortable, with. But Mara was one of the most important people in the galaxy to him and he realized that he might have gone a little too far.

"Look, Mara, I know things have been a little tense. I shouldn't have teased you," Han said, a little gruffly. He was not a man who apologized easily.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Han resumed his angry glare. "But you were beating me," she offered as a truce.

His glare melted into his trademark lopsided smile. "I was, wasn't I?"

"All right, all right, there's no need to rub it in. Unless you want to start up that argument again?" Mara muttered.

Han raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Nah, I think you've learned your lesson."

Mara gave an exasperated groan. "You just can't quit, can you?"

"It's part of my charm."

Mara decided she'd really better let it drop at that or they would get angry with one another again. They sat back down at the dejarik table, neither feeling the need to speak for a moment. But Han had never been able to stand silence for long.

"Wonder how Luke and Wedge are doing?"

"Ah, well, I don't know about Wedge, but I imagine Luke is pretty busy right about now," Mara said, a little nervously. She hadn't yet found the words to tell Han about Luke's trip to Dagobah, but she guessed now was as good a time as any.

"What are you talking about? Why would he be any busier than Wedge?"

"Um, he didn't exactly go to the rendezvous with the rest of the fleet."

Han remained amazingly calm. "He didn't. And just where _did _he go?" 

"He went to Dagobah to finish his Jedi training."

"He _what?!_" Han exploded. "What is the kid thinking!? Doesn't he realize there's a huge price on his head? Doesn't he know what the Imps will do to him if they catch him alone? And what's with this Jedi garbage anyway? It's all a bunch of mumbo-jumbo and nonsense. There ain't no such thing as the Force and Luke Skywalker ain't no Jedi!"

"Han! How can you say that? You know how important this is to him. It's his legacy. His father and General Kenobi--"

"Kenobi! That old fossil? He was the one responsible for putting those stupid dreams in the kid's head to begin with!" He paused in his rant as he realized something. "You knew about this before we left Hoth. And you didn't say anything to stop him."

"No, I did not. As a matter of fact, I gave him my support and encouragement," Mara said vehemently.

"How could you do that? Are you touched in the head, too?" Han demanded.

Mara's eyes blazed with righteous indignation as she stood and wagged her finger in Han's face.

"You listen to me, Solo, and you listen good! The Jedi and the Force are real and that is who Luke Skywalker is! If you can't see that, then you don't know him very well, after all. We have known all along that there's something special about him. Well, the Force is part of what that something is. And for him to be able to complete his training is not only important to Luke, it could be vital for the Alliance, as well. If you're his friend, you will support him in this just like I am."

She took a deep breath and sat back down in her chair, feeling a little drained after that outburst. Han looked at her incredulously.

"You really believe that?"

"I do."

"Huh. Well, I guess I could have spoken a tad hastily…" He squirmed under Mara's knowing glance. "So he told you about this before he left?"

Mara's cheeks suddenly flushed and she nodded. Han's gaze narrowed as he caught the blush.

"Did…anything else happen that day, Jade?" Han asked, knowingly.

Mara mumbled something and Han said, "Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"I said, he kissed me!" Mara said, blushing furiously.

"Really? How…interesting!" Han said with an infuriatingly smug smile. "Tell me, did you kiss him, or did he kiss you, or was it kind of a mutual thing?"

"What in the stars does that matter?" Mara asked in confusion.

"Ah, no reason, no reason!" Han said quickly. He sat back down and looked at her intently. "So?"

"So what?" she asked.

"So how was it?"

"Han!" she shouted indignantly. "That's none of your business!"

He just continued to look at her, his brow slowly arching. She blushed again.

"It was…amazing," she whispered.

To her embarrassment, Han burst out laughing. "You sure can't have kissed many guys, Jade! The kid? Amazing? He's probably as innocent as you are!"

His laughter abruptly ended in a howl of pain as the toe of her boot made sharp contact with his shin. She was glaring at him as fiercely as he was glaring back.

"You big, dumb nerf!" she shouted before stomping off to her cabin.

"Women!" Han muttered, rubbing his sore leg. But then he had to chuckle. "Kid, you have no idea what you're getting into."

************************************

Arica had never killed anyone without orders from her Master before. At the moment, however, she was almost prepared to commit mass homicide. She had made it to the rendezvous point safely, not an easy task when Vader's troops didn't know she was undercover and were trying to kill her just as they were trying to kill the rebels.

But she had managed to elude them and join this _Alliance--_she couldn't help sneering at the lofty title they gave themselves_--_at the designated place and time. The only problem was, Skywalker had not.

Not only was he absent, Solo, Jade and the Wookiee had failed to show as well. And the rebels had no clue where the four of them might be! She wondered how this miserable band of outlaws had managed to escape Lord Vader for as long as they had--they were utterly incompetent.

Arica prided herself on her courage, but she was near to feeling real fear at the thought of her Master's reaction to this bit of news. Unfortunately, _she _could not contact _him._ She had to await his call to her and in the meantime, her anxiety was only increasing.

She was pacing back and forth in front of her ship when she spied that pilot that was always hanging around with the four missing rebels. What was his name? Antilles!

"Antilles!" she called to him.

Wedge had been heading towards his assigned quarters on _Home One_, having just landed from a reconnaissance mission. He was exhausted and for a moment, he couldn't place the woman who'd just hailed him. What was her name? Arica, that was it.

He paused as he waited for her to reach him, watching her walk towards him with a small frown on his face. She stopped a few feet away from him and he almost smiled as he realized she seemed nervous. He didn't know her very well at all, but that was not something he would have expected from someone with her aura of self-assurance.

"Hi," she smiled at him. "Arica Alie, I'm not sure if you remember--"

"I remember you. I was one of the pilots in the squadron that rescued you from those TIEs when you first joined us."

The word 'rescued' made her bristle, but she was far too well-trained to show it. "Right. Listen, I was just wondering if you'd heard anything from Skywalker or Solo."

Wedge's face immediately went blank. _That damned over- protectiveness rearing its head again, _Arica thought to herself.

"Why would that matter to you?"

"I suppose it doesn't, not really. It's just that Skywalker has been one of the few members of the Alliance who's truly accepted me and I…well, I kind of appreciate that, I guess."

Wedge's eyes narrowed as he continued to study her, as though he were trying to read her. _Good luck, flyboy, better men than you have tried, _she smirked inwardly.

He heaved a sigh, and his gaze dropped to the floor. "No, we haven't heard anything from Luke, Han or Mara."

"Oh. Is this sort of thing…normal for them?"

Wedge hesitated, eyeing her again, and for a long moment, she thought he wasn't going to answer her.

"Maybe for Han. He occasionally took off for smuggling jobs when he first joined us, but definitely not for Luke or Mara. They're utterly devoted to our cause."

There was an awkward pause between them. Wedge was still looking at her with suspicion in his eyes when Arica felt the niggling at the base of her skull that signified her Master was about to contact her.

"Thanks for the update, Antilles. I'll speak with you later," she said and turned sharply to head back to the _Windrider. _

She could feel his stare burning between her shoulder blades but she pushed all thoughts of Wedge Antilles determinedly out of her mind as she walked up the ramp to her ship, closing it behind her.

She sat down on the floor of her cabin with her legs crossed and relaxed her body and mind, waiting for her Master's voice.

****

*My Hand. I would expect that you are on your way to Coruscant right now with young Skywalker.***** The angry, sarcastic tone of his voice in her head told her he knew very well that she was not.

****

*Master, I have run into a slight obstacle. Lord Vader showed up at Hoth and the rebels fled. They were to regroup at a previously designated rendezvous point. Most of the rebels arrived here within a standard week. It's now been three weeks and Skywalker has yet to appear. Is it possible that Lord Vader was able to apprehend him?*****

She was holding her breath as she awaited his reply to her disappointing report. She had never failed him before and now she felt unworthy to even call herself his Hand any longer. There was a long silence and for a moment, Arica feared he had cut her off and that he was going to abandon her here for her miserable failure.

****

*That is indeed unwelcome news, my Hand. But no, I am certain that Lord Vader does not have him. I have enough spies watching him on the _Executor _that he would be unable to keep that from me.*****

****

*Is it possible that Skywalker was killed in the escape from Hoth, Master?*****

****

*No, I would have felt his death.***** She could hear the irritation in his tone and feared what his final reaction to this news was going to be.

****

*I do not have to tell you that I am supremely disappointed with your progress on this matter, my dear. I would have thought this would be a simple task for one such as yourself.*****

****

*I…apologize, Master. What would you have me do?*****

****

*I believe young Skywalker will show up at the rebel rendezvous sooner or later. I have foreseen you bringing him to me. You will ensure that this will happen, Hand.*****

****

*I swear it will be done, Master.***** She felt a tiny surge of relief flow through her body. He still trusted in her.

****

*But to make certain that you realize that such sloppy work will not be acceptable in the future…*****

Arica had only a second to tense, as she well understood what those words meant. Punishment. A wave of agonizing pain flowed over their connection and through every nerve ending in her body. She cried out and toppled over to the floor of her cabin, her entire body feeling as if it were on fire.

It probably only lasted seconds, but it felt much longer and afterwards she lay there shaking, gasping for breath. She pressed her face to the cool metal of the floor, seeking relief from the searing heat flooding her senses.

****

*This is your last chance, Leia. Do not fail me again.*****

****

*I…won't…Master. I swear.***** He cut the connection and it was a long time before she found the strength to stand. His use of her true name was another indicator that he was deadly serious. If she didn't bring Skywalker to him soon, she would pay for her failure with her life.

***********************************************

Luke lay on the bedroll that Master Yoda had provided for him in the front room of his small hut. It was certainly a good thing that Luke was not Han's height or he might not have been able to fit into the tiny space. He stared at the ceiling, feeling the disappointment and the frustration welling up inside him.

He couldn't sleep because his mind kept going over and over the events in the Dark Side cave earlier that day. He felt like a miserable failure and right now he was certain that Master Yoda was seriously regretting taking him on as an apprentice.

He rolled over to his side with a deep sigh. What had his vision meant? It had disturbed him greatly, seeing his own face in Darth Vader's mask. Was it an omen? Was he doomed to follow the Sith Lord's path of evil and destruction? And why would Master Yoda not discuss it with him?

The Jedi training was arduous and exhausting, but sometimes he felt better equipped to deal with the physical aspects of it more than the mental ones. Luke had always led an active, physical life, from his time on the moisture farm to his adventures with the Alliance. That part of the training came almost ridiculously easy.

The mental part on the other hand… He realized his own character flaws. He knew that he was impatient and too quick to anger. What he didn't know was how to _not _be those things. And sometimes it seemed that Master Yoda was keeping more things from him than he was showing to him.

His thoughts roamed to Mara. Force, how he missed her. He replayed that kiss every night in his dreams. He ached to see her again and hoped that it wouldn't be much longer before he could. He wondered despondently just how long Jedi training was supposed to take. Somehow, he had the feeling that he'd barely scratched the surface of the knowledge that Ben and Yoda seemed to take for granted. What if this took years? How could he possibly justify being away from the Alliance--and Mara, a sneaky voice in the back of his mind whispered--for that long?

He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep, making a silent vow that, come the morning, he would have a renewed focus. He would give the Jedi training everything he had and then some. And hopefully, he would be able to see Mara again soon. Perhaps share more than a simple kiss with her. There was a tiny smile playing across his lips as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

The first nightmare came that night.


	8. Chapter Eight

****

A/N: Mich and Urazz, thanks for not giving up on the story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Mara, Han, and Chewbacca sat in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon _and marveled at the sight ahead of them. Cloud City at Bespin was undeniably a beautiful place. The pinkish and purple clouds swirled around the spire rising from the planet's surface like wisps of the cotton candy Mara remembered from Alderaan.

"Wow, that's just…incredible," Mara breathed in awe.

"Yeah, I'd say Lando's done pretty well for himself," Han agreed.

"How did he ever come to own something this magnificent?"

"Supposedly, he won it in a game of Sabaac." Han looked over at Chewbacca and grinned wickedly. "Guess he must've improved since the last time I played with him."

Chewie barked at him reprovingly. [You probably shouldn't bring that up when you see him.]

"What, you don't think he's over it by now? That was almost ten years ago!"

"What are you talking about? Why would he be upset, Han? I thought this guy was a friend of yours and now you say he may be holding a grudge? Of all the irresponsible, arrogant--"

"Will you calm down?" Han said in irritation, interrupting her mid-rant.

Mara gave a small sound of displeasure and settled for fixing him with her deadliest stare. "Well, tell me what happened then."

"We played Sabaac, I won and he lost. That's it."

"That can't be it. Tell me the rest."

"Well, we _were _playing for some pretty high stakes…"

"So you took him for a lot of credits and he might still be upset over it?"

Chewbacca huffed a huge laugh. [They weren't playing for credits.]

Han looked uncomfortable and Mara was about to get frustrated.

"Han! Just tell me _what happened!_ What were you playing for?"

"You're sitting in it."

Mara looked at him uncomprehending for a moment and then she sputtered, "The _Falcon? _You took his _ship?!"_

"Hey, he knew the stakes going in! If he didn't want to risk losing it, he shouldn't have put it up!"

Mara stared at him for a moment longer and then, to Han's consternation, she began to laugh. He frowned as she almost lost her breath from whatever she found so funny.

"Care to share the joke?" he asked with an edge of sarcasm.

"It's just that…" she was struggling to talk and breathe and laugh at the same time. "…I thought you said you were playing for _high stakes!"_

"Hey!" Han shouted indignantly.

__

Chewbacca howled with laughter at Mara's comment, but Han didn't see anything amusing at all.

"That's not funny. Shut up, you big fuzzball." Chewie and Mara only laughed harder. "As for you…" he pointed to Mara, and now she could see that his mouth was starting to twitch upwards. Han had always been able to laugh at himself. It was one of the many things she admired about him.

"Okay, it might be a _little _funny," Han muttered. He turned back around to face the viewscreen and continued to talk to himself. "Someone remind me again why I left behind a very lucrative smuggling career to put up with this aggravation?"

Mara leaned forward, still chuckling, and gave Han a kiss on the cheek. "Because you're one of the good guys, Han Solo."

"Yeah, well, don't let that get around. You'll ruin my reputation."

To Han's relief, the comm crackled to life and interrupted their warm, fuzzy moment. How was he supposed to maintain that tough smuggler image when Luke, Mara and Wedge were able to get to him so easily? It was annoying at times.

"Unknown ship, you are in restricted airspace. Please identify yourselves immediately."

"Han Solo, in the _Millennium Falcon. _I need to speak with Lando Calrissian--"

__

"Millennium Falcon, please be advised that this is restricted airspace--"

"Yeah, yeah, you said that already--"

The official voice continued as though Han hadn't spoken. "--and you are asked to immediately vacate the area. If you do not comply, you will be fired upon."

"Whoa! Hold on there, buddy! Let me speak to Lando--"

"Baron Calrissian will not see anyone who does not have a landing permit. Please vacate the area immediately or you will be fired upon."

"Well, how do I get a landing permit?!" Han demanded.

"Please vacate the area immediately or you will be fired upon," the anonymous voice repeated.

"Lando! I know you're sittin' in some plush office listening to this and laughin' your ass off! You know it's me and Chewie, now will you please let us land!?"

There was a momentary pause as the communication between the two ships was cut off. Han was getting close to panic--where else could they go if Lando sent them on their way--when the voice came back.

"_Millennium Falcon, _you are cleared for landing platform 327. We will guide you in. Do not deviate from your present course or you will be fired upon."

"…or you will be fired upon." Mara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Han mockingly recited the Cloud City pilot's favorite threat along with him.

"See, I told you everything would be fine. We'll land, get my pal Lando to fix the hyperdrive and then we head to the rendezvous with the Alliance. No problem," Han said with a blustery confidence that Mara was fairly certain he didn't really feel. He leaned over to Chewie and muttered, "Just keep an eye out, okay?"

Once Han had landed the _Falcon _on platform 327 with all the gentleness of a feather touching the planet's surface, the three of them started warily down the open hatch. Across the way, they could see their 'welcoming party'. Mara took note of a handsome, dark-skinned man a little shorter than Han, dressed in a sophisticated outfit of dark pants and a sky-blue shirt. Stars, was he wearing a cape? Yes, he was, Mara realized with a grin.

The grin faltered as she saw the four guards flanking him, two on either side, all holding big weapons. None of them were smiling or looking much like a welcoming party at all. Han stiffened a little beside her, tilted his head slightly backwards, and whispered through the side of his mouth.

"Be ready to take a flying leap back towards the ship if things get hairy."

Chewbacca grumbled at that comment.

"Oh, shut up, Chewie, it's just an expression," Han said irritably.

They each kept a hand near the weapons they carried as they watched Baron Calrissian begin to stalk towards them. Mara glanced up at Han's face and she swallowed a little nervously when she understood that _he _was extremely nervous. _How do we get ourselves into these situations? _she wondered.

Then there was no more time for wondering because the Baron was standing right in front of them and he was cursing Han for all he was worth.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good, cheating swindler."

"Cheating? Lando, I'm insulted. I would never cheat a friend, you know that," Han said in an affronted tone. "We, uh, are still friends, right?"

Lando's glare didn't decrease in the slightest as his eyes flicked back over the _Falcon. _ "Are you at least taking good care of her?"

"Of course I am! I'd never let anything happen to her, you know that."

[That's why we are here to get the hyperdrive repaired.] Han turned a glare of his own on his partner.

"Did I not say to let me do the talking?" he muttered.

[No, actually, you did not.]

"Well, you should know that by now," Han said through clenched teeth.

To his surprise, Lando burst out laughing. Han, Mara and Chewie all turned to look at him with stunned expressions. 

"You two haven't changed a bit! It's good to see you, Han, ol' buddy!" Lando said as he jerked Han into a quick embrace, thumping him on the back a few times. "Don't worry, Chewbacca, I know who the real brains of this operation are." Chewbacca laughed at the offended look on Han's face.

"And who is this lovely vision?" Lando said, as he took Mara's hand in his and lightly pressed a kiss to the back of hers.

"Mara," she introduced herself, a little coolly.

Han removed Mara's hand from Lando's and said with a grin, "Watch it 'old buddy', her boyfriend's a Jedi and he's the jealous type." He enjoyed seeing both Mara's blush and Lando's confused look.

*************************************

__

The children were crying. Piteous, wailing sobs that tore at his heart. Did no one else hear them? Why was no one going to see to them? Where was their mother? He whirled around, disoriented and uncertain of his location.

The walls and floor were made of stone, and he had the odd sense that he'd been here before. He began to move quickly through the hallways, searching for the children. Their crying became louder and he struggled with feelings of urgency and dread as he continued to search for them. He ran down a long hallway, opening doors, finding nothing.

A low, cackling laugh rumbled down the hallway, sending a shiver up his spine. There was only one door left. They have to be there…they have to be!****he thought desperately. The door opened and he saw two small figures. A dark head and a blonde head…they turned to look at him and he could see the tears running down their faces. A dark form suddenly appeared from nowhere and snatched the small dark-haired one. The blonde screamed in anguish and he wanted to move forward, to comfort the small one, but he was frozen in place.

He turned his head and saw a young woman with sad, brown eyes and long dark hair. She stood, staring back at him, and she was crying silent tears. She was saying something…he could see her mouth moving, but he couldn't hear her words. He frowned as he tried to make it out. 

From behind him, he heard a scream. A familiar voice, he knew that voice! He jerked around as he screamed her name. "Mara!" He only caught a glimpse of her red-gold hair as someone pulled her down the hallway. He was able to move once more and he gave chase to the sinister figure. "Mara!" he cried again, but she was only getting further away. He stumbled over something in the floor and looked down, recoiling in horror. It was Han. And he was dead.

"NO!" Luke came awake with a hoarse shout. He was sweating and gasping for breath as he looked around Yoda's small hut. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, struggling to control his emotions. "Just a dream. It was just a dream," he muttered.

"Never 'just a dream' with Jedi, young one."

He started as Yoda spoke to him softly and turned to gaze at his Master. Yoda seemed to be looking right through him and it made Luke very uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to disturb your sleep, Master."

"Hmm. Hard to sleep when a Jedi has dreams such as yours. Control, you must learn. Tell me of your dreams, you will."

"I…it was very confusing, Master. I saw…heard…children crying. I saw a young woman with long, dark hair and she was crying also. Then, I saw--" he broke off as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him again. "I saw Mara. Someone was taking her away. And then Han…Han was dead," Luke finished in a whisper. "What does it mean, Master?"

The small Jedi Master closed his eyes briefly and heaved a sigh. "Had this dream many times, have you?"

"Almost every night for the last two weeks. But this is the first time I saw Mara and Han. Before it was just the children and the other woman. What does it mean?" he asked again, hoping that Yoda would give him a straight answer for once.

"Hmm. The past and the future, you see. Cloud your mind, they do, when on the present and your training, it should be."

"The future? Does that mean Han is going to die and Mara is going to be…taken away?!" Luke asked in dismay.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future." Yoda turned and moved back towards his bedroom. "Sleep now, you must. Much to do tomorrow."

Luke stifled his impatience and his questions, knowing from past experience that his Master would tell him nothing further tonight. He rolled over to his side with a dispirited sigh. Utterly disconsolate, he stretched out with the Force, trying to sense Mara's presence, but wherever she was, she was too far away. He closed his eyes, hoping that the dreams would not come again this night.

*******************************************

Darth Vader paused as he strode towards his chambers aboard the _Executor. _For just a moment, he had felt something…a questing presence in the Force that bore the familiar signature of his son, but it swiftly vanished. Frustrated, he reached out himself, but could find no trace of the boy now.

He barely managed to contain his growl of rage as he stalked the rest of the way to his quarters. _No matter. He will soon be mine. Fett will help me see to that. At least, he'd better, _he thought to himself grimly. He had expected to hear from the bounty hunter before now. It had been almost six weeks and no word. No sign of Luke himself either until that brief, tantalizing contact. It was as though the boy had disappeared from the galaxy. 

Always before, since he had discovered Luke's existence, he'd felt a glimmer of his son's presence in the Force. Never quite enough to track the boy down, but Vader had known he was _there._ For the last six weeks, however, nothing. It was very disturbing. He felt certain that Luke wasn't dead. No, he would know if that had happened. He would _know._

It felt strange, not being able to sense the boy. Over the last two years, he had grown somewhat accustomed to that ghost of a presence that was always with him. To be suddenly without it, left the Dark Lord feeling somehow…bereft, almost abandoned. Stubbornly, he pushed those feelings away. He wanted Luke by his side to rule the galaxy and bring order out of chaos. There was _nothing _sentimental involved, not at all.

When he reached his quarters, he was immensely pleased to discover a message awaiting him from a certain bounty hunter. Typical of Boba Fett, the message was terse and brief, as well as being a little vague. Behind his mask, Vader was tempted to roll his eyes at Fett's sense of drama.

The message simply said, "Vader, ever been to a Tibanna gas mine?"

***************************************

Mara awoke from a troubled sleep in the rooms that Lando Calrissian had provided for them. She didn't understand where this indistinct feeling of unease was coming from. She couldn't complain about the accommodations the Baron had provided. It had been quite some time since she had stayed in lodgings this luxurious. Certainly not since she had become actively involved in the rebellion. Probably not since the last time she had been home on Alderaan. She cut those thoughts off quickly, not wanting to distract herself with feelings of grief at the moment.

There was something not right about this whole situation, but she could not put a finger on what it was. Worry over Luke suddenly loomed heavily in her mind and she wondered where _that _had come from. Yes, she had been concerned about him ever since they'd parted on Hoth, but suddenly it was so intense as to make her breath catch in her throat.

She needed to talk to Han. True, he may laugh off her worries, but often, Han trusted his gut instincts and she hoped that this time, he would trust hers. They needed to be out of this place, if not immediately, then as soon as possible.

She got up and headed to the 'fresher. Lando's people had provided both her and Han with fresh clothing and, after a soothing real water shower, she dressed in the outfit that had been laid out for her. The dress was an emerald green with a filmy white cloak that floated around it. She arranged her hair in a single braid that fell halfway down her back. Taking one last look in the mirror, she smiled ruefully. It had also been quite a while since she had been able to take such care with her appearance. War didn't exactly leave time for dressing up.

She walked out into the common lounge that connected the rooms she, Han and Chewbacca had been staying in. Han and the Wookiee were already there waiting for her and when they heard her door open, they turned from where they had been admiring the view of Bespin. Han gave a low whistle as he caught sight of her.

"Nice outfit, Jade. Bet Luke would love it," he teased. 

Mara scowled and blushed, inwardly cursing her fair complexion and Han's smart mouth. "Han, we need to get out of this place. How soon will the _Falcon _be ready?"

"Why so anxious? We could look at this like a little vacation."

"In the first place, I don't feel comfortable taking a 'vacation' while the rest of the Alliance is struggling to escape Vader and in the second place, I don't trust Calrissian. I've got a very bad feeling about this."

"Now you're starting to sound like the kid. Don't you know that just jinxes us? I admit that Lando may be a little, ah, shady, but I think we can trust him to fix the _Falcon. _It did used to be his ship once and he couldn't bear to mess it up," Han said with a roguish grin.

"I'm not worried about the _Falcon. _ It's this place. Something is just not right here," Mara said with a shudder.

Han sighed and walked over to place his hands on Mara's shoulders. "Look, Red, I didn't rescue you from Hoth just to get you in trouble here. Everything's gonna be fine. But if this place bugs you that much, let's go see Lando now and tell him to put a rush on it, all right?"

Mara nodded as she looked up at him. "That would make me feel--"

"Good morning! I hope you all slept well," Lando proclaimed with a big smile as he swept into the lounge. Mara and Han turned to look at him, neither of them moving for a moment.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lando asked with a raised brow as he eyed Han's hands on Mara's shoulders. Mara flushed again as she shrugged away from Han's hold.

"No. Is the _Falcon _ready?" she asked abruptly.

"You're not so anxious to leave that I can't give you a small tour, are you? I'm quite proud of this facility and I would love to show it off a bit," he said, his smile ingratiating. 

"We don't really have the time--"

"I insist," Lando interrupted her and again that small sense of unease skated up Mara's spine. She saw no graceful way out of it, however, and with a small glance at Han, she nodded.

Two hours later, Mara had to grudgingly admit that Lando had quite an impressive operation. He had explained the process of the gas mining, and Mara found it interesting, although she noticed that Han had pointedly stifled a yawn once or twice. Mara had a hard time believing that Emperor Palpatine didn't want a piece of such a rich and lucrative pie, however. When she voiced that question, Lando gave a suave smile.

"We're an independent station and therefore we don't fall under the jurisdiction of the Empire."

"Well, yeah, but that's only because the walking corpse doesn't know about it, does he? What are you gonna do if he ever finds out?" Han asked skeptically.

Lando's smile seemed to lose some of its polish and tiny lines of tension appeared around his eyes. Mara's bad feeling flared up like a supernova.

"I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of Bespin forever," he said. "If you'll follow me, I've had a lunch prepared." 

The sense of dread that permeated Mara's being seemed to grow with every step they took. Years of ducking and running, and listening to her gut instincts, with the Alliance had her on edge. She had to restrain herself from grabbing hold of Han and Chewie and taking off in the opposite direction of wherever Lando was leading them. She tried to tell herself she was just being paranoid. 

Moments later, as she stared in shock at the sight that greeted them in the ornate dining room Lando had shown them into, she wished she had listened to that impulse. She was frozen with fear, the interrogation on the Death Star looming up in her memory, as she stared at Lord Darth Vader on the opposite side of the room. Chewbacca howled angrily as he understood they had been betrayed by one they had considered a friend.

Han was just as shocked, but he recovered much quicker, drawing his blaster and firing at the Dark Lord. The look of dismay on his face was almost comical as the bolts reflected harmlessly off Vader's outstretched hand and then Han gasped as his blaster was yanked away from him and flew through the air towards his target. He noted Boba Fett standing beside Vader and had a sudden insight as to how the Imps had found them.

He jerked his head around to glare fiercely at Lando. The Baron's face showed resignation and a little guilt, but Han ignored that.

"I'm sorry. They landed in the middle of the night. They already knew you were here," he said with a touch of regret in his voice.

Vader's hissing respirator sent a shudder through Mara and Han turned to look at her in concern. She flinched as the Dark Lord spoke calmly.

"We would be honored if you joined us."

***************************************


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Here's the next chapter….hope you enjoy it!

"Yes, calm, you must be and flow through you, the Force will."

Yoda's voice was soothing, though barely audible to his young apprentice. Luke was upside down, balancing on his hands, and the diminutive Jedi Master was perched on Luke's upturned feet. A nearby rock began to float slowly into the air as Luke immersed himself in the Force. The rock was soon joined by two more.

"Yes! Yes. Much progress, you have made. Maybe next time, lift your own ship, you should, hmm?" Yoda said with a little cackling laugh, referring to the events of the previous day.

A ghost of a smile crossed Luke's lips--even as his eyes remained closed in concentration--at the subtle reminder that, as far as he had come, he still had far to go. Personally, Luke considered the fact that he didn't get angry at Yoda's little jab great progress. Carefully, Luke lifted one hand off the swampy ground so that he was balancing his and Yoda's weight solely with the remaining hand.

"Yes. Yes. Good," Yoda encouraged him.

It was one of the rare, but increasing, occasions where Luke truly felt that he was feeling the Force. His very spirit seemed to be completely in tune with his surroundings and he breathed in deeply as a sense of utter serenity flowed through him. He marveled at the connection he could sense to all the living beings around him…the trees, the birds, the creatures in the swamp, his Master…even the insect that crawled slowly across his balancing hand. Rather than be startled, he felt a kinship with the little bug.

The sharp stab of excruciating pain was what startled him. He gasped and, for a moment, thought he had somehow injured himself as his balance began to waver. On his feet, Yoda gave a little yelp. The wave of agony rippled through him again and he cried out. Then he understood. The pain was coming to him through the Force and he could sense Han. And Mara!

"Mara! Han!" he shouted and there was no hope of maintaining his balance now. Yoda gave a frightful shriek as the two of them went tumbling to the ground. Luke landed hard, his breath leaving his body in a whoosh. When he sat up, he noticed Yoda had somehow managed to land on his feet and he was giving his Apprentice a knowing gaze.

"I'm sorry, Master, I--"

"Sensed your friends, did you?"

"Yes. I saw…a city in the clouds," Luke said and he shivered as he hung his head. "Mara and Han were there and they were in pain."

Yoda sighed as he sat down in front of Luke. "Let this interfere in your training, you must not."

Luke glanced up at his Master sharply. "I have to go to them. I have to help them."

"No! Leave before the training is complete, you cannot! Vulnerable, you are, right now."

"I feel the Force, Master!" Luke protested.

"But you cannot control it, Luke," a voice said from behind him.

Luke looked around at the spectral figure of Ben Kenobi sitting on a log behind him. Ben's shimmering form stood and moved to stand beside Yoda.

"This is a dangerous time for you, Luke. Now is when you will be most susceptible to the temptations of the Dark Side."

"I won't turn to the Dark Side, Ben. I swear. I can't let anything happen to Han and Mara. They're…they're everything to me!"

"_That _is what Vader and the Emperor are counting on, Luke. They are intentionally trying to draw you out. It is _you _and your abilities that the Emperor wants."

"So I'm supposed to sit back and do nothing? Sacrifice Han and Mara?" Luke asked incredulously.

"If you honor what they fight for…yes!" Yoda stated imperiously.

"You're not 'doing nothing', Luke. You are taking the necessary steps to prepare yourself for what is going to be a monumental task. You must understand how important this is. You may be the only hope for the galaxy," Ben said urgently.

Luke closed his eyes and dropped his head at Ben's words, as though denying them to himself. He could not do this! He was just a farmboy from a desert planet in the outer rim. They expected too much from him. And then there was the issue of his friends… 

Luke was confused by the struggle between what his Masters said and what he felt was in his own heart. He knew he wasn't ready yet to face Darth Vader. He realized this was a trap to lure him, so the Emperor and his dark minion could tempt him with the Dark Side. While he knew that he may very well lose the battle and forfeit his life, he felt confident that he would never turn to the Dark. And he _could not_ sacrifice Han and Mara's lives. He simply couldn't.

He looked up to see his Masters watching him. He couldn't read anything of the expressions they wore, but he sensed they weren't surprised by the words he spoke.

"I'm going to save them. I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I will return, but I can't just let them die."

Yoda said nothing for a long moment and Luke felt his disappointment and disapproval sharply through the Force, but he remained resolute in his decision.

"So be it. Do what you think is right, you must," Yoda intoned. 

************************************

Mara paced back and forth in the cell she had been placed in after an extremely stressful 'lunch'. Her hair was no longer arranged in the lovely braid that it had been that morning; instead, it was disheveled and dirty, rather the same way she herself felt. They had taken away her dress and given her an ugly gray flight suit to wear. The Imperials had separated her from Han and Chewie and she was terrified that Vader had killed them.

She barely noticed the tears that were silently tracing her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself, continuing her solitary walking. Vader hadn't talked to her personally, but a couple of his men had interrogated her. It had been nowhere near the ordeal the Death Star had been, but it had still been difficult. They had questioned her about the Alliance fleet's location, and when she refused to answer those questions, they had gotten physical with her. She absently rubbed a hand across the darkening bruise on her cheek. She desperately wished for word on what was happening to Han and Chewie.

Almost as if in answer to her silent plea, the door to her cell slid open and two troopers stepped inside, carrying a limp Han Solo between them. A moment later, a door on the other side of the room opened and Chewbacca walked in under his own power, still defiant enough to give a warning growl to a trooper who'd dared to push him. The trooper lifted his blaster rifle menacingly, confident in his arrogance that the Wookiee would not dare to truly try anything. Chewbacca realized it would do them more harm than good, but he had to hold back the urge to rip the soldier's arms from their sockets.

Mara rushed over to where the troopers had unceremoniously dumped Han on the floor. Chewie helped her to get him up and stretched out on the narrow cot that was the only piece of furniture in the cell. Han looked up at them with hazy, pain-filled eyes.

"I don't feel so good," he mumbled.

"Why are they doing this? They didn't ask me anything of any real importance," Mara wondered as she stroked Han's head.

"They didn't ask me anything at all. Just plopped me down on the scan grid," Han replied as he closed his eyes wearily. He opened them again and focused his gaze on her, anger flaring in his eyes when he saw the bruise on her cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. This is nothing. You know I'm tougher than that," she smiled gently at him.

[Something is not right about this whole situation.] Han looked over at Chewie and nodded his head in agreement at the Wookiee's assessment. 

"Vader's up to something, but I can't figure out what," he said.

Mara gave a short derisive laugh. "It'd be easier to try and solve the riddle of the Kandarian Triangle than to get inside that monster's head."

The door to the cell slid open again and they turned to see Lando step through the door, followed by two of his own guards. Mara glared at him fiercely, her green eyes shooting sparks.

"What do _you _want?" she spat.

"I think you'd better leave, _old buddy,_ before Mara here tears your ears off your head. Or maybe I should let you and Chewie have a 'talk'," Han sneered. He struggled into a sitting position, pretending not to notice as Chewbacca gave him an assisting paw at his back.

Lando frowned as he cleared his throat. "Look, Han, I'm sorry. I didn't intend for this to happen. I never would have given you away, but they already knew you were here! They must have tracked you somehow."

"Yeah, poor you. What do you get out of this deal?"

"Lord Vader won't blast this facility into oblivion, that's what," Lando bit out. "I'm responsible for a lot of lives here, Han, not just my own."

Han didn't say anything to that. He understood that Lando had been in a difficult position, but it didn't lessen his anger and frustration at the predicament they were in. He glanced over at Mara and saw that she was struggling with the same emotions. 

"It's never easy when other's lives are at risk because of you," she said, her voice hoarse and quiet. Han knew she was thinking of Alderaan and the choice Tarkin had forced her to make. A choice that, in the end, could never have been right or wrong because the Grand Moff had already decided to blow up her planet no matter what she did or said.

"Do you know what Vader has planned for us?" Han asked, wanting to get Mara's mind away from the grief that was always hovering in the background of her thoughts.

Lando grimaced. "He's going to take all of you back to Coruscant. But first, he's going to…put you into carbon freeze," he said as he nodded his head towards Han.

"_What?!" _Mara shouted. "Why would he do that?" Han only frowned, not wanting to admit to the spasm of fear that shot through him at what those words meant. Vader had just given him a death sentence. 

"He wants to test it, to see if Han will live. He's not actually after you at all. He wants someone named Skywalker."

"Luke?!" Han sputtered in disbelief. Chewbacca gave a low, angry growl.

Mara's face paled so much that she appeared on the verge of passing out. Images of the last time she had seen Luke flashed through her mind and she felt her lips tingle as she remembered the brief, but intense, kiss they had shared. She had a frightening image of Vader standing over Luke's huddled form, his black-gloved hand stretching out towards the youth menacingly. She could see Luke's face, his hair drenched with sweat, his eyes wide with fear as the dark one advanced towards him, stalking him. 

"Mara! Mara, snap out of it!" Han's worried voice penetrated her senses and she realized that he was shaking her by the shoulders, hard. She finally focused her gaze on his face, whitened with apprehension. 

"What…what happened?" she asked weakly.

"You zoned out on us for a minute there, that's what happened!" Han shouted. She flinched and he lowered his voice as he asked, "You okay?" He was trying to contain the panic he'd felt when she had started to slump downwards. Chewbacca had dived forward barely in time to keep her from hitting the floor. 

"Is she all right?" Lando asked.

"She's fine, not that it's any of your business. We understand that you may have felt like you had no choice, but forgive us if we don't feel like sitting down to afternoon tea with you anytime soon," Han said sarcastically.

Lando seemed to realize that he had overstayed his welcome and he straightened, becoming the Baron of Cloud City. "I'm truly sorry, Han. If I could change things, I would," he said quietly before he turned and left the cell.

"Vader's after Luke," Mara whispered in a horrified tone.

"He's not gonna get him, Mara. Luke has no way of knowing where we are. Vader's wasting his time." Han wished that he was as confident as his words sounded. He wished that he didn't have a bad feeling about this.

***************************************

Yoda and the ghostly form of Obi-Wan stood watching in silence as Luke loaded up his X-Wing. He had just settled Artoo in his niche and he was gathering up the remnants of his time on Dagobah. He hoped that he would be able to return and finish the training. He regretted having to disappoint Ben and Master Yoda, but he had to go and help Mara, Han and Chewbacca, who were in danger because of him.

"Artoo, fire up the power converters," he instructed the little droid before turning to say farewell to his Masters.

"If you face Vader now, Luke, you do so alone. Yoda and I cannot help you," Obi-Wan said, still trying to change Luke's mind.

"I understand," Luke said quietly but he was resolute in his decision. "I will come back to complete the training, Master Yoda, I promise."

He turned and climbed up into the cockpit. He glanced down at the two worried Jedi one last time.

"Luke! Mind what you have learned. Help you, it can. Give in to anger and fear, you must not! The Dark Side, are they," Yoda said urgently, trying to instill these lessons in the boy's head one more time.

Luke just nodded and pulled his flight helmet on. The cockpit canopy slowly lowered and the Jedi Masters watched as the ship lifted off the ground and into the air. It was swallowed up by the mist in a matter of moments. Yoda heaved a huge sigh.

"Told you, I did. Reckless, is he. Like his father," Yoda said sadly.

"And what if Vader tells him who he is?"

"Hope that Luke is strong enough, we must."

Obi-Wan's gaze dropped from where he had been following the ship's path to the tiny Jedi beside him.

"Should we have told him of his sister?"

Yoda sighed again and looked up at Obi-Wan with a shrewd gleam in his eye. "Still not certain, am I, that the right thing you did in erasing his memories of her, Obi-Wan." The taller Jedi barely resisted the urge to squirm under that gaze. "But, no. Distract him, it would, the grief her death would cause. On Vader, all his focus must be."

Obi-Wan once again raised his gaze to the spot where Luke's ship had disappeared. "That boy is our last hope," he said.

"Yes, he is," Yoda agreed quietly.

***********************************************

The procession moved slowly towards the carbon-freezing chamber. Han was scared out of his wits, but he would be damned before he'd let these blasted Imps see it--he was a Corellian, after all. He and Mara were side-by-side with Chewie walking a few paces behind them. Ahead of them, he was forced to stare at the back of his traitorous friend's head and the black helmet of Darth Vader. Surrounding them on all sides were Vader's stormtroopers. _No chance of escape. Looks like this is it, Solo, _Han thought as he tried to swallow with a suddenly very dry throat.

He glanced down at Mara as she raised her eyes to meet his. Her face was still deathly pale and he found himself worrying more about her for a moment than he was about himself. Tears welled up in Mara's eyes and he tried to give her his usual cocky grin to reassure her, but he had the feeling it didn't work very well.

The room they finally ended up in was full of steam and it was humid and oppressive. Han could feel his shirt already sticking to his skin from the sweat that began to pour from him.

"Place him in the chamber," Vader's imperious voice echoed around the room and in Han's head.

"Lord Vader, I must protest. This chamber is not designed for this purpose. If you put him in there, it may kill him," Lando spoke up, bravely albeit nervously.

__

Lando must have found a bit of his conscience, Han thought derisively. _Not gonna do me much good now, 'old buddy'._

"This matter is no longer your concern, Calrissian. In fact, I would prefer it if you took the Wookiee and the girl to my ship now."

"No." Vader and Calrissian turned in surprise at the strength of that voice. At least Han could see that Lando was surprised. Who could tell what the Dark Lord was thinking at any given moment? Han admitted to some surprise of his own at the firmness in Mara's voice, but he should have known better. Mara was one of the strongest women he knew and he found himself proud of her in that moment.

"No," she repeated. "Han Solo is my friend and ally. If you are determined to murder him, Lord Vader, then a friend's face is going to be the last thing he sees, not yours and certainly not his," she almost spat the word as she indicated Lando with a nod of her head.

Vader was still for a long while as he and Mara stared each other down. Han had a feeling both of them were remembering the Death Star, but in very different ways. He could see Mara's lips trembling slightly. He was just about to speak up and tell her that he didn't want her to stay when Vader finally answered her.

"Very well. If that is your wish."

Was that a hint of respect in Vader's voice, Han wondered in disbelief before he decided that he must be mistaken. _Probably just realizes how much it will torture Mara and Chewie to have to watch this_, he thought angrily.

Vader gestured to his troopers and they stepped forward to yank Han away, moving him to stand in the middle of a circular platform. Han glanced nervously at the tiny Ugnaughts who were scurrying around, adjusting knobs and levers. He looked back up as Chewbacca suddenly gave an enraged howl and with a wide sweep of his massive arm, knocked two troopers off their feet. There was pandemonium for a moment and then Han realized that the other troopers were about to fire their weapons.

"Chewie! Stop it, Chewbacca!" He stepped forward, getting the Wookiee's attention after a few perilous tries.

Chewbacca looked at Han and just gave a mournful cry. Han was fighting back tears as he grasped his partner and oldest friend by the arms.

"This won't do any good, pal. You can't let yourself get killed. You have to take care of Mara."

Chewbacca looked as though he wanted to argue, but then he nodded his shaggy head in agreement.

[You will be avenged, my life-long friend.]

Han gave him a shaky smile. "I'm counting on that." Their eyes held for a long time and no other words needed to be expressed between the two beings who, no matter how different they were in appearance, were truly bond-brothers.

He turned to look at Mara and realized that this was probably the only opportunity he would get to say good-bye. A single tear slid down her cheek as she gazed up at him. Han wiped it away with his thumb and when he spoke, his voice was uncomfortably hoarse.

"You take care of yourself, Red. I know you'll figure out a way to get out of bucket-head's clutches."

"Han, I--" Mara broke off. She had so many words and yet no idea what to say. Han smiled in understanding.

"It's been an honor to know you, Mara Jade," he whispered. He leaned forward and softly kissed her on the forehead. A quiet sob broke from her throat that she quickly tried to stifle. She didn't want him to see her crying.

The stormtroopers had lost patience with the tender scene and stepped forward to haul Han back to his original position on the carbon-freezing platform. Han kept his eyes locked on Mara and Chewie, refusing to give either Vader or Lando the satisfaction of seeing him cringe as the platform began to lower slowly.

His breathing quickened and he felt as though the blood were pounding in his ears as he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. Still, he flinched in shock as the carbon gasses suddenly poured into the small chamber. Instinctively, his hands raised as though trying to ward them off, but it was futile, of course. He struggled to breathe as the gasses began to fill his lungs and he gagged, feeling as though he was about to vomit. If he could just get one good breath! He could fight this, if he could just breathe! That was his last thought before blackness overwhelmed him and he knew nothing more.

******************************************


	10. Chapter Ten

Mara could not shake the horror from her senses as she watched Han's face disappear behind the clouds of carbon gas that plumed upwards from the chamber. Jumbled images of him ran through her mind as she remembered everything that he was to her: rescuer, protector, big brother….friend. Her love for the swaggering smuggler was no less intense just because it wasn't a romantic love. How would they bear it, being without him? How would they ever be able to tell Wedge and Luke what had happened?

She wanted to rail and scream at the Dark Lord that stood there, calmly observing as she lost one of her best friends. She wanted to stride across the chamber and rip his lightsaber from his belt, slice his head from his body with it. Her anger was like a living thing inside her, growing until she could barely contain it. She actually took a step in his direction…and then he turned to look directly at her. She faltered, her anger withering away under that gaze. Even with the helmet obscuring his face, she knew that he was watching her. Her residual fear of him and the memories of that time on the Death Star got the better of her anger and she shrank back against Chewbacca's side. Vader tilted his head slightly to one side, as though he was observing some anomaly he didn't quite comprehend.

As much as Mara wanted to tear her gaze away from him, she found that she couldn't. Just when she thought she couldn't bear his scrutiny any longer, her attention was diverted by the metallic banging of Han's frozen form falling in front of her. Chewbacca let out a low whine as the Ugnaughts moved around the carbonite slab, checking readings and fiddling with dials. Mara's gaze was riveted to Han's face, frozen in terror and she had to physically choke back her anger and her tears. That wouldn't do Han or herself and Chewie any good at this point.

"Well, Calrissian?" Vader's voice interrupted her despair.

When Lando stepped forward to read the gauges and dials, Mara noted a hint of desperation and guilt on his face. She curled her lip in disdain at the Baron's concern for Han. _Too little, too late,_ as far as she was concerned.

"He's alive. And in perfect hibernation," Lando said, the relief in his tone evident.

"Excellent. Reset the chamber for Skywalker and deliver his friends to my ship at once," Vader commanded.

Lando stood and nodded at the Dark Lord. He turned to face Mara and Chewie and Mara found herself frowning at the look in his eyes. There was something going on in that head, she was sure of that, but what?

"Skywalker's ship has just landed, my Lord," an aide informed Darth Vader.

Mara couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth. _Luke! _ Somehow, he'd found them, and now he'd fallen into Vader's trap. She knew a moment of pure fear unlike anything she'd ever felt. She shuddered to think what Vader would do to Luke, knowing that the youth was a Force-sensitive. She had heard the stories of the Sith Lord hunting down and slaughtering all the Jedi in the time of the Old Republic.

"No, you leave Luke alone, you monster--" she started to scream and she surged forward towards the thing from her nightmares. Lando was suddenly there, holding her back and she noticed that the stormtroopers were holding Chewie back or she didn't think Lando would have been so bold. Vader himself didn't spare her another glance as he turned and stalked from the carbon-freezing chamber.

"You!" Mara spat in disgust. "Get your hands off me, you traitor!"

"Now is not the time, Ms. Jade," Lando said meaningfully and something in his tone gave her pause. 

******************************************

Luke moved cautiously through the hallways of the city in the clouds. He had landed with no problem and thus far had not been stopped and questioned by anyone. This made him very uneasy and he imagined he could feel the jaws of a trap closing around him. At the same time, there was no thought of turning back. Han, Mara and Chewbacca needed him. They were in danger because of him and he would not abandon them--even if it cost him his own life. Of course, he would try to avoid _that _outcome, if at all possible.

The flight to Bespin had been uneventful as well. There were both good and bad consequences of that. On the one hand, it was always nice to get a break from TIE's constantly trying to vaporize you; but on the other hand, a quiet trip left him with entirely too much time to think. His mind had constantly dwelled on the nightmares that had plagued him on Dagobah. He worried incessantly over Han, Mara and Chewbacca. Then there were the confusing images of the other part of his dreams.

He'd had the feeling that the unknown children and woman should mean something more, but their significance was completely lost on him. He had strained to try and see an underlying message in the unfamiliar faces, but couldn't find one. Knowing that he needed to focus on the present, he pushed the images out of his head for now.

Artoo was wheeling along slightly behind him, nervous-sounding beeps emitting from him almost constantly. Luke figured the little droid was really wondering about his master's sanity at this point. Tentatively, he reached out with the Force, trying to sense Mara's presence. He didn't think to question why he was somehow able to find her, he just felt an overwhelming surge of joy when he did.

__

Mara! he thought to himself as he sensed her and she wasn't that far away. Even as the realization hit him, he shivered as he suddenly felt a darker presence touch his mind. "Vader," he murmured aloud as he tried to shake off the lingering shadows the other one's touch had brought. He jerked his head up as a movement ahead in the corridor caught his eye.

He saw several stormtroopers as well as some guards who must have been employed by this station, judging by their different uniforms. Following just behind the troopers was a man that Luke didn't recognize, wearing a blue shirt and a cape. Behind him were two forms that Luke definitely _did _recognize.

He aimed his blaster at the troopers and fired off two shots before they began firing back at him. He took cover quickly behind a doorway.

"Luke!" a voice shouted and it was music to his ears.

"Mara!" he cried back, and wished he could take her in his arms this very moment. Unfortunately, he was a bit preoccupied by the blaster fire.

"Luke, go back! It's a trap!" Mara shouted and Luke grimaced. Didn't she think he knew that? Of course it was a trap, but that didn't mean he was going to leave her and Han and Chewbacca here. And where was Han, anyway?

He risked another glance around the doorway he'd leapt behind and was dismayed to find the little party gone. _No! _he silently groaned in frustration as he ran to where they had disappeared, but there was no trace of them anywhere. When he turned to look for Artoo, a huge metal door slammed down in the aperture he'd just come through, cutting him off from the little droid that had been his companion for so long. Now he was utterly alone. He clenched his jaw in determination as he turned to the only path left for him. A path that he knew would lead to Darth Vader, the murderer of his father. 

*********************************************

Mara struggled against the Imperial officer who had cowardly used her as a shield when Luke had fired at them, but he was too strong and she couldn't break his hold on her. So instead, she cursed him with every foul word Han, Luke and Wedge had ever taught her. Lando Calrissian's eyebrows raised at some of the phrasing she used. It was very inventive. 

Chewbacca growled warningly at the man's rough handling of her, even though his wrists were bound by stuncuffs, limiting his ability to really do anything, but it certainly didn't diminish his presence at all. The officer paled and immediately eased up in his treatment of Mara, foolishly allowing her to get her hands free. She took the opportunity to punch him in the jaw. Enraged, the Imperial pulled his blaster out. 

Before he could make good on that threat, Lando stepped forward and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Do you really think Lord Vader would appreciate you killing one of _his _prisoners?" 

The Imperial glared at the Baron, but holstered his weapon. Lando turned his gaze to Mara. "I would suggest that you calm down, Ms. Jade. There's nothing you can do right now."

Mara frowned at the dark-skinned administrator, again wondering what was going through his head. He had placed a subtle emphasis on the last two words he'd spoken, slight enough that the Imperial did not seem to have noticed. _He's definitely planning something, _Mara thought, _but can we trust him? _She realized that whatever plan Lando was hatching they might not have much choice. Their options were very limited at this point. 

The only other person who even knew they were here was Luke and Mara suddenly had a very bad feeling about what her farmboy from Tatooine was about to face. Darth Vader.

************************************

Luke felt the Dark Lord's inexorable pull on him as he made his way through deserted corridors and dark rooms. He could no more have turned around than he could have resisted his impulse to kiss Mara Jade what seemed like an eternity ago now. He tried to hold on to the thought of the fiery redhead, just her image in his mind seeming to give him courage and strength. He had come here ostensibly to rescue her, Han and Chewie, but this confrontation was his true purpose here. Vader's capturing his friends had been a trap to lure him out and Luke supposed grimly that it had worked to perfection.

This was what Ben and Yoda had been preparing him for, even if they had thought that he wasn't yet ready for the altercation to come. He found his way into a room filled with steam and pipes. The Dark Lord's presence was nearly overpowering now. Luke glanced down at the blaster he still held in his hand. It felt wrong and, almost without thinking, he holstered it, his hand going automatically to the lightsaber at his hip. He didn't ignite the blade, but the cool metal felt right and comfortable in his grip. _My father's weapon, _he thought to himself, _to face my father's murderer._

A strange mechanical sound reached his ears, and though he'd never heard it before, he somehow instantly knew exactly what, or rather _who_, it was. He looked up to the top of a mezzanine running along the outside wall of the room. For a moment, fear assaulted his senses as he took in the awesome sight of the black-armored giant. Anger quickly followed as he faced his father's killer. He struggled to remember Yoda's words and calmed his emotions.

Boldly, he walked forward up the steps until he was standing only meters away from the demon. Vader stood quietly, watching him in disinterest, or so it seemed to Luke. Luke ignited his lightsaber and took an offensive stance, challenging the Sith Lord.

"Darth Vader. You will pay for your crimes against the Jedi," Luke vowed.

"The Force is strong with you, young Skywalker," the Dark Lord intoned, "but you are not a Jedi, yet." 

As he spoke, Vader ignited his own lightsaber and Luke felt a chill run up his spine at the sight of the blood-red blade. He forced his fear away as he faced his enemy.

Vader stood silently, waiting for Luke to make the first move. Luke lunged forward, wanting to erase this monstrosity from the galaxy, and the battle was joined.

***********************************

The small group of Imperials and prisoners had begun to move forward again, but now Mara kept a sharper eye on Lando Calrissian. She knew that if he was in fact planning something, it would have to happen soon. _Definitely before we reach Vader's shuttle_, she mused. Since she was watching him so closely, she didn't miss it when his right hand moved to the communicator on his opposite wrist. He tapped a few buttons unobtrusively, his gaze never dropping from the direction they were traveling. 

Mara tensed, sending a quick look up at Chewbacca. The glint in his eyes told her that he was aware of Calrissian's maneuvering as well and they both mentally braced themselves.

As it turned out, the move was so smooth that it took the Imperials completely by surprise and the rebels didn't have to do a thing. Several of Lando's guards were simply _there _all of a sudden, blasters aimed at the Imp's heads before they could even think of drawing their weapons in return. 

Mara watched with a wary eye as the Baron quickly rounded up the Imperial's weapons and handed some of them to one of his men who bore an officer's insignia on his uniform. He kept three of the blaster rifles in his hands as he spoke in a low voice to the man.

"Lock them in the security tower. We want to keep this quiet for as long as possible."

As his men herded the surprised Imperials away, Lando turned to face Mara and Chewbacca. The Wookiee growled menacingly at their betrayer. 

Lando spoke quickly, as though he were afraid that Han's friends were going to attack him any moment. Mara mused grimly that he probably wasn't far from the truth, if that was the case.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to Han and I want to help all of you get out of here. I'm going to take those stuncuffs off, Chewie, and I'd like to keep my head attached to my shoulders when I do. Do we have an understanding?"

"No, we certainly do not," Mara said, somewhat peevishly. "How do we know that we can trust you? You betrayed us to Vader not that long ago."

[You betrayed _Han _to Vader,] Chewbacca grumbled.

"I didn't have any choice in that. You have to understand that much at least. And I'm trying to make up for it now!" Lando said, and there was a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Why? Aren't you worried about what Vader will do when he finds out you've broken his deal?"

"He's already broken his part of the deal in more ways than I can count. He's planning to leave troops here and I will no longer be in command of the station," Lando said bitterly. "Why should I keep my end if he's not going to do the same? And I don't want Han in that carbonite any more than you do. Do we have an understanding?"

Mara glanced up at Chewie. They both knew that, as much as they distrusted Lando, he was their only chance at getting out of this situation alive. He was also the only one who would be able to help them rescue Han and Luke. Chewie nodded and she turned back to Lando.

"All right. What's the plan?"

Lando breathed a sigh of relief and handed Mara the weapons before reaching into his pocket for a key to unlock the stuncuffs on Chewbacca. The Wookiee had to smile when Lando quickly stepped back out of arm's reach, Mara's word notwithstanding. Unfortunately for Lando's peace of mind, Chewie's grin looked more like a feral snarl.

"We've got to get to Han first--"

"Wait a minute. What about Luke? He's about to face a Sith Lord. Vader will kill him!" She was worried about both Luke and Han, but her recently discovered feelings for the young rebel pilot-turned-Jedi were coloring her thinking. 

"I don't think Vader wants to kill Skywalker. I got the impression that he wants him alive," Lando said. That was definitely not what Mara wanted to hear.

"Alive! So he can take him to the Emperor, no doubt!"

"We have to go to Han first, Ms. Jade! Vader has no use for him, so he's having the carbonite recycled…without freeing Han from it first," Lando insisted.

Mara blanched and Chewie let out an angry howl. That settled the debate in the Wookiee's mind. He loved Luke, but he had a life-debt to Han and he would not allow anything to happen to the one who had freed him from slavery. 

[Calrissian is right, Mara. First Han, then Luke. We will get them both, I promise.]

Mara nodded her head slowly, trusting that Chewbacca would keep his word, even if she still wasn't certain about Baron Calrissian. She turned to Lando with a grim expression.

"Which way do we go?"

Lando breathed a silent sigh of relief as he handed the two spare blaster rifles over to his new compatriots. 

"Follow me."

Apparently, Lando's deception had gone unnoticed as of yet, since they were able to move through the halls of Cloud City unmolested. The stormtroopers weren't in the city in force yet and they were able to avoid the few patrols they encountered. 

It helped that Lando must have had the layout of the entire station memorized, because he took them through so many twists and turns that Mara was soon completely disoriented. She hoped that Calrissian was truly on their side and not leading them into a trap, although she didn't see the point in all the subterfuge if that was true. Vader already had them, why would he go to all this trouble?

__

Maybe Lando is planning on using us as bait to get the Empire out of Bespin again, she thought. If that were true, he would not live to regret it. She and Chewie would see to that.

They paused at a hallway junction and Lando turned to whisper to them. "There shouldn't be too many of Vader's men down here, but we need to move quickly so we can take them by surprise."

"We have done this a few times before, Calrissian," Mara said with an irritated tone.

"Well, fine, then. Why don't I just let you handle it?" Lando shot back.

Mara looked up at Chewie with a smirk and he grinned back down at her. Approximately five minutes later, they were standing in a small room with four unconscious stormtroopers and several anxious Ugnaughts who had been about to push a carbonite slab into a fiery furnace. 

"Okay, I'm impressed," Lando admitted before he turned to try and calm the Ugnaughts down. Chewie let out a pitiful moan as he again looked at the frozen face of his friend and partner. Mara had to fight off a wave of despair as she ran her fingers across Han's tortured face.

"Let's get him out of this thing."

"We don't have time for that now. The unfreezing process takes some time and he won't be in any condition to travel after he's out."

"And he's in a condition to travel _now_?" Mara demanded.

"Better for us to be seen with that slab, than Chewie having to carry a man who won't be able to walk," Lando said in frustration. "And we need to get moving. Vader's men are going to find out about this at any time."

"Fine. Let's get moving."

"All right, I know where the _Falcon _is berthed--"

"What about Luke?!" Mara practically shouted.

"We need to get to the ship first. The carbon-freezing chamber is on the other side of the station from the _Falcon. _ Once we're in the ship, we can fly to where Skywalker is and we can get the hell out of here faster," Lando shouted back. He was beginning to wonder how Han had put up with this for that long six weeks they had told him about.

Mara glared fiercely at Lando. "If Vader gets away from this planet with Luke, you will regret it, Baron. I can promise you that," she said, her voice seeming to be made of durasteel.

Lando felt a qualm in his stomach at the conviction in her words, but he'd be damned before he let her know about it.

"He won't, but you have to trust me."

Mara still wasn't so certain that she completely trusted him, but again she realized that he was their only option. She settled for letting her glare linger for a long moment before she said, "Fine. Let's go."

They had been moving as swiftly as they dared, still trying to avoid the stormtrooper patrols, when their luck ran out. They rounded a corner to see a full squad of the white-armored soldiers facing them. The firefight was intense, though luckily brief, as Lando led them through another door that would take them around the enemy. But now his duplicity had been uncovered. This would make everything from this point on that much harder. 

**************************************

__

No, I am your father.

The words hung there in the air between the two figures facing each other in the open air of the reactor shaft. Darth Vader's hand was stretched towards his son, demanding instead of beseeching, as it might have appeared. He looked at the agonized, devastated expression on his child's face and knew a moment of pain at this rejection. _Just like Obi-Wan, _he thought bitterly. _Just like Pad- _ He cut that thought off before he could complete it. He couldn't bear to think of her--it was still too painful, even more than twenty years later.

"No," Luke moaned. "That's not true, that's impossible!"

Vader's anger flared at Luke's refusal to see the truth. By the Force, the boy _would _listen and he _would _understand! He took another step towards his son and almost growled when Luke instinctively flinched backwards, although he literally had his back against the wall. There was nowhere for him to go. 

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"No. NO!" Luke cried and now there were tears streaming down his face. He clutched his wounded arm close to his chest as he clumsily stepped around so that he was barely hanging onto the gantry that jutted out into the open space of the shaft.

"Luke," Vader said, his voice a seductive rumble. "You are powerful enough to destroy the Emperor. He fears you, with good reason. Join me and together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

"I'll _never _join you!" 

Vader wanted to grab the boy by the neck and yank him off the edge of that gantry, but he knew that it would be better if the youth came to him of his own free will. Tainted as he was by the weak teachings of Obi-Wan, turning him would be difficult enough. If he could get his son to take that first step, things would be easier for both of them. Vader could almost taste the victory so close to his grasp.

"Come with me. It is the only way. Together, we can bring order to the chaos plaguing the galaxy," Vader promised, taking another step closer to the cringing young man.

A wild look of utter defiance entered Luke's eyes and his tears ceased as he looked at his father. Vader paused at something in that expression. Luke seemed to straighten as he faced his foe and despite himself, Vader knew a moment of pride.

"It's not the only way," Luke said quietly.

He let go of the gantry as he stepped out into nothingness, falling away from his tormentor so quickly that Vader failed to react in time to pull him back. Vader lowered his still outstretched hand in disbelief as he watched Luke's body tumble down into the abyss. The rapidly shrinking form was sucked into an exhaust tube even as he tried to reach out with the Force to bring the boy back up the shaft.

He quickly searched out Luke's presence in the Force and was nearly overcome with a relief that he didn't want to examine too closely when he realized his son hadn't been killed instantly. There was still time, then. He turned to stride quickly off the gantry, grim determination marking his every step. 

****************************************


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still with me on this story! Hopefully, it won't be as long for the next update. DRL has been dogging me. 

The entire situation was rapidly deteriorating, Mara realized in dismay. There were Imperial troops all over the station now and they'd had to fight their way through several blockades. It was only due to Lando's knowledge of Cloud City and the skillful use of blasters by Mara and Chewbacca that they had made it as far as they had. 

Lando had paused long enough to make an announcement over the public address system to the citizens of the city that the Empire was taking over. So now they had to deal with panicked mobs, as well as stormtroopers. The mass confusion worked somewhat in their favor and they might have been able to blend in with the fleeing crowds…if they hadn't been towing a huge slab of carbonite with them.

The tension between Mara and Lando was getting intense and Chewbacca might have been amused by it if their circumstances weren't so dire. They had just been cut off again and were now huddled in an alcove with a door that would not open, when Lando punched the code into the keypad.

"Now what is it?" Mara asked irritably.

"They've changed the codes," Lando said, his jaw clenched.

"Well, that's just great! Now what do we do?" Mara demanded.

"I don't know! It's a wonder we've made it this far!"

[Someone needs to do something quickly. I can't hold these troopers off forever,] Chewbacca growled.

A frantic beeping from across the hallway caught Mara's attention and she stared in disbelief. "Artoo?" she half-shouted above the noise of the blaster fire. But she knew it was. She'd know Luke's astromech anywhere. The little droid was almost bouncing as he warbled and twittered in his excitement. _Maybe the Force _is_ with us, _Mara thought as she gestured to Artoo.

"Get over here and help us get this door open!" she shouted and then winced, hoping she didn't sound too harsh. Artoo could be very sensitive sometimes.

However, he seemed to realize the severity of the current conditions. He spun his domed head from side-to-side in an amusing parody of a child checking both ways before crossing the street, and then rapidly sped over to where they were. He blithely ignored the laser bolts that were streaming back and forth just over his head. 

Lando looked on in confusion as Mara directed Artoo to plug into the computer outlet. Artoo was almost humming with happiness at seeing his master's friends again and being able to help them out.

"Where in the nine hells of Corellia did we pick up an astromech droid?" Lando asked.

Mara smiled and, for a moment, Lando could see why Han had put up with her for that long six weeks. She was utterly beautiful, and he wondered again about Han's comments on the Jedi boyfriend.

"He's Luke's," Mara said. At the thought of the young rebel and the danger she knew he must be facing at the moment, her smile disappeared, replaced by a worried frown. "Hurry, Artoo, we're running out of time." 

Artoo hooted at her and Mara could swear that he was telling her 'hold your dewbacks' as he conversed with the central computer of Cloud City. After a few tense moments, the door opened and they hurried through.

"Lock it down, Artoo! In fact, lock down all the doors behind us in this sector," Mara ordered. Artoo beeped a reply and after another minute, he unplugged from the outlet and rolled through behind them as the door closed, barely missing him. Mara smiled as she realized the small droid seemed to take it all in stride. But then, he and Luke had been in many tight situations in the past.

Mara knew she had to stop thinking about Luke for the moment. The worry over him was only distracting her and they could not afford that if they were going to be able to get themselves out of this mess. She turned to Lando, grateful for the brief respite from the blaster battles.

"Which way now?"

"We're almost there. They moved the _Falcon _to maintenance bay 714 to work on the hyperdrive. Another few minutes and we'll be there."

"Then we go for Luke," Mara reminded him. Lando nodded, an annoyed expression on his face at her insistence, but she ignored that. She only hoped that wherever Luke was, it wasn't too late to help him.

***********************************

As Vader stepped off the turbolift from the carbon-freezing chamber, he felt a sense of anxiety that was unsettling in and of itself. Dark Lords of the Sith did not feel anxious. But he worried….no, worried was too strong a word….he was _interested_ in Luke's condition. He'd kept monitoring the boy's Force sense as he made his way up from the scene of their confrontation.

Luke was hurting, both physically and emotionally, and he was scared. Still, he seemed relatively calm considering the fact that he was in the bowels of Cloud City, where no human was meant to be. Vader realized he needed to get to his son quickly before Luke was expelled out into the atmosphere of Bespin. The poisonous gasses would probably kill him before the fall could.

*Ben! Ben, please….*

Vader scowled as he felt Luke reaching out for his former Master. A rush of anger boiled through him and he reached for Luke on the tenuous bond that had formed between them on that gantry.

*Obi-Wan cannot help you now, young one. Join me. It is your destiny.*

Luke's presence in the Force flinched away from the contact much as he had recoiled from his father physically during their altercation earlier. Luke pulled away from Vader's presence in the Force, instinctively trying to erect mental shields between them. 

They weren't particularly strong and the Dark Lord could probably batter through them, but he didn't want to take the time to do that. And Luke's position was precarious at the moment. He didn't need the boy to be fighting him so hard that he lost concentration and fell from wherever it was that he was clinging. No, he would retreat for the moment, and it would only be a moment, because soon Luke would be with him. He would not allow him to escape, not when he was so close….

His men were waiting for him as he rounded the corner and he smiled grimly behind his mask. _At least something is going right. _Captain Tevers stood a little straighter and swallowed nervously. _Or perhaps not, _he thought with a rare, sardonic humor.

"My Lord. The, ah, prisoners. They've escaped."

Vader paused and turned to stare at the man. He could feel the fear rolling off the officer and relished it.

"Is the _Millennium Falcon _still docked in the maintenance bay?" Vader demanded.

"Yes, my Lord, but the prisoners know we would expect them to go for it. Isn't it likely that they'd steal another ship?"

"Solo would never leave his ship behind and Jade and the Wookiee would never leave Solo behind."

"They've already retrieved the smuggler, my Lord," Captain Tevers replied and a bead of sweat slipped from his brow to roll down his cheek.

"And Calrissian? Where is he?"

"He, ah, appears to have joined forces with them, my Lord."

His anger surged again at the Baron's betrayal. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Calrissian did have some loyalties, misguided though they may be. _Patience, Anakin, _he reminded himself.

"If they haven't left the city yet, then they haven't escaped yet. See that they don't. Failure will have severe consequences, Captain."

"Yes, my Lord," the Captain gulped.

"Send a shuttle to the bottom of the city immediately. There's something there of mine that needs to be picked up."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I will be returning to the _Executor. _ Do not fail me," he warned again. Captain Tevers didn't even have time for another 'Yes, my Lord' before Vader turned and left him standing there.

He was halfway back to the shuttle that would take him back to his Super Star Destroyer before he realized that he'd called himself Anakin.

**************************************

Luke was having difficulty getting a full breath in the thin atmosphere. Or maybe it was the fact that his emotions were so shattered that caused him to gasp for air. Either way, he was having a hard time keeping the panic at bay.

__

Well, this is what you wanted, isn't it? he asked himself, somewhat derisively. _You chose to die rather than join him. Now you're just getting what you asked for._

He wasn't ready to die. He clung tenaciously with his one good hand to the weathervane sticking out from under Cloud City. He had only looked down once. The resulting nausea and dizziness had caused him to squeeze his eyes shut so tightly that they ached.

Of course, there wasn't much of him that didn't ache at this point. His body was bruised from the battering it had taken, his right arm was in agony, and his heart was wounded so horribly that he felt physical pain there as well. His mind was reeling from what Vader had told him. He refused to believe it. Ben would never lie to him like that. Vader was the manipulator. He called out to his mentor, needing reassurance that this was all somehow a big mistake.

*Ben! Ben, please…*

Instantly, there was the Dark One, seeming to invade his very soul.

*Obi-Wan cannot help you now, young one. Join me. It is your destiny.*

With a despairing cry, Luke jerked away from that frightening presence, trying to shield his wounded self from the monster.

Monster. _His father! _ No, it was a lie! It _had _to be a lie. For if that was the truth, then everything else in his life was the lie. And he couldn't bear to think of that.

Vader was the one who lied, because if he was speaking the truth, then Ben and Yoda had lied. Luke pressed his forehead against the cold metal of the weathervane, a strangled sob escaping his throat. His vision clouded over as tears began to fill his eyes again. _Vader is the liar! _Why, then, did his words _feel _like the truth? Tentatively, Luke stretched out for the Force, clumsily trying to gauge reality from deception.

He caught flashes, fleeting glimpses that danced on the edge of his awareness…

__

A young couple sat close together, smiling at one another in a beautiful meadow. He was handsome as he gazed at her mischievously. There was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she scolded, "Anakin Skywalker! What will I do with you?"

The same young couple, standing before a holy man of some sort, gazing meaningfully into one another's eyes before he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

The young man **(Anakin!) **_turning to glare at his young wife angrily. "I know what is best for us!" He turns away, ignoring the stricken look on her face._

Two Jedi dueling with lightsabers, their blades clashing, sparks flying from a nearby pit of lava. Somehow, suddenly Anakin **(Father?!) **_was falling, falling. His eyes frightened and furious all at once, as he fell away from Luke's vision, disappearing into a living hell. The other Jedi screaming, "Anakin!" and Luke realized it was a younger Obi-Wan Kenobi. _

"NO!" Luke screamed as he came back to reality with a start, nearly losing his grip on the weathervane. He sobbed brokenly as he tightened his hold just in time to keep himself from falling. It was true. Oh damn, it was true! His father was an abomination…what did that make him? How could he ever face any of his friends in the Alliance again? He looked down once more at the cloud-covered surface of Bespin.

Perhaps he should just let go now. It was going to happen sooner or later. Eventually, his strength would give out and his hold would slip. He would fall…just like Anakin, spiraling downward, vanishing from view and memory. Maybe he wouldn't even live to hit the ground. It would be easier, for him, for everyone, for Mara…

His tears abruptly halted and he gasped as he remembered. Mara was here, in Cloud City!

__

"We will see each other again, Mara Jade. I promise you that."

"Oh, Force," he whispered. He had made a promise. He had never broken a promise to Mara, not since the day he had burst into her cell on the Death Star and sworn to rescue her. _Although, breaking this one may become more a necessity than a choice, _he reflected bitterly. 

He craned his head backwards to look at the now-securely closed hatch he'd fallen through. No going back that way. He refused to glance down again and that was no longer an option anyway.

Desperate now, he closed his eyes and stretched out towards Mara's bright presence in the Force. She'd heard him before…maybe she could again.

*Mara! Hear me, Mara!*

**********************************

Lando Calrissian was dearly wishing that he could shove Mara Jade out of an airlock. Once again, he wondered what he had been thinking to get so involved in this fiasco.

"What do you mean, you changed the codes on the _Falcon?_" she fairly shrieked.

"To keep anyone else from taking her!"

"I'm sure! You had it all planned, didn't you? Sell us out to Vader and get your precious ship back!"

"That's not--"

"Well, this is Han Solo's ship, buddy, and if you think you're going to waltz in here and--"

[Mara, the hatch is open,] Chewie said calmly.

Lando and Mara turned to look at him in surprise. When they'd finally reached maintenance bay 714, there had been yet another fierce fire fight. Thankfully, Artoo was coming in handy at closing shield doors. However, when they'd tried to gain entrance to the _Falcon, _they had found themselves locked out. Lando had admitted to having the codes changed, and in the stress of the moment, he couldn't remember what he'd changed them to. And how was he supposed to think with a screeching harpy in his face? Now, somehow, Chewbacca had been able to open her up without the new codes.

Lando frowned in confusion. "How did you--"

[This is _my _ship also, Calrissian. Do you really think you could ever keep me out of her?] the Wookiee snarled.

"Look, Chewie, you know I'd never try to take the _Falcon _from Han. I miss her, but I know he won her fair and square."

[We should not be discussing this now. We have other urgent business to attend to.]

Lando suddenly realized Mara had ceased to yell at him and he turned his head to find her staring at nothing as if in a daze, her face bearing a distant expression. He glanced at Chewbacca with a questioning look, but the Wookiee just shrugged his massive shoulders, apparently as bewildered as Lando was.

"Uh, Mara?" Lando said a bit hesitantly.

She didn't seem to hear him as her forehead wrinkled into a frown. "Luke?" she whispered in a soft voice. She gasped and abruptly snapped her gaze back to the two confused beings staring at her.

"No more time for arguing. I know where Luke is and he's in grave danger. We have to move now."

Even disregarding Mara's strange behavior, they were out of time to discuss the mess with the changed codes. The hangar's shield doors began to smoke, indicating the stormtroopers were beginning to force their way through. Artoo squealed in protest at the blaster bolts flying around them as they ran aboard the _Falcon. _

Lando and Mara paused to return fire while Chewie ran to the cockpit to get them into the air. The stormtroopers were still firing when the _Falcon _lifted gracefully off the platform and shot away from cloud City.

[Where is he, Mara?] Chewie asked, showing complete faith that she knew what she was talking about.

"Underneath the city," Mara replied.

"What? That's impossible. There's nothing there!" Lando protested.

"That's where he is," Mara said, directing a glare at Lando. "Get us there fast, Chewie. Vader will have his TIE's after us any second."

"This is going to waste time! The carbon-freezing chamber is in Quadrant I. We'll never get out of here alive if we go gallivanting around under the city."

"Just do it, Chewie!"

She didn't have to ask twice. Chewbacca had known Mara Jade long enough to know that if she was that certain, then she was probably right. He also understood, probably better than they did, the bond between Luke and Mara. In some ways, it wasn't so dissimilar to the bond that he and Han shared through Chewie's life-debt. Lando cursed in frustration, but quickly stifled his mutterings when Chewbacca growled at him warningly.

The _Falcon _angled sharply as it cut under the huge spire that was Cloud City. Mara leaned forward in the co-pilot's seat, her eyes scanning back and forth with a hint of desperation.

"There!" she shouted and pointed at a dark blur that was clinging to a weathervane extending out from the bottom of the city. Lando's jaw dropped in astonishment as he realized it was indeed a human being hanging there. Then he noticed something that Mara did not…an Imperial shuttle, rapidly closing in on the figure from the opposite direction.

"Looks like someone else is interested in rescuing your friend," he said grimly.

Mara gave a cry that was half-anger, half-fear. "Chewie, cut that shuttle off! Lando, you take one gun, I'll take the other!"

"What?"

"I'm not letting them get to him. I'll blast them out of the sky if a warning won't do it!" she bit out and dashed towards the _Falcon's _upper turret gun.

When Lando didn't move for a minute, Chewbacca yelled at him. [_Now_, Calrissian!]

"All right, all right," Lando muttered.

The shuttle tried to fight the _Falcon _for the prize that was Luke Skywalker, but they couldn't hope to match the Corellian freighter for firepower or maneuverability. It wasn't long before the shuttle was falling towards the planet of Bespin, critically damaged by Lando and Mara's skillful firing.

There was no time to celebrate as Chewie's warning came through their comms. [TIE fighters incoming!] Mara clenched her jaw in determination as she blazed away at the enemy fighters. She tried to send a reassuring thought to Luke, whose consciousness in her mind was slipping in and out.

*Hang on, Luke. We're coming.*

*Hurry, Mara…can't hold…much longer.*

The weakness of his presence in her head worried her. She had no idea why they were suddenly able to communicate like this, nor did she understand why it didn't frighten her. In fact, it seemed the most normal thing in the galaxy to be able to talk to Luke in this manner.

"Lando! Watch your fire! You're getting too close to Luke!" she shouted.

"The aggravation is definitely not equal to the guilt." She heard his griping reply over the comm, although he probably hadn't intended for her to.

"Just understand that if he falls, so do you," she snapped.

She blocked him and his grumbling out of her mind and concentrated on the TIE Fighters that were swarming around them. _If Vader wants Luke alive, he's certainly not being too careful,_ she thought with a grimace. The TIE's had come close to him in their sweeping passes around the _Falcon _and had nearly fried him with their lasers at least a dozen times.

Almost as if someone had heard her thoughts, the TIE's suddenly broke off their attack and peeled away, disappearing rapidly back up towards the city. Mara didn't waste a moment in scrambling back to the cockpit.

"Lando, get to the top hatch and get ready. Chewie, get under him, now! He's not going to hold on much longer." As much as she wanted to get him herself, Mara understood that Lando's greater physical strength would be necessary to make sure Luke didn't fall. At any rate, the access lift to the top hatch would barely accommodate two people at once, and it certainly couldn't handle three.

*******************************

Luke was physically and emotionally exhausted. He had been encouraged by the sight of the _Millennium Falcon_, but now, after narrowly missing being blasted by lasers or flattened by a TIE that came too close, he was almost ready to give up. His vision was starting to get fuzzy and his one remaining hand had gone beyond painful cramps to numbness.

*Luke, why do you resist this? Your destiny lies with me.*

Although the contact was astonishingly gentle, Luke still shuddered and again tried to pull away from the dark touch.

*Son, you don't understand the power of the Dark Side. Come with me. Let me show you what you were meant to be.*

It was a seductive whisper in Luke's confused mind and for one horrifying moment, he wanted to say yes. _Yes, daddy, come and save me, please!_ He crushed that thought before it could become known. He flinched as another blaster bolt from a TIE barely missed him.

*For someone who wants me to join him, you're letting your pilots do their best to kill me!* Luke sent almost defiantly.

A surge of surprised anger battered Luke through the shaky bond that had been formed between himself and the Dark Lord. Luke whimpered, trying to cut it off, close it, but Vader's presence in his consciousness was too strong for him to deny.

Suddenly, Vader was the one who pulled away and Luke breathed a trembling sigh of relief. He nearly sobbed when he felt Mara's tender touch, telling him to hold on.

He fervently wished she would hurry. What little strength he still possessed was dwindling fast. He must have zoned out for a brief time because he blinked his eyes and the TIE's were gone. The _Falcon _loomed in front of him and not a moment too soon. The would-be Jedi Knight could not hold on one second longer. His world faded to black as he let go.

********************************


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate your patience while I struggle with DRL and DWB! 

Lando had barely gotten his head out of the _Falcon's _top hatch when he saw the body plummeting towards him. The boy must have been unconscious, because he didn't utter a sound as he hit the hull with a sickening thud. Lando lunged forward, snagging the kid's clothing with the grappling hook he'd grabbed. 

It was when he reached for the kid's hand that he realized the kid's hand was gone. He muttered a Corellian curse under his breath as he got a grip on Luke's arm and pulled him towards the hatch and safety. Or so they hoped, anyway. Vader was still out there, waiting.

"I know you don't know me, Luke, but I've got you. I'm not gonna let you go, I promise," he murmured without really stopping to consider why he was trying to comfort someone who couldn't hear him.

But he was wrong about that. Luke's eyes opened and locked on Lando. "Thank you," he whispered.

His gaze, which had seemed remarkably clear for a moment, glazed over again with pain and--undoubtedly--shock. Lando pulled Luke's limp form into the hatch, supporting the kid with one arm around his shoulders.

***********************************

Mara was waiting anxiously as the small lift came back down and when she got her first good look at Luke, she paled. Her eyes swept over him, taking in the details of his injuries in an instant. He was bruised and bloodied, his clothes torn, his hair drenched with sweat and plastered to his head. And his hand…oh, _stars_, his hand!

"Sweet skies of Alderaan," she breathed in dismay.

At the sound of her voice, Luke's head raised.

"See, I kept…my promise," he said, so faintly she could barely hear him. "W-wanted to die…but I told you…see you…again."

As he spoke, the very last vestiges of Luke's strength left him and his knees started to buckle, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he fell into oblivion. Mara surged forward and helped Lando to hold him upright by stepping under Luke's other arm and taking some of his weight onto herself. She carefully pulled his head to her shoulder and tenderly brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, my love," she whispered sadly. In a blinding flash of clarity, she understood that she did love him, more than she would have ever thought possible. He had been in her heart from the moment she'd met him, but now he had somehow found his way past her defenses and he was in her soul. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Looking at him, so broken and wounded, she felt his pain as if it were her own.

She looked up at Lando with tear-filled eyes and was surprised to see a look of gentle understanding on the suave Baron's face.

"We need to get him to a cabin and secured in a bunk, Mara. We're not out of this yet," he said softly.

"Yes, you're right. Of course you're right," Mara murmured, her mind in a whirl with all that had happened in the last few hours.

Artoo was bleeping furiously as they managed to half-drag, half-carry Luke to one of the _Falcon's _cabins. They piled him into a bunk and Mara pulled restraining straps over him, carefully avoiding his injured arm.

"Quiet, Artoo! We're a little busy right now," Mara snapped irritably as she and Lando headed back to the cockpit. They stumbled a few times as Chewie was doing some fancy flying to avoid the TIE fighters that had returned while she and Lando dealt with Luke. Only now, they seemed to be shooting to disable, not destroy, the _Falcon. _

"Vader knows we have Luke. He still wants him alive," Mara said grimly as she strapped into the co-pilot's seat and Lando slid into the chair behind Chewbacca.

"I think we've done enough fighting for now, Chewie. Let's make a run for it," Lando advised.

For once, Chewie agreed with him. The _Falcon _soared upwards as Mara quickly set the coordinates for a hyperspace jump. She eyed Vader's ship, the _Executor_, warily as the _Falcon _maneuvered to get clear for their escape.

[They're trying to herd us in so they can get us in a tractor beam.]

"Well, let's just make sure that doesn't happen," Mara said. They fell into a tense silence as they waited for the right moment to be able to attempt the jump.

[Punch it, Mara!]

She slowly drew the hyperdrive lever back, waiting for the stars to expand and stretch, taking them far away from the danger personified in Darth Vader.

It didn't happen.

Chewbacca and Mara exchanged a look of stunned disbelief. As one, they turned to glare at Lando, who was wearing the same expression.

"It's not my fault! They said they fixed it!"

Chewbacca growled menacingly as Mara said, "You're a dead man, Calrissian!"

"It's not my fault!" Lando insisted again.

Artoo was still hooting and beeping at them for all he was worth when he suddenly gave them the equivalent of a raspberry and whirled his stout little body about to wheel towards the back of the ship.

"Chewie, go see what you can do with it," Mara said and took the pilot's seat as the Wookiee got up to leave the cockpit, 'accidentally' bumping into Lando as he did so. 

Lando was nearly knocked flat from the force of the Wookiee's ire. When he managed to get back up and into the co-pilot's seat, he attempted to explain his side of the story to the fiery redhead who was purposely ignoring him.

"I told them to fix it, Mara--"

"We don't have time for that now, Calrissian," she bit out angrily.

Underneath that anger was a nearly paralyzing fear, which she refused to show to the man who had now let them down twice. Vader wanted them all alive. She feared having to face the Dark Lord again, but she feared even more for Luke. Whatever Vader had done to him, it had devastated the naïve farmboy she'd grown to love so dearly.

She clenched her jaw as she avoided the TIE's and the obvious web they were trying to draw the _Falcon _into. She would die before she let that monster get his hands on Luke again, she swore it.

Chewbacca wasn't paying much attention to Artoo as he hurriedly grabbed his tools and opened the access panel to the _Falcon's _innards. Something about the droid's seeming insistence caught his eye, however, as Artoo's mechanical arm opened another panel and reached in to twist something. 

Chewie had to hold on to the edges of the panel opening as the _Falcon _suddenly lurched into hyperspace. He smiled as he heard Mara's and Lando's shouts of joy and relief from the cockpit. He walked over and chuckled as he patted Artoo's dome affectionately.

[Well done, my little friend.]

********************************

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor _and simply stared as the _Millennium Falcon _disappeared. He could sense the apprehension the men behind him were feeling.

For the first time in a long while, Vader was uncertain what he himself felt. Relief, that his son was still alive; anger, that Luke had escaped him. Sadness? Regret? That his son denied who he truly was and what he could be.

Surprise, that he had not realized Mara Jade was Force-sensitive. Her anger had been impressive when Han Solo had been encased in the carbonite, so strong that Vader had felt it curling against his senses. Somehow, Luke had contacted her, letting her know where he was, and she'd flown to his rescue. That bespoke a bond he might have thought impossible for two such untrained beings.

She wasn't as strong as Luke, but he knew he could find a use for her. Perhaps he could train her as _his _Hand, not unlike the Emperor's brat. He found a sardonic humor in the idea and his lips almost twitched into a smile.

But first, he had to find the two of them again. The almost smile vanished as frustration welled up in him once more.

__

No matter, he thought. _My son will be by my side or he will die. _He ignored the twinge that went through him at that thought, firmly pushing it out of his mind.

Wanting to meditate before contacting his Master, he turned and walked slowly and deliberately back towards his quarters. He found a grim satisfaction in the paralyzing fear from all those he passed.

************************************

Han realized he was still alive when he was finally able to take a breath. It seemed like an eternity since he'd been able to breathe. Unfortunately, the first thing he did was go into a spasm of coughing. The second thing he did was fall flat on his face.

At least, he started to. He felt himself lurching forward, unable to stop his momentum, and then he stopped, caught by two great, shaggy arms. Those arms snatched him to a hairy chest and nearly finished the job Vader had begun by smothering him in an enormous hug.

"Chewie, I don't think he can breathe," an amused voice said from somewhere nearby.

He turned his head, trying to see her face and knew a moment of panic when everything remained dark.

"Mara? What's wrong with my eyes?" Han asked, the fear evident in his voice even though he tried to hide it. He felt Chewie lead him a few steps to a bench and they sat down, the giant Wookiee wrapping his arms around Han's shoulders and stroking his head.

"You have hibernation sickness. Lando says your eyesight will return within a couple of hours."

"'Lando says?!' Why are you listening to that jerk? What's happened? Where are we?" Before she could answer, he said, "Wait a minute…" and cocked his head to one side, listening. He pushed Chewie's hand off his head and said, "We're on the _Falcon_? How'd we get away? I missed it!"

Chewbacca was almost purring with delight at having his 'cub' back in one piece. He gave a whuffling laugh at Han's dismay.

[You should be glad you missed it. It was quite a close call.]

"Hold on! Who's flyin' the ship?!"

"Er…Lando is," Mara admitted reluctantly.

"_What?! _ You let that piece of slime pilot my ship!"

"Hey, this 'piece of slime' helped rescue your worthless behind!" Lando called from the cockpit, having heard Han's outraged yell.

"And whose fault was it that I needed rescuing in the first place, huh?" Han shot back.

Lando had no reply to that, but Han imagined he was cursing up a storm. He grinned in satisfaction at having got the last word in. He heard Mara sigh and turned back towards her, or where he thought she was. He didn't like this not being able to see, not one bit. _Lando better hope he's right about the temporary part or he will be sorry, _he thought.

"Let me tell you what's happened," Mara said and he could hear the weariness in her voice.

She told him everything, from how they'd escaped the guards, gone down to the furnace to rescue him, made their way back to the _Falcon, _to when they'd plucked Luke from the weathervane at the bottom of the city.

"Luke was where?" Han asked in disbelief.

"Hanging on a weathervane underneath the city."

"How the hell did he get there?" Honestly, he couldn't leave the kid alone for a second.

Mara sighed again. "We're not sure."

"You haven't asked him?"

"He's…he's not…Luke's not himself right now," Mara said and he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter with him?" Han asked, softening his tone. She didn't answer right away and Chewie spoke up for her.

[Vader did something to him. They fought. Luke is…missing his right hand.]

Han could only gape in open-mouthed astonishment at that. Mara found her voice as she regained a measure of control.

"He said something about keeping a promise to me when we first got him on board, but since then he hasn't said a word. He just lies there and stares at the wall."

"Where is he? I wanna see him."

"Not right now, Han. You need to rest as much as he does," Mara replied. "You can't 'see' him at the moment, anyway." Her attempted joke fell flat as her voice wavered and tears threatened again.

Han reached out a hand to her and she moved into his embrace with the ease and comfort born of a long friendship. He held her tightly to him and kissed her temple as she cried.

"He's a strong kid, Mara. He'll be okay."

"I nearly lost you both. I don't…I couldn't…"

"Shh. I know. But you didn't. We're both here and everything's gonna be all right."

It was a rare moment of weakness for her and Han held her quietly for a long time, Chewie's arms wrapped securely around the two of them.

***************************************

The noise had been the hardest thing for her to get used to; at least, on a daily basis. She had, on occasion, attended extravagant parties thrown by the Emperor, or by one of his Governors, and those could be quite loud.

Nothing, however, matched the rebels for pure decibels. Someone was always shouting or singing or fighting or laughing. It never ended. To a person accustomed to working alone a majority of the time, it was quite grating on the nerves.

Arica sighed as she realized that wasn't exactly the truth anymore. Although she didn't understand it and she'd had a difficult time getting used to it, she'd found that on some level she appreciated the noise. Perhaps she had just grown weary of the silence on her ship, and the continued silence of her Master, but she was drawn to the energy the rebels generated--loath as she was to admit it.

There was no place more raucous than the cafeteria. She paused after picking up her tray, scanning the room for an empty seat. As always, she was conscious of the many curious stares sent her way. For the most part she chose to ignore them.

She spotted her target and, fortunately, he was sitting alone. She made her way over to his table and stood for a moment, waiting for him to look up. When he did, she gave him a nod.

"Antilles. Mind if I join you?"

"Arica," he returned her nod in greeting. "Not at all." He indicated the spot across from him with a wave of his hand. "And you can call me Wedge, you know."

"Wedge, then," she acknowledged with a small smile as she sat down.

They ate in a companionable silence for a few minutes and then Arica brought up her primary objective: information on a few certain missing rebels.

"Still no word from your friends?" she asked quietly.

Wedge's mouth tightened and a flash of pain shimmered briefly in his eyes. "No," he said in a low tone and dropped his gaze back to his meal.

__

Blast! What am I supposed to do, Master? Arica thought helplessly. Of course, there was no answer to her plea. Not only was she failing in her mission, her Master seemed to have abandoned her. There had been no contact from him since that hellish punishment he had inflicted three weeks ago.

She knew that to return to Coruscant without Skywalker meant her death, but what was she to do if he were already dead somewhere? Some strange sense told her he wasn't--and she had no idea how she was so certain of that fact--but she still had no clue as to his whereabouts. Apparently, neither did anyone else.

"I'm sure they're all right," she said.

He looked up with an expression of surprise, and she was surprised that she had said it herself, although she didn't show it. Why in the hell had she said that? To comfort him? What did she care if some pilot in the rebellion was worried about his friends?

Wedge eyed her a little warily. While they had become somewhat friendly over the last few weeks, Arica could tell that he still didn't completely trust her. She met his look steadily, none of her doubt and indecision visible in her demeanor. The slight suspicion cleared after a long moment and he sighed.

"I can only hope you're right, but it's been so long…" His voice trailed off and they again lapsed into silence.

Arica watched him with an assessing gaze and wondered, not for the first time, what it was that made an otherwise seemingly intelligent man decide to betray his government and engage in treason. The need to know the answer to this baffling question finally prompted her to simply ask him.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly.

He glanced up, astonishment in his eyes once again. He gave her a smirk. "To eat my lunch," he said, deliberately misunderstanding her.

She would not be put off and kept staring at him, unsmiling. "Why are you here?" she repeated.

His eyes narrowed and she had the sense he was trying to read her again. He didn't have any more success with that than he'd had the first time he'd tried it, or any of the times since then. She let him see the honest curiosity in her gaze.

"The Empire killed my family," he said shortly.

"How?"

He gave her an exasperated look, but she couldn't let it rest. There was some insistent need in her to know what compelled him to be willing to die in his resistance to her Master.

"My parents owned a refueling platform in the Corellian system. A wanted pirate named Loka Hask was docked at the platform when the Imperials learned that he was there. Rather than try to apprehend him in the normal way, they destroyed my parents' station and my parents," he said tersely, his voice flat and emotionless as he recited the tale.

"So why rebel against the entire Empire? Why not just the fool who gave those orders?"

Wedge looked at her in disbelief and anger. "The Empire is full of those 'fools'. Ask almost anyone in this room and you'll get a similar story. Have you never talked to Luke about what happened to him?"

"No," Arica said, a little uncomfortable with his emotion now.

"His aunt and uncle were slaughtered simply because they happened to buy two droids that carried the plans for the Death Star. They had no idea what they had and yet the Imps killed them both and burned Luke's home to the ground!"

A few people at nearby tables turned to look curiously at Wedge's raised voice. He visibly tried to calm himself down and glared at her.

"Have you no idea what happened to Alderaan?" he said, his tone lower, but no less fierce. 

"Of course I know what happened to Alderaan," she said stiffly, somewhat sorry now that she had started this. Alderaan was a sensitive subject with all the rebels, but naturally, it was the most volatile with those who had been born there…like Mara Jade. Wedge was one of the 'four musketeers' and he would defend his friends with his dying breath. Arica felt something akin to envy at the closeness of the relationship between the foursome, until she recognized what she was feeling and firmly pushed it to the back of her mind. 

"How anyone could possibly support a monster who would destroy an entire planet is what confuses me. You ask me why am I here. I would ask you why is every sentient being in the galaxy _not _here?" he said bitterly.

Arica had rarely been speechless in her life, but Wedge's passionate response to her 'simple' question floored her. If she was to be completely honest, Alderaan's destruction had left her…uneasy. She understood that her Master and Tarkin had needed to show that rebellion would not be tolerated, but being a Force-sensitive, all those deaths at one time had been upsetting, almost nauseating.

She groped for something to say in return, knowing that she couldn't defend her Master as she normally would, not in the position she was in. What worried her was that she felt a vague distaste at the very idea of doing so. She had been too long among these rebels.

Wedge was still glaring at her, apparently waiting for a response. She was saved from having to make one by a shout from the cafeteria's entrance.

"Wedge! Hey, Wedge!" Wes Janson came running up to their table, skidding to a stop in front of them. He was panting with exertion and for a moment, couldn't speak as he tried to catch his breath.

"Did you run all the way here just for the lunch special, Wes?" Wedge grinned and Arica was relieved that his attention was off her for the time being.

"No…came to tell you…communication came through…the _Millennium Falcon…_" Wes gasped, bending over to rest his hands on his knees.

Wedge jumped out of his seat and Arica was only half a second behind him.

"What?! When?" Wedge demanded.

"About an hour ago. Couldn't find you. They're on their way in," Wes said, his words coming easier now as he straightened up.

Wedge gave a whoop of pure joy and hugged Wes in his exuberance. Wes pushed him away, but he was smiling. "Get off me, you moron!"

Wedge turned to head towards the hangar bays. Wes reached out and grabbed his arm, with a look of unaccustomed seriousness on his face.

"It was Mara who made the contact. She asked for medtechs to be standing by."

Wedge's face paled and he asked, "Who--"

"She didn't want to give details. But they're all there. Her, Chewie, Han and Luke and some other guy they picked up."

Wedge had apparently forgotten that Arica was even present and he didn't spare her another glance as he flew out of the cafeteria. She might have been slightly insulted if she hadn't been about two paces behind him, her mind and energy refocused on her mission the minute she heard Skywalker's name.

************************************


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Argh! Had to find something else to use for scene shifts as this darn thing won't take asterisks anymore! Thanks to everyone for your patience during this long wait for the next chapter. **

Luke was lying on his side on the bunk in one of the ship's cabins, curled up into a semi-fetal position, his eyes staring blankly at the wall. Mara was taking a much-needed nap and Han took the opportunity to see for himself what Luke's condition was. His first glimpse of the kid generated shock and fear. Sith! Vader had taken his _hand_! What kind of monster was the Dark Lord that he could so maim an obviously inexperienced opponent?

"Kid? You okay?" he asked cautiously. There was no response. Han walked forward and gently laid a hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke jerked as if in surprise and Han realized that the kid had not heard his whispered question, had not even known that Han was in the cabin. When he did speak, his voice was low and intense, causing Han to have to strain to hear him at all.

"He stole my father from me."

Han sighed. He remembered Kenobi had told Luke that Vader had murdered his father. Vader must have confirmed it.

"We'll make him pay for killing your father, Luke."

Luke roughly pushed Han's hand away from his shoulder and struggled to sit up, his empty eyes now blazing with anger.

"NO! He _stole_ my father from me! I _wish_ he had killed him! This is far worse, don't you see?"

Han didn't see, not at all. Luke wasn't making any sense.

"Your father's alive? Vader's keeping him prisoner somewhere?"

"Vader's prisoner…" Luke said, the anger melting into confusion. "Everything else is a lie. Why couldn't that be the truth?"

"Luke, I don't understand," Han said. He wanted to comfort the kid, but he didn't know what to say. Luke was talking in riddles, or at least not having the same conversation that Han was.

"Of course you don't understand. Only the Jedi are allowed to understand," Luke said and now his tone was bitter. "Stupid farmboys can't know the truth. We have to be lied to and manipulated and…and…"

As he spoke, Luke was waving his arms around wildly, a strange fervor in his expression. Han had to take a quick step back to avoid getting smacked in the face. Then, Luke's voice trailed off as he noticed his nonexistent hand, seemingly for the first time.

"He stole my father and my hand," he whispered sorrowfully. "What's left but my life? Or my soul?"

"We won't let that happen, Kid, I can promise you we won't let it happen!"

Luke laughed sardonically and Han winced. The noise sounded so wrong.

"There's nothing any of us can do, Han! Nothing! Vader will win because he's stronger, because I'm weak and foolish!"

"Don't talk like that, Luke. You're not foolish and you're certainly not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Luke glared at Han fiercely. "Don't patronize me!"

Han gasped in surprise as an invisible hand suddenly pushed him across the cabin. He hit the opposite wall head-first.

"_Owww_!"

He looked up at Luke in shock. Had the kid done that? The scowl on Luke's face told him the answer was yes. Han hadn't really believed much in the Force that Luke and Kenobi had been so enthused about, but now that he'd felt it first-hand twice, he was beginning to think there might be something to it after all.

"Did you know?! Were you part of the lie, too?" Luke demanded as he swung his legs around to sit up on the edge of the bunk.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Kid!" Han said, as he reached a hand up to gingerly touch a sore spot on the back of his head.

Luke stood and took a step towards him and Han knew a moment of fear, not unlike what he'd felt when he'd first seen Darth Vader standing on the other side of the table in that room in Cloud City.

"You did know, didn't you? Everyone knew but me! Ben, Yoda, _him_! You all knew."

Han brought his hand from the back of his head to look at it, and grimaced when he saw blood. He looked up at Luke again and was surprised to see an expression of bewilderment on the youth's face.

"Did I… Oh, Han, I hurt you. I didn't mean…" Luke's legs wobbled and Han jerked forward just in time to catch him as he fell to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh, Force, I'm just like him!"

"What happened in here? What's Luke doing out of bed?" Mara demanded to know from the doorway. She rushed forward to wrap her arms around Luke's shaking form as Han looked at her with a tinge of guilt in his eyes.

"I don't know what I said, but it must've upset him--"

"It's not your fault! It's me! This whole mess, everything that happened on Bespin…it's all my fault. Vader hurt all of you because of me!" Luke cried.

Mara's gaze met Han's over Luke's bowed head. He mouthed 'sleep tabs' at her and she nodded slowly.

Luke was quickly becoming hysterical, sobbing 'my fault, all my fault' over and over.

Somehow, they managed to get him back to the bunk and Mara convinced him to swallow the sleeping tabs. He looked at her with such abject despair in his eyes that it made her heart clench. After only a few moments, he was sleeping. Even if it was not exactly peacefully, at least he was calmer.

"My eyes are perfectly fine now and I'm not letting you pilot my ship for one more second, so get outta my seat!" Han practically roared.

"Fine! And you're welcome, by the way," Lando snapped back.

Han glared at him. "Don't start, buddy. We've got some things to discuss later."

The atmosphere in the _Falcon's _cockpit was decidedly chilly as the two former comrades stared each other down. Han was already in a bad mood after having seen what Darth Vader had done to Luke and to walk into the cockpit and have to take attitude from Lando…well, it wasn't making him any happier.

Lando, obviously not comfortable with that gleam in Han's eye, stepped aside with a sarcastic flourish and walked stiffly out the door. Han stood there for a moment, trying to push his anger down, knowing that it didn't do anyone any good at the moment. But, stang it, he really wanted to hit something!

He sat down in the pilot's chair and sighed. He didn't even have Chewie to complain to. The Wookiee was deep in the bowels of the ship, still trying to repair some of the systems damaged in the escape from Bespin. Mara was sitting with Luke, worried senseless because they'd had to give him the sleeping tabs.

Han closed his eyes, one hand coming up to rub at his temple wearily. He hadn't told Mara or Chewie about the headache that had never really gone away since the moment he'd taken that first breath. They had enough to worry about without worrying over him, too. He figured he could ask one of the medtechs about it when they got back to the fleet. Thinking about the scene with Luke a little while ago certainly didn't make the headache any better. _The kid throwing me into the bulkhead didn't help it any, either_, Han thought ruefully.

When had his life become so complicated? It was probably around the time he had agreed to take an old man, an impudent kid, and two annoying droids to Alderaan. His life had become more meaningful in those few years, though. He grimaced as he realized how sentimental he was becoming. But Luke and Mara and Wedge…they were important fixtures in his world now and his heart ached at the damage he had seen in Luke's soul. Mara was near to a breaking point worrying about him. Poor Wedge was no doubt insane with worry over all of them.

Well, it was about time he eased the burden from their shoulders. Han Solo took care of both his friends and his enemies. He would be damned before he let Darth Vader get his clutches on any of his friends again.

Arica was only a half-step behind Wedge as he skidded into the hangar bay. She could read the excitement mixed with apprehension on his face easily as the two of them began searching for the first glimpse of the familiar Corellian freighter. Realistically, they probably wouldn't be able to see it until it was almost docked with the _Home One_, but Arica had the feeling Wedge was nearly beside himself with worry and fear.

"Where do you think they've been?" she asked.

Wedge turned to her with a slightly surprised look on his face and Arica realized that he'd forgotten she was there. She was vaguely insulted, but pushed it aside.

"Right now, I don't really care where they've been. I just want to know why Mara asked for the medtechs to be standing by," Wedge replied, indicating the three young men and one woman who were waiting a few meters away with medical equipment and an anti-grav stretcher.

Arica followed his gaze and nodded silently. She hoped it wasn't Skywalker who was hurt. Her reasons were not as altruistic as the young Corellian pilot's, though. She just understood that Skywalker not being healthy would not please her Master, and Palpatine not being pleased translated into pain and punishment for her.

A voice crackled from a nearby comm station, informing everyone in the hangar that the _Millennium Falcon _would be docking with the _Home One _in approximately fifteen minutes. Wedge took a deep breath and blew it out again. Once more, Arica found herself having sympathy for this young man's pain and frowned as she tried to squelch it.

Those fifteen minutes seemed to take days, but finally they watched as the _Falcon _landed gently in the hangar bay. Arica could feel the tension in Wedge's body from where she was standing and for a moment she almost felt like she was intruding on a family reunion. She definitely squashed _that _feeling very quickly. She had a mission to accomplish and sentimentality was not going to get in the way of it.

Plumes of smoke filled the air as the _Falcon _vented gasses and everyone in the hangar bay moved forward as the hatch slowly opened. A couple of the medtechs took a hasty step back as the first one off the ship was Chewbacca. Most of the rebels who knew the giant Wookiee trusted him implicitly, but to those who weren't familiar with him, Chewie was an awesome sight.

It didn't help when he roared at the techs angrily, gesturing up the ramp to the interior of the ship. Even someone who didn't understand Shyriiwook could tell that he was agitated and wanted the techs to help whoever was hurt quickly. Wedge dashed up the ramp to Chewie. He didn't grasp the Wookiee's language quite as well as Han or Luke, but Wedge and Chewie understood one another.

"Chewie, what happened? Who's hurt?"

[We will explain everything later, Wedge. Right now, Luke and Han need medical attention immediately.]

"Luke _and _Han?" Wedge gasped.

"I do not need any help! You guys get your butts up here and help the kid!" Han's irritated voice drowned out Wedge's question and everyone looked past Chewbacca to see Han moving slowly down the ramp. Behind him, moving just as cautiously, were Mara and a stranger. They were supporting Luke between them.

Arica quietly glided closer to the group, trying to get a better look at her quarry. The Hero of the Battle of Yavin certainly didn't look very heroic at the moment. He was pale, battered and bruised, and even Arica winced when she noted his missing hand. She wondered how that had happened. Luke seemed to be in a daze, not truly aware of where he was or what was going on around him. She was mentally cursing as she calculated how much longer this was going to delay an already stalled mission when he looked straight at her.

Arica stiffened as something electric instantly charged between the two of them. It was as though everything else faded away and she was intensely aware of Skywalker, and not only his physical self. She could sense the turmoil his emotions were in, his pain and despair.

She had suspected from the start that the boy was a Force-sensitive, especially since her Master wanted him alive, and now she no longer had any question about that fact. Still, she had never felt this strong wave of emotion with any of her other targets, even the few she'd had that were Force-sensitives. No wonder her Master wanted Skywalker so badly.

Arica barely had time to wonder why the idea of Palpatine getting his hands on this young man was growing ever more distasteful when the moment was broken by the medtechs moving between them to lead Luke down to the anti-grav stretcher. She nearly gasped aloud at the sudden impression of loss her senses registered.

She glanced around quickly, but none of the others seemed to have any awareness of what had just happened. Even the redhead--and Arica was well aware of the strong dislike that Mara bore for her--didn't pay her any heed. Luke and his injuries commanded all their attention, which was a stroke of good luck for her. Perhaps they would say something that might be of help to her in their distracted state.

"Arica? What are you doing here?"

She turned to meet the slightly suspicious eyes of Han Solo. He didn't look altogether healthy himself, the signs of great strain obvious in his face and in his stance. He was leaning on a pile of crates nearby as he looked expectantly at her.

"I was having lunch with Wedge when your comm came through," she explained. "I came to see if I could help."

"Oh, having intimate little meetings with Antilles, are you? Do I have some competition for your affection?" Han teased with a suddenly roguish grin.

Arica froze him with a glare. "I'd hardly call the cafeteria an 'intimate' setting, Solo. And I don't have affections for you to compete with Antilles for."

"You're a woman, aren't you? Men are always gonna compete for your affections. Just remember I'm Corellian, too, and I'm a lot older and more experienced than Wedge," Han said with a sly wink.

She intensified her glare and turned to stalk away from him when a shout from one of the medtechs caught both their attention. Skywalker had suddenly pushed one of the techs away from him with a hoarse cry.

"Why did you bring me here?! He'll find me here and he'll kill you all! I have to go away!" Luke fought with renewed strength as the techs tried to get him to the stretcher.

Mara shouted his name, attempting to get his attention, but he was beyond hearing even her. Everyone flinched when a hydrospanner carelessly left lying on the floor abruptly flew up into the air and then crashed into the hangar wall. Suddenly, tools and datapads and other equipment around the hangar bay began to shake and fly dangerously around their heads. The medtechs and several pilots and mechanics who had been observing the situation shouted and tried to duck the dangerous objects.

Arica drew in a sharp breath as she realized that Skywalker was the one responsible for the confusion, although he didn't seem to be doing it consciously. She staggered backwards as that odd connection from a few minutes before was suddenly blasted wide open again and she was bombarded with images and emotions from Luke.

A dark room filled with steam…FEAR…a glowing red blade locked with a vivid blue one…HATE…a dark, menacing figure forcing him backwards, threatening everything he held dear…PAIN…agony jolting up his arm and throughout his entire body…DESPAIR…the sensation of falling, falling, certain that it was never going to end…

Arica saw blackness begin to dim the edges of her vision and she struggled to breathe, feeling panic that wasn't her own rapidly overcoming her. She was vaguely aware of someone--Solo, perhaps?--holding her up by the shoulders, shaking her slightly and calling her name. With great effort, she managed to focus on him and was surprised by the intense look of worry on his face. She tried to push Skywalker's pain away from her and succeeded in at least containing it somewhat.

"Are you okay?" Han was asking her.

"I…I'm fine. Just dizzy for a second there," she mumbled.

"Leave me alone!" Luke cried desperately as he continued to fight against the medtechs and Mara. They both turned to look. Arica understood immediately that Han wanted to go and help, but that he was unwilling to leave her by herself. She was about to tell him where he could put that concern when he shouted at the Wookiee.

"Chewie! Hold him so they can give him a sedative, dammit!"

Chewbacca grumbled at Han's irritated tone and in fact, had already been heading towards the melee to assist the struggling medtechs. He stepped forward astonishingly smoothly for a being his size and wrapped his massive arms around the besieged youth. He was able to hold Luke still just long enough for one of the quick-thinking techs to give the boy a sedative in a hypospray.

The effects were immediate as the tools-turned-missiles dropped to the ground and Luke's body stilled, although his breathing was still harsh. Chewbacca looked down at the friend in his arms and tried to comfort him.

[Relax, Cub. Everything will be all right now.]

Luke gazed up at the Wookiee and the grief on his face was plain for everyone to see.

"All right? It's not all right. It will never be all right again," he murmured sadly.

Mara moved forward and gently stroked Luke's forehead as his eyes closed and his body relaxed, the sedative doing its work. She cleared her throat before speaking to the medtechs in an admirably professional tone.

"Commander Skywalker is ready to go to the medcenter now," she said, her voice quiet, but strong.

Arica watched as the techs got Luke's limp form onto the anti-grav stretcher and began to check his vital signs. Jade turned to glance at Han, and Arica saw a frown cross her face. Then she realized that Solo was still holding her by the shoulders. She abruptly shook his hands off her with a shrug and took a step backwards. Since Skywalker had gone unconscious, the overwhelming emotions had ceased.

Solo and Jade nodded at one another and Arica realized a lot of information had passed between them with only a glance. She returned the cool look the redhead gave her with one of her own. Jade's eyes narrowed and she spun around to follow the techs taking Skywalker to the medcenter.

"You all right?"

Arica returned her gaze to Solo, again giving him a glare at his temerity in asking her such a question.

"I said I was fine, Solo. It's not your concern."

"Well, Sweetheart, something about you just begs me to be concerned about you," Han said with a lazy drawl and he gave her another one of those cocky grins that she supposed he thought was charming. "And that little fainting spell you had is not what I would call fine."

"I did not faint," Arica bit out impatiently. "If you'll excuse me, I have more important things to worry about than your opinion."

She started to walk away from him, wondering why an insolent smuggler was able to rile her so. She had really been among these rebels too long. They were beginning to affect her normal equilibrium.

"You can protest all you want, Darlin', but I'm gonna be keeping my eye on you." His tone of voice said he was teasing, but Arica's training as the Emperor's Hand surged to the surface. She chose not to dwell on the fact that it had started to become submerged in the first place.

When she turned to stare at him, it was with her hunter's face--the one that had been many of her marks' last view while they had still been breathing--and she had the satisfaction of seeing a glimmer of uncertainty in that arrogant expression he'd been giving her.

"You do that, Solo. Of course, you could end up very much regretting it," she said, her voice deceptively soft, with an underlying durasteel core.

When she walked away this time, he let her go without saying a word.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Mara sat quietly beside Luke's bed in the medcenter, holding his real hand. _His real hand. _It made her stomach clench to think that they now had to make a distinction between his hands in that way. A real one and an artificial one. She lowered her head and caught her lower lip between her teeth as she mentally cursed Vader with every ounce of her strength.

She raised her gaze to Luke's sleeping face once more. The surgery to replace his missing hand with a prosthetic had taken several hours and he had not yet awakened from the anesthesia. Even in drug-induced unconsciousness, his face was drawn and tight with stress. She wondered again what Vader could have done to Luke's mind that was so much worse than what he'd done to his body.

She had seen Luke injured before--Hoth immediately came to mind, as well as other, more minor incidents--yet she had never seen him react this way. This total loss of balance, the sense that he had lost something far more important than his hand…it ate at her inside.

"Still not awake yet?" Han whispered from the doorway.

She motioned him in with her free hand as she shook her head. "No, not yet."

Han shuffled forward and stood in front of her, looking down at Luke with a frown on his face. Mara watched as he absentmindedly rubbed his left temple with two fingers. She narrowed her eyes as she considered the smuggler and she could see the weariness in his demeanor. Of course, they were all tired, the ordeal they'd been through having taken its toll, but Han was the kind of man who usually bounced back quickly from things.

"Han, have you been checked out yourself yet?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Now, don't start with me, Red. I'm fine. It'll take more than a little carbonite to slow me down, you should know that."

"You have no idea what effect those gasses might have had on your system, Han. You need to have one of the medtechs or a Two-OneBee look at you."

"Aw, Mara, you know I don't like people poking at me. They'll annoy me, I'll have to blast them, and it'll all be a big mess," he said and gave her his most charming grin, the one that usually worked. It didn't have any effect on her this time. If anything, her look grew even more stern.

"You will go and get yourself checked out, Solo," she said firmly.

He started to protest and she braced herself for an argument with him. Corellians had to be the most stubborn males in the galaxy. She had often wondered if Luke wasn't secretly Corellian, as well. All three of her dearest friends could drive a saint to murder with their obstinate ways sometimes and Mara certainly wasn't a saint.

A trace of her own stubbornness must have gotten through to Han, though, or else he simply didn't want to upset her any further, because he grudgingly nodded his head and grunted something that might have been an okay. She took a deep breath and nodded back at him, grateful that she wouldn't have to expend energy she didn't have at the moment. Another thought occurred to her and she turned to him with a shrewd gaze.

"What's going on with you and the ice princess?"

"The what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Han. Miss Arica Alie. The ice princess," Mara said in a derogatory tone.

"Is that what they're calling her? I hadn't heard that one. Princess. I like the sound of that," Han mused with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Mara gave him an exasperated look. "Did you not hear the 'ice' part?"

"Oh, I heard, but I don't agree. Something tells me she could be very warm, in fact. All she needs is the right man to thaw her out," he said and playfully leered at her.

Mara gave him a half-serious glare. He was well aware of how she felt about men speaking of women in such a manner, but he and Wedge both did it sometimes just to get a rise out of her. That wasn't her primary concern at the moment, however.

"I don't trust her. There's something odd about her."

"Hey, if you ask me, there's something odd about all of us. Anyone who decides to join this crazy rebellion has to have something wrong with them. Kidding!" Han laughed and threw his hands up in a mock-defensive gesture as her glare intensified. He definitely knew all her buttons and delighted in pushing them just to see her lose that redhead's temper.

"I'm serious, Han. I just get a weird feeling when I look at her. It's almost like…like she's hiding something."

"Hell, Mara, half the people in this rebellion are hiding something or running from something. I've noticed she's awfully interested in the kid, here. You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

Mara blushed to the roots of her hair. "NO!" she shouted, and then glanced worriedly at Luke. "No, I'm not jealous," she hissed. "And Luke and I…well, we…I mean…oh, never mind!"

She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest with a little huff of disgust. Han laughed softly before reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, anyone can see there's something between you and Luke, Red. So what if you two haven't quite gotten it figured out yet? You will. And as for the ice princess, why don't you let me worry about her."

Mara spared him a tiny glance. "What do you mean, 'let you worry about her'?" she asked, deciding to ignore the first half of his statement for the time being.

"I mean, I've had a weird feeling about her myself. I might do a little poking around, see what I can find out about her."

"That would make me feel better."

"And if I get to poke _her_ in the process, so much the better," Han said, with his leer firmly in place again.

"Han!" Mara protested. She tried to give him a severe look, but then he started waggling his eyebrows up and down in a comical manner. In only a moment, both of them were laughing helplessly while trying to be quiet so as not to disturb Luke.

When Luke opened his eyes, he realized at once that he was in the medcenter and he grimaced as he decided that it was too soon since the last time he had awakened under these circumstances. For just a moment, he didn't remember why he was here, and then in a crushing wave, it all came back to him. He closed his eyes again with a sob and wished that he could unlearn _this._

Master Yoda's lessons had been harsh, but this awful truth was simply devastating. And it was the truth. He knew that now, even if it was still difficult to accept. _He's my father. Darth Vader is my father. _It hurt to even think the words to himself. How was he ever going to be able to face his friends in the Alliance with the weight of this knowledge pushing him down, burying him? How would he ever be able to look Mara in the eye again, knowing what _his father _had done to her on board the Death Star?

His father had killed millions of innocents; he'd slaughtered countless Jedi Knights; he had struck down Obi-Wan Kenobi in cold blood. Luke struggled to contain the anger that surged through him, yet not all of it was directed at the Sith Lord. He wanted to scream at Ben and Yoda, wanted to demand answers to all the questions raging in his head.

Why did you lie to me, Ben? Why?! Had they thought him incapable of handling the truth? Or perhaps they didn't know the truth themselves? A sharp, bitter sound that might have been a laugh in a different reality passed his lips. No, they knew. How could someone as wise and strong in the ways of the Force as Master Yoda _not _know?

Luke felt lost, as though his secure place in the universe had suddenly been snatched away from him and he was floundering, trying to find his footing. He brought both hands up to cover his face as an agonized groan was pulled from his throat.

The moment his hands touched his skin, he jerked them away and stared at the right one in horror. Had it all been a dream, then? Vader had sliced off his hand. He remembered that moment with a painful clarity. He _knew _that had happened…hadn't it? He felt tears welling up in his eyes as confusion washed over him.

"Oh, stang it! I should have known you'd wake up in the five minutes I was gone," an irritated voice said from the doorway.

Mara sat down in a chair he hadn't noticed beside his bed. She smiled at him gently and took his hands in hers. He wanted to cry with relief at seeing her and knowing that she was safe. At the same time, he wanted to run from her and hide, hoping that she would never discover this great secret he now carried within him.

"My hand…how…what happened?" he asked, half-afraid and half-hopeful that he had been dreaming and she would have no idea what he was talking about.

A tiny frown crossed her beautiful face and he immediately knew that it had been no dream. She stroked his right hand with her own and spoke softly, as though she was afraid of upsetting him.

"The Two-OneBee replaced it with a prosthetic one. It functions just like your other one. You can feel heat and cold, pain and pleasure, and it has complete mobility."

Luke looked down to where her hand was touching it…his…the prosthetic. He could feel her fingers gently caressing his, although the hand felt different, a little tingly, like it had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure how he felt about having an artificial hand. Ben had told him that Vader was more machine than man. _Like father, like son,_ he thought bitterly.

He remembered the test at the tree on Dagobah and seeing his own face in Darth Vader's mask. Was that the Force trying to tell him who he really was? Or was it trying to tell him what he was doomed to become? Was this how it had been for Anakin Skywalker, losing pieces of his body and pieces of his soul at the same time?

The relentless questions made his head hurt and he closed his eyes as he released a shuddering sigh. He felt Mara's hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to meet her worried gaze.

"Are you hurting right now? Do you need more pain meds?"

"Pain meds won't help this hurt."

"Oh, Luke," Mara said and he could hear the sympathy in her tone. He wished that he hadn't heard it. He didn't deserve her sympathy. If she ever found out who he really was, she would despise him. And that would be the worst pain he could ever endure.

"What did he do to you? Besides your hand, I mean. He's done something to you…inside, hasn't he? Up here?" She touched his temple with her finger briefly before moving it back to his cheek.

He wanted to tell her. He longed to take this burden and lift it from his shoulders, letting her share it as she'd done so many times in the past. As he had done for her just as often. But it was impossible - this secret could not see the light of day.

"I can never tell you," he said, his voice a harsh whisper. He dropped his eyes, unable to bear the slightly wounded look in hers. He had never kept anything from her before and it pained him to do so now, but her distress was far better than the hate she would feel if she knew the truth.

"It's all right if you don't want to talk about it now. Whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen," she reassured him.

A sudden anger surged through him at the way she brushed aside his words. Stars, but he was tired of everyone still treating him like that naïve farmboy of three years ago! He was training to be a Jedi Knight. Did no one understand the monumental task and responsibility he'd taken upon himself? He glared at her and roughly pushed her hand away from his head.

"I said 'never', Mara!" he said, his words ground out through clenched teeth. "Do you not understand Basic!?"

She looked at him in utter shock. Luke was stunned himself. He had no idea where that little burst of rage had come from. In all the years Luke had known Mara, he had never spoken to her in that tone. Certainly, they had argued, but the discussions had always been good-natured and usually full of laughter by the end.

He breathed in sharply as he vividly recalled the vision he'd had while underneath Cloud City. The images assaulted his mind: his father speaking harshly and angrily to the woman Luke knew, in his heart, to be his mother. Was this how the fall to the Dark Side had begun for Anakin? This unreasoning anger at those he loved?

No! He would _not _follow the path that Anakin Skywalker had! He was stronger than this and he would not allow it to happen. He needed Mara. His strength partially flowed simply from knowing her and loving her. He didn't think he could bear it if that source of strength were lost to him. Maybe thatwas what had caused his father to fall.

"Mara, I didn't mean that. I'm just…everything is so overwhelming right now and I'm trying to find my balance and it's just so _hard_!" The words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. _Force, I cry at the drop of a spanner these days!_

"That's okay, I guess I was being a little pushy," she said faintly.

There was still a tinge of hurt feelings in her face and Luke couldn't bear to see it there. He sighed as he pondered a way to explain things to her without telling her the whole truth.

"You weren't. It's really me and all that's happened in the last few days. Maybe someday I can tell you everything, but right now…well, it's just too raw and it hurts too much," he said earnestly, silently willing her to understand.

Her gaze softened and she smiled at him again. "I'll be here if you need me, Luke," she promised.

He was overcome with the urge to kiss her at that moment. It had been a very long time since that too-brief kiss in the hangar on Hoth. Leaning forward slightly, Luke was elated when she did the same. He could feel her warm breath on his face when there was a shout from the open doorway.

"Kid! I really can't leave you alone for a second, can I? First the Death Star trench, then Hoth, and now this!" Han grinned as he sauntered into the room. He ignored the glare that both young people were giving him and Luke could tell by the gleam in the smuggler's eye that he knew full well what he had interrupted.

"Were they trying to play kissy-face again?" Wedge joked as he came in two seconds behind his fellow Corellian. Luke stifled a groan as Chewbacca entered as well, his whuffling laugh filling the small room. He loved his friends, he really did, but they needed to work on their sense of timing. He glanced at Mara and saw the blush on her cheeks and decided a little payback was in order here.

"You know," Luke said in a careful imitation of Han's sarcastic drawl, "you guys are never going to settle that bet about me and Mara if you keep interrupting us."

He leaned back with his hands behind his head and a satisfied smirk on his face as Han and Wedge gaped at him. Mara whipped her head around to pin the two with her stare.

"Bet? What bet?"

Luke couldn't help but smile as Han and Wedge both started trying to stammer explanations at the same time under Mara's wrathful gaze. He knew there were many difficult times ahead, but Force, it felt good for things to be back to normal, even if only for a little while.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

****

A/N: Thanks to those who are still reading this much-delayed and drawn out story. I do appreciate all the comments very much.

A/N 2: Stupid ff.net!!! This new quick-edit thing is supposed to make this easier!!!!??? AAAARGHHH!!!! Anyway, sorry for that….

Because of this new stupid crappy way of uploading stuff, it won't let me use the method I have been for a couple of things.

Scene breaks are now denoted by this 

****

Force talk is now like this ((Hello))

I HATE doing it that way, but I can't figure out what else to do. Sorry!

I swear, if I didn't want to leave you guys hanging with this, I wouldn't bother posting here!!! So damn frustrating!

On to the story….

Arica had been trying for two days to get into Skywalker's room when he was alone, but his protection squad had swung into full force. She wondered if the youth felt as smothered as she would have were she in his position. Finally, a little bit of luck fell her way. For the rest, she had to get sneaky.

Antilles was out on a recon mission. One down. Jade was in an overdue debriefing meeting with Alliance High Command. Two down. The Wookiee was working on that pile of junk the Corellian called a ship. Three down. That only left the Corellian himself. Arica stubbornly ignored the little jolt of _something_ that went up her spine at the thought of another encounter with Han Solo. She couldn't even put a name to it, blast him anyway!

In the end, she took the easy way out.

She waited until she saw a young rebel walking up the hallway and put a vacant expression on her face. She put a little flounce into her walk as she called to the young man.

"Excuse me, sir!"

The boy turned around and she could actually see him gulping, probably at the thought of an attractive woman talking to him.

"Y-yes, ma'am?"

"Do you know Captain Solo?"

"Uh, not personally, ma'am, but I know who he is."

"Oh, good! I'm supposed to deliver a message to him, but I'm so nervous about talking to him! He's a big hero, you know," she said in an awed tone, while inwardly wanting to gag. She batted her eyelashes at the boy and smiled up at him coyly. "Do you think you could do it for me?"

The young man blushed and stammered, "Well, I don't really know him and, to be honest, I'm kind of nervous about talking to him, too."

"Oh, please," she said with a pout. "It's a really important message." She reached out and touched him lightly on the arm. "It would really mean a lot if you could help me out."

Arica didn't think it was possible, but his blush deepened. "Okay," he agreed in a bemused tone.

An evil smirk was on her face as she watched Solo dash from Skywalker's room in a panic several minutes later, bellowing the Wookiee's name uselessly into his comlink. Slicing into the hangar deck's computers and temporarily disrupting their comm system had been a piece of ryshcate. Maybe she'd gone overboard in her forged message from the hangar crew to the annoying captain that the _Millennium Falcon _was on fire, but it felt very satisfying to see Solo so disconcerted.

The smirk changed to a look of grim determination as she stepped out into the hallway and headed for Skywalker's room. She was going to see her mission completed, one way or another.

Arica slipped quietly into Skywalker's room. He was lying on a narrow bed on the opposite side, his eyes closed, his breathing even as though in sleep. She moved over to the edge of the bed and gazed down at him, the 'assignment' that had plagued her with problems from day one. She wondered if it might not be easier to just kill him now. There were no witnesses around and she knew multiple ways to end someone's life silently and efficiently.

Instead, she found herself incapable of moving, staring at his face, mesmerized. _What is it about this boy? _she mused to herself. Arica had never been so confused and confounded by any mission her Master had given her before. She was taken by surprise when Skywalker suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her. Arica had been certain that he was deeply asleep.

Again, she felt that strange connection, similar to what she'd experienced in the hangar bay, although not quite so intense, since Skywalker was not as agitated as he'd been that day. As much as Arica wanted to, she could not tear her gaze away from those vivid blue eyes. _Why? _she wondered.

"Arica?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

__

He feels it too, and doesn't understand it any more than I do, she realized.

"I saw it," she said.

He frowned as he shifted to an upright position. "You saw what?"

"What happened to you, wherever you were. When you came onboard the other day, in my head, I saw what happened." _Why am I telling him this?! _she wondered, but she couldn't seem to stop the words coming out of her mouth. "You were in a dark room, fighting a dark man. Then this happened," she said as she lightly touched his prosthetic hand and absently noted that his expression was growing ever more horrified, "and then you fell."

"How…" he gasped and she could _feel _his shock.

"I don't know how. All I know is that there's some kind of strange connection between you and me, Skywalker, and I've felt it since the first time I saw you."

There…the bantha that had been sitting ignored in the corner from the moment they had met was now right in the middle of the room and it would be ignored no longer. To her amusement, he turned a brilliant shade of red at her words.

"I…I…I don't understand this at all! I'm in love with Mara, I always have been," he stammered.

"This isn't love, Skywalker!" Arica snorted derisively. As if she would ever consider…the idea was ludicrous!

He gave her a sharp glance. "Well, if you know so much, what do you think it is?"

To her utter embarrassment, she could feel the heat in her own face as her blush matched the one he'd worn a moment ago. The frustrating thing was, Arica really had no idea what the connection between them was. She hated to admit that she was as ignorant as he was. She only knew that it was there, and part of her wanted it gone. Another part, a part that she tried so hard to deny, wanted to grab onto it and hold on with both hands, and never let it go. Somehow, it made her feel…accepted, in a way she'd never felt before in her life.

"I don't know either," she said with a slightly sullen tone in her voice.

He dropped his gaze down to his hands, which were clutching the bedsheet tightly. He must have realized this and carefully relaxed his grip, but then he seemed at a loss as to what to do with his hands. He first smoothed the sheet, then clasped his hands together, and then pulled them apart to let them rest at his sides. During all of this nervous motion, he didn't once meet her eyes.

Arica couldn't help a little smirk as she understood that she was the one causing his nervousness. She was about to tease him about it when he cleared his throat.

"Um, when you said you saw what happened, what exactly did you see?"

"I already told you what I saw. You were fighting someone, you lost your hand, and then you fell."

He finally looked her in the face again and she could see the apprehension plainly in his expression.

"Is that all? I mean, there wasn't anything more than that? Could you…" He hesitated, as if not sure whether to ask the question that was on his tongue or not. "Could you tell who the dark man was?"

"I'm assuming it was Darth Vader," she said and noted the flicker of alarm in his eyes. "Not a very wise move on your part, was it?" she added with a little taunt.

The alarm quickly flared into anger before he visibly struggled to control it.

"I did what I felt I had to do," he said shortly.

She narrowed her eyes as she felt something like relief filter through this odd bond they'd somehow developed. He was hiding something. And it had to do with Vader. Arica's own Force abilities weren't very strong, but she could focus them enough to sometimes read things that people didn't want anyone else to find out. It was even easier with Skywalker than with any other being she'd ever tried to do this to.

Skywalker's eyes widened in astonishment as he realized what she was attempting. She unconsciously leaned in closer to him, stretching out with her senses towards his mind, trying to ferret out his secret.

"What…what are you doing?" he said and leaned away from her.

Arica gave him a grim smile as she reached out and grabbed his hand, his real hand. She would find out what he was hiding…he would not be able to keep it from her. It was definitely something to do with Darth Vader. As that son-of-a-sith was not exactly her favorite person in the galaxy, anything that helped her gain an advantage over him was a bonus.

"Another connection. Between you and Vader. My, Skywalker, you have little strands of yourself all over the place, don't you? What is it, this link with you and the Dark Lord? Somehow very close…very close," she said in a low voice.

She could feel him trying to block her, but she'd been at this a lot longer than he had and her strength of will was impressive. She caught images, fleeting glimpses of him as a child, impressions of all the different things he'd experienced and endured. She shoved her way through all that, searching for memories of his encounter with Vader. _There!_ A small sound of satisfaction escaped her lips as she again saw the two figures facing off, their lightsabers blazing furiously.

"No. Stop it," Luke whispered desperately, trying to pull his hand away from hers, but her grip was like durasteel.

The setting unraveled before her mind's eye as though she were watching a holomovie, the two combatants battling for supremacy in the climactic ending scene. Arica had suspected that the connection was a close one, but she still caught her breath in shock at 'hearing' those fateful words.

__

No, I am your father.

"Your father. Vader's your father!" she gasped.

"Stop it…STOP IT…_STOP IT! Get out of my head!" _he shouted and shoved her out of his mind, his barriers finally coming up a little too late to protect his secret.

He ripped his hand out of her grasp, put it on her chest, and physically pushed her away from his bed. She stumbled backwards a couple of steps, still gaping at him in astonishment. Why had her Master not informed her of this? How could he keep something this important from her? Was this why he wanted Skywalker alive? Was this _boy_ to replace Arica in her Master's service?

"What the hell is going on in here? I could hear you halfway down the corridor, Kid!"

Arica jerked her head around to see Solo striding angrily into the room. He paused a few feet away from Skywalker's bed, effectively putting himself in between her and his friend, she noted. She mentally cursed her inattentiveness, as she hadn't even been aware of his arrival until he'd spoken.

She could see him taking in the startled looks on both her and Skywalker's faces and immediately schooled her features back into their customary calm facade. Solo turned back to Luke, who was having a little more difficulty masking his emotions.

"Luke?" Solo questioned.

"I…it's nothing, Han. Arica and I were just…uh, talking."

She mockingly raised one eyebrow at his choice of words and his face flushed again.

"Talking? Sounded more like yelling to me," Solo said with a shrewd glance at Arica.

She slid her gaze from Solo to Skywalker, and back to the Corellian again, wondering just how aghast the smuggler would be if he knew the farmboy's true heritage. Arica saw Skywalker stiffen and then she suddenly heard his voice in _her _head.

((Don't tell him, please!))

She whipped her eyes back to her target in surprise. He seemed as stunned as she was. But for once, he recovered first. He looked at her with an eerily serene face and 'talked' to her again.

((Please. I'm not ready for anyone to know about that yet. I'm not even ready for _you _to know about it and I'm not sure how you did what you just did. But I don't want you to ever do it again.))

It was a very disturbing feeling, having someone's voice other than her Master's in her head. Arica looked at Skywalker with new eyes and wondered if it was entirely appropriate to continue thinking of him as a boy. The person on the bed giving her that impenetrable stare was no boy. Her mission just kept getting more and more complicated.

She nodded quietly, momentarily struck dumb by the intensity of the situation. Skywalker turned his attention back to Solo, who was watching the silent interplay between the young man and woman with a little frown on his face, as though he did not like what he was seeing.

Arica could hear them talking, but there was a fuzziness to her thoughts that prevented her from understanding a word of it. She shook her head slightly, appalled at the way she had allowed Skywalker to gain control of the moment. With a grimace, she realigned her thinking, pushing away the confusion the intense experience with Skywalker had created.

The two men were still talking as she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Sorry for any disruption I may have caused, gentlemen," she said in her customary cool voice. "Solo. Skywalker, I'll speak with you later," she nodded to them both and turned to leave the room.

"Yes, Arica, we will definitely talk later," Skywalker threw at her retreating back with a warning hint to his tone.

She paused momentarily halfway to the exit, but did not turn around to meet his gaze again. Her jaw tightened, although she did not deign to reply to the vague threat as she continued out of the room.

"All right, Kid, maybe now you can tell me what the hell that was all about?" Han asked, his eyes having followed the petite brunette's form with a mixture of interest and wariness as she left.

Luke breathed a quiet sigh of relief at Arica's departure. He was still slightly in shock at what had just happened. Stars, he wasn't even sure what _had _just happened. The obvious answer hit him like a ton of duracrete…Arica Alie was Force-sensitive and she was well aware of it. She knew how to use her abilities, fairly aggressively at that. His thoughts still felt raw from the way she'd raged through his head.

Neither Master Yoda nor Ben had ever mentioned the ability to do what Arica had just done. He froze as he wondered if what she had done was the Dark Side and what that might mean about who Arica really was.

Luke was torn between elation at another being like himself in the galaxy - he had thought he was the only potential Jedi left - and dismay at the apparent deception that Arica had perpetrated on the Alliance and on himself. _Look who's talking about deception, _he thought bitterly. _If the Alliance ever finds out who my father is, they'll send me straight to Kessel._

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer here, Kid," Han said impatiently.

Luke looked up at Han and felt a wave of self-loathing as he realized he was going to have to continue deceiving his friend. But he could not risk the secret of his parentage coming to light. Luke was barely able to deal with the knowledge himself, he certainly didn't want to have to deal with others' reactions to the revelation.

"We simply had a disagreement, that's all."

"What about?"

"It's…well, it's kind of personal."

"Personal? Too personal to tell me or too personal to tell Mara?" Han said with a glare.

Luke flushed guiltily at the mention of Mara Jade. He knew he loved the redhead, just as he knew that this thing - bond, connection, whatever it was - between himself and Arica was not love. Still, it almost felt like he was hiding something.

"It's not like that. I just really can't talk about it right now, okay?"

Han's glare softened and he awkwardly put a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. "I know you've been through a lot, Luke, and I just want you to know we're here for you. You don't have to face this alone, y'know."

Luke's throat tightened as the guilt threatened to overwhelm him. He felt like the lowest form of life lying to his friend in this way, but he could see no other option.

"Thanks, Han. That means a lot. And I'm sorry, by the way, for the uh, bump on your head the other day."

"What, that? I barely felt that! Kid, you shoulda seen me the time I ran into some bounty hunters who mistook me for one of their marks. Why, Chewie hadda carry me back to the _Falcon _and I…"

Luke smiled as Han went off into one of his wild tales. Perhaps he didn't deserve such wonderful friends, but he was certainly very glad he had them.

Luke lay awake in the medcenter bunk, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were far too noisy for sleep. The confrontation with his father - he was surprised and frightened at how easily the title came to him now - played over and over in his mind. The Dark Lord had toyed with him. Luke was a barely-trained Jedi Apprentice. Vader had been responsible for killing thousands of highly-skilled Jedi Knights in the Purges. Their 'duel' should have lasted about two minutes, but instead, Vader had chosen to drag it out, tormenting his son.

Luke frowned as he reconsidered every aspect of the battle. Had his father been tormenting him, or trying to _not _have to kill him? He recalled Vader's offer to join him. His thoughts and emotions had been far too confused to sort out everything he'd been feeling at that moment. Now, with time and distance, he scrutinized it carefully.

There had been _something_ in Vader's sense when he'd extended his hand and made that offer. The Dark Lord had let an emotion slip through the tenuous bond that had formed between father and son. _Arica was right, I do have strands of myself all over the place, _he thought ruefully. With a sigh, he pushed thoughts of the strangely compelling young woman out of his head. He could only handle thinking about one part of his increasingly complicated life at a time.

Luke was somehow certain that the emotion Vader had revealed had been unintentional. There had been…a loneliness…a sense of longing…so still and small that Luke wondered if he was imagining it after all. Again, he called to mind the vision that he'd had under Cloud City. Anakin with the beautiful young woman. His mother? Yes, that felt right.

But what had happened to her? What had happened to his father to change him from that handsome, mischievous young man into the dangerous, black-armored Dark Lord? Perhaps something terrible had happened to her, causing Anakin to fall from his grief? Luke's frown deepened as he concentrated on the young woman. Something familiar about her…

With a gasp, he sat straight up in the bed. His vision from Dagobah! Vividly, he recalled the image of the tearful young woman who had haunted his dreams while he was training on the swamp-covered planet. His mother. He felt tears gathering in his eyes as he latched onto her image. He had no memories of her.

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had never answered the many questions Luke had asked as a child, about either of his parents. Well, the reason for their reluctance about his father was rather obvious now. But the woman in his visions didn't seem dangerous or evil. Why had they never told him anything more about her?

He strained to try and remember what she had been trying to tell him, knowing that it was vitally important. Had it been a message about his father? She seemed so sad and lonely…the same feelings Luke had briefly felt from Anakin during their clash on Bespin. He frowned as he realized he was thinking of his father as Anakin and not Darth Vader. Was there still some piece of Anakin buried within the Sith Lord who called himself Darth Vader?

Impulsively, Luke stretched out with the Force, trying to find his father's presence. Perhaps it would be his father that he found and not the Dark Lord. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on finding Anakin's distinct Force signature. His whole body froze as a cold, dark presence suddenly seemed to reach out for him, almost trying to smother him.

((Your father is dead, young one. Come to me and let me show you the true ways of the Force.))

Desperately, Luke tried to pull his Force sense back, away from this thing that wanted to swallow him whole. His body began to tremble and sweat trickled down his temples as he attempted to extricate himself from the web he'd stumbled into.

"No, no, no," he muttered, barely aware that he was speaking aloud.

((You are mine, boy! Come to me!))

Luke was hyperventilating, his hands convulsively clutching the sides of his cot, straining against the overpowering presence with every iota of strength he possessed and it wasn't enough. It was not enough! He could feel the other, reeling him in, drowning him in darkness.

"Father, help me…" he whispered, but there was no answer to his plea.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I think y'all will enjoy this one...no evil cliffies! And L/M mush! :) **

**Remember, due to 's REALLY STUPID new way of doing things, ((this)) is Force talk and scene breaks are denoted by these: **

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story! **

Mara tossed and turned on the narrow cot in her assigned quarters on _Home One._ She heard a muffled grumbling from her roommate, a young tech who worked in the communications center, and immediately tried to still her restlessness. It certainly wasn't fair of Mara to keep Elina awake just because she couldn't sleep. The sleep cycle never seemed to last long enough as it was.  
  
Sighing quietly, she wondered why sleep was eluding her. Well, that wasn't precisely accurate. The question was, which of the many crises that she had endured in the last several weeks was the one keeping her awake? She had lost her Y-Wing, been captured - again - by Darth Vader, seen Han almost killed, and nearly lost the man she loved to his own despair.  
  
To top all that off, General Rieekan had temporarily relieved her of command of Ghost Squadron. He had droned on about how she had been through a 'trauma' and that she 'needed time to recover' before she took charge of her boys again. Of course, there was also the fact that she no longer had a ship. _Most pilots who lose their ships have the decency to die along with them,_ Mara thought morbidly. Funds had always been tight for the Alliance and a replacement Y-Wing was not in the immediate future. She let out a little sniffle as she wondered how long it would be before she got to fly again.  
  
Luke was in the same predicament. Han, Wedge and Mara hadn't told him about his grounding yet, worried about how he would deal with that in addition to the ordeal he'd been through. The High Command weren't exactly pleased that Luke had gone off on his own and missed the rendezvous. He hadn't been debriefed yet, and although Mara had explained about his Jedi training in her own debriefing, the Alliance leaders had been very skeptical.  
  
Mara recalled the conversation with Luke when he'd first awakened after the operation to replace his hand. He had frightened her for a moment there, truly frightened her, and she could not remember ever being scared of Luke before. It was as though, in that moment, she'd seen the potential for Darkness in him and it had chilled her to the bone. Only seconds later, he had been apologizing and he was her Luke once more. Mara hoped to never see that other side of him again.  
  
Groaning silently, Mara knew that she was never going to get any rest if she didn't cease with these heavy thoughts. She tried to think of something lighter, happier, hoping that it would relax her enough to help her fall asleep. Her thoughts turned to the kiss she and Luke had shared back on Hoth and she could feel herself blushing in the darkness of her room. Mara had not exaggerated when she had told Han that it was an amazing experience.  
  
Since the destruction of Alderaan, she had not really allowed herself to _feel_ anything. Certainly, she felt friendship for Han, Chewie and Wedge, and she even loved them in a decidedly friendly way. But what Mara felt for Luke went so far beyond that. She could vividly recall the slightly daring gleam in his eye as he'd leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The tingling that kiss had started had reached all the way down to her toes and she smiled softly to herself even now.  
  
Mara wondered if Luke ever thought of that kiss. He was still not quite his old self after what he'd been through on Bespin, but they had almost kissed again when he'd awakened. Frowning a little, she recalled Han and Wedge's intentional interruption. However, she didn't allow herself to dignify wasting any thoughts on the two Corellians' little wager, having stung their ears enough that day. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Luke again when they weren't under an emergency evacuation.  
  
She wondered if Luke was asleep right now. Was he thinking of her if he wasn't? Was he dreaming of her if he was? Mara blushed again as she thought of some of the dreams she'd had herself in the last few weeks. She and Luke had always been close, but since Bespin when they'd somehow communicated across the distance of the _Falcon_ and the bottom of Cloud City where he'd been trapped, there had been an even stronger bond between them.  
  
Sometimes she'd even been able to feel a little of what he was feeling...his lingering upset over his battle with Darth Vader, his frustration at being confined to the medbay, his irritation with Han and Wedge's interruption. And then there had been some kind of argument with Arica Alie. Mara frowned as she thought of the petite brunette who caused her protective instincts to surge forth.  
  
Luke hadn't wanted to discuss it with anyone, which caused Mara some hurt, but she chose not to dwell on that. She clenched her teeth as she realized her thoughts had started to drift to negative things once again. _Stang, I'm never going to get to sleep at this rate!_  
  
Determined to fall asleep, she closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on Luke and how much she loved him. She could almost sense him next to her. He was awake and he was thinking. Mara gasped and her eyes flew open as she became conscious of the fact that she really _was_ sensing him and he was extremely distressed. Sitting straight up in her bed, she ignored Elina's irritated mutterings, and shuddered as she felt the overpowering Darkness that seemed to be surrounding Luke.  
  
"Luke!" she whispered urgently, and without stopping to consider what she was doing, Mara flew out of her bed and went to him.

On board her ship, the _Windrider_, Arica jerked awake from the light doze she had fallen into. A presence filled her senses, one she hadn't felt in so long. She reached out for him, needing to feel his strength.  
  
((Master?))  
  
He did not reply to her call. Desperately, she tried again.

  
((Master, are you there? Please don't abandon me!))

  
A sob worked its way past her throat as he continued to ignore her. He seemed to be centering all his attention on Skywalker.  
  
_Skywalker! Why him, and not me, Master? Have I not served you well?_ Arica thought as bitter tears began to streak down her face. A hoarse cry was ripped from her and she turned to bury her grief in the pillow of the narrow bunk on her ship. She had never felt more alone.

  
  
In his meditation chamber aboard the _Executor_, Darth Vader's eyes snapped open as he felt his son's hesitant Force-probe for his father's presence. Before he could respond to the boy, his Master's presence overwhelmed his senses.  
  
((The son of Skywalker is looking for his father, my Apprentice. He will not find him here, will he?))  
  
The sharp tone of Palpatine's voice in his head made Vader hesitate. He had to tread very carefully around the Sith Master. He did not want his plans, or the uncertain feelings that had been surging through him lately, to be discovered.  
  
((No, my Master.))  
  
((Good. No need to worry about this, Lord Vader. I will speak to the boy for you.))  
  
Again, the tone was sharp and sly and Vader felt a tremor of fear for Luke's safety. He firmly tried to squelch it before his Master could sense it.  
  
((If that is your wish, my Master.))  
  
((It is. You will take the _Executor_ to Endor to ensure that the progress on the Death Star is going according to my plans. I will expect a report when you arrive.))  
  
((Yes, my Master.))  
  
Abruptly, Palpatine cut the connection between them. To his horror, Vader realized the connection to his son had somehow also been blocked by the Emperor. He had to restrain himself from searching for it in the Force, as he knew that would severely anger his Master.  
  
Agitated now, Vader stood and paced around the small meditation chamber. Pausing, he tried to understand why he was so upset when it suddenly hit him. He was worried. He was worried about what Palpatine was doing to Luke. And it wasn't just because this interfered in Vader's own plans for the boy.  
  
He was concerned about Luke simply because Luke was his son and Vader...cared about him? No! He would not allow himself to have those feelings ever again! He had cared about the boy's mother, cared very deeply. Force, he had loved her more than anything in the galaxy, yet she had betrayed him. She had kept his child a secret from him and betrayed the vows they had made to one another.  
  
A strangled cry of frustration and anger escaped his lips as Vader clenched his fists at his sides. Images of her face kept pushing their way into his consciousness and he was having an increasingly difficult time keeping them at bay.  
  
Thoughts returning to his son, Vader had to vigorously restrain himself again from reaching out towards Luke. Perhaps the boy's mother was watching over him from wherever she was. Force knows, he had thought she was an angel when she was alive.  
  
Vader became aware of the fact that he was thinking of her without the piercing pain that normally wounded him whenever she crossed his mind. Was that Luke's influence?  
  
"Padmé," he whispered, half-afraid Palpatine would know he was speaking the forbidden name. "Padmé, protect him." Instantly, it occurred to him that he should wish for her to guard Luke against both Palpatine and himself. He did not care to examine that thought too closely.  
  
Darth Vader fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes for the first time in years.

  
  
Luke could feel himself being inexorably sucked into a dark void and no matter how hard he tried to pull away, it would not let him go. He was being swallowed alive and there was no way out. His awareness of the small room on _Home One_ dimmed as he felt his consciousness being drawn closer and closer to the Dark presence that was invading his mind. He couldn't even scream. Every muscle in his body was utterly paralyzed.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
A tiny pinprick of light pierced the darkness that was surrounding him. Luke turned towards it, grasping for it with everything that he had. It was so hard! But he sensed that this was his only hope for salvation.  
  
"Luke! What is happening to you?! Wake up!"  
  
The pinprick grew until it was a small hole and amazingly, the Dark hold on him lessened slightly. With renewed strength, he surged towards the light. The Dark rumbled angrily, sensing its prey escaping and pulled more viciously at him. Luke strained with all his senses to reach the light. Soft hands were touching his face and from far away, he could see frightened green eyes staring at him, pleading with him to respond.  
  
"Mmm...muh...Mar..." he tried to speak her name, realizing at last who his savior was and reaching out for her.  
  
Her relief flooded over him and she began to pull at him, pitting her strength against the Dark one. The Light slowly burned away the Darkness and he could almost hear a howl of frustrated anger. He could feel the hold of the Darkness weakening as he stretched towards Mara and the Light. It washed over him, warming him, sweeping away the lingering coldness of the Dark.  
  
He snapped back to total awareness with a jerk, his startled gaze meeting Mara's frightened one. She was literally sitting on his stomach, holding his face in her hands, shouting at him to wake up.  
  
"Mara!" he gasped.  
  
"Luke, what was that? Are you all right?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I'm fine-" he managed to mumble before he fainted.

When he awoke, Mara's face was mere centimeters from his and he could plainly see the worry in her eyes. She had her comlink in her hand and she was bringing it towards her mouth. At her realization of Luke's return to consciousness, Mara flung the device to the floor and lurched forward to hug him, babbling in his ear so rapidly he could barely understand her.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again I was so scared I didn't know what was wrong with you I was about to call the medtechs back in here to give you shock treatment or something -" She had to pause to take a breath.  
  
Luke took the opportunity to reach up and put his arms around her, hugging her in return. "Mara, I'm okay. At least, I think I am."  
  
She reared back and looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean 'think'?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"I mean, I'm not sick or anything."  
  
"So, then what was that?"  
  
Luke's expression grew pinched with worry and fear as he looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "I'm not sure. I thought it was a nightmare at first, but it was more than that. More, and much worse."  
  
"Can you tell me a little about it?" Mara asked softly. She moved to sit up beside him on the bed, and began gently stroking his hair.  
  
Luke groaned and brought his hands up to cover his face. "Oh, Force, I'm not sure if I can, Mara! It was...it was horrifying! It felt like I was suffocating."  
  
Just the memory of what he'd gone through was enough to cause Luke to begin to shake. He could feel the panic rising in his belly and tried to fight down what his head knew to be merely a physical reaction to the stress of the situation. But his body was not listening to his head at the moment. How much was he supposed to endure? How many more shocks would his system be able to take before he completely lost his sanity?  
  
He desperately wished he could bury himself in a deep, dark hole somewhere. Luke wanted nothing more than to simply hide and not have to face any of this! A low moan of agony escaped his throat, and his fingers curled around to grab the sides of his head.  
  
"Luke. Luke. Please, calm down. It's going to be all right," Mara said soothingly as she tried to pull his hands out of his hair.  
  
"I can't...it's not...Mara, it's not going to be all right!"  
  
Mara quickly leaned down to embrace Luke again, wrapping her arms securely around him and putting her head next to his so that she could speak directly into his ear. "I'm here, Luke. I will protect you with everything I have and everything that I am. I will not let them hurt you anymore, I swear it!"  
  
Luke felt hot tears begin to stream down his cheeks, the sobs forcing their way out of him against his will. He buried his face in Mara's neck and she slowly rocked him as she would a child, whispering reassurances the entire time. He had no idea how long they lay there on his bunk in the medcenter, Mara giving comfort and Luke grasping it with frenzied desperation. Gradually, his sobs lessened and the two of them were lying quietly in the bunk, still clinging to one another.  
  
She had been his lifeline for so long - even more intensely in the last few days - that her solace felt as natural as breathing to him. Maybe that was why it took Luke a little while to realize that Mara was not only soothing him with her words and embrace, she was also reaching out to him through the Force. For a heartbeat Luke was so astonished he forgot why she was consoling him. He suddenly recalled the way the two of them had communicated in Cloud City. He had not given that incident another thought with everything else whirling in his brain. Perhaps a test...  
  
((Mara.))  
  
"I'm here, Luke. I won't leave you," she whispered immediately.  
  
Luke frowned. _Okay, that could have been a coincidence. Something more specific,_ he thought.  
  
((Mara, have you cut your hair?))  
  
"Why on Alderaan are you worried about my hair right now, you idiot?" she said quietly, making the term an affectionate gibe rather than an insult.  
  
Luke pulled away from Mara and stared at her with a wide-eyed expression. She looked at him in surprise and finally said, "What?" when he continued to gape at her.  
  
"Mara, I think you might be Force-sensitive!"  
  
Luke winced inwardly at the way he'd blurted the words out. _Sith, Skywalker, you could have done that a little more gently._ Mara's face paled as she returned his gaze.  
  
"Wh-why do you think that?" she stammered in confusion.  
  
"I didn't ask out loud if you'd cut your hair. I asked you through the Force, and you heard me. Just like you heard me when I was in trouble on Bespin," he said.  
  
"I thought that was because _you_ were Force-sensitive," she protested weakly.  
  
"No, I've never been able to communicate with anyone else like this," Luke said. Immediately, a small voice in the back of his head whispered _Liar!_ as he remembered conversations with another Force-sensitive being while hanging from that weathervane. And he didn't even want to think about Arica right now. Resolutely, Luke told that insidious little voice to shut up.  
  
"What does this mean?" Mara asked, her face tense with fear and a little excitement.  
  
"I'm not sure," Luke admitted. "I could take you to meet Yoda, I suppose. I need to finish my own training, anyway."  
  
"You didn't finish your training?"  
  
Luke's face flushed with embarrassment. "Um, I left kind of quickly because I sensed you and Chewie and Han in danger. I wanted to save you. And I ended up having to be saved myself," he said, rather glumly.  
  
"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I don't know many other people who've faced Vader and lived to tell about it."  
  
"You did. On the Death Star," he said quietly.  
  
Now Mara's face showed her discomfort. "Yes, well..." She trailed off, seemingly unable to think of anything to say to that.  
  
It suddenly struck Luke how intimately they were lying there, their arms wrapped around one another, faces centimeters apart. _Force! Where I've wanted to be for so long...and I'm bawling on her shoulder,_ he thought to himself with a rueful little grin.  
  
"What's that smile for?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking. I've dreamed about being in your arms so many times. Me blubbering like a baby was never how I envisioned it, though."  
  
"You've dreamed about being in my arms?" Mara said with a little smile of her own.  
  
Luke's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he realized what he'd just admitted to her. "I...well, um...that is -"  
  
His rambling explanation was cut off as Mara leaned forward and kissed him softly. This time, there were no annoying Corellians to interfere as Luke and Mara lost themselves in the kiss. A moment or a lifetime later - Luke wasn't sure which - they pulled apart and met each other's eyes.  
  
"Wow," Luke murmured and then winced as he thought how immature and inadequate that response was.  
  
Mara's lips curved into a smile as she whispered, "My thoughts exactly, Farmboy."  
  
He lifted his hand to caress the side of her face and she closed her eyes as she turned her head slightly into his palm. Luke was nearly overcome with the need to tell her everything, but he suppressed it, unwilling to ruin this moment with ugly truths. There was one truth, however, that he wanted to be certain she understood.  
  
"Mara, I love you."  
  
Her eyes flew open and she gazed back at him, her joy shining in her face. "I love you, too, Luke," she whispered.  
  
Emboldened by her words, Luke initiated the next kiss. He could feel his heart pounding furiously, could almost hear the blood rushing through his veins as he deepened the kiss. One arm crept around her back and pulled her even closer to him, until a breath of air couldn't have slipped between their bodies.  
  
Somewhat reluctantly, he ended the kiss, worried that things were getting out of his control. Luke couldn't help a little self-satisfied smirk as he looked at Mara's flushed face. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was open slightly, her breathing coming in sharp little pants. Her eyes slowly opened and Luke felt his control slip a bit further at the _need_ he saw there.  
  
"Force, that was incredible," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, but not enough," she replied, her tone as reverent as his.  
  
They both sensed that something special, something important, was happening between them. Luke's concern was that they might be moving too quickly. There were many things still left unsaid between them, things that Luke feared would change the way Mara felt.  
  
"I'm not sure-"  
  
"Luke, I am. I want everything. I want to know you completely, your taste, your scent, your _feel_," she said passionately. A hint of color appeared on her cheeks and a glimmer of doubt suddenly shone in her eyes, as though she feared having said too much. "Unless...unless you don't feel the same?"  
  
"No, I do! Of course, I do." He sighed as he gently kissed her forehead. She nestled her head into the hollow of his shoulder and he thought for a moment how wonderfully right it felt.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" her voice, muffled by his chest, floated up to him.  
  
"Our timing isn't exactly perfect. We're in the middle of a war," he mumbled.  
  
She pulled her head away from his chest to meet his gaze once again. "All the more reason why we shouldn't squander this chance, don't you think? None of us are guaranteed tomorrow, Luke. I...I would hate to think that this might be the only time we could have and we wasted it."  
  
As Luke looked down at her beautiful face, a vision of the two of them filled his mind's eye. _He and Mara, both older, sitting in a cozy room with a huge fireplace. They were laughing as they watched two small children playing on a rug in front of them. The two little ones looked up and smiled and Luke was mesmerized by their striking green eyes...  
_  
He blinked to find Mara watching him with a curious expression. Smiling down at her, he pondered whether to tell her what he'd seen. Yoda had said 'Always in motion is the future.' Certainly, Luke hoped that this vision would be the way his and Mara's future would go, but perhaps it would be best to keep it to himself for now.  
  
Kissing her again, Luke tried to convey all his emotions and love to her. Pulling away to whisper in her ear, he said, "I think, my love, that we are going to have a lifetime together. Maybe we should start that lifetime right here."  
  
Mara's grin looked almost ready to split her face as she eagerly tried to find his mouth with hers once again.  
  
"Wait," Luke said softly.  
  
His gaze focused on the door of the tiny medcenter room and Mara turned to look with him, a little frown of confusion on her face. There was an audible click as the lock on the door slid into place. Luke glanced at Mara and his face somehow shone with a mixture of triumph, mischievousness, and shyness.  
  
"Just making sure there aren't any interruptions this time," he said.  
  
Mara laughed softly. "I can see where having the Force might come in handy. Maybe we should see what else we can come up with?"  
  
Luke blushed again, but willingly showed her everything she wanted to know. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Arica sat straight up in her bunk on the _Windrider_. What had awakened her this time? She took a ragged breath as she recalled sensing her Master's presence. But he had ignored her pleas, punishing her with unwavering silence.

Closing her eyes, she hung her head in despair. Arica felt fear, an unaccustomed sensation for the Emperor's Hand, slither up her spine. She feared not only for her life if these rebels should find out who she really was, but for her sanity as well. It was agonizing to be away from her Master's touch. Arica needed to feel the firm caress of another Force-sensitive in her mind. She had become dependent upon the contacts with her Master, and to be without him, to be so utterly alone, was torturous.

Unwillingly, her thoughts turned to Skywalker and the strange bond the two of them possessed. Was this the way it happened between any two Force-strong people? Arica shook her head silently, instantly understanding how false that idea was. No, she had run across other Force-sensitives in doing her Master's bidding and she had never experienced this…whatever it was between her and the young farmboy from Tatooine.

The sense of anguish surrounding Arica grew more oppressive until she thought she would suffocate from it. Her chest felt tight, as though she could barely breathe and the soft interior lights of her ship's cabin blurred and began to fade.

"What is happening to me?" She almost didn't recognize her own voice. Surely that trembling tone had not come from her throat!

Skywalker! She gasped as a vision of him drowning in darkness pierced her consciousness. _He's doing this somehow! Just like before._ Hesitantly, Arica tried to reach out to Skywalker, to comfort him somehow in the throes of the nightmare he was having, if only to bring peace to her own mind.

The Jedi's agony was so extreme, that he never realized she was there. Arica fell sideways on her bunk and curled her knees up to her chest, a desperate cry coming from her lips. She was going to die! The misery pervaded her senses so thoroughly, she almost _wanted _to die.

Just when Arica thought she could handle no more, another presence flitted across her perception. It was vague and unfocused, certainly not as strong as Skywalker's, but definitely Force-sensitive. And he seemed to be responding to it. Arica gulped in a huge lungful of air as the torment began to lessen and she could breathe easily again.

Rolling over on her bunk, Arica flopped onto her back to stare at the ceiling of her ship. A shaky sigh shuddered through her weary body and she briefly closed her eyes. At least, she thought it was only briefly. Sleep must have somehow claimed her again, because a startling wave of warmth that flooded her senses caused Arica to snap her eyes open in surprise.

She was fairly certain that she had been asleep. Was she still asleep and dreaming? It was a pleasant dream, if that were so, and Arica didn't have many of those. The feeling of warmth skated over her body again, almost feeling like a lover's hand caressing her skin. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as a particularly strong sense of pleasure rippled across her belly and upwards over her chest. She could swear she felt heated lips making that trail.

A nagging impression of something wrong about what she was feeling finally penetrated the fog surrounding Arica's thoughts. _What is this? _she wondered in confusion just as a sensation of Skywalker's presence overwhelmed her once again. He wasn't alone. Arica could still sense the essence of the other Force-sensitive being entwined with the one that she recognized as Skywalker's. A blush crept over her face as she suddenly understood exactly what was happening.

"Kreth! Does the idiot have absolutely no concept of shielding?" she muttered angrily.

Attempting to block the farmboy and his lover proved fruitless. His emotions were so intense - even the good ones apparently - that she could not bar her awareness of them. Arica growled in frustration as she stalked a small circle in her cabin. Moving around seemed to help a little. Or so she thought until an intense wave of bliss nearly made her knees buckle.

Her tiny whimper echoed through the cabin as Arica brought her hands up to cover her flushed cheeks. _I can't bear this! That's it. To hell with what my Master wants, I'm going to go kill that fool right now! _The moment the thought entered her head, Arica turned and started for the hatch of her ship, intending to act upon it immediately.

The hangar of the _Home One _was silent, as the ship was in its sleep cycle. There was still a skeleton crew commanding it, of course, but most of the occupants were slumbering peacefully. Exactly where she would be if it weren't for an annoying pseudo-Jedi who couldn't control his emotions.

Skywalker was still in the medbay, so Arica started determinedly in that direction, not even pausing to get a weapon. No, she was going to strangle him with her bare hands. She had barely reached the hangar bay doors when she had to suffer through another powerful wave of feeling radiating through her body. Helplessly, Arica leaned her forehead against the wall, bracing herself with her hands as she let out a low moan.

"Hey, that you, Arica? You okay?" a slightly slurred voice spoke from somewhere behind her.

She jerked around in shock, appalled to realize she had let someone sneak up on her. Arica's irritation only increased when she saw who it was.

Solo. It would_ have to be Solo. That's just great!_

* * *

Han was certainly not drunk. He was feeling pretty good about the credits he had just won in a sabacc game with Lando, Wedge and a few of the other Rogues. Han's bitter anger at Calrissian had lessened a little, but he still wasn't quite ready to call the Baron 'friend' again yet. However, Han had forgiven Lando enough to take his money quite happily.

Part of the reason he was feeling good was that the headaches had vanished for the most part. Hell, even the nightmares about being frozen in carbonite were getting better. A wiser man might have attributed that to the drinking every night so he wouldn't dream, but he was definitely not drunk.

The thought that he might be wrong about his state of soberness occurred to him as he squinted his eyes at the sight in front of him. _Maybe I _am_ drunk. _Because surely that was not Arica Alie leaning against the hangar wall wearing nothing but a sleeveless top and a tiny pair of shorts and…she was moaning? If this was a drunken dream, Han most assuredly liked it better than the ones about the carbonite.

At the moment, Han could not recall why he and Mara had been wary of the petite brunette. Thoughts of Arica being dangerous were the farthest thing from his mind as he unashamedly inspected this view of her. A frown crossed his face at the sudden realization that she might be ill.

Great, Solo, here you are checking out her cute little rear and she's probably about to puke all over the place. Mara's constant scolding on his cavalier attitude towards women must have had more effect than he thought as a vague feeling of guilt stirred in his head. He supposed he should check to make sure that Arica was all right.

"Hey, that you, Arica? You okay?"

The speed with which she whipped around made Han's head swim and he hadn't even been the one moving.

"Solo," she said through very tightly clenched teeth.

Han was absolutely starting to rethink the idea that he might be a little drunk. Arica's customary scowl was on her face, but he noted that there seemed to be a bit of panic in her eyes. That didn't fit with the impression he'd formed of her. He leaned in closer to her - or it might have been that he swayed on his feet, he wasn't quite sure - and looked her in the eye. Apparently startled, she lurched backwards until she was leaning on the hangar wall again. _But at least this time I get to check out the front view, _he thought with a smirk. Then he remembered that she might be about to be sick.

"Are you gonna puke?"

"Go away, Solo!" she fairly growled at him.

"I'm just askin'. Cause if you're gonna puke, I don't think I wanna see it. I'm not feelin' too good myself, y'know."

"You're drunk, you worthless smuggler."

"I am not!" he said, highly offended that she would think so. _Much, _he added to himself.

She let out a sarcastic laugh and sneered at him. "You can barely stand."

"I'm standin' better than you are right now," he shot back. "So, are you gonna puke or not?"

"Watch your mouth or you might find my fist in it," Arica threatened.

"Ooh, I'm really scared now," Han drawled as he held his hands up and waggled his fingers at her mockingly. He really wasn't sure why he was taunting her so, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. There was something about her that begged him to either slap her or kiss her. Actually, he wasn't sure which one would get the more violent reaction.

"Why, you low-down, stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking…" she sputtered to a stop as though she couldn't think of a name vile enough to call him. "Nerf-herder!"

"Who's scruffy-lookin'?" He put on his best mock-offended face. "Is that the best you got, Princess?"

"I'll show you the best I got, smuggler!"

With that, she balled up her fist and jerked her arm back, launching herself away from the wall at the same time. Han stumbled back a pace, but before her fist could make contact with his face, Arica's gaze went unfocused and she moaned again.

Instead of dealing with a potential black eye, Han found himself catching her and keeping her from falling to the floor. He looked down at the top of her head in bewilderment. Arica was gripping his shirt in both hands, rubbing her face in his chest, odd little sounds that could have been whimpers or moans coming from her throat.

Han was very confused. Perhaps _she _had been drinking? All his normal instincts and insights into women seemed to have vanished and he found himself at a loss as to what to do with her. Maybe she really did have some weird illness.

"Uh, Arica?" he mumbled, not even sure exactly what he was going to ask her.

At the sound of his voice, she jerked her head backwards and Han automatically caught it with one hand, half-worried that she might have broken her neck otherwise. Han was suddenly acutely aware of just how closely he was holding her, his other arm wrapped securely around her waist, pressing her tightly against his body.

"You have such beautiful eyes," she whispered. Instantly, she looked mortified to have said such a thing.

Han's smooth tongue must have deserted him along with everything else, or maybe it was the drinks. Yes, he could blame it on being just _slightly _drunk. Either way, his reply left a lot to be desired in terms of eloquence.

"Huh?"

Arica bit her lip as she seemed to be debating something in her own mind. Fascinated, he watched the play of emotions across her face. He had the feeling that not many people saw Arica Alie this vulnerable.

"I want to kiss you, Han," she said abruptly.

"Hey, you and a lot of women, sweetheart," he said with a cocky grin. There, nice to know that his wits hadn't completely abandoned him. And maybe he was beginning to sober up a bit, because Han remembered that there was something about her that was supposed to make him wary of her. "But that's-"

The small hands clutching his shirt unexpectedly yanked him down as she raised her face and met his mouth unerringly with her own. All thoughts of wariness - and soberness for that matter - instantly flew right out of his head. Han was certainly no novice when it came to the opposite sex, but kissing Arica ignited a fire inside him that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

Her arms snaked around his neck and she molded herself to him so completely that if felt as though they were one being. Han had no idea how long that kiss lasted, but when she finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air. Their faces were still only centimeters apart and her gaze was locked onto his. The electricity of the moment sparked between them and Han was unsure whether he was going to be charged or burned by it.

"Where's your ship, Solo?" she asked, her voice soft, yet intent.

The voice of reality tried to speak up in the back of Han's mind. While he was struck by how right this felt, that voice told him there was something so wrong about it at the same time.

"I don't think-"

Her lips cut him off again and he had to admire the fact that she'd found a method of persuasion that he very definitely liked. This kiss was gentler and when it ended - or maybe it just paused, because she kept her mouth close enough to his that they were almost still touching - she spoke in a voice husky with desire.

"That's the problem, Solo. You're thinking too much. Now's not the time for thinking."

"Ah, hell," Han muttered and pulled her warm body even tighter against his own as he kissed her again. Standing straight up, he lifted her off her feet, their bodies still plastered together, their mouths never breaking contact. As smooth as silk, her legs wrapped around his waist, and she locked her ankles behind his back. Han allowed all thoughts of refusing her to seep away as he carried her back to the _Falcon_, his steps sure-footed.

* * *

The men of the red-robed Royal Guard were well-used to hearing outbursts of temper from their Emperor, especially since this rebellion had stepped up its pace and actually begun to win a few victories here and there. Still, the last time Palpatine had been this enraged was right after the first Death Star had been destroyed. The Royal Guard were renowned for their ability to remain cold and impassive in the face of anything that might threaten their Emperor, but one or two of them were sorely tempted to flinch at the explosions of anger coming from the Imperial throne room.

Emperor Palpatine eventually tired of taking his anger out on the inanimate objects in his immediate vicinity. Luckily for his advisors, none of them were present at the moment or the focus of his rage might have strayed from non-living items to very-much-breathing ones.

He cursed the day he had ever heard the name Anakin Skywalker. Yes, the boy had been the Chosen One and the only one who could have helped Palpatine carry out his plans of domination, but the man had become a serious thorn in his side. Thinking back on it, he should have found another way to turn the boy besides using the beautiful young Senator Amidala of Naboo to fuel the young man's rage.

If not for her, he wouldn't have to be dealing with yet _another _Skywalker who was interrupting his plans. He almost wished he had let Amidala live so he could kill her at this moment, when his rage was so hot that it burned him up from the inside. Only the boy's potential in the Force appeased Palpatine's anger. The son of Skywalker was strong in the Force, at least as much so as his father, and he was practically untrained. The Emperor nearly salivated at the thought of what he could do with the boy's raw power.

A frown crossed his face as his thoughts turned to the last Skywalker, the one who didn't even know she _was_ a Skywalker. Never before had she failed him so miserably. Such a simple task - bring the boy to him, alive and unharmed - and she had become inexplicably incompetent.

Oh, yes, he had heard the mewling little pleas to be recognized when he'd attempted to pull the boy into his web, but he had ignored them, punishing Leia for her lack of skill and worth. Even so, Palpatine had decided to leave her there and give her the opportunity to salvage the botched mission. He had foreseen the girl bringing her brother before him and it would happen. Of that, he was certain.

Thinking of the son of Skywalker again and his failed attempt to snare the boy's vulnerable mind, Palpatine recalled the presence of the unknown Force-user. To think that one of the rebels - who had seriously begun to annoy him with their very existence - was a Force-sensitive! Did his traitorous Apprentice know of this one as well? The Emperor was well aware of Vader's 'offer' to his son at Bespin. He pondered whether this was another of Vader's plans to usurp his Master's throne. _No matter, _he thought. _It will not work. The boy will be mine. He will turn, he will kill his father, and he will take his place at my side!_

Obviously, this unknown person was important to the boy somehow. Once he had the child under his control, Palpatine could send young Skywalker after whomever it was. Then he could either use the other as he saw fit, or eliminate them.

Relaxing back into his throne, Palpatine allowed himself a satisfied laugh. Lord Vader thought he could get the better of his Master? The fool had no idea whom he was dealing with!

* * *

Moff Jerjerrod swallowed nervously and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "The Death Star will be operational as planned, my Lord."

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation," Darth Vader intoned as he swept his gaze over the troops assembled in the hangar of the Death Star.

"I fear he asks the impossible. I need more men," Jerjerrod said with a hint of desperate urgency in his voice.

"Perhaps you can ask that of the Emperor when he arrives," Vader said as he turned his gaze back to the anxious man in front of him.

"The Emperor is coming here?" Jerjerrod gulped and Vader would have known what the man was thinking if he'd been Force-blind. _The Dark Lord is bad enough, but the Emperor himself?_

Vader could practically taste the man's panic. "Yes, and you had better be correct about your estimation of the Death Star's readiness, Commander. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

Without giving the Imperial officer a chance to reply, Vader spun and strode purposefully towards his chambers. The moment his attention was not occupied with the business of being a high-ranking officer in the Empire, his mind turned immediately to his son. He had not dared attempt reaching out to Luke after that too-brief touch earlier. Palpatine was undoubtedly already suspicious of his Apprentice's motives.

Just because he couldn't take the risk of contacting Luke didn't mean the boy wasn't foremost in his thoughts. Vader found that he had a difficult time thinking of anything else and part of him was appalled at this weakness. A different part of him found himself wondering the most inane things. What had his son been like when he was growing up? Had he been a serious child or had he been a little imp?

The first Death Star trench had shown him without a doubt that Luke was an accomplished pilot. Deep down inside, there was an incredible sense of pride at his son's obvious talent, even if it had cost his Master his pet project.

Still, he wondered who had taught his son to fly and some treacherous part of him wished that it could have been himself. As he reached his chambers, Vader paused outside the door as a vision - or was it a dream? - flooded his mind.

A tall, handsome, healthy man sat in the cockpit of a ship. On his lap sat a blond-haired, blue-eyed little boy, about five standard years old. The man was trying to point out the instruments on the console, but the boy kept making him laugh by making funny faces.

"Luke, you had better take this seriously or you'll never learn to fly," the man scolded with a smile.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm gonna be just like you. I'll be a great pilot!"

The boy turned around in his father's lap and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Anakin responded by putting his mouth on Luke's cheek and blowing loudly, making a sound the boy's mother would find slightly offensive.

"Zerbert!" Anakin shouted as Luke giggled and squealed and tried to squirm away.

The vision/dream faded and Vader found he was leaning forward, bracing himself with one hand against the door of his chambers. If the armor had allowed him to gasp for breath, he would have been doing so. As it was, the hated regulator continued to whoosh in and out as it had always done.

"No, that is just a ridiculous fantasy. I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Anakin Skywalker is dead!" Abruptly realizing that he was still standing in the corridor, in full view if anyone should happen by, he swiftly opened the door and lurched inside his chamber.

Damn the boy! Luke was making him feel things, think things that he hadn't in years. With a sense of quiet desperation, Vader focused on the anger at the child who so reminded him of who and what he used to be. Yes, Luke - no, he would not even allow himself that - the _son of Skywalker _was a weakness that he must purge from his thoughts. The boy was a tool and nothing more. Vader would not allow him to be anything more.

He had sworn that the boy would join them or die. Ruthlessly, he let that thought resonate in his head as he clenched his fists. If the son of Skywalker could not be of use to him in his plan to depose his Master, then he would destroy the youngling.

As if from a distance, he could hear the echo of Anakin Skywalker's laughter and the sound mocked him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Next chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading this. I guess you can tell I didn't make my end-of-summer deadline, but it will be finished eventually, I promise! And hey, I didn't say summer of THIS year, did I? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Han rolled over in his bunk on the _Millennium Falcon_, one arm reaching out instinctively for the warmth that had been pressed up against him for most of the night. When his hand touched cold sheets, he raised his head and stared with bleary eyes at the empty spot where Arica had been when he fell asleep. He sat up with a yawn, scratching his chest as he glanced around the cabin. Had it been a dream, then?

Looking down at the pillow that was on the other side of the bunk, Han picked it up and brought it to his face, inhaling the faint scent of the cleanser she used on her hair. No, not a dream. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that she had made her escape before he woke up. The woman had more secrets than Jabba the Hutt. Not to mention that last night, as much as Han enjoyed it, had been very out of character for what he'd gleaned of her personality over the last several weeks.

The other thing that troubled the Corellian was the fact that right before they had finally drifted off to sleep, Han could have sworn he heard her mutter 'Damn you, Skywalker'. At the time, he'd been a little too sleepy and a little too inebriated to call her on it, but he remembered thinking that he was definitely going to raise the issue when they both woke up.

If there was one adjective that could be applied to most Corellian males, it was confidence - cockiness, as some would put it - and it was an attribute that Han Solo was certainly not lacking in. But even he was a bit taken aback at the woman he'd just made passionate love to mentioning another man's name in his bed. _At least she didn't cry it out in the middle of everything, _he thought to himself wryly.

It galled him that this connection between Luke and Arica was so powerful that she could be thinking of the kid after the experience she'd shared with Han. He knew that Luke was in love with Mara. Hell, _everyone _knew that the kid was in love with Mara. Was it possible that Luke was only physically attracted to Arica? Han was rather surprised at the surge of jealousy that thought incurred. What if Arica had already been with Luke and she was just using Han to make the kid jealous or something? He was pretty sure that hadn't happened, but even the mere possibility was enough to make Han ill.

He got up out of the bunk and headed towards the shower. Maybe it was time he talked with the kid about this. And this time, he wouldn't give up until he got some real answers.

An hour later, Han was making his way towards Luke's room in the medbay. He was still grumbling silently to himself over Chewie's teasing about bringing a woman to the _Falcon. _Apparently, he and Arica had been rather...noisy.

It was still early enough that not too many people were up and about yet. As Han walked past Arica's ship, the _Windrider, _he paused for a moment, wondering if that was where she had run to and whether he should just go and confront her now. No, better to talk to Luke first. The kid had started to keep some secrets of his own and Han wasn't sure what to think about that.

Certainly, Solo had never told his Alliance friends about all the things he himself had done that were on the shady side of legal, but Luke? The kid was the most honest and open person that Han had ever met in his life. Frankly, Han wondered sometimes how Luke had survived as long as he had with that innocence. For Luke to now be keeping secrets just seemed odd. _Especially from me, _he thought. He knew that Luke had looked up to him as a big brother figure since the moment they'd met and - if Han were completely honest - the hero worship had been very flattering.

Not that Luke had suddenly turned his back on Han or anything, but there was definitely something changed in the kid since Bespin. Something had happened between Luke and Vader, and it was more than just a lightsaber duel. Hell, _that _was hard enough for Han to fathom...the naïve farmboy he'd picked up in Mos Eisley crossing swords with Darth Vader? Unbelievable.

Grinning to himself, Han realized he felt like an older brother whose kid brother had suddenly gone and grown up while he wasn't looking. Blinking in surprise, he glanced up and found himself at Luke's room already. Glad that Chewie wasn't around to have seen him wandering completely lost in thought, Han reached up to hit the door release for the kid's room. A frown of confusion crossed his face when the door failed to open.

_Locked? The kid's door is locked? _Well, Han Solo could solve that problem fairly quickly. There wasn't a lock built that he couldn't break into if he put his mind to it. And he really wanted to talk to Luke about this thing between the kid and Arica. He popped the door release panel with the multitool he always carried in his pocket and stripped several wires. After only a few seconds, he had successfully bypassed the lock and the door slid open.

Barely a half-step into the room, he froze in shock. Luke was asleep, but not alone. The kid was facing the door and under his chin, Han could see a tangle of red-gold hair. Solo's surprised expression quickly gave way to a sly grin at the couple's boldness. _Way to go, Kid! Hooking up in the medbay takes some guts_, Han thought, not without some pride in his little brother. It didn't take a Force-user to figure out who his partner was. There wasn't another soul in the Alliance with that shade of red hair.

Somewhat abashed at having barged in on them, Han stepped back, preparing to turn around and leave the room. Before he could, Luke's eyes opened and he looked straight at Han. Solo flinched and mouthed 'sorry' at him. Luke just grinned and shook his head. The grin grew even wider when Han gave him a thumbs-up and a wink.

"I wanna talk to you later, when you're more presentable," Han whispered. Luke nodded right before Mara suddenly sighed and shifted on the bunk, her arms coming out from under the covers to wrap around his neck.

"Mmmm, Luke, that was-"

Han had a hard time holding back his laughter as Luke frantically clamped a hand over her mouth, halting her words as a blush crept over his face. Luke looked at Han with desperate eyes, begging him silently to get out before Mara awoke completely.

"Cafeteria, half an hour," he mouthed quietly to the Corellian as Mara began to protest sleepily at Luke's hand over her mouth.

Han quickly shut the door. He really didn't want to see _that_ much of his friends' new relationship. Besides, he had half an hour to go find Wedge and collect some credits about a certain bet.

* * *

It was closer to an hour and a half before Luke caught up to Han in the Alliance cafeteria. The main breakfast rush was over, but a few people still lingered at the tables. Several of them stopped Luke as he made his way over to the table where Han and Wedge were sitting. Luke tried to smile graciously at most of them while gently brushing aside most of the more curious inquiries. 

When he finally made it to the Corellians' table, they both smirked at him knowingly. Luke attempted not to blush, but was fairly certain that he failed miserably.

"What took you so long?" Han asked.

"Two-OneBee was giving me a hard time about getting discharged. I think they wanted me to stay there for a whole week, but I told them that three days was more than enough."

"And where is the lovely Ms. Jade?" Wedge asked with a grin.

Luke blushed again, silently cursing his fair complexion. "She, uh, went back to her own quarters to, ah, get dressed properly."

Wedge and Han burst into laughter as Solo reached over to slap Luke on the back.

"Way to go, Kid! I thought you two would never get it together. And I'm so glad that Mara came to you, because that means Wedge gave me lots of credits," Han said.

Wedge called Han an ugly name in Corellian, but Han ignored him. Luke looked at the two of them with exasperation.

"You two had better not let her hear that," he said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks a lot for letting her know about it, Kid! My ears are still blistered from that lecture. How'd you find out about it anyway?" Han asked.

"I'm not as naïve as everyone thinks I am, you know."

Han's face sobered and he looked at Luke intently, making the young Jedi a little nervous.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that now. It's the reason I wanted to talk to you this morning. If things are goin' so good with Mara, what's the deal with you and Arica?"

"There is no 'deal' with me and Arica."

"Don't try to feed me that bantha crap, Kid. I don't know what it is, but there's somethin' goin' on every time the two of you are in the same room and I wanna know what it is," Han said and his voice sounded harder than Luke had heard it in a long time.

"I can't tell you-"

"Dammit, Luke!" Han nearly exploded and even Wedge looked at him in surprise. "That's a load of-"

"I can't tell you, Han!" Luke shouted over Han, raising a hand as he interrupted him. "Because I don't know what the hell it is either!"

For a long moment, the two best friends glared at one another, Luke uncertain exactly what Han was angry about. He knew that the older Corellian was protective of Mara and didn't want to see her hurt, but Luke sensed something more in Han's objections. Luke gave a sigh and wearily rubbed his hand over his face.

"You all right?" Han asked gruffly, obviously remembering that Luke had just gotten out of the medbay.

"I'm fine. If I tell you this, it doesn't go any further than the three of us, understood?"

Luke looked both of them in the eyes intently and was gratified to see a newfound respect there. As the youngest of the three, he had been the 'kid' for a long time...and the truth was, he wasn't that person anymore. He never would be again, and while part of Luke was saddened by that fact, another piece of him was relieved that his friends recognized it.

Both Han and Wedge nodded silently, waiting for him to continue. Luke took another deep breath, mentally deciding how much to tell them.

"Arica is Force-sensitive."

"What?!" Wedge gasped. "How do you know that?"

Han didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I know that because there's a bond of some kind between us. I don't know exactly what it is or how it came to be, but it's there."

Han was still silent, so Wedge spoke up. "But isn't this good news? You thought you were the only one, right? And now you're not."

Luke smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'm _really_ not the only one now. Mara is Force-sensitive, too."

"I'm not even going to ask how you figured that one out," Wedge teased.

"And I suppose you have a bond with Mara now too, huh?" Han said, his voice still oddly cold and his face unsmiling.

Luke looked at him cautiously, still wondering why his friend was so upset with him. "Well, yes, but it's very different from the one with Arica. Mara and I love each other."

"And there was no _fooling around,_" Han emphasized the words so that Luke could not mistake his meaning, "with Arica for you to figure out which of them it was that you loved?"

Luke gaped at Han in astonishment, so stunned that he couldn't speak for a moment. Was that honestly what Han thought of him? "NO!" he shouted. "I've been in love with Mara since the moment I laid eyes on her. You, of all people, should know that!"

Again, Han and Luke glared at one another, the tension at the small table palpable enough to make Wedge uncomfortable. Luke's gaze narrowed as his focus on Han became so intent that the former smuggler dropped his eyes. Wedge was surprised at that. In all the time they'd known one another, he had never seen Han back down from anyone, least of all Luke. Wedge turned his head to look at Luke and was startled at the fierce expression on his friend's face. This was definitely not the same kid who'd miraculously blown up a Death Star on his first mission.

"You're not concerned about Mara at all, are you? It's Arica you're worried about. Maybe I should be asking you what's going on with the two of you," Luke said softly.

Han's gaze snapped back up to Luke's face. "Yes, I _am _concerned about Mara. She's like a little sister to me and I'm not gonna see her hurt, even by someone I consider to be a little brother."

"You don't have to worry about Mara, Han. I love her with all my soul and I will protect her with all my strength until the day I die," Luke vowed quietly. "But you didn't answer my other question."

"I don't wanna answer it," Han said stubbornly.

Luke simply continued to pin Han with his steady gaze. Unbelievably, the smuggler seemed hardly able to keep himself from squirming under that stare.

"All right! I may or may not have some feelings for Arica," Han admitted very grudgingly. "Probably more like may _not,_" he added with a touch of defiance.

"And have you acted on these feelings?" Luke asked. He felt a surge of protective instinct for Arica that completely baffled him. After all, she had practically ripped his mind apart and was possibly an enemy of the Alliance. Yet, somehow the idea that Han - who was notorious for his experience with the opposite sex - might have taken advantage of her caused Luke's thoughts to rebel in protest.

"Sith, what are you, her bodyguard or something? I thought you said you didn't care about her. What gives you the right to be interrogating me?" Han said with a belligerent tone. "Anyway, _she_ came on to _me_!"

"So you did sleep with her!" Luke said angrily as he shot to his feet.

Han quickly followed suit as he shouted back, "What the hell does it matter to you! You slept with Mara!"

"Whoa! What is wrong with you two?" Wedge said as he scrambled up a half-second behind them. Placing a hand on each of their chests, he gave them both a not-too-gentle shove.

Luke barely felt it, all his attention centered on the man across the table from him. He didn't understand this indignation he felt on Arica's behalf, but it was there and he couldn't deny it. That it might cause a rift between himself and a man he had long admired was painful, but somehow not as important in the heat of the moment.

Before either of them could say another word, alarms began to blare throughout _Home One._ All three of them started and looked up as an official voice came over the PA system.

"All pilots to your fighters. Unauthorized departure from hangar 32B. All pilots to your fighters. Unauthorized departure from hangar 32B."

Luke's heart seemed to leap into his throat as he glanced sharply at Han. "That's Arica," he said. He had no idea how he knew that, unless it was the Force speaking to him, but he would have bet his life on it.

Han let out a curse, the argument between him and Luke momentarily forgotten.

"I'd better go," Wedge said. He spared one last look at his two best friends. "You two try not to kill each other, okay?"

Han and Luke had the grace to look a little embarrassed and they both nodded to Wedge as he left them to head for his X-Wing.

Exchanging a look that was at once filled with apologies, but also the promise that the discussion wasn't finished yet, Luke and Han took off at a dead run for the bridge of the ship.

* * *

Arica had crept quietly out of the _Millennium Falcon _sometime after Solo had fallen asleep. Now she was pacing anxiously around the hold of the _Windrider_, confused about what she should do. Never in her life had she lost control as she had done a few hours ago. Even disregarding the encounter with the smuggler, the Emperor's Hand had stalked half-dressed through a hangar intending to defy her Master's orders and kill a man she had been ordered to bring in alive. 

This was all Skywalker's fault, she was certain of it. Evidently, he was more powerful than she had first imagined. It was as though all her training went flying out the window where that son of a sith was concerned. _Son of a Sith. Son of Darth Vader, _she bitterly reminded herself. Arica's mind still reeled at the knowledge she had pulled from Skywalker's mind. The Emperor no doubt planned to replace her with the young Jedi.

A gasp was startled from her as another thought formed in her mind. Suppose Skywalker wasn't a Jedi at all? What if he was _already _working for her Master? This was a test for the both of them...and she was the one who was failing! Her heart began beating so fast it felt as though it would pound right out of her chest.

_Why, Master, why?! Did I not do everything you've ever asked of me? _Was the son of Darth Vader so important that Palpatine would toss aside a loyal servant? A choking sob forced its way from her throat as she fell to her knees in the center of her ship. Angry tears coursed down her cheeks as Arica envisioned everything she had lived and worked for being stripped away from her.

Feeling an ever-increasing sense of hopelessness, Arica called to her Master through the Force. Some part of her was compelled to try, even though she knew it would be fruitless. When there was no response, she screamed in frustration, unable to keep the desperation she was beginning to experience at bay. Arica feared she might be losing her mind.

Was Skywalker even now on his way here to eliminate her? If so, he would face the fight of his life, she swore it! His naïve, farmboy manner may have been an act that she had fallen for once, but he would not catch her unawares again. She was Leia Duvessa, Emperor's Hand, skilled assassin, and stealth operative. If he came, she would kill him first. However, she would no doubt forfeit her own life, as these pitiful rebels were obviously ignorant of Skywalker's true loyalties.

Although...Leia froze as a traitorous thought flitted across her mind. If Emperor Palpatine was not going to honor her allegiance, did she truly owe it to him any longer? What had previously been unthinkable took root in the tempest of her thoughts and began to grow rapidly. Leia's breathing quickened as she began to imagine a life away from the Emperor and his whims and demands. Her Master had abandoned her...why should she not abandon him in return?

"I'm Leia. Not Arica Alie. Leia Duvessa. And I don't owe you anything, Palpatine!" she whispered fiercely.

As for Skywalker, well...why should she care one way or the other what that spawn of the Dark Lord did? Let him go and join his father and Palpatine. Let the little boys play their warped games with the galaxy. Leia would be a part of it no longer.

Scrambling to her feet, Leia stumbled towards the cockpit of her ship. Taking her place in the pilot's chair, she began the warm-up procedures, a look of grim resolve settling over her face. The rebels would attempt to stop her, but they would not succeed.

Several minutes later, a voice crackled over the comm.

"_Windrider, _you are not authorized for departure. Please power down your engines and exit the ship."

Leia ignored them, continuing her start-up of the ship. The silence lasted another several tense moments.

"_Windrider, _this is flight control! You will power down your engines _now _and exit the ship!"

A smirk crossed Leia's face. It hadn't taken them very long to get irritated, but their anger paled in comparison with her own. She would not be stopped. Alarms began to blare throughout the hangar bay, but Leia was so focused, she barely heard them. Slowly, the _Windrider _lifted off the floor and began to turn towards the hangar bay doors and open space.

She knew she wouldn't be out of danger even once she made it out of the hangar, as the rebels would undoubtedly scramble their fighter pilots to chase her. Well, let them try. Leia had scored better on her flight sims during her Imperial training than any of her contemporaries had. She could certainly take any of these revolutionaries. Haughtily deciding that she could be merciful, Leia resolved that she wouldn't even engage any of them if she didn't have to. All she wanted was to escape this place and these people.

The doors began to rumble slowly closed and Leia clenched her jaw in determination, unconsciously leaning forward slightly in her seat. In her peripheral vision, she could see rebel soldiers darting around in the hangar bay, some of them pilots heading towards their ships. Vaguely, she wondered if one of them was Skywalker. _Blast! Even now, I can't get the son of a sith out of my mind!_

Pushing the _Windrider _to its maximum capabilities, Leia shot through the hangar bay doors with only meters to spare. Swiftly, she began plugging data into her navcomputer for a hasty jump to lightspeed, keeping one eye out for pursuing X-Wings as she did so. When his voice slammed into her skull, it caused her to freeze in shock for a long moment.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Hmm, I think I'm losing some readers here. Oh, well, thanks to all those who are still with me on this monstrosity of a story! It's much appreciated.**

**In this chapter, I probably have some of the members of the High Council a little out-of-character, but I needed a 'bad guy' to kind of tweak Luke a little bit, so...**

**Again, text like** ((this))** is Force-talk.**

**Thanks again to all those who are still with me. Your patience will be rewarded, I promise!**

* * *

When Luke and Han came barreling onto the bridge of _Home One,_ they were met with many disapproving looks. Even if they were prominent and decorated members of the Alliance, nonessential personnel generally did not come barging onto the bridge of the ship. Particularly in the middle of an emergency situation.

"Commander Skywalker. Solo. What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"That ship-" Luke began, but he was cut off by Vice Admiral Thaiman Kellar's irritated words.

"Do you mean the ship that just illegally blasted out of hangar 32B? The ship that probably carries an Imperial spy?"

Luke silently wished that Admiral Ackbar were present on the bridge at that moment. The Mon Calamarian had always seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for the young man who was trying to become a Jedi. His second-in-command, on the other hand, took a dim view of anyone not following the rules of military etiquette.

"Sir, if you'd just let me-"

"Commander Skywalker. I understand that you've just been released from the medbay after suffering through a harrowing ordeal. But that is no excuse for this blatant breach of protocol."

At that moment, the voice of the acting leader of Rogue Squadron - Wedge Antilles - came over the comm, ordering the _Windrider _to return to the hangar bay or be shot down. Even Luke could hear the reluctance in Wedge's voice, but Rogue Lead would do his duty and Luke knew that. He also knew that he could not allow it to happen.

Perhaps it was the Force speaking to him, or maybe he was just confused by the bond that existed between himself and Arica, but Luke could not bear the thought of her being killed. He didn't understand it, but he realized that he didn't have the time to ponder on it at the moment. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Kellar, Luke went with the undoubtedly insane instinct to contact the other half of this dangerous equation.

Closing his eyes, Luke reached out towards Arica with the Force.

((Arica. Arica, don't do this.))

An incredible surge of anger, fear, and desperation washed over him and Luke barely managed to restrain his gasp.

((Get out of my head, Skywalker!)) Even through the Force, he could hear the snarl in her voice.

((We can talk about this-))

((There's nothing to talk about! If I see you again, I'm going to have to kill you.))

A shiver went through Luke at the realization that her words were no empty threat. Frowning, he tried again to reason with her.

((Arica, I know you're as confused as I am about this bond between us. Don't you want to find out what it is and why it's there? You can't do that if you try to run. And Vice Admiral Kellar is going to order you shot down if you don't return to the ship. I don't want that to happen.))

((Hah! As if you give a damn what happens to me, Skywalker. We're enemies, you and I. Kill or be killed, isn't that the way it goes?))

Luke was nearly overwhelmed at the bitterness flowing off her, but underneath that was a haunting sense of loss. Who was she? And what had caused her sink to the depths that she was now floundering in? The young Jedi felt a tremendous urge to reach out to her, to help her, and that still confused him. She had said they were enemies, but that didn't feel like the absolute truth. Or maybe it was the truth, but it was somehow wrong, twisted to a place where it wasn't supposed to be.

((I don't want to kill you, Arica.))

((Well, then. That will make it all the easier for me to kill you the next time we meet, Skywalker.))

With that chilling statement, she abruptly closed her mind to him. Luke was startled at the suddenness of it and winced at the jarring sensation it left behind.

"Hey, Kid, you all right?" Han asked and Luke looked up into his friend's worried face with a dazed expression.

"What?"

"You kinda zoned out there for a couple of minutes."

Luke glanced around the bridge and noticed a couple of the officers giving him odd looks, but when his gaze touched them, most of them turned quickly away.

"I was…talking to her," he murmured.

"What, to Arica?" Han asked in a sharp whisper.

Luke nodded. "She's angry, afraid…confused. And feeling abandoned for some reason."

"Lieutenant Lissiri, instruct Rogue Leader to take the shot when he has it," Kellar's voice cut through Luke's daze.

"NO!" The shout came from Luke and Han at the same time.

Luke wasn't altogether certain if he had put a little Force behind his cry or not. For whatever reason, the Lieutenant paused for just a fraction of a second, and that moment gave Arica the chance to disappear into hyperspace.

The tension on the bridge was so thick, it felt smothering for a long moment. A rebel Commander's eyes met the icy stare of the Vice Admiral. A Jedi Knight straightened and faced the glare with coolness and utter confidence.

"Vice Admiral Kellar, I apologize for interfering with your command. But the Force was speaking to me very strongly. Arica Alie is not a threat to the Alliance," Luke said quietly. _No, not a threat to the Alliance, just to me, _he thought and was surprised at how he managed to stay calm.

"I hope you are correct in that assessment, Commander. But be assured that this incident will be brought before the High Council," Kellar said in clipped tones.

Luke simply nodded before turning on his heel and striding off the bridge. Han followed him mutely and Luke could sense his uncertainty about what had just happened.

"Luke-" he began once they were at the turbolift that would take them back down to the hangar.

Luke held up one hand, forestalling any questions. "Not right now, Han, please. I'm tired and I need to see Mara before I have to go before the Council."

Han nodded and there was an awkward silence between them for a moment as they waited for the turbolift doors to open.

"Hey, I'm uh, sorry, y'know. About what I said earlier. I know you'd never hurt Mara," Han said.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything about Arica." He wanted to leave it at that, but he could see the questions in Han's eyes.

With a sigh, he said, "No, I still don't understand what this link is between us. Maybe it's just something that happens between two Force-sensitive people, I don't know. But there's nothing…sexual about it, I promise you that."

Han grinned at the way Luke still hesitated and blushed when saying the word 'sexual'.

The lift doors opened and the two friends stepped inside. The smile on Han's face slowly vanished and Luke could sense the reluctant feelings of longing coming from him.

"Think we'll ever see her again?" he asked softly.

Luke looked down at his own feet, feeling so many things through the Force that it was almost impossible to sort them all out. "I'm sure of it," he whispered and wondered at the tinge of fear that went through him.

* * *

Luke sat absolutely straight in his chair, his hands folded neatly on the table in front of him. He hoped that he was at least projecting an air of calmness, because he certainly didn't feel it. Across from him was the High Council of the Alliance: Mon Mothma, Jan Dodonna, Carlist Rieekan, Crix Madine, and Admiral Ackbar. Of those five, Luke was certain that the Mon Calamarian and Rieekan were sympathetic to his cause. Dodonna and Madine were more inclined to distrust the Jedi ways. Mon Mothma, he was unsure of.

They had just finished debriefing him about the incidents that had occurred after the Battle of Hoth and at Bespin. Luke had not been as disappointed as he might have thought at the news that he was temporarily being replaced as the leader of Rogue Squadron. As much as he loved flying, he knew that being a pilot was no longer his destiny.

No, his fate lay with the Jedi…and his father, one way or the other. _That _secret remained his own. Luke was both unready and unwilling to share it with anyone yet, and it still pained him the way Arica had pulled the knowledge from him against his will.

Luke had been unable to read anything in the Council member's expressions and he didn't feel comfortable enough to try and use the Force to read their moods. They had listened to his account of the events at Bespin without comment, but he knew they weren't finished with him yet.

The episode the day before with Arica's ship was probably the next thing on their agenda and Luke was at a loss as to exactly what he would tell them. He only hoped he'd be able to find the right words when the time came. And he knew for certain they would not be happy upon hearing that he wanted to return to Dagobah and take Mara Jade with him. The looks of disbelief had been blatant on Madine's and Dodonna's faces as Luke had talked about Master Yoda and his Jedi training. He had prudently decided not to mention seeing Ben. That might have been a bit much for them to take. Telling them that he'd been 'led by the Force' was difficult enough.

"Commander Skywalker, would you please explain your actions on the bridge of _Home One _yesterday?" Mon Mothma asked in a calm tone.

"Arica Alie was not a threat to the Alliance."

"And you know this, how?" Dodonna asked.

"The Force-"

"Ah, of course! Your wonderful, mysterious Force. Tell me, Commander, is that going to be your answer for everything? And we're just supposed to accept this?" Madine said sarcastically.

Luke's clasped hands tightened, but otherwise, he gave no outward sign of his distress. "A Jedi's strength flows from the Force, General. It can tell us many things," he said flatly.

"Well, it certainly didn't tell you that Darth Vader was waiting for you at Bespin, did it?" Madine said.

"General Madine!" Mon Mothma said sharply. "Your rudeness is intolerable."

Luke's lips thinned and he fought down his anger. He closed his eyes briefly, seeking calmness and control from the center of his being. A tiny smile played over his mouth as he found it and he opened his eyes to face the Council once more.

"That's all right, ma'am. Actually, the Force did tell me that Vader was at Bespin."

"And you went there anyway?" Rieekan asked incredulously.

"Han, Mara, and Chewie were there. I had to go and help them if I could."

"And yet, they ended up having to rescue you," Madine sneered.

"Things didn't go as I'd hoped, that's true," Luke said, struggling to keep the calm he'd managed to find.

"Did you really think you could defeat Darth Vader, Commander? The man responsible for wiping out the Jedi during the purges?" Mon Mothma asked.

Luke didn't sense anything other than genuine curiosity in the question, so he answered it the best way he knew how.

"Part of me did, at first. The arrogance of youth, I suppose. I realized about ten minutes into it that I couldn't beat him, but at that point, it was too late." Luke tensed as he pondered how much more to say. "I grew up without my father and that's Vader's fault. I will face him again. And hopefully, the outcome will be very different," he said in a softly determined tone. Somehow, he didn't think it would be a very wise idea to tell them that he believed there was still some good in the Dark Lord.

He was gratified to see a grudging respect in the eyes of the Council, even Dodonna. Luke didn't think anything he did would ever impress Crix Madine. The General was also still intent on getting the answer to the question that Luke had managed to avoid.

"You haven't explained what happened on the bridge yet," he prompted.

"I can't explain it to your satisfaction, sir. But I know that Arica is not a threat to the Alliance," he repeated. "She's struggling with some things right now that have nothing to do with the rebellion."

"You know Ms. Alie that well, then?" Mon Mothma asked.

"There is a particular connection between us, yes. I really can't explain it any further than that," Luke said. _Because _I_ don't know anything further than that!_

There was a long silence, during which Luke had the feeling that Mon Mothma was weighing everything in her mind: both Luke's service to the Alliance and the difficulties he'd caused them lately. Luke could only hope that the service outweighed the trouble.

"Commander Skywalker," she began. She paused with a smile. "Luke. I have followed your career with us over the past few years with great interest. You are an extraordinary young man. A young man whom I believe to be committed to the ideals of this Alliance. I'm not certain if you are as committed to the Alliance itself, however."

Taking a deep breath, Luke winced inwardly at the shrewd gaze she was giving him. His next words were very important, he knew that. They would affect not only his future with the Alliance, but his future as a Jedi, as well.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I am still deeply committed to this Alliance. But I believe what has changed is the way in which I can best contribute to it. I love flying, I think that's obvious. And I'm incredibly proud of the time I've spent as Rogue Leader, but my destiny is to be a Jedi. My path lies with the Force and I must follow it. I believe that by doing so, I will still be helping the Alliance, just in a different way.

"That's why I think it would be best if you made Wedge Antilles Rogue Leader permanently and why I feel that I must resign my commission so that I can concentrate on my Jedi training."

He had shocked them, he could tell. Even Madine was looking at him with a slightly stunned face. _I haven't even gotten to the hard part yet._

"There's more. I've discovered that Commander Jade is also Force-sensitive and I would like to take her with me when I go back to Dagobah. Together, the two of us want to begin the task of rebuilding the Jedi Knights."

If they had been shocked before, they were flabbergasted now. Madine found his voice first.

"What makes you think that rebuilding the Jedi is a noble goal, Skywalker?" he demanded.

Luke noticed that he'd left off the 'commander' and wondered if that was a telling sign. Madine continued in the same biting tone.

"The Jedi were nothing more than a bunch of meddling phonies with a few paltry magic tricks, and I say it was a good thing when their kind were eliminated from the galaxy!"

Luke stiffened, the anger flaring up sharply in him as Mon Mothma, Ackbar, and Rieekan gasped at Madine's blunt words. Even Dodonna winced at the harshness of the General's vitriol. Luke closed his eyes yet again, having to seek the calmness within the Force a little harder this time.

When he opened them again, the Council found themselves looking at someone who was a callow youth no longer. Luke's strength in the Force shone for all of them to see.

"I find it difficult to believe that you would condone the actions of Darth Vader, Madine. No matter what you thought of the Jedi, they did not deserve to be slaughtered like animals," Luke said coldly. He pushed aside the pain of knowing that it was his own father who was responsible for such a sickening thing, choosing to focus on the glimmer of goodness that he _knew _still existed within the dark armor.

That spark of goodness was what Luke was clinging to. It was the only thing remaining of the father he'd idealized as he was growing up. If it truly wasn't there…well, that didn't bear thinking about.

"That sort of attitude is exactly the reason we are fighting against this Empire," Ackbar said, speaking for the first time since this discussion had begun. "Commander Skywalker, my people have always respected the Jedi and I, for one, think you have a worthy cause in trying to bring them back. You have my full support."

"And mine as well," Rieekan added. "I hate to lose you as Rogue Leader, Luke. You're a hell of a pilot, but if being a Jedi is what you're meant to be, then I don't believe we should try to hold you back."

Luke nodded in acknowledgment of their support, which he deeply appreciated. Madine and Dodonna were stubbornly silent, but the opinion that truly mattered was Mon Mothma's. She was the leader of the Council and, although she would listen to their opinions, in a matter such as this the final decision was hers.

She looked at Luke intently for almost a full minute before she spoke in that quiet voice that many would mistake for weakness. Luke knew that the leader of the rebellion was anything but weak - she was one of the strongest people he'd ever met in his life.

"I remember the Jedi, Luke. They were always a force for good in this galaxy," she said softly with a quick glance at Madine. The general flushed a little at what he recognized as a silent rebuke. "Indeed, I even met your father once."

Luke's eyes widened as he stared at her in astonishment. That tiny voice in the back of his mind that seemed to rejoice in being completely irreverent whispered, _Which version were you thinking of? The Jedi or the Sith?_

"You did?" he asked and cringed at how adolescent he sounded, although Mon Mothma didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, it was before Palpatine declared himself Emperor. In fact, I don't believe Anakin Skywalker was even a Jedi Knight yet. He was still a padawan to General Kenobi. There was an assassination threat against a young senator from Naboo and he was assigned to guard her, if I recall correctly."

"Padawan?" Luke said in confusion.

"I believe that's what the Jedi called someone who was still in training to become a Knight. I'm not entirely certain. The Jedi were rather a secretive group about some things."

Her gaze sharpened on the young man sitting across the table from her and Luke had to resist the urge to squirm under that knowing stare.

"We _are _going to win this war, Luke. I believe that with every fiber of my being or I would not be doing this. Our cause is just and we will prevail. I would be honored if the Jedi Knights were there to help us as we reestablish the republic. As General Rieekan said, we hate to lose you as a pilot - and I hate to lose Commander Jade, as well - but if it is your destiny to be a Jedi, I will not be responsible for keeping you from fulfilling it."

"Your support means a lot to me, ma'am, and I promise that I won't let you down," Luke said, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. He hesitated, wondering if he should ask the question that lingered on his tongue.

Mothma must have seen the indecision on his face because she looked at him kindly and asked, "Was there something else?"

"Do you know how my father died?" Luke asked quietly, feeling like the biggest hypocrite in the galaxy. Surely she could look at him and tell he was a liar. It felt as though it were written all over his face, but if he could find out even a shred of information about what had happened to his father, Luke was willing to risk being called out.

Mon Mothma's expression softened as she shook her head slowly. "No, I don't. I'm sorry, Luke, but it was a very confusing time. There were many battles during the Clone Wars and the Jedi were scattered widely. I'm sure that he died valiantly. The one time I met him, he seemed a fine young man," she said, obviously seeking to reassure him in some way.

A fine young man. What happened, Father? What happened to that 'fine young man'?

"Yes, that's what Ben said," Luke mumbled, realizing that the Alliance leader was watching him curiously.

Luke and Mara's meeting to share their plans with Han, Wedge and Chewbacca didn't go much better at first than the one with the High Council. It probably didn't help that they had decided to leave right away and talked to their friends even as the shuttle the Alliance had let them borrow was being prepped.

"Are you completely outta your mind, Kid?! If Vader was anxious to get his hands on you before, he's gonna be looking twice as hard now! And you wanna get Mara involved in that?" Han demanded.

"I'm already involved, in case you hadn't noticed, Han. And, oh yes, I have been fighting with the Rebellion even longer than you have, so I don't appreciate the 'protect the little woman' routine," Mara said hotly.

"Vader can't find us where we're going, Han," Luke reassured him while trying to hide his smile at Mara's setdown.

"How do you know that?" Wedge asked quietly.

Han didn't answer Luke because he and Mara were too busy glaring at one another. Chewbacca grumbled something about flashbacks of the trip to Bespin and both Mara and Han turned their glares on the Wookiee.

"Dagobah is under the protection of a Jedi Master. If Palpatine and Vader haven't been able to find it by now, I don't think they will anytime soon."

Han dragged his gaze back to his young friend and Luke smiled at him reassuringly. Luke knew that the Corellian was simply worried about his friends and Han had never been very good at expressing his fears.

Heaving a weary sigh, Solo looked at the united front that Mara and Luke presented and realized he'd never be able to change their minds about this, even if he did think it was insane.

"Just promise me you'll both be very careful and keep your guards up?"

There were hugs all around between the five of them, and laughter, and a few tears that were swiftly wiped away before they could be noticed. Luke slipped an arm around Mara's waist and the two of them started up the ramp of the _Ship. _Halfway up, he paused and turned to look at Han again.

"She's all right, you know."

Han flushed, something that caused great amusement for Wedge and Chewie, and said, "I didn't ask!"

Luke grinned back at him cheekily and for just a moment Han saw again the farmboy he'd picked up in Mos Eisley.

"You didn't have to."


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Why, look, Hell hath frozen over because it is a new chapter of that story that everyone thought the author had abandoned..._Sleight of Hand_! No, really, it's a new chapter!

Many, many thanks to Urazz, Sithspawned, RivendellWriter, SeanWH, Miyabi Ningyou, Abhisek, DarkAngelius, GreatOne (poke!), Zsych, Mara look-a-like, MikeRPG, Cacrocks1, and DMS for not giving up on this story. I appreciate it muchly. :)

And now on to the story...

* * *

Judging by the very skeptical look she threw his way, Luke figured that Mara was less than impressed with her first glimpse of Dagobah. He caught that glance and grinned at her. Artoo gave a pathetic little bleep at being back on the planet where something had tried to eat him the first time. Luke patted the droid comfortingly as he tried to reassure Mara at the same time.

"I know, I know. It doesn't look like much, but trust me, there's more here than meets the eye."

One eyebrow raised in a perfect arch as she gave him that sardonic expression she was so good at. "If I didn't trust you, Luke, I wouldn't be here."

"Important, trust is. Need it, you will."

At the quietly spoken words from behind them, Mara jerked around with a gasp. Luke, with a smile for his teacher, turned with a much more relaxed air. Something sounding remarkably like a raspberry emitted from Artoo and Luke took a moment to give his droid an exasperated glance and a sharp rap on the dome.

"Master Yoda. It's so good to see you again," Luke said and he could sense Mara's shock that this tiny creature was the Jedi Master they'd come to meet.

"To see you, it is good as well, young Luke. Brought someone to see me, you have?" Yoda said with a little chuckle.

"Yes, Master. This is Mara Jade. She's also a member of the Alliance, and she's Force-sensitive."

Yoda squinted at Mara, and she gave him an awkward little nod of her head. He smiled at her, and she had the feeling of having passed some sort of test.

"Jade. Jade. Yes, knew your father, I did."

Mara's mouth fell open in shock. How could this being know her father? _She _had never known her father.

"Y-you knew my father? How?"

"A Jedi Knight, he was. Rescued your mother from kidnappers, he did. Hum, did a little more than rescue, I would say!" Yoda said and cackled at his own joke.

Mara blushed at the reference to her parents' liaison, but there was a question that she had been wanting to ask her entire life.

"Why didn't he stay with her?"

Yoda sighed. "Not the way of the Jedi, to raise a family. Agreed, your parents did, that it was best for Riann to raise you alone."

"Not the way of the Jedi?! My mother struggled and fought for years trying to raise me and this Jedi just had his fun and then decided it would be best for her to handle that burden alone?" Mara demanded.

"Mara-" Luke said as he put a warning hand on her shoulder.

"No, valid her questions are. Her anger, however, she must learn to control if to be a Jedi, she is."

"Maybe I don't want to be a Jedi!"

"Mara!" Luke said, shocked.

She shrugged Luke's hand off her shoulder and turned to glare at him.

"I mean it, Luke. How could I want to be a part of something that would be so callous as to abandon a woman having a child?"

"Know the whole story, you do not, young Jade!" Yoda said sharply. "Helped as much as he was able to, your father did. That you would be Force-sensitive, he guessed. Wanted to train you as a Jedi then, but allow it, your mother would not. When only four years old you were, he was killed…" Yoda paused and glanced at Luke. "…by Darth Vader."

Luke paled and Mara drew in a sharp breath. Her anger at her father melted away to be replaced with renewed anger at the monster who'd stolen so much of her life already.

"What was his name?" Mara asked suddenly. Yoda turned a questioning gaze back to her. "My father. What was his name? I never even knew that much."

"Adan Ilesar. From Melinz, he was. A fine Jedi Knight," Yoda said proudly.

"Adan. Adan Ilesar," Mara repeated the name to herself in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Your anger will not serve you well, Mara Jade. Control it, you must, or control you, it will."

Mara felt like a schoolchild being chastened by her teacher and dropped her eyes to the ground as she tried to let the anger slide away from her.

Yoda switched his keen gaze to Luke, whose face had become white as chalk. "And you. Do not take on blame for actions that are not your own."

Mara looked at Luke with a puzzled expression, but he pretended not to notice, not yet ready to have _that_ conversation with her. He took in a deep, gulping breath and nodded at his Master.

"Master, I've brought Mara here so that you can train her to be a Jedi. She's very strong in the Force, from what little I can tell," Luke said and then frowned as Yoda began to shake his head.

"Not much time left, do I have. Not enough to train a new Apprentice. Your task, that must be, Luke."

Luke looked at him in shock. Surely he didn't mean…

"What are you saying, Master?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Her training, I will begin. Finish it, you must. Running out, our time is."

"But what about my own training? I've come back to complete it as I promised."

"No more training do you require. Know you that which you will need. Only two tasks remain. First, a lightsaber of your own, you must build. To replace the one you lost at Bespin."

Luke's gaze lowered to the ground, the shame of his failure searing through him. His head jerked back up when Yoda's gimer stick poked painfully into his belly.

"Let go of the guilt, you must! What is done is done. Move on from here." The Jedi Master sighed, weariness seeming to settle over him like a cloak. "Mara, speak to Luke alone for a moment, I must. Return soon, we will."

Mara threw Luke a sharp glance, obviously unhappy at the idea of the two of them leaving her alone in this swampy world, even for a moment. Artoo squealed, showing his displeasure with the idea as well. Luke took Mara's hand, giving her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. At the same time, he reached out through the Force, reinforcing the physical touch with a gentle nudge along the bond they now shared.

"Just stay near the shuttle and you'll be all right. We won't be long, I promise. Artoo, you keep your sensors sharp, okay?"

Mara's smile was somewhat shaky, but she nodded and stepped back, letting go of Luke's hand as she did so. A mournful beep trailed behind Luke as he turned to follow Yoda back to the little hut that the Jedi Master called home. He spared one last glance at his lover. She looked forlorn standing there alone, but even as Luke watched, Mara seemed to straighten her shoulders. He smiled to himself as she turned her attention to the shuttle and began to check it over, talking to Artoo softly, no doubt seeking to keep herself busy until they returned.

_That's my Mara,_ Luke thought to himself as he turned his gaze back to the path in front of him. He released a tiny sigh, trying to hold on to the warm feeling that thought gave him, as he knew that the upcoming talk with his Master would be much more difficult.

Yoda could move very quickly for a being so small and supposedly so frail, and Luke had to hurry to catch up to him, as the Jedi Master was already out of sight. By the time he reached Yoda's home, Luke could see that there was already a fire in the fireplace, the windows giving off a cheery glow that didn't match the gloom of Dagobah or the growing dread in Luke's heart.

As he ducked into the low doorway and scooted into his usual seat in the middle of Yoda's cramped living quarters, Luke had a hard time meeting his Master's eyes. Yoda mumbled a 'humph' and poked his student with his gimer stick once again. Knowing that he could not avoid the confrontation any longer, Luke gave Yoda his full attention.

"I'm sorry," Luke said in a small voice.

"Sorry for things in the past does no good now. Concentrate on the present, you must." Yoda sighed and Luke had the sense that the ancient Jedi Master was feeling the weight of his years and responsibilities heavily. "Strong, you are. Survived a difficult ordeal that many would have faltered under. But now, focus on your duty, you must."

Luke nodded, acknowledging the truth of his Master's words. A great sense of hesitation swept through him and he wondered if he could ask the question that was burning in his soul. Deep down, he already knew the answer, but there was a tiny part of him that still held some vain hope that Master Yoda would be able to relieve him of this burden. It was ridiculous, Luke knew what the Dark Lord had told him was the truth. He had _felt _it. And yet, that little hope fluttered somewhere in his heart and it would not die until he heard the words from Master Yoda's mouth.

"Master, is Darth Vader…my father?"

Yoda seemed to age before Luke's eyes as he turned away, not saying anything for a long moment. He was quiet for so long, Luke feared he wasn't going to answer at all.

"Yoda, I must know," Luke said, his voice quietly insistent.

"Your father, he is."

The words were so softly spoken as to be almost inaudible, but they were like a vibroblade to the heart as Luke felt the emotions of that day wash over him anew. He closed his eyes and his head dropped to his chest, seeing in his mind's eye the vivid images of himself clinging desperately to a gantry in the middle of open space, a black-gloved hand stretched towards him imperiously. His father's voice rang in Luke's ears, the tantalizing offer to join him seeming to whisper around Yoda's small hut even now.

"Told you, did he?"

"Yes," Luke said and with that word, acceptance of his fate settled heavily on his shoulders. He had the feeling it would be a long time before that weight was eased.

"Unexpected, this is. And unfortunate," Yoda murmured.

Luke jerked his gaze back up to his Master, a rush of anger flowing through him at Yoda's insensitivity.

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" he said bitterly.

Yoda spun around to face his student, pointing the dreaded gimer stick at him for emphasis.

"No! Unfortunate that you did not complete the training before rushing to face him! That not ready for the burden, were you!"

Luke's anger deflated quickly and he found himself once again wracked with guilt and apologizing to his Master. He felt very small and wholly inadequate, unable to live up to the expectations that Ben and Yoda had for him. It would have been better to have stayed on Tatooine and lived in ignorance of his destiny than to have to face their disappointment in him.

Yoda whacked his shin sharply with the gimer stick.

"Ow!" Luke yelled, rubbing his leg with an offended look in his Master's direction.

"Doubt and fear, you feel. Be careful of those, for the Dark Side are they. Strong, you are, not because of who your father is, but because of who _you_ are." He continued to glare at his student for a long moment and then heaved another heavy sigh. "Debated many hours, Obi-Wan and I did, on whether to tell you of your father's identity. My decision, it was, not to do so. Right or wrong? Who can ever know? But now you know the truth. And deal with it, you must, if you are to face him again."

Luke looked at Yoda in shock. "Again? I don't think I can face him again, Master!"

"You must, if a true Jedi you wish to be. Old, am I, Luke. The galaxy's only hope, you are. No one else can stop Vader and the Emperor."

"By stop, you mean kill, don't you?" Luke said with a trace of bitterness in his tone. "You expect me to kill my own father."

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, Luke."

Luke turned his head to look at the spectral form of Obi-Wan Kenobi that appeared beside him, somehow seeming quite comfortable despite the cramped quarters of Yoda's hut.

"Sacrifices! You're asking me to kill my own father, who you told me was killed by Darth Vader," Luke said, his anger at Ben's lie coming forth once again.

"Luke, I loved your father. He was my apprentice and he was my friend. But the Dark Side consumed him. When that happened, the good man that was Anakin Skywalker died, and Darth Vader was born. So what I told you was true, from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?" Luke echoed in disbelief.

"You'll find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view."

Luke remained silent, unable to find the words at the moment to describe his confusion, his upset, his near-despair. Obi-Wan's ghostly image sighed and Luke was struck by the oddness of the gesture. Did ghosts really need to sigh? _You're avoiding the real subject, Luke, _his annoying inner voice spoke up. _I don't want to think about the real subject! _he snapped back. Luke wondered if it were a sign of insanity that he'd started talking back to that little voice.

"Listen to Obi-Wan, you should. Many mistakes were made with Anakin, but _he _chose, in the end, to succumb to the Dark Side," Yoda said, interrupting Luke's thoughts. The tiny Jedi Master stared Luke directly in the eyes as he continued. "At a crossroads, you are now, Luke. Difficult decisions, you must make. To follow your father's path…or to serve the Light. On you, everything depends," he said ominously.

Luke lowered his head in disgust, his every sense rebelling at the manipulation from all sides…his father, his teachers, even the Alliance. As he had so many time in the last few weeks, the farmboy from Tatooine wished almost desperately that he was back on that desolate planet listening to his Uncle Owen gripe about moisture vaporators. _But I can never go back. There's nothing for me there, just like I said to Ben so long ago. _So, if he could not go back, then the only way to move was forward, wasn't it? But in which direction? The many paths in front of him seemed tangled and confused.

He started slightly in surprise at a hesitant touch through the bond he shared with Mara.

((Luke, are you all right?))

((Mara)), he sent back with a little smile. ((I'm fine. I'm just thinking about a lot of things.))

((Too much thinking is not good for the brain, Skywalker)), she teased back. ((Are you sure you're okay?)) she asked, her concern evident.

((I'm sure. Are you okay?))

((Oh, yeah, I'm just great, Farmboy. By the way, Artoo and I are rewiring the hyperdrive while we're waiting for you to finish your little talk with the gnome.))

((Mara!)) Luke scolded with an inner chuckle, although he wasn't sure which instance he was chastising her for, her sarcasm or her irreverence for Master Yoda.

((Just hurry back, Luke. I miss you.)) Her voice sounded a bit plaintive even over their bond.

Luke sent a wave of reassurance and love to the beautiful redhead whose presence in his life suddenly made everything seem bearable. He took a deep breath, reveling in the comfort their bond brought to him. It was as though she shared the burden that weighed so heavily on his shoulders, even without knowing exactly what that burden was.

Luke realized he would have to tell Mara sooner or later that Darth Vader was his father. He dreaded having to do so, not only because he feared her feelings for _him _might change, but because he knew that any talk of the Dark Lord made Mara remember the pain of the Death Star. Luke would willingly throw himself into the Pit of Carkoon before he caused Mara Jade one iota of hurt. If he should ever lose Mara's love or respect, Luke wasn't sure if he'd be able to go on alone.

Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker. _His father. _For the first time since being in the medbay after the confrontation at Bespin, Luke let thoughts of his father slowly roll through his mind. He wasn't foolish enough to try and reach out for him again, not after that frightening experience with what he now knew to be the Emperor's presence. But he allowed himself to think of Vader as his father, as Anakin.

The vision he'd had while hanging underneath Cloud City, the one of how his mother and father must have been before Anakin's fall from grace, crept into his head. Surely, something of that man must live on in Darth Vader. It was true, it _had _to be true, or Luke didn't think he could bear to go on. It hit him with the sharpness of a bowcaster bolt and Luke knew exactly what he needed to do.

Raising his head, Luke faced his Masters again and was surprised to see a look of anxiousness on both their faces. He must have been sitting there lost in thought for longer than he'd realized. It was at that moment that Luke understood how much Yoda and Obi-Wan were truly counting on him. For the first time since learning of the Force and his place in it, Luke welcomed the burden.

* * *

Had the circumstances of their situation not been so grim, Luke might have been extremely amused by the interaction of his Master and the love of his life. It was quite possible that there were no two more stubborn beings in the entire galaxy and Luke was forced to watch them butt heads over and over again. While it was always exhausting, it was also occasionally entertaining. Luke just had to be very careful not to get caught in the middle. He'd made that mistake just once and had silently vowed never to do so again…ever. 

Fortunately, most of Luke's time was occupied in constructing his new lightsaber. The cylinder itself was complete and now he was carefully fusing the intricate connections of the inner workings. The only task left after this was finished would be to insert the Ilum crystal that Yoda had given him. That would be the most critical part of his lightsaber, for it was the jewel that focused the blade. If he had done anything wrong, the thing wouldn't work. Luke shook his head slightly, refusing to allow such negative thoughts to interfere with his concentration.

He found his mind wandering instead to the moment that Yoda had presented him with the glowing green gem. Having never taken Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber apart in the brief time he'd had it, Luke had gaped in awe at the brightness and beauty of the stone. It had seemed to glow with a life all its own. The solemnity of Yoda's tone had been sobering for Luke as his Master explained where the crystal had come from.

"Belonged to a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn, it did. Strong Jedi, was he. Strong in the Force and strong-willed as well," Yoda said with a little chuckle, obviously lost in his own memories.

A frightening thought occurred to Luke and he swallowed nervously as he asked, "Did my father…I mean, did Darth Vader…" He broke off, not able to complete the question, his mind and heart still rebelling at remembering all the evil Darth Vader had perpetrated on the Jedi and the galaxy.

"No. Died, Master Jinn did many years before Anakin fell to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan's Master, he was, when Kenobi was a padawan. Killed by Palpatine's first apprentice, Darth Maul, he was."

This bit of information had surprised Luke greatly. "Palpatine had an apprentice before Vader?"

Yoda's expression became grim as his memories of darker times overcame the more pleasant ones. "Fooled everyone for a very long time, did Palpatine. Blind, the Jedi were, to the depths of his darkness. Much to our regret."

He paused in his tinkering with the lightsaber, recalling how Yoda had then once again reminded Luke that he was the only hope for the galaxy. Heaving a helpless sigh, the young Jedi wondered if his shoulders were truly strong enough to bear the weight that Yoda and Ben seemed to think they could. _But they have to be. If I really want to accomplish what I know I need to do, they _have _to be, _he thought, reminding himself of the task he had ahead of him. A task that, should he tell Ben or Yoda of it, would probably cause them to leave him stranded on Dagobah forever.

The shuttle's hatch slid open suddenly and Luke's somber thoughts were interrupted by a low growl of rage. He turned in his seat to see Mara standing behind him…covered from head to toe in the thick, slimy mud of Dagobah's swamps. A tiny grin twitched at the corner of Luke's mouth, even as he tried to stop it, knowing how unwise it would be for him to let Mara see his amusement.

"Don't you dare laugh," she said in a low voice.

"I'm not laughing," he managed to say without laughing, although it was very difficult. "What happened?"

"Master Yoda had me standing on my hands while he balanced on my feet. I was levitating rocks, working on my split concentration."

"So what happened? Did you lose your focus for some reason?"

"That little troll is the reason I lost my focus. He…he tickled my feet with the Force! Tickling is inherently unfair!"

"Now, Mara, Master Yoda was just teaching you that you need to concentrate-"

"Don't you dare defend that little squirt right now, Skywalker!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Luke said as he got up and walked over to her. He placed his hands gingerly on her shoulders, unable to repress a little grimace at the mud coating them before he looked her in the eyes. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll make us some dinner?"

"That sounds like a very nice idea, but I think there's something that I'd like even more," Mara said in a suggestive tone with a gleam in her eye.

Luke perked up immediately, all thoughts of continuing to work on lightsaber construction vanishing. "Really? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mara whispered. "How about…getting you as dirty as I am?"

"Now that sounds like it has possibilities," Luke grinned.

"My thoughts exactly," Mara said and before he could stop her, she raised her hands and put them on his head, rubbing vigorously and smearing his hair liberally with the mud. Her laughter drowned out his shout of outrage as she leaped back a step.

"Serves you right for even attempting to justify the troll causing me to drop in the swamp!" Mara said as she tried to contain her giggles, not succeeding very well. They ended in a little hiccup as Luke glared up at her from under the mud dripping into his eyes.

"Oh, you are definitely going to pay for this, Jade."

"Maybe, maybe not, Skywalker. But you know what?"

"What?" he growled.

"You have to catch me first!" she taunted and turned to dash out the hatch of the shuttle.

Yoda watched silently, chewing on his gimer stick as one of his students chased the other into the swamp, Mara's shrieks of laughter and Luke's threats of retribution floating back to him. Yoda chuckled quietly to himself. Somehow, he had the feeling he wouldn't be seeing the two of them for a little while.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: There's an extended version of this chapter available that has a, uh, rather intense sex scene in it. But I didn't want to have to change the rating of the story here, so…

If anyone wants it, and you're 18 or over, just drop me an e-mail and let me know.

Thanks to all those who were kind enough to review and are still sticking with me. The good news is that I'm in a real writing mood right now, and I can actually begin to see the light at the end of the tunnel for this story! Probably fewer than ten chapters to go, if that many. Thanks again!

The next day marked two standard months since Luke and Mara had landed on Dagobah. Both of them were starting to get a little antsy, knowing that the Alliance was counting on them to return soon. Before the two of them had left, there had been talk of a concentrated attack on the Imperial forces, this in response to troubling reports of a second Death Star. As much as the High Council may have doubted Luke's motivations, he was still very committed to stopping the Empire, and he knew that wasn't going to happen while he was on Dagobah.

So, while he hated to leave again, Luke was going to tell Yoda that their Jedi training was going to have to be put on hold once more. Besides the fact that the Alliance needed them, Luke could almost feel the pull of his father's presence, demanding a confrontation, a reckoning.

Luke felt the weight of his duty, his responsibility, as he always did, but now there was something more there. A tiny glimmer of hope that had grown ever stronger since the moment the seed of an idea had taken root in his mind. An idea that he had yet to share with anyone, not even Mara. Luke knew she would not understand the unreasonable certainty that he felt. Anakin Skywalker still slumbered somewhere deep within the dark armor of Darth Vader…and his son was going to wake him up.

An odd ripple in the Force caused Luke to pause in mid-stride on his way to Yoda's hut. Without completely understanding why, he found himself picking up his pace, moving faster and faster through the swamp towards his Master's home. He was panting from exertion by the time he reached the small dwelling.

Stumbling inside quickly, Luke was surprised to find Master Yoda in his bed. Normally, the tiny Jedi would be up for hours yet. Luke was hard pressed to keep the shock from his face at how frail his Master suddenly looked. The young Jedi-in-training wondered if Yoda had been somehow hiding the severity of his condition from his students. _Surely I would have noticed if he had always looked this ill_, Luke thought frantically. He remembered Yoda's words about running out of time when Luke and Mara had first arrived on Dagobah with some dread.

"That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda said, the twinkle still in his own eyes.

"No, Master, of course not," Luke said, lying miserably.

"I do! Yes, I do. Old I've become. Sick and weak. Push it aside, I can no longer," he said with a sigh. "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not!"

"Probably not, Master," Luke said with a little smile.

"Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall-"

"No, Master Yoda, you can't die! There's still so much for Mara and me to learn."

"Hmph! Strong am I with the Force, but not that strong. Death is the way of things, the way of the Force."

Yoda paused, seeming to need a moment to gather his strength and Luke imagined that he could almost see the tiny being growing weaker with every breath.

"Luke, beware the Emperor. Do not underestimate his powers or suffer your father's fate, you will. Beware of anger, fear, aggression. Of the Dark Side are they. Once you start down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

Luke kept his automatic denial of that notion to himself, not wanting to tarnish what he now knew would be his last moments with his teacher. _But he's wrong, Master Yoda is wrong! I know there is still good in my father. I know he can be turned back from the Dark Side. I just have to make him remember the Light…_

"Luke, when I am gone…last of the Jedi will you and Mara be. Pass on…what you have learned. Luke…"

Yoda was struggling for every breath now and Luke was shocked at how rapidly his Master seemed to be deteriorating before his eyes, although there remained a fierce gleam in the old Jedi's gaze. Luke leaned forward, straining to catch the words coming from Yoda's mouth, now so faint he could only barely hear them.

"Luke…sorry, am I…for the many lies told to you…did what we thought best…at the time…Luke…you were not alone…there…was a-another…sk-sky…"

Any secrets or confessions Yoda had been trying to make were lost as the final breath left his body with a silent sigh. Luke stared at the body of his Master, his sorrow welling up until he thought it would flow out of his every pore, and then he blinked as Yoda's body appeared to shimmer slightly. Like a curl of smoke vanishing into the atmosphere, the Jedi Master's body disappeared, the blanket that had covered him falling softly to the bed.

Luke was saddened and a little frustrated at the same time. He sensed that Master Yoda had been trying to tell him something very important, but whatever it had been had slipped away unsaid with the old Jedi's passing. There was still so much that he didn't understand. He'd never gotten a satisfactory answer about Arica Alie. When Luke had told Yoda about the Force-sensitive young woman, the Jedi Master had brushed aside Luke's worries about the possibility that she was using the Dark Side, instead urging his student to focus on the task he had ahead of him.

In retrospect, Luke wondered if he should have told Yoda everything about the strange connection he'd felt with Arica, but here on Dagobah, that had begun to seem so far away. Luke had felt that perhaps he had overestimated the strength of the bond he'd sensed with her, and had left that part out of the story he'd told his Master. Maybe that had been a mistake. And now it was too late to rectify that error.

Numbly, Luke walked back towards the shuttle where Mara and Artoo were waiting for him.

"Luke! I felt something, in the Force. It was so sad. Was it-" Mara dashed up to him before he'd even stepped fully into the clearing where their shuttle rested, grasping his hands in hers and looking into his face anxiously.

He nodded slowly. "Master Yoda is one with the Force now," he mumbled.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry," Mara said softly. She stepped forward, taking him into a tight embrace. Luke buried his face in her hair, trying unsuccessfully to halt the flow of tears.

They held one another for a long time, Luke's thoughts turning sadly to all the loved ones he'd had to say goodbye to in the last few years; Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru; Ben; Biggs; and now Master Yoda.

"I don't think I can go on alone, Mara," Luke said quietly.

"Hey," she protested gently as she pulled away a little and cupped his face in her hands. "Who says you're alone? What do you think Artoo and I are? Chopped kirnish?"

Luke smiled at her gratefully. The grin slowly faded as he recognized the time had come to tell Mara about his true parentage. If she was to know that he had to face Darth Vader again, she had to understand why. He reached up to take her hands in his, pulling them down and holding them tenderly in between their bodies.

"Mara, I have something very important to tell you. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you have to. Yoda and Ben have told me that I have to face Darth Vader again before I can truly be a Jedi Knight."

Mara's expression clouded over at the mention of the Dark Lord and her hands clenched Luke's a little more tightly. Gathering his courage, Luke continued.

"They want me to kill him-" Luke said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Mara interrupted with a bitter smile.

"-but I can't do that, Mara. I just can't."

"Why not?" she demanded angrily.

The words seemed to lodge in Luke's throat, his fear of her reaction practically forcing them back down. Nervously, he bit his lip and cast his gaze downward to the ground. If he was going to say it – and Luke knew that he must – there was no way he could watch the inevitable disgust in her eyes when he did so.

"He's my father," he whispered. Of their own volition, his eyes darted back up to Mara's face, his desperate need to know what she was thinking and feeling outweighing the fear of rejection.

* * *

Mara watched intently as Luke worried over whatever it was that he had to tell her. A gnawing sense of anxiousness began to build within her as some sixth sense – or perhaps it was the Force – warned her that it was going to be bad.

"He's my father."

The words hit her like a blow to the chest, leaving her stunned and breathless. She stared at Luke in shock for a long moment as he looked down at the ground and then back up at her. Her every sense reeling, Mara shoved his hands away from her and took several steps backwards. Half-turning away from him with a jerk, Mara wrapped her arms around herself, her skin clammy and cold. _His father! Vader is Luke's _father! _How can that be!_

For all her inner fire and outward bristling, Mara Jade was a gentle person at her core. Usually, the only ones who saw this tender side were Luke, Han, Wedge and Chewie, but it was there. Riann Jade of Alderaan had raised her daughter with all the pomp and circumstance befitting a princess, and if they weren't embroiled in the middle of a rebellion, Mara might well have never picked up a weapon in her life. The result of that careful upbringing was that Mara's heart was good and pure and there was no room for hatred in it. With one exception.

Mara had held strong feelings of dislike and revulsion at the thought of all the horrible things that the Emperor's right arm had done even before she had been taken captive aboard the first Death Star. The treachery of Palpatine and Darth Vader was the primary reason she'd become involved with the Rebel Alliance, but her loathing of them and their actions was more vague and impersonal, akin to the disgust she felt when reading of nefarious figures of the distant past in her history holobooks.

Until the Death Star.

Until Vader's unrelenting torture to find the answers he sought about the Alliance's hidden base.

Until Alderaan.

If it hadn't been for the friendship of Han and Luke, the heat of that hatred might have consumed her. As it was, the two of them had not only been Mara's rescuers, they had been her salvation. The balm of her friends' companionship had kept the flames of that fire banked for the most part. Occasionally, the memories became more than she could deal with, but one of them had always been there to help her through it. More often than not in the last year or so, the one to help Mara with her pain had been Luke Skywalker, farmboy from the desert planet of Tatooine.

No, the son of Darth Vader! Son of my worst enemy, my worst nightmare! Far worse, Mara suddenly remembered Yoda's words on the first day they had arrived on Dagobah. Luke's father had killed her father, cut him down without the slightest bit of remorse. Her pain and anger swelled at the thought of all that she had missed in growing up without her father, never having known him at all, because _Luke's father_ had stolen that away from her. 

Far worse, Mara suddenly remembered Yoda's words on the first day they had arrived on Dagobah. Luke's father had killed her father, cut him down without the slightest bit of remorse. Her pain and anger swelled at the thought of all that she had missed in growing up without her father, never having known him at all, because had stolen that away from her. 

The air constricted in her lungs and she struggled to breathe through the agony coursing in her system. All at once, Mara became aware that the pain piercing her being wasn't wholly her own. She turned her head sharply to stare at Luke, who was standing in the same spot, unmoving as a statue and yet, somehow trembling with emotion over his entire body. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, and although his head was bowed, she could see a muscle working violently in his jaw.

Mara could see his anguish in every line of his form and more than that, she could feel it intensely over the bond they shared in the Force. Luke's despair, his utter certainty that he had lost her forever, flooded over Mara in waves. Guilt assaulted Mara's senses. This was Luke Skywalker, her rescuer, her friend, her lover…her soulmate. He'd had no choice in being born or in even knowing who his parents were. Vader's evilness had not only robbed Mara of her father, he had stolen this from his own son as well. Luke was nothing like _him_. Her farmboy was the sweetest, kindest, most noble person Mara had ever met in her life.

Three swift steps and she was in his arms again, where Mara knew she belonged. After an initial jump of surprise, Luke crushed her body to his so tightly that she could barely breathe, but Mara didn't care. All she cared about was making his hurt go away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he was mumbling into her neck through his tears.

Again, Mara pulled away - with some effort this time, as he didn't seem to want to let her go - and wiped the tears from his face with her fingers.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry for the terrible way I reacted."

A tiny smile appeared at the edges of Luke's mouth. "You actually reacted better than I thought you would. I was half-afraid you'd pull your blaster on me."

A nervous little chuckle escaped Mara's lips as she leaned forward to touch her forehead to his, reaching out through the Force to reassure him that way, as well.

"This is what he did to you at Bespin, wasn't it? That's when you found out," she said as realization struck her.

The same haunted expression that he'd carried those few days in the medbay returned to Luke's face. "Yes," he whispered. "I accused him of killing my father and he said…he said, 'No, I am your father.' Mara, that hurt worse than him cutting off my hand."

"Shh. Shh, it's all right," she said soothingly as she hugged him close again. "You should have told me sooner. There was no need to go through this by yourself."

* * *

Luke had been nearly overcome at the sense of relief that rushed through him when Mara took him into her arms. He had been so afraid that she would never want to look at him again, much less actually touch him.

Now, at Mara's gently chiding words about handling his responsibility alone, Luke tried to quiet the nagging little voice that mocked him for still not telling her the complete truth. He could not tell her that he believed there was still good in his father…not yet. She wasn't yet ready to hear that, still believing that Darth Vader was a soulless creature of destruction. And he certainly couldn't tell her that he planned on trying to coax that tiny spark of goodness that he believed to still exist within his father into a flame once again.

No, right now all he wanted to do was to hold her, breathe in her scent, and rejoice in the mingling of her Force sense with his own. This was what made all his pain and struggle worthwhile, this amazing and beautiful bond between the two of them. Luke wondered how he'd been able to exist before they had forged this connection.

The next morning, Mara awoke to see Luke sitting on the floor of the cabin, his eyes closed and his sense over their bond deeply in tune with the Force. She simply watched him for a long moment, admiring the beauty of him and in awe at his strength in the Force. As though he felt her silent regard, Luke took a deep breath, coming out of his meditation and looking at Mara solemnly.

"It's time to go back."

* * *

Sunshine greeted her every morning when she awoke. Leia would open her eyes and smile at the warmth on her skin from the sunlight streaming through the window. It was a pleasant change from the darkness that still haunted her dreams. The planet Ansarra was far enough from Coruscant that she felt safe from discovery, but not so deep into the Outer Rim that the people were the ignorant savages she had expected.

They had just enough large cities to make themselves feel sophisticated, although Leia knew most of them would still be considered country bumpkins on the city-planet that was the home of the Emperor. Shaking her head, Leia pushed thoughts of her former Master out of her head as she rose and performed her morning routine.

As she brushed her hair in front of the small mirror in her tiny apartment, Leia paused, turning her head first one way and then the other. Her hair was growing long and she decided that she liked it that way. Always before, it had needed to be kept short, so that it wouldn't interfere when she was on a mission. It had never been much longer than chin-level, but now it was almost touching her shoulders. She nodded her head decisively. Yes, she would keep it that way, maybe even let it grow longer still.

A few minutes later, Leia was out the door and walking leisurely to work. A soft smile crossed her face as that fact still had a difficult time settling over her. She had an actual _job_, one where she needed to show up on time, had to get certain things done, and she was paid every week for it. The Emperor had never given her real credits, instead simply providing whatever she needed, personally or professionally. Now she had credits that were her own, credits that she could decide to blow on a completely useless, frilly dress if she so chose.

Of course, she was also now responsible for paying her own bills as well, and Leia was far too sensible to go wasting her credits. But it was an exhilarating thought that she could if she had the notion. When she had first arrived on Ansarra, she had considered selling the _Windrider_ to get money, but had decided against doing so, her assassin's instincts not liking the idea of leaving herself no way off-planet. So, she had sold some of her equipment instead and the funds from that had provided her with enough to rent a small apartment. Leia had pondered simply living on her ship, but decided she'd done that far too often.

Knowing that the money wouldn't last forever, Leia had decided to go and seek employment. She had truly been excited about the idea, relishing the chance to live like most other beings in the galaxy did. Worried that it might be difficult to find work without ever having held a normal job, Leia hadn't held out much hope of finding anything soon. And yet, something had seemed to guide her footsteps to Reylan Kenor and his art gallery.

Thoughts of Reylan caused another smile to cross her face. The old man had found her standing in front of one of the paintings in his gallery, an expression of wonderment on her face. Leia couldn't have said exactly what it was about the painting that so captivated her, except that something in it made her realize she was truly free for the first time in her life. Their impulsive conversation about art and it's purpose in the galaxy had ended with him offering her a job, which she had immediately accepted.

The only drawback to this new life - and it was more of a minor annoyance than a true drawback - was Reylan's grandson, Thel. The young man was nineteen and working in his grandfather's gallery for the summer months before he went back to university in the fall. Thel had immediately declared his undying love for Leia in the way of passionate young men who'd never really been in love at all.

As eager as she was to experience everything she'd been denied as the Emperor's Hand, Leia was staying strictly away from matters of the heart. Her dreams - the ones that weren't nightmares - were still filled with memories of a hazel-eyed, smooth-talking, highly irritating scoundrel, and she was determined to keep Han Solo there, in her memories and not in her heart. That was where she was determined to keep all thoughts of Skywalker as well, buried so deep that she could barely recall any feelings of a bond between them.

As politely as a former assassin was able to, Leia kept Thel at arm's length. She felt decades older than him, despite the difference in their ages only being a few years. Her smile twisted into an almost grimace as she saw Thel waiting for her just inside the door to the gallery. Years of training on hiding her emotions kicked in and she was able to answer politely when Thel gave her an over-enthusiastic greeting.

Leia was listening with indulgent humor to Reylan telling another tall tale of his misspent youth when her new life began to fall apart. She stiffened in shock at the familiar niggling at the back of her skull.

No…

"Leia, are you all right? You've gone white as a ghost!" Reylan asked with concern.

((Did you really think it would be that easy to escape me, my Hand?))

His voice, cruel and cold, seared into her consciousness and Leia leapt to her feet, knowing that she had to get out of there, get away before the punishment began. And it would be severe this time, that much she understood with crystal clarity.

"Reylan, I…I have to go. I'm sorry!"

Leia barely noticed the confused expression on her benefactor's face as she ran from the gallery, like demons from the nine hells of Corellia were on her heels. No, what was chasing her was far worse than that, and she cringed in fear as she stumbled onto her ship. When the punishment began, she screamed until her voice gave out.

When Reylan and Thel came looking for her the next morning, she was already gone.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Thanks to Shawn Provoncha, Wasted21, JadeAlmasy, SunSoarer, Sara, Mara look-a-like, Pandora-moo, and DarkMoon90 for your kind reviews! They are much appreciated!

Oh, and I decided to do Force-talk now with _bold and italics_so it will look like that. Eventually, I'll settleon something for that...maybe by the time this is finished.

Han Solo shifted uncomfortably on the hard seats in the briefing room onboard _Home One._ He managed to stifle a yawn that threatened to escape, while ignoring Chewbacca's knowing look at the same time. The big Wookiee was well aware that his partner had not gotten a good night's sleep in over two months, ever since the night a certain female had shared his bed and slipped away in the wee hours of the morning. Han felt like that was merely a coincidence. He was simply worried about Luke and Mara. Yes, that was it.

Han waved to Wedge sitting with Rogue squadron across the way and then turned to grin at Lando as the former Baron of Cloud City fell into a seat beside him. The two had finally come to an understanding of sorts about the events at Bespin. He and Lando would never have the close bond of brotherhood that Han shared with Chewie or with Luke, but they could be friends and Han was satisfied with that.

"Well, look at you. A general!" Han teased as he poked Lando's shoulder.

Lando grinned at him in return before saying, "I guess someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the Battle of Taanab."

"Hey, don't look at me. I just told them you were a fair pilot. I had no idea they were looking for someone to lead this insanity." Han had been flabbergasted when he'd found out that Lando was going to be leading the fighter pilots in the assault on the Death Star. It didn't sound like the Lando that he remembered from years past, but then Han himself wasn't the man he used to be either.

"I think I'm just the guy for the job. It's going to require someone with _panache."_

Han sobered for just a moment. "Flying against a Death Star ain't exactly a walk in the park, buddy. You'll have your work cut out for you."

Lando returned the solemn look, the expression on his face telling Han how relieved he was that the two of them were comrades once again and that Han cared enough to be concerned for him. "I can handle it, Han. I want to do this. The Empire owes both of us, and plenty other people, a lot and I like the idea of being the one to make them pay."

"Just watch your back out there, okay?" Han said gruffly, a little embarrassed at getting so sentimental. Chewie growled his agreement with Han's warning and Lando nodded at them both, promising to be careful.

The meeting came to order then, Mon Mothma and other members of the High Council explaining the plan of attack for the second Death Star. A murmur of shock and excitement rippled through the room at the news that the Emperor himself would be aboard the weapon. Han, usually bored to tears at inaction for any lengthy period, tuned out most of the meeting.

He perked back up when Madine looked at him and asked, "General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

Lando and Chewie both turned to gaze at him in shock and Han realized they must have gotten to the part about him taking the stolen shuttle down to the forest moon of Endor. He grinned, somewhat abashed at all the attention.

"Well, my team is assembled, but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle," he admitted.

Chewbacca gave an affronted howl.

"It's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you."

(The life-debt is a matter of honor, Han. I would dishonor it if I allowed you to go without me,) the Wookiee grumbled, at once offended and touched at Han's consideration for him.

"That's one," Han said, feeling a surge of relief at Chewie's response, although he hadn't really doubted his co-pilot.

"We're with you, too," a voice spoke up from the doorway to the briefing room.

All heads turned to see Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade standing there, hand-in-hand, matching smiles on their faces. Han leapt up and moved towards them as Luke and Mara started down the stairs. They met in the middle as the meeting around them broke up, others taking the opportunity to say good-bye to friends they might not see again.

Wedge, Lando, and Chewbacca joined them as the group exchanged hugs and questions about what had been going on with each other while they had been separated. Han watched in silence for a moment as Luke talked quietly with Wedge, noting the outfits that the two Jedi-in-training had chosen to wear…all black. This was the first time he had really seen Luke well and up and about since the incidents on Bespin and he was a little startled at the change in his friend.

There was a maturity and a kind of serenity about Luke that had certainly not been there when he'd picked the boy and the old man up on Tatooine, or even as recently as when the Alliance had fled Hoth. While a part of Han was glad that his friend was all right and seemed to have mostly recovered from the trauma at Cloud City, another part of him missed that brash, eager, young farmboy.

Luke turned to look at him then, a knowing expression on his face, and he grinned at Han, seeming for just a moment like that farmboy once again.

"So, Kid, did you learn everything you need to know about this wonderful Force of yours?" Han said, only a little sarcastically.

"Somehow, I don't think I'll ever know everything I need to know, Han. But I learned enough to do what I need to do," Luke replied quietly.

Han glanced down to see the gleaming metal cylinder that hung at Luke's waist. He pointed to it, stopping short of touching it, some of his uneasiness about the powers that Luke seemed to have still coming through.

"Where'd you get the lightsaber? Thought you lost yours at Bespin?"

A sadness crept over Luke's face and Han regretted bringing the subject up, but the young Jedi answered him anyway.

"I built it myself."

"No kidding? Well, that's pretty impressive, Junior. Reckon that'll come in handy when we head down to Endor," Han said, wincing inwardly at the inane comment. There was something else he wanted to ask, but he didn't know if he quite had the nerve. Plus, he really didn't want to give everyone else more ammunition for the ribbing he was already taking about her.

"No, I don't know where she is," Luke said, quietly enough that the others didn't hear.

"Kriff, will you stop that!" Han shouted.

Dead silence. Han flushed and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He looked back up in time to see Luke staring intently at Mara, who stared back for a moment and then nodded her head, almost as though they were talking to one another somehow, which really creeped Han out.

Mara turned to Chewie, Wedge and Lando.

"C'mon, you guys, Luke and I haven't gotten anything off the shuttle yet. You can help me get started," she said, while gently ushering them in the direction of the exit.

When they were alone, all the other Alliance members having trickled out of the room as well, Luke started to speak.

"Han-"

"Look, Kid, sorry about yelling. I've just been kinda worried about you and Red, that's all," Han said, trying to play it down. Luke just gave him that knowing gaze again, which was really beginning to get on Han's nerves. Who was the big brother figure here anyway?

"It's hard, isn't it? When things change, I mean."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Kid," Han said stubbornly. "And if you give me that look one more time, I'm gonna deck you, I don't care if you do have a lightsaber," he snapped.

"What look is that?" Luke asked, but Han could see the twinkle in his eyes.

Han merely glared at him and Luke chuckled, before getting serious again.

"I can understand what you're feeling, because I'm feeling the same thing. Everything's changing so fast, it's like I can barely keep up with it. You liked being the big brother-"

Han's glare intensified into a fierce scowl. "Are you doing it again? Lookin' into my head?"

Luke's face took on a slightly embarrassed grimace. "Well, I don't _mean _to-"

"You'd better figure out a way to stop it, that's all I have to say," he muttered. "I don't need anybody but me inside my head, you got that?"

"I'm still learning, okay? And if you want, I can sort of show you how to block me a little."

"But that would mean you messing around in my head, right?"

Luke sighed noisily. "Han, I would never try to read your mind without your permission. Not only would it go against everything I've learned as a Jedi, it would go against everything I've learned in being your friend…and your little brother."

Han's anger deflated rapidly and he looked away from Luke, somewhat embarrassed at the surge of emotion he felt. Luke reached out and put a hand on Han's elbow, drawing the Corellian's attention back to him.

"Look, I need your guidance just as much as I needed Master Yoda's guidance. I can't begin to express how grateful I am for everything you've taught me. You, Wedge, Chewie, Mara, you're all my family now and I…well, I love each and every one of you."

Han gave a nervous little cough, touched by Luke's heartfelt words and yet, at the same time the smuggler in him was very uncomfortable with such overt displays of sentiment. Luke seemed to realize this as he gave a cocky little grin that was very reminiscent of his big brother's.

"Of course, I love Mara in a _very special _way," he said with a smirk.

Han laughed, the tension between the two of them melting away. He tousled Luke's hair roughly and gave him a gentle shove. "Better not let her hear you say that, pal."

"Why do you think I waited until she left the room?"

"Hey, you _did _learn something from me after all!"

"I never thought I would see the day," Mara mused quietly.

* * *

Luke looked up from where he was stowing his gear on the stolen Imperial shuttle _Tydirium_ in preparation for their mission to the forest moon of Endor, and then followed her gaze to where Lando and Han stood talking, both men gesturing elaborately. A grin crept over his face as a few of their words drifted over to the Jedi. 

"I _want _you to take her. She's the fastest ship in the fleet!"

"Han Solo, willing to let someone else fly the _Millennium Falcon. _Are we sure the galaxy's not about to end?" Mara said.

"Nah, Han understands how important this is, that's all. Plus, I think it will be a point of pride for him if the _Falcon _is one of the ships that blow this Death Star. It helped take out the first one after all," Luke said as he straightened and casually draped an arm around her shoulders.

Mara reached up to take hold of his fingers with one hand, giving him a knowing look at the same time.

**_Establishing your territory still?_** she sent wryly.

Luke blushed slightly but didn't remove his arm. Mara Jade had been chased after by more members of the Alliance than just Luke Skywalker. Ever since they'd returned from Dagobah, Luke had pointedly let everyone know the exact nature of his and Mara's new relationship. Stubbornly, he leaned down to press a brief kiss to her lips.

**_Absolutely. I have to keep my eye on you, Ms. Jade_**, he sent back.

They looked up to see Han walking towards them, a vaguely worried expression on his face. A few paces away, he paused and turned back towards Lando Calrissian.

"I've got your word, right? Not a scratch?"

"Would you get going, you pirate!" Lando laughed as he walked up the ramp to Han's beloved ship.

Chewbacca grumbled as he joined Luke and Mara.

(That was not one of your better ideas, Han.)

Luke glanced up at Chewie with a sympathetic gaze. Wookiees didn't forgive easily and Han's partner still held some resentment for his 'cub' being placed in carbon freeze.

"Oh, can it, you big furball. It was the right thing to do and you know it. It's not like we'd be able to fly the _Falcon _on this mission. If Lando didn't take her, she'd just be sitting here in the docking bay."

(That may be true, but if he dents our ship, I'm going to dent _him._)

Luke and Mara burst out laughing, but Han just managed a sickly kind of smile. The Corellian sighed and gave one last longing look at the _Falcon _as her engines began to fire up.

"What is it, Han?" Luke asked softly, feeling the anxiety of his friend even through the Force.

"Ah, I've just got a funny feeling, like I'm not going to see her again," he muttered.

Mara stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Luke mockingly glared, bringing a reluctant grin to Han's face, while Chewie chuckled. Mara turned and put her arm through Han's and then did the same with Luke, pulling them close to her. It felt incredibly good for the three of them to be together the way they had been at the start.

"Come on, boys, let's go topple us an Empire," she said with a wink.

* * *

The Imperial shuttle glided into position nearby the SSD _Executor. _Behind that, the crew of rebels in the cockpit could see the incomplete Death Star, even more massive than the first one they had destroyed. It cast a pall over the tiny cabin and they waited nervously for the SSD to contact them after Han's hail. 

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify," the impersonal voice crackled over the comm.

"This is shuttle _Tydirium_, requesting deactivation of the deflector shield," Han said tersely.

"Shuttle _Tydirium_, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

Han took a deep breath and murmured, "This is it," before replying to the Imperial controller. "Transmission commencing."

Luke's mind drifted as he heard Han and Chewbacca sniping at one another, the _Executor _filling his field of vision. Something else filled his senses as he could clearly detect his father's presence, the two of them separated only by the void of space between the two craft. Neither of them reached out for the other, satisfied for the moment with just a hint of acknowledgement. Luke was unsure what this meant, for himself as the instrument of Vader's desire to overthrow his Master, or for the mission to Endor.

Mara's hand on his arm startled him slightly, and Luke became aware that Han and Chewie were worried now. The controller had unexpectedly asked them about their cargo and destination. Although Han had a ready answer, it was taking too long for the Imperial controller to grant them passage through the planetary shield. He turned his head to find Mara's gaze on him and saw that she was worried as well, but about him instead.

"Vader is on that ship." The words slipped from his mouth before he realized it.

Mara gasped sharply, her hand reaching down to take his, squeezing it reassuringly. Her presence brushed against his over their bond, offering comfort and support, which he gratefully accepted.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke. There's lots of command ships," Han said, but Luke could easily hear the stress in his voice as well as sense it in the whole of the cockpit.

"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come," Luke said quietly.

"That's the biggest bunch of bantha poodoo I've ever heard, Kid. And I think we've got bigger problems right now, cause they're not going for this. Chewie, get ready to-"

"Shuttle _Tydirium, _deactivating shield. Continue on your present course."

"See? I told you, nothing to worry about!" Han said smugly, even as Chewie rolled his eyes.

Luke's stare was still locked onto the_ Executor _and Mara's apprehensive gaze was still locked on him. Vader was on that ship, whether Han chose to believe it or not. His father's presence called to him; subtly, yet strong enough that Luke had the urge – just for a moment - to instruct Han to dock with the SSD. And Lord Vader knew that his son was aboard the shuttle that he had just allowed through their shields to land on the forest moon. Luke was confused. Were they heading into a trap?

_**Do you think it's a trap?**_ Mara's voice came over their bond, making Luke realize he wasn't shielding his thoughts as well as he'd assumed he was.

_**I'm not sure. Even if it is, we can't afford to give up this chance to destroy the Death Star. We'll never get this close to it again.**_

**_Is your…is _he_ really on that ship?_**

Luke grimaced slightly at Mara's reluctance to even admit what Darth Vader was to him. That situation was going to be difficult for her to deal with for some time, another reason that Luke was reluctant to tell her of his plan to try and bring Anakin back to the Light Side of the Force.

_**Yes, I'm sure of it. He may still want to use me against Palpatine, so perhaps the Emperor himself doesn't know we're here. If it is a trap, it's probably just a trap for me.**_

Mara didn't reply to that thought in words, merely sent a flurry of worry and concern for him over their connection. Luke turned to look at her and brought their joined hands up to his mouth for a soft kiss, sending her as much reassurance as he could back over the bond.

"All right, you two. Cut out the mushy stuff back there. This is serious business," Han said in a teasing voice, obviously trying to relieve some of the tension that had built in the _Falcon _in the last few minutes.

Mara snapped back with a smart remark about Han's parentage and lack of social skills, causing Chewie to burst out with a barking laugh. Luke smiled along with them, but part of his mind was still swirling with possibilities as to why Vader had let the ship pass, none of them good.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

It lives! This story still lives! And I swear it WILL be finished one day...I'm no longer going to attempt to guess when, but it will happen. Thanks to _JadeAlmasy, Sithspawned, Pandora-Moo, SHAWN PROVONCHA, Urazz, Jediryu, AgiVega, _and_ Darkmoon90_ for your kind reviews. Special thanks to Urazz for pointing out my error on the ship name! Argh, I can't believe I let that slip past me, and it's too much damn trouble to change it here, so...um, y'all just ignore that, 'k:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_, hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out upon the Death Star, hanging like a dark jewel in Endor's space. Vader had mixed feelings about the Emperor's second attempt at the ultimate weapon of destruction. On the one hand, he himself used fear to keep subordinates in line, and certainly the Death Star would inspire fear in the galaxy. On the other hand, he despised Palpatine's apparent dependence on technology to employ that fear. To Vader's mind, the Force was enough to keep any wayward systems from overstepping their bounds.

Something brushed against his mind at that moment, a presence that he'd become accustomed to over the last three years, but which had been sorely absent in the last several months. He froze; almost thankful for once at the respirator which regulated his breathing, for surely he would have ceased to breathe at the shock of suddenly feeling his son's presence. And he was so close! Luke hadn't been this close since he'd seen the boy falling away from him at Bespin.

Becoming aware of the conversation going on at the controller's desk, Vader turned and strode quickly over to them. Admiral Piett straightened at his approach and Vader was pleased to see that he managed to control his fear. He'd had more respect for Piett since the man had been 'promoted' than any of his other officers.

The controller had just asked for the shuttle's code clearance and it was being transmitted as Vader stopped just behind Piett. The controller ran the code through his database, checking to see if it was valid.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Vader asked.

Piett leaned over to speak into the comm. "Shuttle _Tydirium, _what is your cargo and destination?"

There was a long pause before the muffled voice of the shuttle's pilot came back. "Parts and technical crew for the forest moon."

"Do they have a code clearance?" Vader asked. But they did, he knew they did. His son would not risk coming here unless they had some mission, and of course, they would have all the proper codes.

"It's an older code, my Lord, but it checks out. I was about to clear them," Piett admitted.

Vader's gaze swung to the shuttle, visible on the controller's screen. _What are you up to, Luke? _Vader sensed that his son was well aware of his presence as well. This was about more than some rebel mission, he realized. Another confrontation was looming, he was certain of it. _And this time, the outcome will be quite different, son. You will turn to the Dark Side, my Master will see to that. _Having failed to reach his son's darkness at Bespin, Vader had decided to change his plans somewhat. The Emperor could help him turn the boy, and then Luke would help him strike down Palpatine.

Father and son, ruling the galaxy together…

He smiled grimly under his mask, thinking of the plans he had, steadfastly ignoring Anakin Skywalker's voice in his ear.

"Shall I hold them?" Piett asked, breaking into Vader's musings.

"No," Vader replied. "No, I will deal with them myself."

"Very well, my Lord," Piett said and nodded to the controller, who gave the _Tydirium _permission to proceed.

Vader could sense Luke's confusion at this action, but didn't attempt to reach out to him. _All in good time_, he told himself.

"Keeping secrets, Lord Vader?" a soft voice murmured from behind him.

He stiffened slightly, and then cursed himself silently. Although no one had probably noticed it but her, Vader despised showing any weakness, especially to this young upstart. Admiral Piett wisely refrained from commenting on the young woman's boldness and turned back to the controller, effectively removing himself from any line of fire. Vader reflected that he had indeed chosen a competent man to replace the useless Admiral Ozzel. He turned to face his frequent adversary.

"No more than you, Lady Duvessa. Or perhaps you would care to share where you have been for the last two months?" Vader replied, just a touch of acid in his voice.

Now it was her turn to become rigid with anger, but she conquered it quickly, lightly shrugging one shoulder as she turned to walk slowly towards the large viewscreen that was his favorite spot. Vader naturally fell into step beside her, sparing a brief moment to wonder at her newly calm demeanor. Prior to Leia's mission to retrieve Skywalker, and then her disappearing act, such a comment would have sent her into a near-rage.

"Doesn't everyone deserve a little vacation now and then?" she said in a carefully calm voice.

"Not when your Master hasn't given you permission to take one," Vader retorted.

Palpatine had been annoyed at Leia's defection, but hardly concerned. After all, it wasn't as though he hadn't known where his favorite assassin was all along. The Dark Lord almost felt a bit of pity for the young woman. He himself had acknowledged long ago that there was no escaping their Master. Apparently, Leia had now learned that lesson as well, and the hard way.

"My Master," she began in a scornful tone, and then paused, seeming to remember whom she was talking to. She cleared her throat quietly. "My Master is remarkably understanding about such things."

They were now standing in front of the viewscreen which gave them an unobstructed view of the green moon of Endor. Vader could sense the shuttle that carried his son pulling further away from the _Executor _as it headed down to the moon's surface. Reluctantly, Vader turned his attention away from Luke to the young woman standing beside him. He pondered how much she knew of his secret schemes and plans.

For some odd reason, he no longer worried about her revealing anything to their Master. Something had changed within Leia since she had returned from her disastrous mission to capture his son, a mission that had highly incensed Lord Vader when he'd discovered it. He still didn't quite dare challenge Palpatine yet. No, when he had Luke - that would be the time.

"He won't help you, you know," she said quietly.

"What?" Vader asked, anger surging upwards in him at her audacity, and he turned to glare at her. He didn't pretend to misunderstand what she was talking about. "Luke will fulfill his destiny, or he will die."

She turned to look at him then and he was taken aback at the sadness and resignation in her eyes. No, this was definitely not the Leia Duvessa that he had been clashing with for most of her life.

"You've met him once, in battle. You don't know him, much less understand him. He's ridiculously flooded with the Light side and I don't think anything you do will change that. I hope you're prepared to kill him, because that's what you're going to have to do."

"You understand nothing, little girl! There is darkness in Luke as there is darkness in us all. He will embrace it or he will die," Vader repeated, furiously ignoring the pang of regret that shot through him at the thought of his son's death.

Leia gave him a sad, knowing little smile and said, "Of course, you are undoubtedly correct, my Lord."

Before he could reply to that mystifying comment, Leia turned and walked away from him, her head held high, pride evident in the set of her shoulders. Vader simply turned his gaze back to the stars, attempting to ignore the disquiet in his senses.

* * *

"…so we finally manage to convince Lando to let us land and things were lookin' up there for just a minute. Unfortunately, at lunch the next day, they dropped right back to the bottom again. We walk into this dining room, and who's standing there but the old asthmatic himself, Vader. Well, naturally, we were all kinda peeved with Lando-" 

At this point in Han's narrative, Chewbacca let out a loud roar, almost deafening in the tiny confines of the Ewok hut.

"Okay, okay, so we were way beyond peeved, but stop interrupting me. Who's telling this story anyways?" Han said with an annoyed glare at his co-pilot.

Maybe I should be since you seem to keep forgetting parts of it.

"Hey, pal-"

Oh, just continue, you scruffy Corellian.

Han glared for a moment longer before turning back to his captive audience.

"As I was saying…" he began dramatically.

Mara had reached over and taken Luke's hand at Han's mention of his father and he smiled at her to let her know he was all right. Part of that smile was due to Han and Chewie's arguing. Ever since the Ewoks had asked them to tell the story of how they'd come to be on their planet, Chewbacca had been breaking into Solo's account to correct him. The Wookiee seemed to consider it his duty to make sure Han told the story 'right'.

Most of his smile was for her and how grateful he was to have her love and comfort in his life. When they had lost track of her upon their arrival on the forest moon and the escapade with the speeder bikes, Luke had nearly panicked. Unable to reach her over their bond, he'd had to force himself to calm down. He knew she wasn't dead, there was no way he wouldn't be able to sense _that_, but she had been unconscious for a while. Once she had awakened, Mara had immediately reached out for him, apparently understanding that he would be worried.

Their arrival at the Ewok village had been a little tense at first, with the small aliens being very wary of the three strangers who'd suddenly appeared in their midst. Amazingly, a couple of them understood some Basic - Luke supposed from having spied on the Imperial garrison here - and they were able to communicate with a smattering of Basic and hand signs and gestures. Even now, Luke wasn't sure how much of Han's storytelling they really understood, but they seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless.

Once they'd realized that the newcomers didn't mean them any harm, they'd treated them like honored guests and had led them to the hut where Mara was. She and Luke had greeted one another with a passionate kiss until Han had groaned and told them to save it for a more private moment. Han also took great delight in teasing Mara about the outfit the Ewoks had provided for her to wear. That prompted a quick intense argument, until Luke groaned and told them to grow up. The death glares sent his way by the two of them caused him to cough nervously and add 'Please?'.

It was as Han was wrapping up his epic tale that Luke felt it: a cold chill that washed over his senses, sending a shiver down his spine. _Father… _He stopped himself short of reaching out towards Vader, knowing that he needed to prepare a little more before the meeting that would determine his destiny. As best he could, he concealed his inner turmoil from Mara, not wanting to worry her any more than she already was. Gently disengaging his hand from hers, Luke let her know quietly that he needed a breath of fresh air. Mara frowned at him slightly, but let him go without protest.

He knew she wouldn't be too far behind him, though, so as he stood on one of the many walkways high above the forest floor, Luke calmed himself, focusing inwards to find the well of peace that had expanded since he'd discovered and grown within the Force. Sometimes it was hard to find, especially when he began to think too much on the task he had set for himself, but tonight he sank into it gratefully.

"Luke?" Mara asked as she walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He turned away from the dark of the forest to face her, rejoicing inwardly at the beauty of her face and form. At the same time, he had to fight back a twinge of fear. This might be the last time he ever saw her. Acutely aware that negative thinking of that nature did him no good at all, Luke let go of his fear and focused on his love for Mara…and for his father.

For the first time, he let himself admit that he loved Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps it was just the keen desire of a young man to have a father of some kind, any kind, but Luke knew that loving Anakin would be the only way to save him from the Darkness.

"What is it, Luke?" Mara was asking.

Luke came back to the present moment from the little daze he had drifted into and smiled at her softly.

"It's time, Mara. I have to face him."

Her lips thinned into a worrying, disapproving line. "No," she stated firmly, shaking her head. "No, you don't have to face him. You can be a Jedi Knight without having to face this. Tomorrow we'll take out the shield generator, then Lando and the rest of the fleet will take out the Death Star. And they'll take Vader and the Emperor with it and you'll never have to face him ever again," she said, her words beginning to come out jumbled in her desperation.

"Yes, I do have to face him. Mara, there is still good in him. I've felt it, and I can bring him back. Back to the Light side," he said, quietly insistent. Mara's face blanched, the paleness of it illuminated in the moonlight.

"I don't believe that," she whispered.

"It's true, Mara. I've felt it. I _know_ it," he said, trying to make her see, trying to make her believe as he did. Luke took her hands in his and sent all the feelings and emotions he'd sensed from his father to her over their bond. Mara flinched slightly at the strength of his conviction, but allowed him to show her what he wanted to do. Luke could feel her struggling to reconcile his vision of Darth Vader with her own memories of the Dark Lord.

Luke watched quietly as acceptance settled over Mara's face. Reluctant, yes, but it _was_ acceptance and for that he was thankful. She sighed as she looked down at their joined hands.

"You will at least be careful, won't you?"

"Hey, you know me," he said with a smile.

"Yes, I do, and that's why I said it," she replied, looking back up into his eyes. They laughed softly together, knowing the parting moment was creeping ever closer, but wishing they could deny it for just a little longer.

"Mara, if I don't come back-"

"Don't even say that, Luke!"

"We both know that it's a possibility. I've felt the good in him, but he's conflicted. The Dark side has held him for twenty years. It's not going to let him go easily. And I won't be turned. If it comes to that, I will die."

Mara shook her head fiercely, a little whimper coming from her throat. Luke pulled his hands from hers and reached up to frame her face, gently pushing her hair back. Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly. It wasn't a passion-filled kiss, but one of utmost love and devotion. They didn't need to say words of love - it was flooding over both of them through their bond. With a shaky breath, Luke broke the kiss, but leaned his forehead against hers. He knew that he had to go, but he was unwilling to give up the physical contact before he absolutely had to.

"This is my destiny, Mara. Yoda and Obi-Wan trained me to be a weapon, to kill him, but I'm meant to save him. I feel it so powerfully it's as though it's whispering in my ear," he said urgently, wanting her to understand. "But if I'm wrong…if I fail, then it's you who's going to have to bring the Jedi back."

"No, I can't, not without you."

"Yes. Yes, you can. You're so strong, Mara. You've always been strong."

Mara's hands came up to grasp his as they held her face. Opening their eyes, they held each other's glance for a long moment. Luke could see the tears she was trying not to shed shining in her eyes.

_**Come back to me.**_ It was half demand, half plea.

**_If the Force grants it, you know I will._**

Compelling himself to move, Luke turned away. One of his hands stayed clasped in Mara's, a link between the two of them being pulled taut as he took those first difficult steps. Finally, his fingers slipped from hers and he was walking away. He didn't look back, afraid that if he did, he would never be able to leave her.

* * *

Mara watched Luke's retreating form for just a moment before she had to look away. She couldn't bear to see him disappear from her view. Standing at the edge of the walkway, she clenched her fists in frustrated anger as the knowledge that he may not return hammered into her consciousness. _Force, please don't take him from me now. It's too soon, too soon!_

Of course, Mara realized there was every possibility that she herself might not make it through this mission, but somehow, Luke's danger seemed infinitely more potent than her own. To face Darth Vader alone…it seemed either the height of courage or the height of foolishness. Mara let out a rueful little laugh, remembering how often she'd categorized Luke's actions as one or the other of those.

What if he did fail? Vader wanted Luke for the power he possessed. No, it was the Emperor himself who truly wanted Luke. If he was unable to convince the Dark Lord to return to the Light, would Vader turn him over to Palpatine? Almost certainly. Mara shuddered as she contemplated that prospect. It was dangerous enough that Luke was risking his life with one enemy, how was he supposed to deal with two?

To add to her worries, she couldn't even maintain contact with Luke over their bond, as he'd closed it off almost completely. She could still vaguely sense his presence, but it was nowhere near as strong as it had been for the last two months. Of course, Mara understood that he needed all his concentration and focus to be on his meeting with Vader, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Closing her eyes, Mara tried let the Force calm her, but she was finding it difficult to do so at the moment. She hadn't realized - and probably, neither had Luke - just how much she had come to depend on her lover's presence there with her when she was accessing the vast energy field. _Master Yoda would not be pleased_, she thought with a wry grin.

"Red?"

Mara turned to see Han walking up behind her. "Yes, what is it, Han?"

"What're you doin' out here by yourself? Where's Luke?"

She sighed as she tried to figure out a way to tell Han that Luke was no longer with the mission. Perhaps they should have talked to him about this, since he was their commanding officer and not just their friend. Then again, this way, if things went really badly - which they were _not _going to, Mara firmly told herself - Han would be able to disavow all prior knowledge of Luke's actions, hopefully keeping his head from the Alliance chopping block.

"He left."

Han raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "What do you mean, _he left_? Where, exactly, did he go?" he asked in a calm tone. Mara had the feeling that wouldn't last much longer.

"He went to face Darth Vader," she said in a rush and waited for the explosion. It didn't come. Instead, Han grew deadly still and quiet.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice a taut whisper.

"Han, it was necessary for him to-"

"Necessary! Necessary!" Han shouted.

Ah, there was the Han she knew. "Because he's a Jedi-"

"Jedi! Why did I just know it would have something to do with all _that _nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense! How dare you?" Mara said hotly.

"What good is being a Jedi gonna do him when he goes and gets himself killed by Vader, huh? Tell me that, Mara!"

Mara's face went stark white and her eyes suddenly seemed huge in her face. "Don't say that," she whispered harshly.

Han instantly looked remorseful and reached out to tug her into a hard embrace. "Aw, I'm sorry, Red. I didn't mean that, really I didn't."

Mara was mortified to find that she was crying and buried her face in the front of Han's shirt.

"Just hold me, Han. Please," she said tremulously.

"No problem there, sweetheart."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Luke moved silently and steadily through the forest floor, trying his best to put Mara out of his mind and concentrate on what he would say when he faced his father once more. The Imperial garrison was about two kilometers ahead and he couldn't say that he was in a particular hurry to get there. Still, the Force seemed to be tugging at him, urging him to increase his pace, so that the meeting between himself and his father could finally occur. Luke almost felt as though his whole life had been leading up to this moment.

_So why does half of me want to turn tail and run in the other direction?_ he mused with a rueful grin. Luke hadn't allowed himself to think much on what would happen if his father refused the Light. If he thought on it too much, he knew he'd turn and fly back to Mara. Straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin in determination, Luke picked up his stride.

His father would not turn him over to the Emperor. Luke trusted in the Force.

It was because of this trust that he listened when a rush of danger thrummed through his senses. Diving to one side, he twisted and rolled, coming up in a ready stance as a body dropped from overhead, landing where he had been standing just a moment ago.

Luke's eyes widened fractionally, but he managed to keep any other sign of surprise from showing on his face as he gazed at Arica Alie. She was crouched facing him, one hand on the ground, the other hand on one of her knees. She raised one eyebrow mockingly as they stared one another down.

Arica surged upwards, the hand on her knee moving to a blaster at her hip. Just as swiftly, Luke straightened and his lightsaber was off his belt and in his hand, pointed in her direction, but remaining unlit.

"Don't," he warned.

"Or what?" she sneered. "You're going to poke me with your glowstick?"

Luke's jaw tightened at her insult, but he chose to ignore it. "I don't want to hurt you."

She snorted in derision. "As if you could, Skywalker! You really have no idea who I am, do you? All those months at Hoth, and you didn't have a clue."

"I know you must work for the Empire."

"Not just the Empire, fool. Palpatine himself. I am his Hand, an extension of his voice and the enforcer of his will," she said harshly.

Luke narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, the bond that had begun to form between them on Hoth swelling up once again, letting him inside her head where he sensed…uncertainty and pain.

"And does that make you happy?" he asked softly.

She stiffened and glared at him fiercely and he could feel her trying to push the bond away, to deny it. "It's not my place to be _happy,_" she snapped. "It's just my duty to obey."

"I see," he said and a tiny, knowing smile flitted across his lips.

"Don't be smug, Skywalker. You know nothing about me, nothing," she ground out. He could see her struggling to regain her control. "And aren't you a little lost?"

"No, I know exactly where I'm going. Can you say the same?"

"Don't get all philosophical on me, Jedi," she said, spitting the title like a curse.

"Is that what I was doing? I hadn't noticed," he said as he cocked one eyebrow, mimicking her earlier expression. The two of them still stood ready for battle, Luke with his lightsaber aimed towards her and Arica with her hand on her blaster. "Look, can we agree that we got the drop on each other and relax? I'm starting to get a cramp."

"I never relax, Skywalker."

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that."

She sent him a withering look of hatred before suddenly straightening and holding her hands out in front of herself, again mockingly. "It's the reason I'm still alive."

Luke didn't reply as he carefully snapped his lightsaber back to his belt, still keeping a wary eye on her. They stood regarding one another for a long moment before Luke tilted his head to one side and said softly, "There's something different about you."

"You don't know me well enough to know if there's anything different about me," she scoffed.

He took a step closer to her and she tensed.

"No, there's definitely something…" he murmured. "The bond is still there, isn't it? And you still feel it, too."

He took another step closer and he could see the panic flare in her eyes, but she didn't move away. It was as though she was frozen to the spot she was standing in.

"I don't feel any bond with you. I'm doing my Master's bidding, and that's all."

Another step. He smiled at her as she tried to deny what they both sensed. Now he was only a pace away from her and he could see her hold her breath as he leaned towards her. Her alarm was suddenly blooming in his head and he easily picked up the thoughts racing through her mind. _Oh, kreth, is he going to kiss me!_

The thought was repellent to both of them somehow, even without considering that he was all but married to Mara, but that wasn't what Luke had in mind. He wasn't sure where the impulse came from, but he leaned forward until his cheek barely brushed against hers and then inhaled slightly. He pulled his head back just enough to gaze at her face. Arica was looking up at him with a wide-eyed expression, her confusion evident.

Luke wasn't exactly certain of what he was doing either, but he found himself faintly mesmerized by her dark brown eyes. He'd seen those eyes before, but couldn't for the life of him remember where.

"You smell like…" he said and he paused as his voice dropped to a whisper, "…home."

It was the oddest thing. Luke felt as though he'd been fighting his way through a tangled maze and suddenly he was on the verge of finding his way to the center, where he knew the answers to all his questions, ones he didn't even know he had, would be. His hand came up, starting to cup her cheek. Before he could do so, it was as though Arica snapped out of the semi-trance she was in and she stiffened in anger.

The next thing Luke knew, he was staggering back three steps, holding his nose where her elbow had abruptly smashed into it.

"Owwww!"

"You keep your hands to yourself, Jedi! And no more sniffing, if you don't mind."

That struck Luke as very funny and he couldn't help but chuckle, even as his nose was throbbing. He tenderly pushed on each side of it, before stretching his mouth open to see if she'd broken it. _Nope, just gave me a good wallop._

She was looking at him in disbelief and he wondered why for a moment, then realized it was because he had laughed.

"Why does the Emperor even want you? You're insane," she said.

At the mention of her Master, Luke's mood sobered and he looked at her seriously. "He's not going to get me."

Arica smirked at him. "Yes, he will. Why do you think I'm here? To make sure that he does."

"And just how were you planning to do that? You haven't exactly captured me, you know."

Now she was the one laughing, but it was a bitter sound and that made him sad for some reason.

"You don't believe that I could take you, Skywalker? I've taken down men twice your size."

"Judge me by my size, you should not, for my ally is the Force," Luke said, his smile mysterious and serene as Master Yoda's words came to his mind.

* * *

A look of utter disgust crossed Leia's face. At the same time, she was trying to clamp down on the uncomfortable feelings his talk of 'home' had awakened in her. She could still sense him subtly trying to prod her emotions over that blasted bond, or whatever it was between the two of them. 

"Is that the kind of nonsense the Jedi taught? No wonder they died out," she said, aiming the barb directly at him. She knew such harshness would hurt him, especially since they both knew exactly who was responsible for the death of most of the Jedi.

It worked. Skywalker's expression went grim and his frame tensed. More importantly, to Leia's own peace of mind, she could feel him ease back through the Force. Surprisingly, it only lasted for a moment before that cloak of serenity fell back over him again and he answered her calmly.

"The Jedi have not died out completely, Miss Alie, or I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"By the end of this, Skywalker, you will be either dead along with the Jedi or one of us," she promised coldly.

Again, he tilted his head slightly as he gazed at her with a bemused smile. "Us?" he questioned. "Do you truly count yourself as one of them? Because I can sense your longing to be free so strongly. It's as loud to me as my own heartbeat," he said, placing a hand on his chest.

_Kreth! What happened to that naïve farmboy from Hoth?_ she wondered in dismay and irritation as she tried to hide the effect his words had on her. If Luke had never seen her for who she truly was back then, Leia was having difficulty reconciling who he had become with her memories of him. No matter. She knew what her orders were and she knew only too well what the punishment for failing to carry out those orders would be. Straightening her shoulders, Leia gave him her darkest stare.

"Enough of this. You're coming with me to the Imperial garrison."

"Very well," he said softly.

For some reason, his quiet acceptance only made her angrier. "This is not a game, Skywalker," she growled.

He looked at her with a sadness in his eyes. "I've never thought that it was," he acknowledged.

She held her hand out towards him. "Give me your lightsaber," she ordered.

He hesitated and then gave her another of those enigmatic smiles. Leia was really starting to become annoyed with those.

"You realize that would imply an awful lot of trust on my part, don't you?"

"What?" she asked, frowning at him.

"How do I know that you're not just going to kill me right here and now?"

"Because my Master wants you alive, for some reason completely beyond my comprehension, and I obey orders, Skywalker. Anyway, I could take it from you the hard way," she threatened.

"No need for that. I do trust you," Luke said, as he pulled the lightsaber from his belt and offered it to her.

Leia took it, keeping her expression carefully blank as she replied, "Then you are incredibly stupid and naïve, Jedi."

"I've been told that before." He gave her a small, only slightly mocking bow, and indicated that she should precede him with a wave of his hand. "After you."

"I don't think so, Jedi. I'm not letting you get behind me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way, then." He turned and continued walking in the direction he'd been going before their confrontation. After only a moment's hesitation, Leia followed, her gaze slipping down only once in curiosity to the weapon in her hands. This was not the same lightsaber he'd had back on Hoth, she was certain. She wondered where he'd gotten his hands on this one.

"I made it myself," he said without looking back at her.

Her head jerked back up in irritation as she slammed her shields down forcefully. "Stay out of my head, Skywalker!"

"Sorry. It's just kind of hard to shut that connection off. It's pretty strong, don't you think?"

Sullenly, she refused to answer him and they stalked in silence the rest of the way to the garrison. Just as they were about to step into view of the soldiers there, Leia called to Luke.

"Hold it, Skywalker." He turned to face her, a question in his eyes. Leia pulled a pair of binders out of a pouch on her belt and threw them at him. "Put those on."

He opened his mouth to question her verbally, but she cut him off before he could.

"These troopers won't know who I am until I give them the proper codes. If we come waltzing out of the woods like old friends, they might blast first, ask questions later."

Luke sighed and clipped the binders on one wrist, standing patiently as she attached them to the other one since he couldn't do it himself. Leia pulled her blaster from its holster and pointed it at him, gesturing with it to tell him to move. He looked at her with an inscrutable expression for the longest time and Leia had the feeling that he wanted to say something, but he obviously decided against it as he turned to step out of the foliage towards the Imperial outpost.

They had only walked a couple of meters before they were noticed and in seconds, they were stormtroopers running towards them, weapons drawn menacingly. There was a shout for them to identify themselves and Leia called out a string of numbers and code words, telling them she was an Imperial double agent who had captured a high ranking rebel.

Luke didn't say anything as they were escorted to a landing platform for shuttles and armored walkers. Leia had to give up her blaster and Luke's lightsaber, but her own weapon was returned to her momentarily when her code words checked out.

"So this rebel scum thinks he can blow up another Death Star, does he?" the Imperial officer said as he sneered at Luke. Skywalker didn't reply. This incensed the Lieutenant and he slapped the prisoner sharply across the face.

Luke's head jerked to the side with the force of the blow, but still he didn't give any response as he turned his head back to stare at the man calmly.

"I would advise against doing that again, Lieutenant," Leia said coldly. "Lord Vader will be wanting to talk to this prisoner and he will be taken to the Emperor himself shortly."

The Lieutenant glared at her in anger and was about to retort when one of his men walked up and said, "Lord Vader's shuttle will be landing in less than five minutes, sir."

At the trooper's words, a swell of emotion suddenly blasted her from the bond with Skywalker. It was almost like back on Hoth, except that it was slightly more controlled. Still, it was unnerving. She shivered as hope, fear, anxiety, resentment and an odd sense of longing swept over her.

Before she quite realized what she was doing, Leia 'spoke' to him over the bond the way they had the day she blasted off the _Home One _so long ago.

_**Damn, Skywalker, get it under control, will you? That's annoying.**_

He looked at her in surprise, before a tiny grin lifted the corner of his mouth.

_**Sorry.**_ The surge of emotion calmed and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

The smile on his face vanished as the lift doors at the end of the corridor opened and Lord Darth Vader strode out, heading straight for them. Luke stiffened and turned to fully face his father. Leia watched with interest as the two of them held each other's gaze while the Lieutenant explained what had happened and handed over Luke's lightsaber.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You may go," Vader said, dismissing the man. The officer nodded before he turned and left and Leia couldn't hold back a smirk at the resentment in his expression. Vader shifted his attention to her. "Emperor's Hand. Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"I do my Master's bidding, my Lord."

"Indeed," Vader said and she could swear she almost caught a hint of amusement in his tone. "You may wait for us aboard the shuttle."

It wasn't a suggestion, so Leia nodded, not unlike the Imperial had a moment ago, and turned to walk towards the Dark Lord's waiting shuttle. Behind her, she could hear Vader address his son.

"The Emperor has been expecting you."

"I know…Father."

Leia's eyebrows raised in amazement at Luke's boldness.

"So, you have accepted the truth."

She could easily hear the satisfaction in Vader's voice. Unfortunately, Luke's reply was lost as she moved out of earshot of their conversation. Unable to resist, Leia didn't step onto the turbolift. Instead, she lingered by the door and turned to watch father and son. She could hear the low rumble of Lord Vader's voice, but she couldn't make out his words. Luke, soft-spoken anyway, she was unable to hear at all.

Fascinated, she watched the earnest expression on Skywalker's face as he spoke to his father. She even tried to pick up a little of what he was feeling over this bond that she normally so despised, but Luke must have learned a thing or two about blocking from whomever had taught him about the Force. Luke turned his back on Vader and stepped over to the railing of the walkway, still saying something with that intense look on his face. Leia let out a tiny gasp when Vader ignited Luke's lightsaber and for a moment, she thought he was simply going to run the boy through.

Luke must have thought along similar lines, judging by the hesitant way he glanced back over his shoulder, but Vader merely seemed to be admiring the craftsmanship of the weapon. Luke turned back around and took a step closer to his father, the pleading on his face now painfully obvious, even from this distance.

Vader shook his head slightly and said something else, and Leia had never wanted to eavesdrop on a conversation more in her life. Luke's posture sagged in disappointment and he looked at Vader with such sadness that Leia felt tears pricking at her own eyes. The Dark Lord extinguished the lightsaber and gestured with one hand towards some stormtroopers at the other end of the walkway.

The troopers walked up, one on each side of the prisoner and started to escort him towards the shuttle. Before they could move, Luke spoke one last time, and Leia was shocked to see Lord Vader's reaction to whatever his son had said. The ebony helmet dropped and he didn't follow as Luke was moved down the walkway. In fact, he still stood in the same spot as Luke and the troopers stepped into the turbolift beside Leia and the doors closed.

Leia and Luke stood at the back of the turbolift, the troopers in front of them cradling their blaster rifles as they guarded their prisoner. Leia stole peek at Luke's face. He was staring down at the floor and it was the first time she'd ever seen such dejection on his countenance. This would probably be the last time she got to speak to him alone and, not wanting the grunts to overhear what she wanted to ask, Leia employed the bond again. She tried not to think about the fact that it was becoming somewhat comfortable.

Luke was shielding as best he could, but his emotions were turbulent and she could easily sense that he was upset.

_**What exactly was that supposed to accomplish?**_

He cut his eyes over at her, seeming a little taken aback that she would use the bond between them this way, before looking back down at the floor of the lift.

_**I'd rather not talk about it.**_

Leia reached out to him through the Force, her curiosity over his meeting with Vader overcoming her distaste of the connection between herself and Luke. He glanced her way again, giving her a look of extreme annoyance before closing his shields even tighter. But not quickly enough to prevent her from getting a glimmer of what he'd had in mind when talking to his father.

**_Shavit! You were trying to turn _him_, weren't you? Are you insane?_**

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" he shouted angrily.

The two stormtroopers spun around and aimed their rifles at him. Leia held up her hand to forestall them as Luke visibly tried to regain his control. His hands were clenched into tight fists and he turned away from her, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

_**Look, you had to know that it would be useless. Did you really think he was going to renounce everything and run off to live happily ever after with you? Be the daddy you never had while you were growing up?**_

_**Shut up! Why do you always have to push and push? Why can't you just shut up?**_

His bound hands jerked upwards to cover his face and his agitation was plain to see both physically and in the Force. Leia pushed some more anyway. The stupid boy had to be made to _see_ if he was going to live through this, and oddly enough, she wanted him to live through this.

Face reality, Skywalker! He's a Sith and so will you be after this is all over!

He uttered an inarticulate sound of rage and faced her with a look of absolute fury.

A sudden rush of Force-energy flooded from him, pushing her backwards against the wall of the lift and knocking both stormtroopers completely off their feet. Two long strides forward and he had her pinned with his forearm at her throat. Leia knew a brief moment of real fear at the swirling jumble of emotion in his Force-sense and the absolute torment visible in his face.

"I said to shut UP!" he growled.

Fortunately, he had forgotten that while he was unarmed, she was not. Quickly, before the troopers could get up and shoot him, and before he choked her, Leia's hand found her blaster. She shifted it to stun and jammed it into his ribs. When it went off, he crumpled soundlessly to the floor.

The stormtroopers finally managed to scramble up and started towards his inert form menacingly. She could feel their embarrassment at being brushed aside and knew they were itching to take it out on someone. Skywalker was both the cause of their disgrace and conveniently unconscious.

"Stand down! He's the Emperor's prize and not to be touched!" she ordered.

They stopped in their tracks, although it was obvious they weren't happy about it. Leia could practically see the frowns of irritation through their helmets. At that moment, the lift doors opened, Vader's shuttle visible on the landing outside. The troopers grabbed Luke under the arms and half-carried, half-dragged him out onto the platform and into the shuttle. Leia followed more sedately, not deigning to give the lowly troopers any more of her attention.

Luke was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor of the shuttle. Leia settled into one of the chairs after informing the pilot that Lord Vader would be along momentarily, and stared down at Skywalker's still form. Unconscious, he once again looked like that naive young boy she had met on Hoth. Unfortunately for him, he would never have the chance to be that young boy again.

She looked up as Vader marched onto the shuttle. He stared down at his son for a moment before turning his gaze to her.

"What did you do?" his voice rumbled in anger.

Leia's lips flattened into a thin line. "Your _son _lost his temper, my Lord."

The Dark Lord's hulking figure stilled at her words. "He told you of our relationship?"

"Let's just say, I figured it out," Leia said with a smirk.

The Force fairly bristled between the two of them, and for the first time, Leia could see the similarities in their Force-signatures. Except where Luke's was flooded with brilliant Light - his recent fit of temper notwithstanding - his father's was suffused in Darkness.

But now there was something…

Leia's eyes narrowed as she studied the Dark Lord's presence. Where once there had been unrelenting Darkness, now there were flickers of luminosity here and there, gone almost before she could get a read on them. Interesting.

The atmosphere in the tiny space grew thick with tension as the two enemies faced off, neither of them able to truly gain an advantage over the other for fear of displeasing the Master they both served. Finally, Vader turned to walk to the cockpit and informed the pilot they were ready to depart.

He stalked back over to sit in a seat opposite the Emperor's Hand. Neither of them spoke another word for the duration of the short journey to the Death Star.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: Hey, I realized I was a little behind in updating over here, so guess what? You get two chapters for the price of one! Okay, so they're both free, but you know what I mean. Big, big, huge thanks to all the readers who are still with me on this story..._GreatOne, SHAWN PROVONCHA, Sassie826, Sithspawned, LCO100, steffles24, JadeAlmasy, Vashkoda, Jaina, Tigerdrake, Jadeddiva, platypusred, shadow131, BlueSaber, Katey of Maychoria. _Your reviews do mean so much to me!

And I have excellent news! This story is DONE! I have finished writing it! (dances around the room like a crazy loon) Wooo-hoooooo! I'll be posting every Friday from now on...course, after these two, there's only two left. So this won't take very long, will it? (laughs at own self) Anyway, thank you for all your patience and support.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Luke awoke to the stark black walls of an Imperial prison cell. He was lying on his side, facing the back wall of the cell. Stifling a groan, he rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bunk. His hands were still confined in the binders and he stared at them blankly for several long minutes, the reasons for his lack of consciousness coming back to him painfully. Luke winced as he remembered the rush of anger that had washed over him at Arica's goading.

Great, Skywalker, as if you're really going to be able to resist the Dark Side if that little bit of annoyance can make you lose it, he thought ruefully. He closed his eyes and let his head hang low as he rested his forearms on his knees. All of his strong words to Mara about refusing to turn to the Dark Side, and the first time he was tested, he failed miserably.

But he had already failed even before that, hadn't he? Luke had really felt, with everything in him, that he could sway his father, that he could convince him to return to the Light side. His mouth twisted in a bitter grimace as it hit him hard how utterly naïve he was.

He's a Sith, and so will you be after this is all over.

Arica's taunt pounded in his brain and Luke sighed heavily. Now he was about to face his worst fear…Palpatine. Luke vividly recalled that horrifying encounter with the Emperor's spirit, Force-presence, whatever it was, onboard the _Home One _months ago. That malevolent being was waiting for him somewhere on this battle station, and Luke truly didn't know if he had the strength to resist him.

Strong, you are, not because of who your father is, but because of who you are. At a crossroads, you are now, Luke. Difficult decisions, you must make. To follow your father's path…or to serve the Light. On you, everything depends.

Luke straightened as he recalled his Master's words. No, he would not give in so easily. He was a Jedi, the last of the Jedi, and he would not allow them to take that away from him. The Dark presences of the Emperor and his father were hovering around the edge of his senses and he knew they would be coming for him soon. Inhaling deeply, Luke recited the Jedi code silently and calmed himself.

When the cell door slid open, and Luke gazed up into the dark mask of his father, he was able to face him with a composed expression. Vader stepped into the tiny space, seeming to fill it with both his physical presence and his presence in the Force, and looked down at his son.

"Come. The Emperor has been waiting impatiently to meet you."

Luke nodded and rose to his feet, not bothering to reply to his father's words. Vader stood to one side to allow Luke to precede him out of the cell and the two of them walked in silence down a long corridor. Luke noted that there were no stormtroopers accompanying them and thought somewhat resentfully that his father knew there would be no need for them. For the first time since he'd started to hope that his father might be turned back, Luke had the realization that his father could, and possibly would, kill him without a second thought.

It was a chilling conclusion to come to.

Vader turned his head slightly towards him as they walked and Luke wondered if his father was able to read what he was thinking. He tightened his shields as much as he could against the Dark Lord, knowing that Vader could probably storm right through them if he chose to do so.

"It will go much easier on you, my son, if you simply accept your fate," Vader advised.

Luke had to fight down the swell of bitterness that rose in his throat. As much as he wanted to ignore his father's words, he could not.

"Is that what you did, Father? Right before you killed all your friends and fellow Jedi? Accepted your fate?"

Luke nearly flinched under the wave of anger that emanated from Vader and he could hear leather creaking as the Dark Lord clenched his fists. They continued to walk down the corridor, even though Luke had the sensation that Vader was resisting the urge to backhand his son.

"You should not speak of things you know nothing about," Vader's voice nearly hissed.

There was silence between them for several more seconds before Vader spoke again. "I would merely like to prevent causing you unnecessary physical pain."

Luke tried to ignore the shiver of fear that went through him at that. Physical pain did not sound good, not at all. Would he be tortured then? Luke swallowed nervously and hoped that his father couldn't sense his unease.

"I would rather endure the pain than give in to the Dark Side."

"You are too stubborn, just like your mother," Vader commented idly.

All right, _that _comment he certainly could not ignore. Luke stopped in the middle of the corridor and whirled around to face his father.

"My mother? How dare you bring her up to me now. Did you kill her as well?" he demanded.

Luke never saw the blow coming. Vader moved astonishingly swiftly and the back of his fist struck sharply across his son's jaw. Luke stumbled to the side and fell to one knee, his eyes snapping back up to the form towering over him. The flood of anger he felt from Vader this time dwarfed the surge at the mention of the Jedi. Only now, the anger was oddly tinged with traces of sadness and regret.

"You try my patience, boy! Again, you speak rashly about something you have no knowledge of. I loved your mother and would never have harmed her," the Dark Lord said harshly.

As gracefully as he could with his hands bound in front of him, Luke got back up to his feet. He stared at his father in quiet defiance, ignoring the trickle of what must have been blood at the corner of his mouth. He remembered the visions he'd had of a beautiful dark-haired woman with brown eyes and the despair on her face. _Brown eyes, something important about those brown eyes…_unable to figure it out, Luke pushed it away for now

"Perhaps you never harmed her physically, but you broke her heart, didn't you? Did you never think of what it did to her when you embraced the Darkness?"

The connection between father and son had never been so strong or so overwhelming as it was at that moment. Luke felt battered by the strength of Vader's emotions, and yet he stood firm and faced him down. Vader seemed unsure whether he wanted to strike Luke again or not. Indeed, he could sense his father's uncertainty, period, and hope suddenly expanded in Luke's heart once more.

"For your information, it was the Jedi who killed your mother," Vader said fiercely.

Luke frowned, about to protest what had to be an erroneous assumption on his father's part, when the Dark Lord abruptly lost the last bit of patience he had.

"Enough of this foolish talk! Your new Master awaits." As he spoke, Vader reached out and grabbed Luke by the arm, dragging him forcibly down the corridor towards a turbolift.

Wisely, this time Luke kept his mouth shut.

As they stepped off the turbolift, Luke's eyes darted around the room, trying to take in as much as he could of his surroundings, trying to be prepared for what he was about to face. The area was dark and gloomy, hidden lights casting shadows over everything. The crimson-robed Royal Guards were a shock of color in an otherwise bleak atmosphere. A cold sweat broke out over Luke as he heard a low laugh echo through the room.

Unwillingly, his gaze was drawn to the figure sitting in a high-backed throne at the top of a flight of stairs. All he could see was a form draped in a dark cloak and Luke attempted to push his fear away as he beheld Emperor Palpatine for the first time. Luke and Vader moved forward until they were standing at the foot of the stairs, gazing up at the Emperor. The young Jedi breathed slowly in and out, focusing strongly on every lesson Master Yoda had ever taught him.

"Leave us!" the Emperor's voice seemed to fill the entire room as he dismissed the Royal Guard and Luke wondered briefly if that was a manipulation of the Force.

Palpatine stood and moved forward a few steps, looking down on his captive. Luke clenched his jaw to keep from gasping out loud at his first glimpse of the despot's face, which was twisted and distorted, with blazing yellowish-colored eyes. Luke wondered if his horrific appearance was a result of his immersing himself so completely in the Dark side.

Standing this close to the evil one, Luke nearly suffocated in the utter Darkness of Palpatine's presence, and he had to concentrate fiercely to hold on to his own Light. Again, the Emperor chuckled and Luke's nerves were set on edge.

"Welcome, young Skywalker," he said silkily. "I look forward to completing your training."

"I will not turn," Luke stated defiantly.

"Ah, you are so naïve. Soon you will serve me willingly and soon this pitiful rebellion will be a thing of the past," Palpatine said with a wicked smile.

"You're wrong. Soon I will be dead and you with me," Luke said confidently. His plan to turn his father back to the Light may have failed, but the Alliance would succeed in destroying this battle station, of that he was certain.

Palpatine gave him a mocking look of pity. "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack by your rebel fleet? Oh, I assure you, we are quite safe from them here. A legion of my best troops await your friends on the forest moon. Everything that has transpired has done so according to _my _design," he snapped. False sympathy dripped from his voice as he added, "I'm afraid the deflector shield will be very much operational when your friends arrive."

Luke tried to keep the horror he was feeling from showing on his face as he realized what the Emperor's words meant for Mara and Han, for Lando and Wedge, and the rest of the Alliance.

Unwilling to let Palpatine see how rattled he was, Luke said boldly, "Your overconfidence is your weakness."

Palpatine gave him a look of loathing and turned to walk back towards his throne, throwing his careless retort over his shoulder as he did so, "Your faith in your friends is yours."

The Emperor sat back on his throne and leered at his now thoroughly unnerved young prisoner.

"You won't need those anymore," he said casually, and the binders fell away from Luke's hands. Luke glanced down at them, unsure of what he should do or say. He was trying to maintain his composure, but in the face of Palpatine's arrogance, it was difficult.

"Come, Skywalker. I sense that your rebel fleet has just arrived. We will be able to observe as they meet their fate."

Vader put one hand on Luke's shoulder and prodded him up the stairs. Refusing to look at his father, his dread growing with every step, Luke slowly moved towards the Emperor's throne. When he reached the top, he started slightly in surprise at seeing the still figure standing in the shadows just behind the throne. Arica. He hadn't been able to see her from his vantage point below. She stared silently back at him, her expression carefully bland, and he could barely sense her over the bond they shared, almost as though she were purposefully muting her presence.

Palpatine cackled in delight at Luke's discomfiture. "Ah, yes, you have met my Hand, haven't you, young Skywalker? She is a most loyal servant, as you will soon be."

Luke didn't reply, his gaze holding Arica's for a long moment, before he sadly turned his head away. Unfortunately, that brought the giant viewscreen that was near the Emperor's throne into his focus. Trying to still the near-panic that was racing through his system, Luke watched as the Imperial forces began engaging the Alliance fleet. Every time a flare of light burst out, Luke flinched, wondering if that had been someone he knew and cared about.

"From here, you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant rebellion," the Emperor said.

Luke turned to glare at him and for the first time, noticed his own lightsaber lying on the arm of the throne. His fingers twitched reflexively and the young Jedi had to suppress the immediate urge to call the weapon to his hand.

The Emperor's eyes gleamed with a sadistic delight at Luke's confusion. He reached over and stroked the weapon softly. "Yes, you want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon and strike me down with it. Give in to your anger."

Luke was struggling fiercely with the rage that threatened to overwhelm him. This disgusting creature was responsible for so much pain, death and destruction. Han, Mara, Wedge, Chewie, and the entire Alliance were all in danger because of Palpatine. Should Luke not take this opportunity to rid the galaxy of such an evil being? No, that was not the way, that was the way of Darkness, not the way of the Light, and he had sworn that he would die rather than turn.

"No," he muttered harshly as he stared at Palpatine.

Rather than show anger at his refusal to give in, the Emperor smiled at him, almost indulgently. "It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant. You, like your father, are now…mine," he hissed, the words seeming to crawl over Luke like the Darkness itself.

Resolutely, Luke turned away from them and stared back at the battle taking place above the forest moon. He would not give in. Han and Mara; Wedge and Lando; they were fighters. They weren't giving in and Luke would take courage in their example.

The conflict was too far away for Luke to tell if each tiny flare of light that indicated someone dying was friend or foe, but the sheer number of Imperial ships present gave him a sickening realization that the battle was not going well for the Alliance. They were hopelessly outnumbered, as they had been many times in the past, but this time there seemed to be an element of finality about it.

"As you can see, young Skywalker, your friends have failed," the Emperor said and Luke reluctantly turned to face him again. The menace in Palpatine's voice increased unbearably as he continued, "Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station!"

Sheer terror flooded Luke's senses as the meaning of the Emperor's words became clear. His head whipped back around to the battle above them, knowing what was about to happen, helpless to stop it, the sick feeling of dread growing in the pit of his belly until he thought he might vomit. Vaguely, he heard Palpatine give an order to fire, and only moments later, a deadly beam of light shot out from the Death Star and touched one of the Alliance cruisers, vaporizing it instantly.

Luke turned to face Palpatine once more, his breathing harsh, the Dark side seeming to clamor at his heels, seeking to claim him in triumph, and again saw his lightsaber lying so close, gleaming with anticipation at being in his hand. Palpatine smiled maliciously at the young Jedi's torment.

"There is no escape, my young Apprentice. The Alliance will die, as will your friends."

Being called the tyrant's Apprentice sent a cold wave of shock through Luke and, unable to stop himself, his gaze flickered over the two servants standing on either side of Palpatine. Was there nothing he could do to keep from becoming just like them? Was it his destiny to follow his father's path? _NO! I will not! _Luke thought to himself, desperately now trying to find the calm that seemed to have deserted him eons ago.

The Emperor's low laugh reverberated through the room, sending more shivers of fear through the young Jedi. "Good. Good! I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon and strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the Dark side will be complete!"

It was too much to expect of one person, Luke rationalized to himself. The Darkness surrounding the Emperor was burning his senses and all he wanted to do in that moment was eradicate that Darkness forever. He turned back to stare at the clash of Alliance and Imperial forces, slowly surrendering to the conflict waging in his own soul. He was already moving before consciously realizing that he had given in.

Luke whirled to face the throne and his lightsaber was in his hand, raised and ignited within a heartbeat. He drove it downwards, pushing with all his might, intending to cleave the demon in two. Instantly, his father's crimson blade was there, blocking his strike, and the two of them remained frozen for what seemed an eternity as the Emperor laughed.

Vader shoved Luke's blade with his own and the Jedi was forced to backtrack or have his lightsaber knocked out of his hands. Warily, the two combatants circled one another, each knowing that this confrontation had been a long time coming, knowing they had been destined to meet again ever since they'd parted ways on Bespin.

Simultaneously, they lunged forward, their blades clashing, sparks flying as the battle truly began. Luke felt a rush of pride that he was able to match Vader blow for blow. There would be no repeat of that uneven battle of Cloud City.

Forcefully, he used his own blade to thrust the Dark Lord's saber upwards, and reached out to kick his father square in the chest, sending him tumbling down the flight of stairs in front of the Emperor's throne.

Vader emitted a grunt of surprise as he fell, before landing in an undignified heap at the bottom of the stairs. He struggled back to his feet immediately, and stared his son down. Luke held his gaze, unafraid, and for the first time, took a taste of the Dark power that was swirling around him.

Such energy! It was like a jolt of electricity throughout his body and Luke absorbed it eagerly. Possibilities that he had never before considered began to rush through his mind with the speed of a Tatooine pod-racer. He could take this power. He could use it, mold it to his own liking, have every little thing he'd ever desired. The galaxy itself could be his to command if he wished it.

It was intoxicating, and indeed, Luke felt drunk with the power he suddenly found available to him. He didn't have to just hold his own in his battle with Vader…he could defeat his father. He didn't have to bow before the Emperor…he could take the tyrant's place.

A low chuckle from behind him interrupted Luke's visions of his destiny.

"Good! I can feel the Dark side flowing through you! Now, finish this duel and take your father's place at my side."

Luke hesitated, half-glancing over his shoulder, the reality of what had just happened washing over him like an icy blast of wind on Hoth. _What am I doing?_ he thought in horror as he realized the dangerous path he had started down. Strengthening his inner resolve, Luke looked back down at his father. He lowered his lightsaber, shutting it off before speaking in a clear voice.

"I will not fight you, Father."

* * *

Darth Vader rose to his feet as gracefully as he could after his ignominious plunge, humiliation seething through his senses, followed quickly by anger, both at his upstart son and at his Master's words. Of course, he had known all along that his Master intended to use his own son against him, but to hear it stated so plainly was infuriating. As for Luke, well, he hadn't considered the fact that the boy might actually best him until this moment. It was a sobering realization.

It only added insult to injury when Luke deactivated his lightsaber and announced that he would not fight. Who did the little brat think he was, anyway? As slowly and as menacingly as he could, Vader began to walk back up the stairs, pleased to see a look of uncertainty cross his son's face.

"You are unwise…" he began and swiftly brought his saber up, igniting it as he did so, and slashed viciously at Luke, "…to lower your defenses!"

Luke's blade was there in time to block his blow, as Vader had known it would be. His son might be naïve, but he was not a fool. Luke stayed on the defensive as Vader pressed him backwards and this only angered the Dark Lord more. How was he supposed to get the boy to turn if he wouldn't use his aggressive feelings?

Vader increased his attack, moving Luke back towards the edge of Palpatine's throne room. Their lightsabers locked together and Vader noted the grimace of effort on his son's face. He smiled grimly under the mask. _You will turn, Luke,_ he thought, and found himself trying to ignore the twinge of Anakin Skywalker's conscience.

Luke's eyes widened fractionally as though he might have heard his father's inner struggle and Vader cursed silently as he slammed his shields up tightly. Angered, he swung his saber in a wide arc, intending to hurt the boy a little. Instead of simply blocking, Luke somersaulted backwards onto a support strut and then flipped back again, landing on a catwalk that surrounded the throne room.

Again, he turned off his lightsaber and moved slowly a few steps down the catwalk, looking at his father with a knowing expression. At that moment, Vader came close to truly hating the boy.

"Your thoughts betray you, Father. I can feel the good in you, the conflict," Luke said softly.

"There is no conflict," Vader replied stonily.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't think you'll destroy me now," Luke said and his quiet confidence was like a thorn in Vader's side.

"If you will not turn, you _will _be destroyed!" the Dark Lord snapped and abruptly threw his lightsaber.

The blood red sword spun as it flew through the air towards Luke's head. The young Jedi ducked, instinctively raising one arm to protect his eyes, and the saber cut through the supports of the catwalk, sending one end of it crashing down to the floor. The lightsaber's intended target rolled down the impromptu ramp and disappeared into the blackness of the lower regions of the throne room.

His lightsaber falling neatly back into his hand, Vader stepped cautiously into the dark shadows beneath the throne. He turned, casting his Force-sense outwards, trying to discover where Luke was. Vader frowned as he realized Luke was not lying in wait to ambush his father, as one would think…no, the boy was _hiding_! Luke's stubborn refusal to face his destiny infuriated the Dark Lord and a rumble of dissatisfaction rose in his chest.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke."

"I will not fight you."

Luke's disembodied voice floated around the depths of the chamber, coming from nowhere and everywhere, preventing his father from homing in on him. Angrily, Vader pushed harder with the Force, seeking that signature that had become so familiar to him over the last year. _There you are! _he thought in triumph as he sensed Luke. The ebon helmet tilted to one side as he noted his son's agitated state, and it didn't seem to be because of the duel with his father.

Something else…no, some_one_ else.

There was another presence, very faint, but in pain, instinctively crying out to Luke. His son was attempting to silence it, to push it away, to _hide _it, but it was insistent, demanding to be heard.

Jade! Mara Jade! Vader nearly crowed with delight at finding Luke's weakness. His son was enamored with the little fireball from Alderaan.

"Mara Jade! So, you are in love with Mara Jade and she is Force-sensitive. If you will not turn to the Dark side, then perhaps she will," Vader said slyly.

"NEVER!"

Vader turned sharply at the enraged cry, his saber coming up at the last second to block Luke's furious blow. The young Jedi's attack pushed his father back towards the Emperor's throne and all the Dark Lord could do was attempt to block the hammering blows. He found himself purely on the defensive, stunned at the ferocity of the assault. And the look on the boy's face…

It was a mask of rage and anger, the blue eyes that were so like his own blazing with incredible fury, completely unlike the young man that Vader had come to know - as much as he'd been able to know Luke while being his enemy.

For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Darth Vader found himself at the mercy of a Jedi Knight, but he had no time to think about fiery lava and another battle many years ago with a once-upon-a-time friend and mentor, as Luke's strikes were coming ever faster.

Then he was stumbling, falling to the floor of the throne room and Luke's lightsaber was slashing downwards again and again and again. He cried out in surprise and agony as his son's blade sliced through his forearm, severing the limb and sending his own crimson saber flying Force knew where.

It should not have hurt, but somehow, it did. The arm was artificial, after all, but the pain reverberated up into his shoulder as though it were real. He blinked away tears behind his mask, surprised that they were there as he stared up into his son's face, the tip of the boy's weapon at his throat. His child's eyes were clouded with hate, and Vader could sense the Dark side swirling strongly around the boy.

You did this to him, Vader! You_ did this! _Anakin's voice screamed in his ear. For once, Vader didn't silence the words of his past self, as he knew a moment of profound sadness for having driven his son to this point. It was what he had wanted - Luke, consumed with anger, so that he could be turned to the Dark side - and yet, now that he could see his son standing on that precipice, Vader (Anakin?) wanted nothing more than to yank his child away from the edge.

YouAnakin's voice screamed in his ear. For once, Vader didn't silence the words of his past self, as he knew a moment of profound sadness for having driven his son to this point. It was what he had wanted - Luke, consumed with anger, so that he could be turned to the Dark side - and yet, now that he could see his son standing on that precipice, Vader (Anakin?) wanted nothing more than to yank his child away from the edge. 

His respirator wheezed painfully, overtaxed by the exertion of their duel, as father and son stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily, and the moment was ripe with expectation. Of what, neither seemed to know exactly.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

Luke stared down at his vanquished foe, every instinct within him urging him to finish what he had begun and strike the demon down once and for all. Vader would never be allowed to hurt anything that Luke loved again, never be able to destroy anything that belonged to _him_ ever again.

And yet, he hesitated.

His father's blade arm was held out at an awkward angle, wires and circuits that had been abruptly severed sparking and spitting. Luke's gaze homed in on the damage he had wrought, and cold reality washed over him.

An artificial limb…

More machine than man…_Like father, like son…_

"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now fulfill your destiny. Strike him down and take your father's place at my side!" the Emperor's shrill voice penetrated Luke's haze of confusion.

Gasping in sudden recognition of the dangerous path he'd begun to trod for the second time in less than an hour, Luke let go of the lightsaber with his right hand, the blade wavering as he held it unsteadily still pointed at Vader's throat with his left one.

If he listened closely, Luke could hear the gears whirring and turning as he raised his own artificial hand before his eyes and clenched it into a fist. Was that his destiny, then? To become his father?

_No, no, it is NOT!_ Luke closed his eyes, reaching down within himself to find his Light and his focus once more. He breathed deeply, feeling a sense of calm as he let the Light settle over him. He understood now that he would likely not make it off this battle station alive, but he swore to never let the Dark side infiltrate his thinking again. He was a Jedi Knight, and he would die a Jedi Knight if necessary.

The lightsaber in his hand hummed with contained energy as Luke made his decision. The emerald blade shimmered and disappeared when he shut it off, as Luke straightened and squared his shoulders before he turned to face Palpatine, who had stalked up to stand just behind him while Luke had pinned his father down. Arica had glided up to hover quietly beside her Master, but Luke ignored her.

"Never," he said quietly, but with conviction. "I will never turn to the Dark side. You've failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

His lightsaber dropped to the floor beside him, landing with a solid _clunk _at his feet. Luke inhaled and then blew out a long breath, waiting to see what Palpatine would do.

The Sith Lord's mouth turned down in a show of his displeasure at Luke's defiance. His yellow eyes narrowed as he stared down his hoped-for new apprentice, and then an evil leer of a smile crossed his face.

"Such bravery, young Skywalker," he said mockingly. "And are you so certain that you'll never accept the Dark side? I think not. I think perhaps you simply need another test."

Luke tensed as Palpatine's eyes flicked over to his other servant, waiting obediently by his side. Arica's frame stiffened for just a moment and Luke could feel the current of the Dark side of the Force as it flowed between the two of them. The Emperor was communicating with her, in the same way that Luke and Arica had 'talked' themselves. It caused him to shudder slightly with revulsion, as he recalled how intimate that bond had seemed between himself and the dark-haired young woman. To think of the Emperor and his foul presence touching Arica's in the same way, made Luke want to shatter that link between her and the tyrant.

Arica gave a short nod, and before Luke could wonder what had happened, a lightsaber suddenly appeared in her hands and she was charging towards him. Instinctively, Luke called his own blade back to his hand, igniting it and blocking her blow in one motion.

Luke grimaced as he realized he had to face another intense lightsaber battle. What was next after this? Was Palpatine himself going to pull a weapon out of his robes and take him on? _That is, if I get past _this_ fight without getting myself killed…_

Arica wasn't as strong or as skilled with a lightsaber as Darth Vader was, but Luke was already physically and emotionally drained from that contest. Again, he stayed on the defensive as the Emperor's Hand attacked him with short, aggressive blows. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw his father get up and move slowly over to stand beside his Master. Disheartened, he let his attention lag for a moment, and Arica's blade nearly skewered him.

Her face remained carefully blank, but Luke thought he sensed a flash of reluctance from Arica, even as she was trying to take his head off with her saber. He recalled the confrontation they'd had on the forest moon of Endor, and how different she'd seemed from the time when he'd known her on Hoth. There was something going on in her head, something that made Luke think she didn't want to be doing this, but felt as though she had no choice.

Subtly, he tried to reach out to her over the bond they had established.

Arica's face showed expression then…anger.

_Big mistake, Skywalker,_ he thought to himself as her lip curled in disdain and she stepped up her attack.

"I've warned you before, Jedi! Stay out of my head," she snarled.

"Why do you try to deny that there's a connection between us, Arica? It's there and it's not going away," Luke said calmly.

"It will go away because I'll make it go away," she said defiantly.

Luke smiled at her, knowing that it would infuriate her, and he was proven right as Arica's grimace intensified, as did their battle. But the angrier she became, the calmer Luke grew. He blocked her moves effortlessly now, drawing deeply on the Light side of the Force. He still knew that this was undoubtedly his last stand, but he would face his end on the Light side, never the Dark.

Still, he refused to counter her attacks with any of his own. He could sense her growing ever more frustrated over the bond that she couldn't completely shut off. A hint of desperation, fear that she would somehow displease her Master and suffer for it, leaked to Luke over the bond. It gave him pause for half an instant, the thought that something terrible might happen to her because of him.

Sensing his momentary distraction, Arica pushed her advantage and struck out with a twisting motion of her blade, causing his to spin out of his hands. Reaching out, she grabbed the front of his tunic, her blade swinging around to stop only centimeters from his neck. Startled blue eyes met troubled brown ones, as they held each others' gaze. The Force seemed to crackle in the very air around them.

"I don't want to kill you, Skywalker," Arica muttered in a low voice.

"I don't really want to die, but I will if I have to. I won't turn," Luke replied quietly.

"You have no choice!" she growled.

Luke's smile was gentle and knowing, and he could tell that it annoyed her to the extreme.

"There's always a choice, Emperor's Hand," he whispered.

"Young fool! Do you really think that your sacrifice will mean anything? You will die, your fleet will die, and your lover will die as well!" the Emperor's irritated voice rang out through the throne room. "My Hand, he is useless to me, with his pathetic attempts to stay anchored to the weakness of the Light. Kill him! Kill him now!"

Arica's jaw clenched as her hold on her weapon tightened. It wavered with her indecision, and Luke could read the confusion on her face. Her Master had given her a direct order and the Jedi imagined that she had not defied too many of those in the past. Closing his eyes, Luke reached out for the bond that had confounded the both of them from the moment they'd met. He _pulled_ on it, stronger and more stubbornly than he ever had before.

She gasped as she felt him do so, and tried to block him, but he would not allow it. He could envision the picture they must have made, standing stock still, like two figures in a diorama of some past battle between Darkness and Light. And this time, Light would win. Luke pulled harder on the bond, stretching out to the Force as he did so.

A beautiful dark-haired woman…the woman of his vision, his **mother**!…with Arica's eyes!…

…yes, that was where he'd seen those haunting brown eyes before…two children, a boy and a girl, running through the halls of a huge building…laughing, playing, singing with one another…the woman smiled down at them as they snuggled into a bed, wrapping their arms around each other as they lay down to sleep…

…softly, she kissed each of their foreheads, and her voice admonished them lovingly to sleep and not play…they giggled together, knowing that as soon as she closed the door, the fun would begin…

…and then he felt her being ripped away from him and it was the worst pain he had ever known in his short life…Ben, touching his forehead and suggesting 'Sleep' with the Force…and through it all, a name…**Leia! Leia! Leia!**…kept ringing in his head, almost deafening him with its need to be heard…

With a surprised cry, Luke opened his eyes and stared at her…at Leia!…at his _sister_! Only seconds had passed as the incredible vision had flooded over his consciousness, and she was staring back at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Leia!" he gasped.

Her eyes widened. "H-how do you know my true name?" she asked, stunned.

And Luke realized, she didn't know either…

She had no clue who she was to him.

Narrowing his gaze in concentration, Luke sent her everything, every image, every feeling, every sensation of the vision, shoving it at her forcefully over their bond. Leia let go of Luke's tunic and staggered backwards, her lightsaber falling from suddenly nerveless fingers, as she brought her hands up to clutch the sides of her head. She let out a low moan, utterly overwhelmed by what he was sending her.

Luke stepped forward and grasped her by the shoulders, steadying her to prevent her from falling as her knees began to buckle. Vaguely, he could sense his - _their_ - father and the Emperor watching them. They were slightly confused, unsure exactly what was passing between the two young people who had only moments ago been battling one another ferociously. Vader's sense was closed off, and Luke took a second to wonder about that, but the Emperor's anger was growing rapidly as events had not gone in the manner he had obviously expected them to.

With a sharp cry, Leia fell to her knees, pulling Luke with her as he still had a grip on her shoulders, until they were kneeling, facing one another. Her head had fallen forward and for a moment, Luke feared she had lost consciousness. But slowly, she raised her head up until her eyes met his. The look on her face was one of shock, disbelief, and wonder. Tears shone in her eyes as she shakily raised her hands to cup the sides of his face.

"Luke," she whispered and there was a wealth of meaning in the word. "My other half…"

"Yes, exactly," Luke whispered back in awe, and reached up to touch her face as she was holding his.

As she reached back towards him over the bond, Luke couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He suddenly felt miraculously, completely whole, like a missing piece of his soul had fallen into place. Leia gave a half-laugh, half-sob and he knew she felt the same thing.

"How very touching. Perhaps I was a bit hasty. Perhaps I should just kill you both," the Emperor's sneering voice startled them back to the reality of their situation.

Their hands fell back to their sides and both turned to look at the evil Sith Lord as he approached them slowly, fire blazing out of his yellow eyes. Luke felt an explosion of anger from Leia through the ever-strengthening bond between them.

"No, Leia, don't-" he started to say, but she was beyond listening to him.

Her lightsaber flew back into her hand and she was on her feet in a flash, rushing toward her former Master with the blade pointed in front of her. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she did so, cursing Palpatine with everything she had in her.

"Damn you! He is my _brother_! You would have had me kill my own flesh and blood!" she shouted.

Palpatine gestured and it was as though she hit a duracrete wall, the lightsaber flying out of her grip. Luke gasped in shock as he felt the pain along with her when her body stopped so abruptly. The Emperor held her there, his displeasure at her betrayal washing over her, and to Luke through the bond, in a foul wave.

"You monster," she whispered harshly, the accusation ringing in her voice. "I remember it all now. It was you who killed my mother, you who took me away from Luke! And you made me into a monster like you!"

"An experiment, nothing more, my dear. One that obviously failed," the despot sneered. "Perhaps I should try again with an infant this time, just like the Jedi used to do. No memories at all to wipe would certainly make things simpler. As for you, you are of no further use to me."

Palpatine gestured and like a rag doll, Leia was flung to the side, crashing into one of the buttresses, then falling to the floor in a heap, lying there motionless.

"LEIA!" Luke screamed in agony.

He stood and moved to stand before the Emperor, tears streaming down his face at his twin's pain. Calling his own lightsaber to his hand, Luke ignited it and visibly calmed himself. The Light flowed over him and through him, letting him know what had to be done and giving him the strength to do it. He had been willing to die only a short time ago, if that was his destiny. But he could not allow his sister to die, not for him. The strike force down on Endor had failed, so it was his duty to finish this here and now. Luke pushed away his despair over what might have happened to Mara and Han, knowing they would want him to do what was necessary for the Alliance to succeed.

"Palpatine, your reign is over. You've tried to decimate my family. My father, my sister, myself..." He swallowed, pushing away his distress and worry over Leia for the moment, and continued. "But we Skywalkers are stronger than you could possibly imagine. I will kill you now, not out of hatred or anger or the Dark side, but because it must be done for the good of the galaxy that you have nearly destroyed."

Palpatine laughed, before looking at his foe with a sour expression. "Young fool. You understand nothing of the power of the Dark side. You have become nothing more than an annoyance to me," he snarled.

Raising his hands, he pointed his fingers at Luke. Blue-white bolts of pure Force energy came crackling from the digits, surging towards the young Jedi with incredible speed. Instinctively, Luke raised his lightsaber, gasping with effort as the lightning was absorbed by the blade. His arms shook from trying to contain the energy pulsing through the air between him and the Emperor.

"YOU are the one who will die, and your father and your sister will continue to serve me as they always have! Your sister's retraining may be difficult, but she will suffer it gladly in the end. She has always been very loyal to me," Palpatine said, a superior smile on his lips.

"Not...any...more!" Luke said through gritted teeth. "She's seen you...for what you really are now...a monster!"

"Not a monster, ignorant Jedi, but a Sith! And the Sith are far more powerful than your weak order."

As if to prove his point, the amount of Dark energy pouring out of his fingers towards Luke intensified, coursing stronger and harder against his lightsaber, until eventually the blade could not block it all. A tendril snaked away from the emerald beam and struck Luke in the torso.

Luke cried out in shock and pain, trying to _push_ it away from him with the Force. But the one strand of lightning was soon joined by another and then yet another, each of them striking viciously at Luke's body. Overwhelmed, he lost his grip on his lightsaber, and then was struck with the full power of Palpatine's assault. He crumpled to the floor, his battered form writhing in agony under the attack that seemed to have no end.

Then, suddenly, it did end and Luke looked up into the face of evil, as he struggled to breathe, to move, to fight back, only to collapse on the floor helplessly. No, it hadn't ended, he realized. The fiend only wanted a moment to gloat over his victory. Luke closed his eyes, unwilling to give Palpatine that little satisfaction, and prepared himself to die. _I'm sorry, Mara, for leaving you so soon. I'm sorry, Leia, that I failed to save you. I'm sorry, Father, I wish...I wish things could have been different. I love you all._

"And now, young Skywalker, you will die," Palpatine said softly, menacingly.

With those words, the Force lightning poured over him once again, setting every nerve ending in his body on fire. The pain was excruciating and Luke thrashed about, screaming as he tried futilely to escape it. Vaguely, he heard someone shout his name, and managed to open his eyes. To his dismay, Leia had roused from her battering against the wall and had tried to come to his aid. Palpatine responded by diverting a little of the Dark energy pouring over Luke to pummel her with it as well.

"NO! Leia!" Luke moaned. The thought of his twin in this pain was almost more than he could bear. He turned his head towards Palpatine, grimacing, prepared to beg for his sister's life. When he did so, the hulking black form of his father standing behind his Master filled Luke's vision.

_How can he stand there and watch this?_ Luke wondered

Perhaps it was pure desperation, or maybe it was a tiny glimpse into the inner struggle he knew that Anakin Skywalker was still waging with Darth Vader, but Luke found himself crying out to the man that was both his father and his enemy, his hero and the being he had hated above all others.

"Father, _please_! Help us!"

* * *

"I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Darth Vader heard his son's defiant words to the Emperor. He still lay where Luke's blade had forced him down, his senses reeling from the unexpected defeat. Then, just as he'd anticipated Luke's lightsaber thrusting into his heart, the boy had backed down, turning to face Palpatine and dropping his weapon.

_Pick up the lightsaber, Luke!_ Vader wanted to shout, but didn't have the strength. Expecting to see his son cut down by the Emperor's Force-lightning, Vader knew a moment of panic. He did not want Luke to die. Finally, he admitted it to himself…he cared for the boy and wanted him to live.

A shudder passed through his system as he acknowledged the truth. He couldn't bring himself to imagine Luke's death. Yet he would prefer that terrible outcome over Luke falling to the Dark side. His boy was too good, too pure, indeed too _strong, _to suffer such a fate. Like his father had…

Anakin Skywalker's surrender to the Dark side had been swift and, looking back at his actions of years ago with a critical eye, frighteningly easy. Palpatine's words, which had seemed so right and so clear two decades ago, Vader now saw for the sly manipulations that they had been.

"…_Jedi, like my father…"_

A wave of pain rushed through him as he remembered being a part of that brotherhood, and for once, he didn't think of the ways in which they'd failed him. Instead, his betrayal of them weighed so heavily on his conscience that he felt crushed by it. He allowed himself to remember Obi-Wan, and for the first time in more than twenty years, did so with regret instead of bitterness and anger.

From the Jedi, his thoughts drifted to _her_, to Padmé, the one he'd loved and cherished above all others. The pain of losing her still cut him deeper than he could bear. Once he allowed her to wander in, she came to stay. Images of her face, her brown eyes twinkling with mirth, intense with passion, and finally darkened with fear – fear of _him_ – flowed past his mind's eye.

So intent was he on the memories flooding over him, that the sound of lightsabers clashing took Vader by surprise. Focusing his attention back on his immediate surroundings, he saw Luke in a fierce battle with the Emperor's Hand. Unsteadily, he rose to his feet and moved to his customary position just behind and beside his Master.

_Still my Master? I don't know, not anymore…_ Vader's thoughts were a jumble of confusion as he watched his son fighting the young woman. He didn't believe that Leia could defeat his son, so what was Palpatine's purpose in instigating this confrontation? Was it a test for Leia or for Luke?

He frowned behind the mask as Leia suddenly got the better of Luke and held her lightsaber frighteningly close to his throat. Vader tensed, wanting to do something, yet too paralyzed with doubt to move. The frown deepened and he could sense Palpatine's rising anger as Luke and Leia fell to their knees, some sort of intense exchange occurring between them. Vader glanced uneasily at the Emperor, wondering how long it would be before he struck out in anger at the two young people who were not acting according to his desires.

He looked back towards the couple on the throne room floor, just as Leia leapt to her feet and charged the Emperor with her lightsaber held threateningly in front of her. His reflexive action was to again protect his Master with his own lightsaber, but even before he remembered that he no longer had his weapon, the words that Leia was shouting reached his ears, and doused him with cold reality. Even the respirator couldn't keep his breathing from hitching in shock as the meaning of her accusations sank in.

"My brother...my own flesh and blood!"

Luke, his son…therefore, Leia, his…daughter? _A second child! Not possible! _He instinctively denied it before reaching out to the Force. Only his strength of will kept him from staggering backwards as the truth slammed into him. Twins! He had searched the galaxy for his son when his daughter had been right in front of him for years!

Vader flinched along with Luke as the Emperor used the Force to stop Leia in her tracks. Something inside his heart cried out to his girl-child as her eyes blazed in defiance of her former Master, and yet he still found himself unable to move. Again, her words to Palpatine sliced him to his very core.

"It was you who killed my mother…"

This time, Vader did take a step backwards, the depths of Palpatine's deception stunning him. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. No, the _Jedi_ had killed his Padmé, that was one of the reasons he'd turned against them. They had betrayed him, so he betrayed them in turn…

Only, it hadn't been _them, _it had been Palpatine! His Master, the one who'd nurtured him, consoled him for her loss, encouraged him to take his revenge against his former comrades. As he had felt the truth of Leia's identity as his child, he sensed the truth in her words now.

Darth Vader found it difficult to focus his attention, his mind recalling numerous instances of taking a Jedi Knight's life in retaliation for the pain of losing his wife…and it had all been a lie. The sharp crackling of Force-lightning immediately brought his focus back to the throne room, and a piercing agony shot through him as he watched both his children being slowly killed by the Emperor.

Perhaps that would be the merciful thing…to let them become one with the Force and not subject them to Palpatine's malevolence any longer. Without Luke's help, there was no way Vader could take his Master on and live to tell of it. So, he stood there silently, helplessly watching as his children were dying. He looked at his Master, wondering if he would ever be able to serve him again after all that Palpatine had done.

"Father, please_! Help us!"_

And with his son's dying plea, Anakin finally burst free of the shackles of Darth Vader. He should have been there as they were growing up, to kiss away their bumps and bruises; to teach them to fight and to fly; to ease the pangs of their first heartaches; to watch them grow into fine young adults. Instead, he had been the cause of many of their heartaches, bumps and bruises, and it was in spite of, not because of him, that they'd become fine young adults.

He glanced at his son and daughter one more time, writhing in agony on the floor. Could he not do _this_ for them, then? Any parent should be willing to sacrifice themselves for their children, he realized. His own mother would have died for him in a heartbeat. Padmé…Padmé _had_ died for them. Could he do any less than his beautiful wife had done? Then it was as though he could hear her sweet voice whispering in his ear…

"They are our children, Ani. Our beautiful babies. Save them!"

All hesitation and doubt swept aside, Anakin Skywalker stepped forward.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

A/N: Thanks again to all the lovely reviews y'all have left me! I appreciate them all! **steffles24, Sithspawned, JadeAlmasy, AgiVega**, and **Jedi Knight Revan**, thanks so much. There is only ONE CHAPTER left after this one! happy face

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The torrents of Force-generated electricity pouring over Luke had weakened him almost to the point where he could no longer move. He closed his eyes, unwilling to face the Emperor in the tyrant's moment of triumph and his own colossal failure. Unable to save his father, unable to save his newly-discovered sister, he surrendered to his fate. As he felt unconsciousness begin to take him, he spared one thought to ask them for forgiveness.

His lips had barely begun to mumble the words, when the ordeal abruptly stopped and an unholy shrieking filled the room. Startled, he raised his head from the floor, automatically checking on Leia first. She was lying very still, but he could hear her moaning in a low voice and prayed that meant she was all right. He turned his head towards the noise and gasped with shock.

His father held Palpatine high over his head, the Force-lightning that had been torturing Luke and Leia now coursing through the black armor of Darth Vader. Luke could see his father's skeletal structure as the lightning intensified with Palpatine's panic. Even with only one hand, Vader had a firm grip on the Sith Master and he was not letting go. His strides were sure and strong, despite what Luke knew had to be tremendous pain, as he walked to the edge of the reactor shaft and threw the demon to his doom. Palpatine's shrill scream of anger and terror rapidly diminished, followed by an intense explosion within the Force.

Only then did Vader stagger, falling to his knees and starting to follow his Master's descent into the depths of the Death Star. Somehow Luke found the strength to rise to his feet and stumble over to him, grabbing his father by the edge of his cloak, attempting to pull him backwards to safety. Another pair of hands was suddenly joining his own, and Luke looked over at Leia with relief. Together, the two of them hauled their father away from the edge.

His respirator wheezing desperately now, Anakin collapsed onto his back, Luke and Leia on either side of him. He reached up with his left hand, touching first Luke's face, then Leia's with the back of his fingers.

"My…children…" he said, as he labored to breathe.

Luke swallowed a huge lump in his throat, wanting to say so many things at once, that he didn't know where to start. Unfortunately, the Death Star rumbled menacingly at that moment, and alarms started going off all around them. Luke's gaze met his sister's in shock.

"The Alliance. Their attack on the shield generator must have been successful after all. We have to get off this thing," Luke said, not breathing too easily himself.

"Yes," Leia murmured, but she had turned to stare at their father, a sort of stunned recognition in her eyes.

"Leia," Luke called to her. He reached across Anakin's prone form and shook her shoulder. "Leia, we have to go _now_," he said insistently.

Anakin was struggling to breathe and seemed unable to answer either one of them at the moment. Leia looked back at Luke with a dazed expression, just as another ominous rumble shook the massive battle station.

"We can take the Emperor's private shuttle. There's a hidden passage over that way," Leia said, some of her confusion seeming to clear as she nodded her head towards the throne area.

Somehow, the two of them supporting the bulky form of Anakin Skywalker between them, they managed to make it to the shuttle that Palpatine kept for his personal use. They'd passed a few people running back and forth once they had emerged from the concealed tunnel, but no one seemed to pay them any more heed than a curious, panicked glance or two. Perhaps it was because they were with Darth Vader that no one even attempted to stop them.

Luke didn't care, he just wanted to get off this death trap with his family as soon as he possibly could. _Family... _Despite the dangerous situation they were in, the word sent a warm glow through his heart. He had loved Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He loved Mara with every fiber of his being. Han, Wedge, and Chewbacca had basically adopted him. But Anakin and Leia, they were his _blood_. Just being with Leia again after what was essentially a lifetime apart was making him near giddy with joy.

His impossible dream started to crumble as Anakin slumped to the floor at the foot of the shuttle ramp. Leia and Luke were both gasping with the effort of having half-carried him this far. He started to reach out to help his father to his feet once again, but Anakin forestalled him with a lifted hand.

"Luke...Leia...help me...take this mask off."

Luke shot Leia a horrified glance before looking back down at the black mask obscuring his father's face. He shook his head in a motion of denial.

"But you'll die."

"Nothing...can stop that now. Just once...let me look on you both...with my own eyes."

He started to protest once again, when he felt a gentle touch on his arm and Leia's quiet voice in his mind.

_**Luke, don't deny him this.**_

Feeling the fantasy of a relationship with the father he'd longed for as a child slipping from his grasp, Luke wanted to scream his frustration at the Force, but he also acknowledged the truth of Leia's words. If this moment was to be all he would have, he would not waste it arguing with Anakin.

His expression grim, Luke reached around the back of Anakin's mask and unhooked latches, the sound of oxygen escaping seeming loud even in the chaos around them. The helmet lifted off and Luke placed it beside him on the floor. The intricate faceplate followed and then Luke was looking at his father's true face for the first time in his life.

Luke's face softened to a little smile as he gazed into blue eyes so like his own. His father returned the smile before shifting his eyes to bestow an equally affectionate glance on his daughter.

"Now, go, my children...leave me," Anakin said, the strain evident in his voice.

"No, I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you," Luke said, unwilling to give up his dream just yet.

"You already have, Luke...you already have," Anakin gasped. "Both your sister and myself...you saved us both."

Leia's hand slipped into Luke's where it rested on the chest of their father's armor and he gripped it tightly. It was not fair! To find them both and have to lose one of them so soon. It wasn't fair.

"Father, please," Luke choked out. "Don't go..."

"The Force...wills it, Luke," Anakin said, and his smile was understanding and regretful at once. "Take care of one another...my beautiful son...and daughter.

With those words, his body relaxed backwards, his eyes sliding closed as a serene look crossed his scarred face. Luke felt it as Anakin's life essence slipped away from the damaged body it had been forced to endure for the last two decades, and with her shiver, he knew that Leia felt it as well.

Leia lifted one slim hand and caressed the curve of Anakin's cheek, murmuring softly, "May you find the peace you've been seeking for so long, Father."

Luke bowed his head over his father's body, his hot tears falling onto Anakin's chest as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. He clenched the cloak of his father's suit in his fist, as if doing so would hold him here just one more second.

"Luke, we have to go," Leia's voice seemed to come from far away. She was shaking his shoulder, much as he'd done to her only a few minutes ago, but Luke was overwhelmed by his grief, not even noticing that the tremors of the Death Star were getting worse.

"Luke, he died so that we could live! Don't let it have been for nothing," Leia said sharply, her fingers grasping his chin and forcing him to look at her.

He glared at her, wondering how she could be so heartless when their father had just _died_, and then he saw the unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. Glancing around, he realized how precarious their situation was becoming, as the walls of the hangar they were in began to crack and an ominous roaring noise grew steadily louder.

_Take care of one another,_ their father had said, and Luke knew that he had to make sure that Leia got off this killing machine before the Alliance destroyed it. He nodded and consciously dried his tears. There would be time enough for grief when they were safely off the Death Star.

Several minutes later, when Wedge Antilles and Lando Calrissian fired the shots that caused the Emperor's weapon of mass destruction to explode in a fiery mass, a small shuttle bearing the last of the Skywalker family skirted the edge of the flames before hurtling down to the forest moon of Endor.

* * *

It took them the better part of half a day to build the funeral pyre. They worked well together, silently for the most part, speaking quiet instructions only when they needed to. Far in the distance, they could hear the muted sounds of the Alliance celebration, and Luke half-worried that someone would have seen the shuttle landing and come to investigate, but so far, they'd sensed no one. 

As if in ceremony, they both held the torch as they touched it to the edge of the wooden bier that held their father's body. They dropped the torch into the beginning flames and stepped back far enough so that they would not be overwhelmed by the heat. Luke and Leia stood solemnly and watched as the flames began to lick upwards, consuming the black armor that had been Darth Vader.

Luke reached out to take Leia's hand, her presence like a balm to his wounded soul. He had already contacted Mara over their bond, letting her know that he was okay, while gently brushing aside the many questions she had, at least for the moment. As much as he longed to see her, Luke knew that he needed this time with his sister to mourn the father neither of them had really had the chance to know.

The flames had burned down to embers some time later as Luke and Leia sat on the ground, facing one another. They had been talking for a long while about everything, from what they remembered of their mother, their lives growing up, and Luke's training experiences on Dagobah. It saddened Luke to think about what a joyless existence Leia had been forced to endure as the Emperor's pawn, and he vowed to make it up to her from this moment on.

"Don't do that," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, even though he knew what she was talking about. The bond made it difficult for them to keep much from each other.

"Don't feel sorry for me. It wasn't a completely terrible life. There were moments here and there that made it worthwhile."

"But you must have been so lonely."

"At times. But I did have...acquaintances. There was the daughter of one of the Regional Governors. She was probably the closest thing I had to a best friend, and I'd see her two or three times a year when I was younger," Leia said with a fond smile of remembrance.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"I saw her the last time when I was fourteen, so I'm not sure what eventually became of her. Her father displeased Palpatine in some way and got sent to some outer rim world as punishment.

"Hey, don't say 'outer rim' with that tone," Luke protested with a smile.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget that you grew up on Tatooine," Leia said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'll take Coruscant any day."

"It wasn't too bad. Hotter than anything you could imagine, but the suns setting are beautiful. I'd love for you to see it someday."

"Maybe. If you can catch me when I'm delusional enough to agree," she said wryly.

Luke laughed, relishing her sharp sense of humor. It actually reminded him of Mara. He sighed as he lingered on thoughts of his wonderful redhead.

"And _that's_ something we need to discuss!" Leia said, and Luke was surprised to see that she was blushing.

"What do we need to discuss?"

"You need to work on your shielding, buster, especially when you and Red are, uh, getting romantic," Leia snorted.

For just a second, Luke didn't understand what she was talking about, and when it hit him, his face went as red as hers. "You mean, you felt that? Over the bond, when Mara and I...ah, when we..."

"Yes!" Leia said succinctly. "Do you think I would have slept with Solo if I'd been in my right mind?"

Immediately, she looked horrified to have let that piece of information slip.

Luke's face fell into a fierce glower. "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna have to kill Han for taking advantage of my sister."

"I don't need a big brother watching out for me, Luke. I am a trained assassin, if you remember," Leia bristled.

Grudgingly, Luke muttered that he knew very well she could take care of herself, but couldn't she give him a little while to adjust? He was puzzled, however, over her choice of phrasing.

"What does me and Mara sleeping together have to do with you and Han?"

"Our bond is powerful, Luke. Very powerful, apparently. When you feel something very strongly, I feel it, too. I nearly passed out the day you came back from Bespin."

At the word Bespin, Luke's eyes dropped to the ground and his entire body tensed. Leia gave a little sigh as she reached out to take his hands in hers.

"Is it still that difficult for you to think about?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Even though I know he turned back to the Light at the end, that day...well, a lot of my dreams were shattered that day."

Leia reached out to cover his hand with her own, giving it a little squeeze, and Luke looked back up at her gratefully, so deeply appreciative of her presence in his life once again that he simply didn't have the words for it. But there were still so many things he wanted to know. There was one burning question he could no longer keep to himself.

"What was he like?" he whispered. "Our father...what was it like to grow up with him?"

Leia gave him a slightly tolerant look at the obvious longing of a little boy in his voice. She sighed, pondering how best to answer him.

"It's not as though he were reading me bedtime stories and tucking me in at night."

"I know that. But you were there, with him. Even if you didn't know who he was, you have shared memories, years of memories, and I have...well, two, neither of them very pleasant ones."

"We weren't friends at all, Luke. The Emperor played us against one another, probably to prevent the possibility of us joining forces against him. I...I almost hated him at times," she said quietly, somehow ashamed to have had such feelings, even if she hadn't known it was her father she was hating.

"I understand that, Leia. I hated him as well. Obi-Wan told me that Darth Vader had killed my father, and I wanted revenge, so badly. Even once I found out the truth, I still hated the things that he'd done. I just...I just want to know who he _was,_ because all I ever saw was the Dark Lord of the Sith, until that last moment." 

She was silent for so long that he thought she wasn't going to answer him, and Luke resigned himself to the fact that he might never know any more of who Anakin Skywalker had been other than what he'd seen in the visions and the last few minutes of his father's life. But then she began to speak quietly.

"He was strong. Not just in the Force, but in personality. When he walked into a room, you could feel his power and his strength. I never heard him laugh, but there were moments when he would make a sarcastic comment that would make me smile. When I was younger, before Palpatine began manipulating our emotions against one another, I was in awe of him. To a child, he seemed impossibly tall."

She paused a moment in her recollections, a semi-guilty smile on her face.

"When I was about six or seven, I used to follow him around the Imperial Palace, because I was insatiably curious to know what he looked like under the mask. I thought for sure that if I trailed him long enough, I'd catch him without it on. I didn't realize he needed it to survive until I was much older."

Luke was listening in rapt attention to her words, and when she paused again, he was nearly breathless with anticipation. "Did he ever catch you?"

"Oh, he knew the entire time what I was doing. I suppose he thought that I'd grow tired of the chase and give up eventually, but apparently, I inherited the Skywalker stubbornness right along with you," Leia said with a sardonic grin.

Luke smiled widely at her, thrilled again at the knowledge of their connection. "So what happened?"

"This went on for about a month, I think, before he finally confronted me. 'Lady Duvessa!' he said as he spun around in a hallway where I was sneaking along behind him."

Luke grinned as she imitated Darth Vader's deep tones on her own name.

"I was petrified, because even at that young age, I knew what he was capable of. But I was still stubborn and determined not to let him know that he scared me witless. I said something like, 'Yeah, your Vaderness?'," she said with a somewhat abashed smile.

Luke laughed out loud at that, unable to help himself. "Your Vaderness?" he gasped.

"Hey, I was young and impetuous, all right? Anyway, he stalked up to me and I remember looking up and up at him. He asked me what I was doing following him, and I denied doing so, of course. He replied that he knew that was not the truth and asked again, in a quite intimidating manner. I finally mumbled something about wanting to see him without the helmet on, and..."

Leia's words trailed off and she got a faraway look in her eyes. Luke's smile faded as he tilted his head to one side, waiting for her to continue.

"And then I sensed this rush of sadness in him," she said in a small voice. "It was tinged with anger, but overwhelmingly, I felt this quiet despair. He must've realized I was sensing his emotions because they suddenly stopped. I think I gasped because it was so abrupt. He stared down at me for the longest moment, before he said 'Little girls should know their place, young one.' Then, he reached his hand up and tapped me twice on the nose with his finger. I winced because I'd thought he was going to strike me."

She shrugged one shoulder gracefully, coming back to their present surroundings then, pulling away from the memory that seemed so poignant now that she knew the truth.

"Then he turned and walked away to his quarters," she finished the tale with a somber voice.

Luke sat quietly for a moment, digesting her words and all the subtle meanings behind the encounter between an unknown father and daughter.

"That goodness in him was there all along. The Emperor never drove it fully from him," he said softly.

"If it was there, it was buried deeply. And I think only you could have brought it out, Luke." She hesitated and her next words, though heartfelt, seemed reluctant, as if even now, she had difficulty opening up to even him. "It was the truth, you know, what he said before he died. You saved me as much as you saved him."

Luke smiled tenderly at her, and reached up a hand to caress the curve of her cheek. She flinched, but only barely, before lifting her own hand to cover his.

"What do we do now?" she asked quietly.

Luke sighed as their hands dropped back into their own laps and gave her a rueful look. "Well, after I go explain my rather long absence to a certain redhead and the Alliance leaders, I'd like to take both you and Mara away someplace, where we can work on Jedi training."

Leia frowned at him uncertainly. "I'm not sure I'm worthy to be trained as a Jedi."

"What? Of course you are. What makes you say that?"

She threw him an exasperated glance. "Luke, I'm an Imperial assassin. I killed people at my Master's command. Not exactly Jedi behavior."

"You _were _an Imperial assassin. That's in your past. Do you think that I've never done things that I've regretted?"

"I highly doubt that anything you've done in any way compares to my sins," she retorted.

"I regret never letting Owen and Beru know how much they meant to me. I regret that I didn't truly appreciate Ben Kenobi and his teachings until he was taken from me. I regret that I didn't listen to my Jedi Masters and rushed into a situation I wasn't ready for at Bespin. But mostly..." his voice dropped to a whisper in front of Leia's sympathetic gaze. "Mostly, I regret that I know the number one million, two hundred five thousand, one hundred and nine by heart."

She looked blank for just a moment, before realization dawned in her eyes. "The first Death Star," she said softly.

He nodded slowly. "In one instant, I was responsible for more deaths than you could ever hope to cause. In a way, it doesn't matter that it was justified, that the Death Star was a weapon that would only have wreaked more death and destruction as it did to Alderaan. I, and I alone, was responsible for those lives, those deaths."

"But it wasn't-" she tried to protest, but he knew what she was going to say and interrupted her.

"Yes, it was the same. Death is death, Leia, whether it comes face to face, or from an anonymous proton torpedo fired in the depths of space."

He took hold of her hands, pinning her with an earnest gaze that she could not look away from.

"But it's in the _past_. I acknowledge it, but I don't dwell on it. The only things that matter are the things I do _today,_ and the things I will do tomorrow. Do you see this? Do you understand?"

"I do understand, Luke," Leia said as she returned his intense gaze. "But I want you to understand that I don't think I'm ready for Jedi training right now. That might change in the future, but it's not going to happen at this point."

He opened his mouth to argue further with her, and then he noted the stubborn tilt of her head and the determined gleam in her eyes. No, pushing her to do something that she wasn't ready for would gain him nothing but her resentment, and that was one thing Luke definitely did not want. He smiled at her as he gave her a nod.

"But you will tell me when you are ready, won't you?"

She gave him the closest thing to an indulgent smile that a former Imperial assassin could and said, "You'll be the first to know, I promise."

Luke sighed and their conversation paused for the first time in about two hours. He glanced down at his wrist chrono and grimaced.

"We should probably be getting back to the Alliance, or Mara and Han are really going to start to worry."

"Do I have to go with you?" Leia said, only half-joking. Luke had the feeling she really wasn't looking forward to facing Han Solo again.

"Everything will be all right, I promise, Leia. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again."

"I'm not sure that's a promise you can make, Luke," Leia said.

"Well, I'll do my best to prevent it. After all, the Force is with us," he said with a grin.

"Indeed it is, young Skywalkers."

Luke and Leia turned around in surprise at the unexpected voice and saw the ghostly form of Obi-Wan Kenobi smiling warmly at them.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

A/N: This is it! The last chapter of this monstrosity of a story! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, and to those who read and reviewed!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Ben!" Luke exclaimed as he and Leia got to their feet and turned to face his mentor.

"Luke, I am so very proud of you. You saw in Anakin what Yoda and I could not see. Indeed, you will be a powerful Jedi," Obi-Wan said. He looked at Leia and the twins could see traces of guilt and regret in his eyes. "Leia, I'm so sorry that I was unable to protect you from the Emperor. If I had known what his intentions for you were, I would have stopped at nothing to rescue you."

Leia's expression was blank and Luke glanced at her uncertainly. She was much better at blocking him than he was at blocking her and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Even if you didn't know what his intentions were, how could you have done it? How could you have separated me from my other half? Why, Kenobi?" Leia demanded.

"Together, the two of you burned so brightly in the Force that Yoda and I feared that the Emperor would sense you and track you down. Obviously, though, he knew where the three of you were the entire time and it was only luck that I managed to get Luke away before he could take you both. Both of you under his control would have spelt certain doom for the whole galaxy."

He shook his head in remembered shame at his failure to protect both Skywalker twins. "As I was taking Luke to Tatooine, he woke from a deep sleep crying out in pain and terror. The bond between the two of you had been forcibly broken by Palpatine. I thought...I thought that he had killed you along with your mother. That is why I erased your memories of her, Luke."

Luke gaped at Ben in shock. "You did what? So that's why I didn't know who she was when I met her, even though I could feel this connection?"

Luke tried to contain the bristling anger and resentment he suddenly felt towards his Master, knowing that it wasn't a very Jedi way to feel, but the brother side of him demanded an explanation for the hurt that Obi-Wan's actions had caused.

"You were hurting so badly, and I knew that your life was going to be harsh and difficult. I wanted to ease your pain, if only a little," Obi-Wan said.

"How could you do that, Ben?" Luke asked in an agonized whisper, echoing Leia's demand of a few moments before. "Even if she had been killed, why would you take away my memories of her, the one small thing I would have had left? And you took my mother away at the same time?"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and dropped his eyes to the ground, seemingly unable to hold Luke's accusing gaze any longer. "Can you forgive an old man his arrogance, Luke? I always intended to tell you of them when it was safe to do so."

"Leia and I almost killed one another on the Death Star, Ben! I had to fight my father and then my sister in a lightsaber duel while Palpatine sat there laughing at the entire situation," Luke said in frustration.

"And I had to watch as the boy I loved like a son fell to Darkness, and endure the news of dozens of beings like brothers and sisters to me, dying by _his _hand," Obi-Wan snapped as he raised his head back up, his eyes blazing.

Luke flinched and looked away from his mentor, his jaw tightening with emotion. Obi-Wan sighed, raising one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Leia still gazed at Kenobi with a carefully bland expression.

"Luke, Leia...I _am _sorry, deeply sorry, for everything the two of you have had to endure. I wish things could have been different. But honestly, I don't know that I would have done anything differently. There were no right choices, and Master Yoda and I did what we thought best at the time."

"I understand," Luke murmured quietly, even though he didn't understand, not at all. But some things were better left alone. He and Leia had the future to look forward to, and Luke knew it was going to take all their strength and courage to deal with everything the galaxy would throw at them in the coming years.

He glanced over at his twin, and was again astounded at the depth of the bond, as he could tell in an instant that she reluctantly agreed with him. Luke had the feeling that Leia would have liked to let Obi-Wan know in quite a bit more detail just how irritated she was at some of the 'choices' he and Master Yoda had made.

"Will we see you again, Ben?" Luke asked, sensing that their time with Master Kenobi was almost through.

He smiled at them, and Luke couldn't help but return the expression as he felt Ben's love wash over him in the Force. However hurtful the things he had done, Luke knew that Ben did love him, and by extension, Leia as well.

"I will certainly try. It takes a lot of energy, this appearing on the mortal plane, you know, but I might be able to make the journey occasionally."

They could see his image already starting to fade away, and Luke had to swallow a knot of sadness in his throat as Obi-Wan raised a hand to wave farewell to them.

"May the Force be with you, Skywalkers."

"And with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke said softly.

His voice echoed around the small clearing that was their father's final resting place as Ben's form shimmered and disappeared completely. Luke and Leia stood there quietly for a long moment, and then he turned to her.

Luke reached his hand out to her, silently offering his support and guidance for whatever they would face. Leia smiled at him and placed her hand in his, and together, the two of them made their way towards the sound of Ewok drums.

* * *

Leia could feel the tension building in her bones as they neared the Ewok village, where all of Luke's friends would be waiting. She tried to deny that she was nervous about the reception she was going to get, but that was useless. She felt Luke's hand squeeze hers encouragingly. 

_**They'll love you once they get to know you, I promise.**_

_**What if they don't take the time to get to know me, and just shoot me on sight? That's what I'm worried about**_, she responded sarcastically to his annoying idealism.

_**They won't, they're not like that. Besides, no one has to know you were working for the Empire. As far as they know, you just had some, uh, personal issues to work out.**_

Leia snorted out loud, and he threw her an embarrassed grin.

_**And how do you intend to explain my being here on this moon, when they all know that I blasted off Home One more than two months ago, when your fleet was still at Sullust?**_

_**Er, I'll think about that later...**_

There was no more time for talking then, as they rounded a corner and the raucous celebration of the Rebels was suddenly in front of them. Leia swallowed in apprehension, and unconsciously pulled on the bond with Luke. He reached back, his warm presence filling her with reassurance.

It didn't take long for them to be noticed, and in seconds, they were surrounded by Luke's other family. Wedge, Han, Mara, and Chewbacca swarmed over him, unintentionally pushing Leia back, and indeed, for several moments, she didn't even think they'd realized that someone else was with him.

Luke's back was being repeatedly pounded by Wedge and Han, Chewbacca was roaring at the top of his lungs, and Mara simply threw herself in his arms and planted a huge kiss on his mouth.

_**Shields...shields!**_ Leia shouted to Luke through the Force as she could feel his instinctive reaction to that greeting from Mara.

**_Sorry!_** he sent back and somehow managed to pull his lips away from the adoring redhead's long enough to send an apologetic glance her way.

And that was when they realized that he wasn't alone, and who it was that was with him. Han sucked in a startled breath before he could stop himself; Wedge and Chewbacca stared at her warily; Mara gave her the fiercest scowl she could come up with.

Leia mentally scoffed at the Alderaanian's feeble effort to intimidate her, knowing that she herself had literally frozen people in their tracks with her own glare.

_**Now, Leia! If you want them to be nice, you have to be nice as well,**_ Luke scolded.

In his arms, Mara gasped and stared at Luke in shock, having felt him communicate through the Force with this woman whom they had multiple reasons to distrust. "Luke!" she said sharply, his name a demand for an explanation.

He set her back down on the walkway and stepped over to Leia's side. Proudly, he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and beamed at his friends and family.

"I have something very important to share with you," he began.

Leia noted that the redhead's already fair skin became even paler with that announcement and she couldn't resist smiling just as big as Luke was, knowing that it would stick in Mara's craw even more.

Luke's fingers unobtrusively pinched her arm, and she was hard-pressed to hold the smile. "I said, be nice," he muttered to her out of the side of his mouth. He tried to keep his own smile from turning into a grimace as she retaliated by jabbing her thumb into his side where her arm had slipped around his waist.

"Everyone, this is Leia, my twin sister," he said quickly, before things could go any further.

They all gaped at him in astonishment. Immediately, they all began talking at once, demanding more explanation.

"Luke, that's _Arica Alie_!" Han protested, and Leia had to turn her head away from that accusing stare, even as she cursed her own weakness in doing so.

Luke held up his free hand to forestall all the commotion. "It's a very long story, guys, and I promise, we'll let you in on all the details later. Right now, what is there to eat? I'm starved."

The tension was broken somewhat as they all laughed at Luke. His appetite had become something of a legend around the Alliance, and he blushed at the comments of 'typical Skywalker, always thinking of food!' that Han and Wedge exchanged.

The initial confrontation out of the way, Leia relaxed a little, but she still stuck quite close to Luke's side as he made his way around the small group of rebels celebrating the Empire's demise. Some of the others didn't even remember 'Arica' and so didn't blink an eye at her being introduced as Leia, although a few brows were raised at the information that she was Luke's sister.

Leia had thought they might keep that information to themselves and to Luke's small circle of friends for a while, but her brother gleefully told everyone and anyone who would listen. Thankfully, she had managed to convince him that it probably would NOT be a good idea to let anyone know right away who their father was.

_'__Good guys' or not, the rebels probably would have shot us both at that news,_ she mused to herself

"Not rebels, not anymore. We're going to be the New Republic," Luke's gently chiding voice interrupted her thoughts.

She gave him a half-hearted glare at the way he kept intruding in her head. There was a momentary lull in the many people who were clamoring to congratulate him for taking on the Emperor and Darth Vader on his own. They were standing near one of the railings of the Ewok village, gazing out at the massive trees that covered this forest moon. He moved to lean his arms on it as he stood beside her and gave her an abashed grin.

"Sorry, I can't help myself."

"I'll forgive you this time," she said with a grin. The smile slowly faded as she turned again to gaze over the horizon, her worries once more filling her with dread. She let out a long exhale, not surprised to feel Luke's arm creep around her shoulders. He immediately knew what was troubling her.

"You'll find your place here. I know you will," he said quietly.

Leia laughed softly as she shook her head. "No one could ever accuse you of being a pessimist, could they?"

"Why would I want to be a pessimist? Being an optimist is much more pleasant. Besides which, I think two in the family would be a bit much," he said with a wink at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a mock scowl. "Wretch," she muttered.

"But you love me anyway."

She gazed at him as a serious look came over her face. "I do, Luke. I really do, and it's the oddest feeling for someone like me."

His expression matched the somberness of her own as he asked, "What do you mean, 'someone like you'?"

She dropped her eyes to the forest floor far beneath them. "The Emperor not only didn't encourage any feelings like that in his servants, he actively _discouraged _them. I was supposed to be heartless, emotionless, doing his will as if it were my own. Sometimes it felt like it _was _my own, his control over me was that great."

"But now that control is gone, Leia. And you can do whatever you want. It's a big galaxy and now you have the chance to see it. I mean, to _really _see it," Luke said earnestly as he squeezed her shoulders with his arm.

Leia swallowed the lump that had mysteriously appeared in her throat. Truly, this man, her brother, was an amazing being. She wondered how he had ever managed to peer past her outer defenses and see the person that she really was inside. How had he managed to do that with Darth Vader, one of the most feared men in the galaxy?

Leia realized at that moment that she wanted nothing more than to make him proud of her, to show him that his faith in her was not misplaced. She felt a warm glow in her heart and snuck a glance up at Luke, half-expecting him to have another comment from sneaking glimpses into her thoughts. It seemed he really couldn't help himself from wanting to know everything about her, but Leia couldn't blame him. She felt much the same.

To her surprise, he wasn't looking at her. Rather, his gaze was directed past her head to somewhere behind them. She was about to turn and follow his gaze when she felt a gentle nudge over their Force bond.

_**Look there**_, he sent, at the same time nodding his head in the direction he was staring.

Leia turned her head and couldn't stifle her gasp. At the edge of the village, three ghostly forms stood smiling, looking straight at Luke and Leia. She recognized Obi-Wan, and already she felt herself granting him a little forgiveness in her heart. The small creature in the middle had to be the Jedi Master Yoda. She knew him from Luke's descriptions of his time on Dagobah. But the image that captured her attention immediately was the tall man standing on the other side of Yoda.

He was handsome, his dark blond hair curling around his shoulders, his vivid blue eyes seeming to twinkle as he gazed back at them. There was a loving smile on his face, and Leia longed to be able to run across the village and throw herself into his arms.

_**Me, too...**_ Luke sent, his emotions running just as high as her own.

The vision only lasted seconds before the three of them began to shimmer and fade away. Leia found herself blinking back tears and when she glanced up at Luke, saw that he was doing the same. They shared a moment of connection that was so deep, it was humbling.

Not long after that, the redhead came and dragged Luke away, saying that he needed to talk to the High Council. He threw an apologetic look over his shoulder, but Leia shook her head, dismissing his worries. The last thing she wanted was to come between her brother and his lover, but she had the feeling there would be some resentment there that would take some time to overcome.

Leia had barely taken a breath before she stiffened as she realized she was no longer alone. She turned her head to stare at the Corellian pirate who was trying to stand there nonchalantly, and failing miserably.

"Hey," he said by way of greeting.

"Solo," she acknowledged coolly.

He moved to lean his arms on the railing, the two of them standing there much as Luke and Leia had a little while ago.

"How've you been?"

She raised one brow at the inanity of the question and he had the grace to blush slightly. He coughed, and it was so odd to see such a confident man so suddenly unsure of himself.

"Yeah, sorry, stupid question," he muttered.

Leia decided to take pity on him. "Not such a stupid question, but I will admit, I have been better."

"Better than the night you spent with me?" he asked and suddenly the cocky Corellian was back.

But the question wasn't a taunt, it was a challenge, and Leia recognized it as one. She felt her cheeks flush, and was irritated with herself for letting him turn the tables on her. The intensity of his gaze unnerved her, and Leia had the feeling he wasn't going to let her get by with not answering the question.

Still, she wasn't going to let him think he could just snap his fingers either...

"That was a one-time thing, Han Solo, not destined to be repeated in this lifetime," she said sharply.

Han gave her a lopsided grin, and her stomach went all quivery, but damned if she'd let him know it.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we, Leia..." he paused and gave her a questioning look.

She understood immediately what he was unsure about. Luke had introduced her around as 'my sister, Leia' but had never made mention of what her last name would be. Leia didn't think Luke himself was too certain of what she wanted on that count.

Incredibly, she found herself giving Solo a shy, almost-encouraging smile.

"Skywalker. My name is Leia Skywalker."

"Welcome to the good guys side, Leia Skywalker," Han said with a roguish grin that made her wonder if he counted himself as one of those good guys.

The party had gone on so late that the sun was just beginning to peak over the edge of the horizon. Leia took a moment to ponder the twists and turns her life had taken recently, as she and Solo stood quietly and watched the sunrise. His hand crept over to gently cover hers and, for probably only the second time in her life, Leia allowed someone that personal contact. How sad it was that the first instance was her own brother, and that both had happened in the same day.

She looked around as she sensed Luke's presence near to her once again. He moved to lean on the railing on her other side and looked at Leia's hand under Han's with a raised brow, but she pointedly ignored him. She saw Mara standing beside him, wrapped under his arm so close, they seemed to be one being. Mara smiled at her, a little hesitantly, but it was a smile. Leia was suddenly feeling magnanimous, so she smiled back.

Together, the four of them looked to the sunrise and the future.

**THE END!**


End file.
